The Innocent Sin and The Angelic Demon
by kikkie
Summary: Set in a small religious town, Marinette dreams of leaving the town when she graduates from college. Too bad she accidentally signed a contract that allowed Adrien to do whatever he wants with her. Takes place in a town, Tikki and Plagg are not in this story because there is no miraculous or magic. Rated M for lemons, cursing, the club and blackmail. Rewriting the story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: Hello! This story take place in a whole new setting. Here's a quick summary: Marinette is a basterd child of a small religious town in fear that their young children are being corrupt by a night club not to far from the town. Adrien is the son of a council man and is considered the towns angel...well, that's how he looks in the morning. At night he becomes Chat Nior, the prince of pleasure that is corrupting the children of the town. Now Marinette, the basterd child that tries so hard not to be what the town believes her to be, is Chat pet.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

"This is an outrage!" An old woman shouted from a large crowd. "Our children are becoming corrupt by that horrible Hawkmoth and his son Chat Noir!"

"I hear you!" The chubby man known as the mayor of a gated town in Paris called Petit Paradis (Little Heaven). It was a town located not too far from the city life of Paris, but it wasn't walking distance ether. The town was known for having a gate around the land of the town, keeping bad things out, and keep things in as well. It was a Christian town that believed in the bible and everything written in the book, from the first sentence to the last. Today almost everyone in the town was in city hall yelling at the older male for one reason: Hawkmoth and Chat Noir!

"Mom, why are we here?" A young woman by the name of Marinette asked her mother.

"Just to see what is happening on this Chat Noir case." Her mother whispered back to her, Marinette sighed as she stared down at her feet. This was a waste of her time! She could be at home finishing a design for her class, or even making some sweet pastries for the shop, basically anything but this. To hear about Chat Noir again is really annoying to her, as annoying as listening to this useless man of a mayor, along with the council members.

The town had four leaders, one was the mayor. Mayor, who was the chubby man, was the leader of the town. He enforced the law and made sure everyone in it was god loving people. The second was a man named Gabriel. He was a famous fashion designer that lived here for the sole purpose of raising his son. Although that didn't stop him from becoming one of Paris top fashion designers. The other two was the principle of the college, and the priest of the church. These four men had one thing in common, money. These four were the riches in town and Marinette hated all four of them. Gabriel to a lesser extent, we will get into her hatred another chapter.

"Chat's night club is out of derestriction, if you want your children to stay pure then talk to them about this club. Stop crying to us." Gabriel said. The crowd of people then started shouting out insults at the blonde male. He looked like he didn't care though.

"We cannot call the police on a club that has done nothing wrong." The mayor spoke, ugh, honestly his words were hurting Marinette ears by now. The meeting went on for half an hour before it was called off. After that horrible hour of talking, Marinette decided to head over a café near her school, since her classes were going to start. Once there, she orders two coffee, one for her and her boyfriend Nathanaël. Once she got her coffee, she made her way to her school with a click to on her heel. When she was in front of the building, she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the door with two of his friends.

"Hey babe!" Marinette said as she walks over to him. She gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek before giving him the cup of coffee she bought him.

"Hey…" Nathanael said as he takes the cup into his hand. He didn't seem like his happy self and Marinette notice straight away. She also notices his two friends giggling and chuckling behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked in worry. Nathan (going to call him that for short) gently wrapped his hand around her shoulder and sighed.

"I think we should break up." Nathan told her, Marinette stared at her boy…I mean ex-boyfriend in shock at his words.

"Why?" Marinette asked, Nathan just sighed as he removes his arm from Marinette. He looks down to his feet before looking back up to her to say:

"I just think we are going our separate way." He said, what annoyed her is that he said it loud enough for his friends to hear.

"Separate ways…" She asked. "Were sophomores in college."

"And in two years, we will be adults in the working world." He said, he sounded like he was joking and it was pissing Marinette off extremely.

"Nathan…" Marinette called to her ex's nickname. "Why are you really dumping me? I think I have the right to know." She asked, making the boy smile a bit. He looks over to his friends, who were chuckling louder, before looking back at Marinette to say:

"Look, you and I had a good run. We shared many fun times, you always were kind and sweet to me. Coming to my art shows, helping me with my work, and ect. But I feel as though I need to change Marinette. Your holding me back!"

"I am holding you back?" Marinette asked as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Okay…" She spoke before walking away from Nathan, sadly to say she wasn't deaf when she heard one of his friends say:

"Oh thank god he didn't tell her about Chloe!" One of them said, making Marinette turn her heel and walk right back up to Nathan.

"What's this about Chloe!?" Marinette asked, Nathan just sighed before responding:

"I found a girl who…allows more access to her heart than you do." Nathan said, Marinette crosses her arms over her chest. She knew he was lying to her, she dated him long enough to smell shit from a mile away when it came to him.

"Okay, I had sex recently with another girl." Nathan said, making Marinette eyes widen in shock.

"You cheating on me?"

"I wouldn't say cheating?" Nathan said as he scratches the back of his head. "I would say…hooking up with a girl dirung our time."

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Marinette shouted on the top of her lungs. Nathan, his friends, and everyone in the area turned their heads and looked at the blue haired girl. The young woman had tears forming in her eyes as she looks at her surrounding, everyone was staring at her, with their phones out and ready to record her. The young woman sighed as she wipes her tears away.

"Drop dead." She muttered under her voice, Nathan growled at her as she walks past him. Before she could even reach the door handle, Nathan shouted:

"LURCH!" Nathan shouted at her, making her turn around and look at him. He kept saying Lurch over and over again until his friends, and later his classmates around him, started to shout out the insult at the young woman. Marinette sighed again before heading into the big building. She makes her way to her class, there, she see's her friend Nino and Adrien sitting at one of the tall desk that could sit four students. Marinette takes the empty seat next to Adrien and sighed.

Five minutes after arrival, Marinette best friend since childhood entered the room. The brown haired girl takes a seat next to Marinette, right before the professor enters the room. Without hesitation, he grabs a small stick of chalk and begins writing on the black board in front of his class.

"The infects study of the…gross!" the brown haired girl read, loud enough for the teacher to hear to.

"If you don't like it Alya, you can leave." The teacher said, Alya just rolled her eyes. Marinette on the other hand raised her hand. The teacher sighed and points to Marinette.

"Uh, how does this help in our women's studies?" Marinette asked, making the professor chuckled.

"Here we go…" The teacher started. "Marinette, weve been through this. I am teaching you the importants of women history by showing you the bad before good."

"So where in history does a blue waffle stand as a proud moment for a woman?" Marinette asked in disgust. Her teacher puts his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose before saying:

"Look, you have been here for three weeks. I have been here for ten years. So shut up and be quite!" The older male shouted at the young woman. Marinette just sighed before opening her text book. After the class had ended, she and Alya went over to café near her house. Half way, they saw Adrien and Nino walking home. So the two girls decided to invite them to the café. Both the boys accepted their offers.

"Such a lovely place."

"Yea, it has great cucumber sandwiches." Adrien said as he takes a seat next to Marinette at the circle. Once they were done ordering their food, the four kids began to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: To Ray, I am sorry, but Tom and Sabine will not be together in this rewrite. The goal here is try to remake the story while keeping the strong plots. Marinette creation is one of them. Thank you!

* * *

It was a sunny day in little heaven, and on this day four young adults were sitting at a round table discussing things. Mostly about school and all the crappy things that are in the town, mostly the town council. The conversation didn't stop till one of the Adults said some about the black-cat demon the town dreaded.

"I am going to that sexy club. I wonder what the prince of sex is like." Alya said.

"You mean Chat Noir?" Nino asked, Alya nods her head. Nino, the towns Local DJ and one of Marinette few friends. He was a talented artist with dreams that surpassed even the towns expectation of him. Which was to become the towns future music teacher. Something Nino both dreaded and feared.

"I know where his club is, wanna come with me?" Alya asked the girl, a small blush appears on her face. Alya was Marinette best friend since they were born. Alya was the only kid in town that would speak to Marinette when they were children. Alya wants to be a journalist when she graduates, like Marinette, she hated this town and felt that it was a prison.

"Why would you want to go to that…sex club?" Marinette asked.

"To find Chat Noir! Come on Marinette, aren't you curious to see who is responsible for most of the public indecency? I mean, Chat literally is the prince of BDSM! Just thinking about him makes me wet. Plus, imagine the publicist I would get if I get an interview! It would land me a scholarship right out of this shit hole." Alya said with glee.

"But you've never seen him, no has seen him. Well, the real him. He always wears that suite and masks to hide his image." Marinette said in worry. "Besides, I don't want us to get hooked on any drugs or anything."

"I think you have been hanging out with the town council for too long." Adrien said to the blue haired girl, she couldn't help but blush as his words. He was so cute, like an angel. Adrien Agreste was the son of Gabriel. He moved to the town at the young age of eight, becoming a logo child for the town at the age of ten when. Adrien apparently has never drunk liquor, reframes from any sexual indulges and acts like a star child in the town. Adrien was also a professional model, all thanks to his father's connection though.

"Oh no, the old people that run this town!" Marinette joked. "For the logo boy of town, you're a bit of a hypocrite."

"How long have you known me? Tikki?" Adrien asked with a small purr at the end of his voice.

"Long enough to know you enjoy banana pudding and your favorite meal is anything that involves raw fish." Marinette said with a smile on her face. Adrien smiles back at her for a second, before snapping out of his happy phase to ask.

"You should, reading the bible every day keeps the devil away, and also impure thoughts. Anyway, did anyone get the last notes for the quiz next week?" Adrien asked, Marinette was the first person to pull her pink note out of her bag and hands it to him. Alya and Nino giggled at her action while Adrien pulls his cell phone out and begins to take pictures of her notes.

"Oh my god, if it isn't the man-hating feminist!" Chloe shouted as she walks towards the kids. Marinette was in no mood for this girl, but she held her tongue.

"Chloe, I have been having a really bad day. Hold your insult for tomorrow when I don't feel like crap."

"Awww, if this baby-killer upset because her boyfriend didn't like her anymore?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, yes I am! And I don't kill babies you slut!" Marinette shouted at the blonde girl.

"You believe in abortion."

"I believe in women having a choice." Marinette responded.

"That the same thing as killing babies." Chloe said. "Maybe that's why Nathan left you, because he was scared you'd probably kill his baby if you two ever had one." The blonde told Marinette. The blue haired girl slammed her fist on the table before standing from her seat to shout:

"He left me because you and him had sex!" Marinette shouted. "Your fake Christian-wannabe act is ridiculous to even god is crying!"

"How dare you take the lords name in vain!" Chloe shouted at her.

"I am more pure and holy than you will ever be!"

"What cause you're a virgin? News flash Marinette, your virgin because no one wants to fuck a baby-killer created from sin." Chloe said. "In fact, since you believe in abortion so much, why don't you go back in time and convince your momma and daddy to abort you. Maybe then your mom can stop drinking and crying about how depressing her life is cause you're here!"

Chloe spoke, everyone in the area became silent. Rage boiled in Marinette body, oh how she wanted to hit the woman in front of her so badly. But she knew the results of that, and she couldn't risk it. In anger, she grabbed her bookbag and walked away from both her friends and her enemies. She could hear Chloe laughing behind her.

"Oh my god! Was that cool or what?" Chloe asking Adrien. The blonde male looks over at the brown hair girl rising from her seat. Placing both hands on her hips, she begins to give Chloe a nasty look. Something that would make a blood hungry lion pee themselves before running. Chloe just looks away.

"Alya..." Nino said as he places a hand on her back, trying to calm the girl down. The girls look down at the male and sighs before sitting down. This made Chloe chuckle a bit before she said:

"I knew it, don't even have the balls to come at me." Chloe growled before walking away from the table. Adrien looks down to the ground for a bit before cracking his fingers, making loud POPing sounds as he thinks...

* * *

Marinette walked straight to her mother's house, her mother owned the local Bakery for the town. When she walked into her home, which was located above the bakery, her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Marinette!" Her mother shouted. "How was school?"

"Same as every day of my miserable life." Marinette responded as she hung her book back up on the wall hanger. Only to stop midway, making her look up from what she was doing in the direction of Marinette. Tears in her eyes as her mouth forms a frown.

"Marinette?" Her mother asked, her response was Marinette breaking down into tears.

"Nathan broke up with me because I didn't want to have sex, I got an F on my report because it wasn't what the teacher wanted! Even though almost everyone did the exact same topic as I did, oh, and I was reminded yet again by the mayor daughter that I am a bastard child! So yea, today's been great mom, just great!"

"Oh, sweetie…" Her mother spoke, but Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.

"I just want to be alone mom." Marinette said, but her mother ignored her words.

"Marinette things will change." She started. "Things will get better, I promise!"

"When mom?" Marinette asked. "When? Because I am so tired of waiting."

"Marinette…"

"I can't even leave here with a scholarship! The stupid community college won't even give me the grades I need to get out of this shit hole!" Marinette shouted. "I am going to be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"Marinette they can't deny you what you deserve." Her mother told her. "You just need to be patient."

"Patient…I have been patient for so long. And you know what I have learned from being patient?" Marinette asked. "No one looks at the sinner…they only look at the sin." She said before turning her back to her mother. She makes her way to the bedroom, that was the attic of the building her mother owned. She threw herself on her bed and sighed, as she closes her eyes, her phone begins to ring. She digs her hand into her back pocket and saw a couple of sent messages from Alya. She opens the messages and that most of them were about the Chat Noir club.

Alya: Come on! It will be fun, plus I have a discount for the Uber!

Marinette: What about the gate that keeps everyone in the town safe?

Alya: I got a plan for that! Come on, it will be fun!

Marinette: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Alya: Of course, we'll stay there for a while, I promise ;)

Marinette: Okay, I will go.

Marinette texted before throwing her phone onto her pillow. She then stands up from her bed and walks over to her desktop that was located near her window. Pulling a chore open, she reaches in to pull out a light green colored shoe box. Removing the cover, she sticks her and in and pulls out a piece of paper. On this small piece of paper was a set of numbers:

 **04-03-20-20**

Staring at the numbers for a bit, she wipes her tears away before throwing the paper back into the box. She then covers it up and closes her chore.

* * *

Kikkie: Not much of a difference from the orginal. But just wait


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette paces around her room thinking. Since the club never allowed people in without costume, she had to make something fast. She looks through her closet for something to wear. Almost everything in her closet was normal clothes. She grabs a bunch of clothes from the closet then throws the ugly rags she called clothes onto her bed.

"What to wear…" Marinette asked herself as she looks the clothes on her bed. Nothing here was a costume or even said costume. She couldn't make one out of the blue ether since she only had a little time to come up with something. She looks through the pile a couple of more times before an idea pops up in her head. She opens her bedroom door quickly, poking her head down, she scans the area.

"Mom!" She shouted, but no response. She probably went down to the bakery to make cupcakes for tomorrow. Marinette, then releases the staircase attached to the door. As she makes her way down the stairs, she then hears her mother come into the apartment.

"Marinette!" The woman called to her.

"Yea mom!" Marinette responded, she stopped what she was doing and just stood there, in the middle of the hallway.

"I am going to the grocery store, would you like anything?" She asked.

"I'm running low on pads!" Marinette responded.

"K, anything else?"

"No, that's it!" She shouted, her mother shouts a goodbye before walking out the front door. Marinette hears a loud bang then a click. Her mother was out the door, giving her the go-to walk into her mother's bedroom. She quickly walks over to the closet, bending over, she looks through the many boxes at the bottom of her mother's closet that was near her shoes. She then smiles as she finds what she was looking for, in a blue box with orange lightning bolt patterns on it. She picks up the box and takes it to her room, along with some black thigh his boots her mother wore in the winter. Once in her room, she opens the box, revealing a red leather two-piece outfit that her mother wore once in her lifetime. It was a cosplay costume her mother bought and never wore again. Her mother dressed up as some biker demon, got a lot of angry letters from parents that day.

As Marinette tries the suite on, she notices two things about it. One, the suit didn't give any idea on what to do with it. Second, the jacket part of the suite was a little tight around the chest area. Reviling her breast in a vile way, making them look like two dodgeballs being squished against each other.

"I can't fix this…" Marinette thought to herself before removing the outfit. She then throws it back on her bed before looking through a box of old stuff she used for her designs. Most of the stuff in the box was black paints to use of different fabric, special glue, and papers. The young woman eyes bright up at the sight of an old mask she had since she was a kid.

"Ladybug." Marinette said as she pulls the mask out from the junk and stared at it. It was small, only covering the small amount of skin around her eyes.

"It will do." She tells herself before throwing it back into the box. She then picks the box up, carrying it to the bed, she begins work on the costume with what little she had. After an hour of drawing circles on the suite, she finally was done. She then puts the suit in front of her AC machine. She picks up her phone then begins to text Alya, the two discussed what they were going to do.

Marinette: So how are we going to get past the gate?

Alya: I got it! A couple of yards to the side of the gate is a door.

Marinette: How do you know that?

Alya: Someone left me a note in my notebook. Don't worry though, I have been scooping the area, no creeps.

Marinette: And?

Alya: I got the key to the door.

Marinette: you stole it!

Alya: NO! I made a copy of it when the security guard was at the city hall meeting. Anyway, we sneak out of our houses around ten, meet up by the smoothing shop. After changing, we make our way to the door, meet up with the uber guy, and then hit the club.

Marinette: sounds like a good plan.

Alya: I know, I am an evil genius. See you at ten, and don't forget your costume!

Marinette smiled at her text message before setting her phone on her nightstand. She turns her AC on high before leaving her room. Once downstairs, she saw her father and mother talking in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. She walks straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Marinette." Her father called to her, but she ignored his words.

"Marinette your father is speaking to you!" Her mother shouted, making Marinette look at her father to say:

"Hello Tom, how is YOUR daughters." She spoke, both adults could hear a small hint of venom at the tip of her tongue.

"I came to talk to you." Tom spoke.

"About what?"

"I heard about your fight with the mayor's daughter, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I have spent my whole entire life around people like her. I will live." She said, she then leaves the two, heading up to her room, she sighed as she hears her parents talk.

"Why are you here!? I told you Marinette and I are fine without you!" Marinette mother shouted.

"I just wanted to see my daughter Sabine, is that so wrong!?"

"We don't need you Tom! In fact, why do you even visit here? We know you don't like coming here!"

"I have legal right to visit Marinette whenever I want!" Tom shouted at Sabine loud enough for Marinette to hear from her room. She opens the door of her room and peeks her head down.

"Yea because you bribed the judge into letting you avoid paying for childcare! Even after the DNA results! We get it, you're embarrassed by us!" Sabine shouted at the man.

"I am not embarrassed! I am just worried."

"About your career, mister big shot lawyer in town! Where was this worriment when Marinette went missing for a day? Where were you when those boys ruined her birthday party? Where the hell were you when she complained about her teacher not accepting her homework because he didn't like her? Oh I remember! You were busy!"

"I can't be two places at once." Tom said, the next thing Marinette heard was a loud clashing sound. Followed by a scream.

"GET OUT!" Sabine shouted at Tom. The next sound her daughter heard was a door being slammed closed. Marinette sighed before closing the door of her bedroom. Pressing her head to the door, she could hear her mother sobbing in pain.

Marinette hated her father, he was the reason she was here, not her mother. And he is the reason why her mother was so depressed in life, it pissed Marinette off to a very high point. When it was around 9:30 PM Marinette quietly sneaks out of her bedroom, with a black bookbag on her back. She quietly moves past her mother's room, but stops midway when she heard snoring. She walks over to her mother's door, cracking it open a little, she peeks in to see three cans of beer by her mother's feet as she slept on her bed. Marinette closed the door quietly before walking normally to the front door of the apartment. She then grabs her keys and left the building before running through the quiet town to meet up with her friend.

The town had a bit of a curfew, all the stores would close at nine, except for the pharmacy and the town diner. Other than that, everything was closed and quite. Much to Marinette delight, it was easy to get to the smoothie shop building without someone seeing her. Once behind the building, she saw Alya already stripping away her clothes.

"At least wait till I was here!" Marinette said with a smile on her face. Alya jumps at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Girl!" Alya shouted. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alya said as she pulls her pants down, reviling a black lace thong. Marinette blushed at what her friend was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Marinette asked before she starts taking off her clothes.

"Nino got it for me. This isn't the first time I snuck out of the town since I learned about that door." Alya said with a wink as she makes her butt cheeks wiggle. When the two were fully dressed, they hid their bookbags behind a large trash can, they then head towards the door behind a large bush. The door was a normal size house door, When Alya pulled the key out from her bra and opened the door, Marinette heart skipped a beat when she saw an empty road. Since her town was small and close together, she would barely see cars out since everyone could walk to where they needed to go. A couple of feet away from the door was a black car, Alya smiles as she dragged Marinette to the door of the uber car.

"By the way, once were in there, we are no longer us." Alya said as she puts her mask on, Marinette follows suit before asking.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"The club has a strict rule about your appearance. You are not allowed to tell anyone your name, where you live or anything else."

"Oh, for safety." Marinette said, making her friend nod her head.

"Right, so from now on, call me Lady Wifi."

"That is such a tacky name." Marinette said, but it did go with the look she had.

"What's your name then? Ladybug?" Lady Wifi asked as she stared down at her friend's costume.

"Actually…I think the Miraculous Ladybug sounds better."

* * *

Kikkie: Just changing a little, fixing a few miss spells here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot believe you talked me into this!" Ladybug shouted at her friend as the two climb out of the Uber car they ordered. The driver had dropped them off in front of a painted black warehouse factory building that looked completely empty. It was in the middle of nowhere, with only one street light pointing to the door that led into the warehouse.

"You sure this is the place, it looks more like a murdered scene." Ladybug said in a worried voice. Lady Wifi ignored her friend's words and walked straight towards the building. Ladybug walked closely behind her as she puts on her mask. The last thing she needed was anyone to recognizing who she was, her mom would have a field day knowing she was going to the Akuma nightclub. Once in front of the warehouse, Alya opens the door, walking into a pitch-dark room that sent chills down Ladybug's back as she followed. Once inside, the door closed shut, causing Ladybug to make a small mouse scream.

"WHAT IS THE PASSWORD?"

A loud speaker like voice shouted at the two girls. Ladybug eyes widen with fear as a smirked appeared on Lady WiFi face.

"Kwami! The password is Kwami!" Lady WiFi said.

"The fuck is a Kwami?" Ladybug asked.

"CORRECT! YOU MAY ENTER…LET ALL YOUR DESIRES COME TRUE."

The voice spoke, a door lights up in front of the two girls. Lady Wifi smiles as she walks towards the bright door and opens it to a long hallway brighten with neon blue and yellow lights. Lady WiFi puts on her mask and makes her way down the hall, with Ladybug right behind her. As they walk, the music they heard earlier was becoming louder and louder.

When they turned a corner, Ladybug gasped at what she saw. Men dressed in pony costumes, girls being dragged by chains attached to their nipples, and so much more. Some people literally having sex in a corner with a signed label THE FUCK CORNER. In the middle was a dance floor that kept changing colors. On each side of the floor were people dancing in cages. At the far end of the room was a large stage of people dressed in black, all of them dancing to the music the DJ was producing on the side of the stage. And right by the entrance was the bathrooms, and a red painted staircase with a sign that read: VIP ROOMS.

"Oh my god…" Ladybug muttered to herself as Lady WiFi runs into the crowd of sex-crazed dancing people. Ladybug sighed before walking into the crowd to find her friend. Getting bumped and ground on, Ladybug takes a deep breath before trying to find a chair of some sort. After bumping into a few people, she found a sitting corner and ran to it. It seemed to be the only normal corner in this club, because no one was having sex. All the people there were talking, playing on their phones, or just having drinks.

Once near, she throws her body onto a neon blue couch that was empty. In front of her was a neon glowing table that could blind a small-eyed animal. Ladybug sighed as she fixes her mask and tries her best not to look uncomfortable, which was failing horribly. Her distressed expression was gaining the attention of a couple of men dressed in black leather shorts…only black leather shorts.

"Hey cutie!" One of the males asked her, making Ladybug look up in worry.

"Are you sub or dom?" He asked, Marinette shrugged her shoulders at his comment. One of the males behind the guy pulled out chains and shackles from his back. Making Ladybug jump a little at the objects he held in his hand.

"Want to be?" The guy asked.

"NO!" Ladybug shouted at the males, making them grunt at her response.

"TEASE!" One of them shouted at her as the three left. Ladybug sighed at what she had just done. She looks down to the floor and sulks. She felt awful for what she had done, and it wasn't the denying of those pervs. It was still not being able to have fun. She's been here for only ten minutes and already she was sulking on the couch.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Ladybug thought to herself.

"HEY!" A voice shouted, she looks up to see a pair of green cat eyes staring down at her. A small blush appears on her face as she stared up at the cute gut in a costume. He wore a black catsuit with a black mini jacket. The mask he wore was similar to Ladybug's, but he was black. He also wore green cat eye contact. Compare to most of the people here, he didn't seem to make Ladybug uncomfortable.

"Hello…" Ladybug responded, making the male in a leather black smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not really…"

"How come?" He asked her, he didn't sound like an older male, nor a creep to her. In fact, he sounded very familiar to her, but she couldn't put her tongue who he was. Did she know him?

"I rather not say." Ladybug responded, but that didn't stop the man in black from taking a seat next to her.

"Tell me!"

"Wouldn't you rather be having fun than to listen to me?"

"I could, but I rather sit here and listen to you." He said, making Ladybug smile.

"Okay." Ladybug said before explaining her story to the guy in black. The two sat there for an hour talking about Ladybug's life and how she felt so lost in her life. When she finally reached the end of her story, the man in front asked her:

"If you're so unhappy in that place, why not leave?" The male asked.

"And go where with what?" Ladybug asked. "I want to go to college in hope of leaving that godforsaken town, but even my professors won't let me leave. And I can't leave my mom alone with the bakery, she'll die!"

"Sounds rough, but that doesn't answer my question from earlier, when I asked why you were here? At the club."

"To be wild for once." Ladybug said, a second later a blush appeared before her face as the male in front of her giggled.

"This is the worse place for fun." He laughed.

"I know! But…"

"Listen to me, you're a very sweet girl. This is no place for a person like you, trust me. So why don't you go home." He told her, Ladybug just shakes her head no.

"No! I came here to have fun, and gosh darn it! I am going to have fun!" Ladybug said as she stands up from her seat. "I am going to dance! And drink! And smoke pot!"

"WOAH!" The boy in black shouted at the girl. He stood up from his seat, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "One thing at a time My Lady. Let's hit the dance floor."

"Lead the way!" She said, the man in black chuckles a little before grabbing her hand. Leading her to the dance floor where the weirdos were dressed in the weirdest costume. Ladybug body started to freeze up the second her heel touches the color changing floor. The courage she had five seconds ago disappeared quicker than a woman having to walk to her house after a night of fun with a stranger. The man in black grabs her hand with one hand, then her waist with the other. He pulls her body close to his begins to do a weird a ballroom dance, Ladybug giggling the whole way. The courage then suddenly returns to her body as the two dance.

"This is so much fun!" Ladybug shouted through the loud music. The male in front returned her smile he continues to dance with her. The two were dancing so long they lost track of time, until the DJ decided to play a slow song for the couples in the area. When the music started, the male in black chuckled as he begins to dance normally. The man in black held her close, his head resting on her head while she rests hers on his shoulder.

"This possibility is the best day of my life." Ladybug spoke.

"Good, so you won't come back then?" He asked, she removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at those green cat eyes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"This place ruins people. Your too sweet to be ruined." The man removed his hand from his waist, he places it gently on her cheek. "You're a precious soul."

"You're sweet, but I am old enough to make my own choices." Ladybug said with a smile on her face. Her smile alone made his cheeks turn red as her words made his heart melt.

"Just…please be careful. I won't always be here, and I don't want anything to happen to you." The male said. Ladybug nodded her head at his words.

"Your so kind, I wish I could tell you who I am but-LADYBUG!" A voice shouted, cutting the woman in red off midsentence. She turns her head and saw Lady WiFi walking towards her with her cell phone in hand.

"It's almost 5 AM!" Lady Wifi shouted at her friend. The bug costume girl gasped.

"We got to go! The patrol will be starting soon!" Ladybug said, she was about to run but the man in black grabbed her arm before she sprinted away.

"Are you sure you want to come back here again!?" He asked.

"Yea, I might come back tomorrow! Or the night after! Keep an eye out for me, oh and what's your name?" Ladybug asked.

"Chat Noir." He spoke, Ladybug nodded her head before waving goodbye to Chat. She then sprints out of the club with her friend behind her. Outside of the club, a white van waited for the two girls. Lady WiFi called another Uber not too long ago. The two girls hop into the car, it took almost 30 minutes to get to the wall. Once there, both girls ran to the door and tried to open it, only for the door to open itself. Ladybug's eyes widen in fear, then returned to normal to see who it is.

"Oh my god." Ladybug said in relief. "Hi Mister Fu."

"You girls have fun?" The old man asked as he tries to pull a large trash bag out of the door. Ladybug walks over, kicking the bag into the highway street near its destination, she bows down to the old man. The elder bows his head to her as a sign of thank you.

"Thank you so much!" Lady WiFi said as she grabs her bookbag from the ground. She removes her mask then rummage through the bag for something else.

"I was young once, I suggesting hurrying though, the patrol will be out soon." The old man told Ladybug. The woman in red hugged the old man before running into the streets of her town with her friend not far behind. The area was dark blue and the street lights begin to turn off. Ladybug was almost to her bakery, till she heard police sirens. Around the corner of another building, she saw grey and yellow blinking lights.

"SHIT!" LadyWifi shouted before running towards another building. Ladybug runs the opposite direction of her friend and hides under a red bench that matched her costume. The small white car slowly drives past Ladybug hiding spot, it would seem she blended into both the color of the bend and the darkness. Because even with bright light from the car, the patrolman did not see her.

"Oh thank you god." She moaned in relief as she watches the car turn the corner. Ladybug crawls out from underneath the bench, dusting herself off, she begins to walk towards her bakery. Only to stop when she heard Lady Wifi voice. She turns her head to see the building reflecting shadows of two people, one of those shadows was in the form of what appeared to be Lady WiFi body figure. Without a second thought, Ladybug runs over to the back of the police car and saw a middle age man holding Lady WiFi by the wrist.

"You will come with me, young lady!" The man spoke.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Lady WiFi shouted as she tries to break free. As she fights she notice Ladybug behind the blinking lights. She waves her hands at Ladybug, giving her friend a sign to run. The dark blue surrounding begins to fade as the sun starts to rise in the sky. Ladybug saw this, realizing that another patrol car may be on its way soon. She looks over at her friend one more time before running out of her friends' line of sight. Lady WiFi heart sank a little, but she rather gets in trouble than have Ladybug be in trouble.

Sadly, Lady WiFi didn't realize that Ladybug would never leave her friend behind like that.

Ladybug came running around the corner at full speed. Jumping on top of the police car, she rams her body into the man. Making all three of them fall down to the ground. The middle-aged man moans in pain as Ladybug help Lady WiFi up to her feet, she then drags her friend away from the man while he was dazed.

"COME ON!" Ladybug shouted as she drags her friend to her Bakery. Lady WiFi snaps out of the bubble of shock before following her friend to her house. The two girls climb up the fire escape that connected to Ladybug's bedroom window. Once inside, the two begin to change out of their costume quickly before the sun rose to the sky. Once it was up in the sky, Alya walks home with her bookbag. Since it was around seven and all the business were opening their doors, no one seemed to notice Alya walking home.

* * *

(10 AM that same day)

"Last night was awesome!" Alya said, she, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino were at the town's gym working out. The four young adults were walking on the four out of seven treadmills in the small gym. The group always did this on Sunday mornings when the gym wasn't so packed. The reason for that was everyone was in church.

"Yea, I danced the night away with this cute guy." Marinette responded, on her left was Adrien. The blonde male looks over at her.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"I think his name was Chat Noir." Marinette said, it then hits her, SHE DANCED WITH THE CHAT NOIR!

"You were dancing with Chat Noir!?" Alya shouted in shocked, all three of the young adults make shushing sounds at the girl in glasses. Her eyes widen as she scans the area, there weren't that many people here. And the ones that were here were listening to their music.

"Sorry…" Alya spoke as she looked down. Nino looks past Alya, because he was on her left while Marinette was on Alya right.

"Did he do anything to you? Like grabbed your butt, because if he did I'mma make sure he will be shitting out of a tube."

"That's a disturbing image." Adrien muttered to himself. "But yea, he better have not done anything to you."

"I am fine, all we did was dance." Marinette responded. "He's a sweet guy once you get to know him."

"Yea, it's not like that guy has a history of sinful acts against God." Adrien responded. "Marinette maybe you shouldn't go back to that club."

"Funny, he said the same thing." Marinette chuckled before saying: "Why not, I was having so much fun. For the first time in my life I felt free."

"And that's not all." Alya said. "Last night, she tackled Mrs. Swingler."

"You did what!?" Nino asked in shock. "Why?"

"He was trying to drag me into his car!" Alya said. "He was talking about getting blowjob and shit! I'm old enough to be his daughter, the sick fuck."

"Wait, what?" Nino asked.

"This morning Marinette and I came back to town a little too late. The sun was rising and the patrol was on the streets." Alya started. "When we were trying to get to our houses, Swingler came by and we hid."

"I hid under a bench." Marinette giggled at the memory.

"Yea, and my dumb-self hid around a corner of a building. Swingler saw me, I was about to run but I was in a corner. Girl, my life flashed before my eyes as he started to drag me into that car. Marinette came by to see what was happening. I told her to run away but she tackled that man to the ground like he was a ragdoll."

"Oh my god, he saw you two in your costumes?" Adrien asked in worry. "Are you both fucking stupid!?"

"Adrien…" Marinette spoke with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Calm down Adrien, if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me." Alya said. "I convinced her to go and I am the one she saved."

"I am BLAMING you." Adrien said, he turns off his treadmill and glared daggers at Alya. "If Marinette got caught last night, her life would be over! This town would not just put her under house arrest, they kick her out of the college! Her chances of getting out of this shit hole would literally drop zero because of your stupid curiosity!"

"Dude, calm down take a Xanax or something." Nino said, the two girls nodded their heads in agreement, this is the first time any of them saw Adrien like this. It was scary to them. The blonde takes a breath before looking at Marinette.

"Marinette don't go back there. Your future isn't worth it for a few hours of fun." Adrien told her before stepping off his treadmill. The three young adults watched the blonde-haired man head to the males locker room.

"Looks like he's going to the steam room." Nino said.

"I wonder what's up his ass?" Alya growled, she presses a couple of button in front of her, making the machine move faster. Marinette scratches the back of her neck before hopping off the machine.

"I need to talk to Adrien, something up with him." Marinette said.

"Maybe his undying love for you?" Nino joked, but he wasn't far from the truth. Adrien had a crush on Marinette since middle in seventh grade. Even though Marinette thought Adrien was a handsome and sweet guy, she didn't want to date him. He was too special to the town, and she didn't want to ruin his image, so she kept a certain distance from the young man. Remaining as friends from middle school to their college years.

"Stop joking." Marinette said before walking to the girl's locker room. Both locker rooms led to the back of the gym where the pool and steam room was. Leaving the two giggling idiots behind. She makes her way to the steam room, ignoring the demon that just entered the gym and bumped into her on purpose. Once inside the steam room, she sees Adrien sitting in the corner with his eyes glued to his feet.

"Hey Plagg." Marinette spoke with a smile on her face. Adrien looks up from his feet and stared at the girl for a few seconds before saying:

"Hey Tikki." Adrien responding. Marinette walks over to him then takes a seat next to him. The blonde male adjusts his body, shifting his head from the wall to her shoulder.

"How long has it been since we used our code name." Marinette asked.

"When you decided to stop writing me letters in middle school. I do miss those little messages you left in my locker." He said.

"Well, I thought it be best before eight grade to see you face to face." Marinette responded. "I wanted to tell you that I am going back tomorrow night." She said, making Adrien raise his head up and look at her.

"Why?" He asked. "Why can't we just go to the smoothie shop and play on the game machines there?"

"Because I am tired of everything in this town. Adrien, when I went to that club, someone talked to me instead of making grunting sounds."

"I do that."

"I know…but…" Marinette was lost for words; she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. At the same time, she didn't want to stay in this town.

"Adrien I just can't." Marinette said. "I wish you understood what I am trying to say."

"It's hard to understand when you never open up to anyone!" Adrien shouted. "Ugh, you always do this! Whenever someone tries to help you, you just shut them out! I don't know how you can smart and stupid at the same time! It literally logically does not make sense to stubborn you could be! Just listen to me and stay away from that club!"

"You know what…" Marinette stood up from her seat and walked towards the door, but she didn't leave. She turns her body around and looks at Adrien to say:

"I am so sick and tired of people telling me what to do!" Marinette started. "I am 18 years old, I am a responsible adult, and you don't own me! I am going back tonight and I am going to have fun!" She said, and with that, she grabbed the handle of the door. Leaving the room alone to the blonde boy who was glaring at the glass door in anger. He presses his index finger to his lips, biting down on the loose skin on his finger. He pulls the skin down with his teeth, leaving a red liquid line on his finger as a sinister smirk begins to grow on his face.

 _ **"Fine little Ladybug, you want to play in my world? I'll take you through the front door…then lock you inside."**_


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel awful Alya!" Marinette spoke. "I said something horrible to Adrien, now he won't respond to my text messages."

"He can kiss your ass. Getting mad at you because you decided to have some fun. It's stupid!" Alya responded, the two were in their usual spot in front of the Café they went to almost every day after class. The difference today was the boys weren't here. And the girls knew why.

"We're his only friends, I shouldn't have said that." Marinette said. "I should go to his house and talk to him."

"You do know he lives outside of the town right." Alya said. "I think the best thing you can do is wait till he comes to class."

"I can't wait that long, I-HEY!" A shouted at the two girls. They turn their head to see Nathan walking towards them, Marinette sent daggers into his direction as he walks up to her. In his hand was a bouquet of flower.

"I am sorry." He spoke. "I am so sorry Marinette. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Marinette asked.

"Because I have learned from my mistakes, and I realized that I am a horrible person." Nathan said.

"I feel as though he stole that from the bible." Alya muttered under her breath. Nathan rolled his eyes before getting on one knee in front of Marinette, everyone in the area looks at the two. Across the Café was Adrien and Nino, they had just come out of the town's clothing store for some new shoes and were about to join the girl, but stopped when they saw Nathan.

"What's going on?" Nino asked.

"I don't know…but I don't like it." Adrien said, Nino looks at his best friend. Adrien left eye was twitching in anger.

"Dude, is your eye okay?" Nino asked, making Adrien grab his eye and chuckle.

"I forgot to take my eye drops today. It does that sometimes." Adrien told his friend before walking over to the girls. By the time he got there, Nathan was giving Marinette a bear hug and kissing her on the lips.

"What's going on?" Nino asked.

"Marinette and Nathan here are hooked up again." Alya said, Adrien glared dagger at the young man for a few seconds, before replacing his devil look with an angelic one.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you two!" Adrien spoke, making the four young adults look at him.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted as she pushes Nathan off her. "Adrien I am really sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's okay!" Adrien responded with an angelic smile that made all the girls around them faint with red cheeks. No, literally, 12 girls in the area just fainted! Someone call an ambulance!

"No its not! You were trying to protect me as a friend and I yelled at you. I am really sorry." Marinette said. "I promise I won't go to…that place." Marinette lied, and Adrien saw right through it, but he decided to play along.

"Thank you." He said, putting on the most angelic smile he knew he had. Now make some of the men in the area faint. If only anyone could see, behind that smile was a blood raging demon getting ready to attack the nice girl in front of him.

The day went on, the four adults, plus Nathan, spent most of the day talking and eating treats at Marinette Bakery. When the sun had gone down and everyone in the town was asleep, Marinette became Ladybug again. She walked through the town fully clothed in her red suit, she meets Lady WiFi by the door to the gate. The two dressed up girls then make their way to the club, where immediately Ladybug found Chat talking among some people. Ladybug practically ran over to the man in a catsuit, she tackles him into a hug, making him fall on top of the waterbed he was standing next to. The three-people gasped as he fixes himself.

"Hey bugaboo!" Chat said with a huge smile on his face. "How's life in the shitty town?"

"It's horrible, in lass 35 hours I had attacked an old man, argued with my friend, and then agreed to get married when after graduation." She said, making Chat look at her with shocked eyes.

"Marry? Your getting married?" Chat asked with a weird smile. And for some weird reason, his cat ears lower down a bit.

"Yea, my ex-begged me to get back with him. He was making a scene in public so I panicked and said yes. If I am lucky, he will dump me before I graduate. He even said that he is willing to wait for me this time." She said, the cats left eye begins to twitch as he stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Oh no! I am fine, I am just glad you're here." Chat said. "I am so happy to talk to someone about anything other than sex."

"Speaking of which, can I asked you a question?"

"Sure!" Chat responded.

"I don't feel like waiting to have sex. So tonight, I am going to have sex with someone. You think that's okay to do here? I mean, I know you have male prostitutes! Which reminds me, how much are they an hour?" She asked.

"No..." Chat growled under his breath. He looked as though he was about to breath fire at her.

"What?" She asked, making the cat-themed young man shake his head.

"I mean, you are in a sex club!" He said.

The girl in the polka dot outfit giggled, her laughter was so beautiful. The two talked for a while before a woman dressed up as a Japanese school girl walked over to Chat Noir and whispered into his ear. The blonde male nods his head before he stood up from the bed. He looks down at Ladybug to say:

"I need to do something. When I get back we'll continue our conversation. And then we will have a talk about the...prostitutes." He said before walking away from the woman. Ladybug nods her head before standing up from the bed. She then walks over to the bar that the cub had to order a drink.

"THERE HE IS!" A masked woman shouted, Ladybug looks in the direction she was pointing to. It was Chat! With a small chuckle, Ladybug takes her drink then proceeded to onto the dance floor to see what Chat was up to. Pressing the cold glass to her lips, she allows the bitter-sweet liquids into her throat. Making it tingle for a moment before making a grunt sound.

"CHAT NOIR!" A man shouted like a fangirl in heat. The crowd then begins to cheer at the sight of the young man. One of the bikini wearing dancers gives Chat a microphone, the young man takes it forcefully out of the woman hand before saying:

"Hello everyone! Guess what happened to me recently?"

"YOU GOT LAID!?" A person asked, making Chat chuckle and shake his head no.

"No, some small town located near us sent me threatening letters. Religious people are such posers, am right?" Chat asked, everyone in the crowd laughed at his words. "They think they can take my family business out of this world because we don't live in their perfect utopia. Because we believe there is more to life than reading the bible." He said with a huge grin on his face. The cat eyes contacts he had on mad the mask portrayed made his look so devious and wicked, it was so hot to Ladybug.

"As you all know, I just turned 18, you know what that means?" Chat spoke, Ladybug ears perked up a little at the question.

"That's funny." Ladybug thought. "Adrien turned 18 two weeks ago."

"It means its time for this kitten to get a pet." Chat said, snapping Ladybug out of her bubble of thought.

"ME!" A woman from the crowd shouted, this made Chat giggle.

"Aww, your so cute, but no. Sadly to say I won't be picking a pet out of the club. No, I want a challenge."

"A challenge?" Ladybug asked herself, she was loud enough to attract another person attention.

"I know right, why would he go after a nobody when he can have anyone he wants right here." The person in the light pink dress asked.

"I want a...virgin." He spoke, making everyone in the room practically gasped at his request. Ladybug started dumbfound. "I want something clean so I can taint them, ruin their pure white image and turn into anything I want. All of you in this room already have your image, your mask, I want some who doesn't have a mask. I want…a Ladybug."

"Oh god…" Ladybug muttered. The glass in Ladybug's hand slips from her fingers and falls to the ground. Shattering into pieces by her feet. The second he said Ladybug, Ladybug world started to spin. She just told the prince of lust that she was a virgin! Without a second to lose, she ran away from the stage, not knowing that Chat already had her in his sight. Ladybug makes her way to the bathroom, where she saw a couple having sex in an open stall. Her gasp was so loud that the woman in the stall looked back at her and smiled:

Wanna join?" She asked.

"No!" Ladybug responded. "B-but thank you though!" She said, the young woman smile graciously before closing the stall door. Once closed, Ladybug removes her mask from her face as she took deep breathes. Her left-hand wipes the sweat from her forehead as tries to calm her breathing. She walks over to the sink of the bathroom, turning the water on, she splashes her face with a couple of handfuls before calming down.

"I need to get out of here!" She thought. "Adrien was right, this place isn't for me! Lose my virginity? What the hell am I thinking coming to a place like this for that! I should wait for my wedding day like a normal god obeying person!"

"You know, you're not suppose to take off your mask at any time in the club." A voice told Ladybug, the girl looks over her shoulders and gasped. Right behind her was the prince himself, Chat Noir, but what was he doing in the woman's bathroom…then again she did see two people having sex.

"Noir!" Ladybug spoke in a shocked tone of voice before slapping her mask back onto her face.

"Don't let him think you're a virgin!" Ladybug thought to herself as Chat walks over to her. Once standing in front of her, his eyes begin to scan her body. She was gorgeous! Nice hourglass shaped body with handful breast, round hips, and a big butt to match her figure. Chat was sure enjoying the view he was getting off her suit.

"My, what a cute little virgin." He told her.

"How'd you guess?" Ladybug asked.

"You told me, remember bugaboo?" Chat tells her, he gently presses a finger to her lips. "Although your lips have been touch by another, I know for a fact that ass has never been used."

"Used? What do you mean by used? And what do you want me for?" Ladybug asked, both terrified AND turned on. The prince of sex wanted her to be his first, what an honor! At the same time, she wasn't fully prepared to have sex yet. I mean sure she was ready to give it up to anyone five minutes ago, but after hearing Chat's little speech, she started to rethink things.

"MY pet." He spoke, at that very second, adrilian coursed through her body and she bolted out the bathroom quicker than the hero Flash. Sadly to say Chat was hot on her trail. She ran upstairs and made her way into the VIP rooms. Only for a guard dressed us in some sort of furry costume stops her.

"Only VIP miss." The guard said.

"Don't worry! She's with me!" Chat noir said as he walks up the stairs, the guard in front of Ladybug gasped and bowed down to the prince.

"Yes my prince!" He spoke before stepping aside, Ladybug was about to run past Chat, but she was stopped when his arm extended and grabbed her by the shoulder. He then escorted her through a long hallway of doors painted red and blue. Chat dragged her straight to a large door painted white, much to the young woman's horror. The room was pure, white paintings, white bed and sheets, white nightstands and chores, white hangers and white sex toys. Chat takes ladybug by the hand and throws her onto the bed before he closed his bedroom door. She watches him twist the key in the door hole, a click sound was heard before he gently removed the key to set it down on a desk chore near the door.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this." He said as he slowly removes his collar from his neck. He gently rests it on his nightstand before slowly unzipping his top down, showing Ladybug his amazing body. His eight-pack abs, that chizzeled chest with a small line of hair around his belly that lead down to his pants. Ladybug blushed at the sight of his blond lock train. "A virgin to call my own."

"No!" Ladybug shouted as she stood up from the bed. "You're not taking my cherry…I mean virginity!"

"Your virginity? Ladybug, virginity doesn't exist." Chat said. "The whole cherry popping thing is a lie. It's basically your hymen popping opening because your partners an idiot and doesn't know what he's doing. And besides that, hymens heal. Thus giving you your so-called…virginity back."

"How do you know that?" Ladybug asked.

"I am currently taking women's study. I wanted to learn a bit more pleasuring women without them getting annoyed. Make them enjoy their sexual encounter."

"Okay, but you said you wanted a virgin." Ladybug responded, making Chat chuckle at her words.

"In a way yes, but I wanted someone who just never had sex before." He tells her, he walks up so close to her face that she could feel his breath rubbing of her head. "I wanted someone just like me."

His words were hot and it made her wet. The great Chat Noir, practically the prince of sex and pleasure. The man who took the world of normal boring sex and changing it into a fantasy world of wonder! But he was a virgin? The prince of sex was a virgin! The mere thought sent shock waves down Ladybug spine. Chat gently places a hand on her chest, playing with the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh Ladybug, I am going to take great care of you." Chat said as he takes her hands in his. "When I am done with you, your going beg me for more."

"Chat…I am not sure I am ready to lose it yet." Ladybug spoke, Chat stopped his hands. Removing them from her zipper, he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Fine, you can go." Chat spoke softly, making Ladybug look at him confusing.

"What?"

"I said you can go." Chat said. "I don't believe in rape or none happy sex. Number one rule here: Always have consent. If you don't want it, then leave."

"Oh…Um…" She spoke, was he really going to let her go that easily?

"Its a shame though…" He started.

"What's ashamed?"

"After that talk we had, your story made me think of me." He started. "The whole being an outcast thing. It made me think of my childhood and stuff…"

"You're the prince of sex and what-not. How would you feel like an outcast when so many people love you?"

"Chat Noir is a masked princess." He said. "A mask that can easily be removed. Under it, I am a weak and shy boy that can barely talk to the girl he likes."

"You like a girl?"

"I do, but she was taken from me by an asshole I know. I hate him so much!" Chat said, his fist begin to ball up into a fist. "She deserved better, but he threw her away like yesterday trash! Now she's hurt and I can't help her because she never lets anyone in. And what's worse, she hooked back up with that asshole!"

"I only know…half of what you're feeling sadly." Ladybug said. "I mean, I loved him and I am glad he's back with me. At the same time, a small part of me wants to kick him in the nuts for cheating on me. That small part is also calling me an idiot for agreeing to marry him."

"That's why I like you." Chat said, he turns his head to look at her. "Your special, I want you to be my first. I want to be your first! Do you really think that guy you like deserves your virginity?"

"Well…" Ladybug said. She knew being virgin didn't mean anything to anyone anymore. Plus, no one would care what she did in this place, so she might as well try to have fun.

"I guess…sex wouldn't be so bad with a person that seems to care a little about me. Plus it would be a good revenge against Nathan for cheating on me." She said, making Chat practically jump on top of her like a cat jumping on top of a table. He was smiling ear to ear as he stared down into her eyes.

"Remember kitty, this is my first time. Please be gentle with me." Ladybug spoke, Chat noir nods his head before pressing his lips against her lushes red ones. The kiss was different then Nathan, it was hot an passionate, sending waves of heating down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled his face closer to her. He licks the bottom of her lip with his long tongue, making Ladybug open her mouth, his tongue slide right in. Attacking her small cave of words, licking every inch of her wet mouth. Ladybug moaned as it wrapped itself around her tongue, wrestling it for dominance in her own mouth.

As the two kissed, Chat hand went back to unzipping her jacket off her body. Zipping the metal object down, the jacket pops open, freeing Marinette breast from their tight restrains. They fall on each side of Ladybug chest, when their lips separated, Chat mouth went down to her breast, making Ladybug gasp.

"Chat!" She moaned, only for the man in black to suck at her nipple even harder. Brushing his teeth against the soft skin, making his new-found lover moan in ecstasy. His other hand rest on her free breast, playing and pinching at her nipples, the young woman bites her bottom lips. She tries her best not to moan, this only upset the green-eyed boy. His mouth moves from her already perky nipple to her the other one. Both of her hands move to her mouth, trying her best to cover her moans, not noticing Chat was removing her pants.

"I'll make you scream by the end of this night." Chat thought before ripping the leather off her bottom part. Ladybug's eyes widen in shock as she watches the torn fabric fall to the ground. Leaving only her boots on. Chat chuckles at the sight before him.

"No panties?" He asked.

"Try wearing underwear in a skin-tight suit. And you owe me a new outfit!" Ladybug spat at Chat, the young man smirks at her comment as he spreads her legs wide apart. Leaning over, he rubs his nose against her soft pubic blue hair, inhaling her scent. His lips pressed against her untouched lips.

"You smell so nice." He tells her. Licking his lips in hunger, he presses his lips to hers. Gently kisses it before placing his left hand on her pussy. He used his index finger and thumb to spread them apart, reviling her pink flower. Without a second thought, his tongue rubs, pushes and even play's with her clit as his middle fingers enter and move around inside her wet folds. Ladybugs tilt her head backward and begins to breathe heavily. Her mind started to become fuzzy and light headed. His tongue was like a magic wand that was granting her every desire she never knew existed.

"Mmmm…." Ladybug moaned as she tried her best not to scream out his name. Chat Noir see's this, removing his mouth from her lips, but his fingers did not stop moving. Pressing her shoulder down while kissing her big lips, he slowly inserts two more fingers into her, thrusting them into her wet folds without mercy. Grinding her hips, the lower half of her body twitches in pleasure before she burst into his hands. Coating his fingers with her juices, he gently removed his body from on top of her and begins to strip away his clothing. Ladybug face turns from a pink blush to a red face as her eyes looked upon his ripped body. His abs were tighter than her suit, with a happy trail line of blondish-brownish hair that led all the way down to his manhood. His arms were so ripped she could practically see his veins popping. And then there was his manhood, that thing stood up so proudly and ready to penetrate her, it was almost scary.

"Oh my god…" Ladybug moaned as he crawled back on top of her. Spreading her legs far apart, he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." He tells her, she wraps her arms around his neck as she closes her eyes. Gently pressing her forehead against his, feeling his lips against her one more time before he deflowered her. Chat held her close before pressing his tip against her entrance, it slowly but steadily slides right in. Ladybug's eyes open as he begins to stretch her out.

"This doesn't hurt." Ladybug thought to herself as his tip makes it way deeper into her womanhood. The pain she thought she would feel didn't happen at all, in fact, she felt something else…pleasure. Chat smirks down at her before adjusting their position, pulling her hip up towards his, he begins to thrust while her butt hanging in the air. Not wasting a minute for her to adjust, he increased his speed, going deeper inside her wet folds.

"So hot." He thought to himself as his hips began to move faster than his brain. The feeling of her inner wet walls made it hard for him not to come. He kept telling himself not to come, enjoy the moment while it last, but his cock said otherwise. Ladybugs wall begins to squeeze his member, practically begging him to cum inside her. The hot tension was too much for the young man, he bites his bottom lips as he grips the blanket underneath them. Wrapping his arms around her waist, doing one more thrust into her before holding himself in. He was grinding against her sweet spot, causing her eyes to widen as she gasped.

"Cu-Cu-CUMING!" She shouted as she squirted her juices again, causing her walls to squeeze his cock even tighter. She could feel the veins on his cock twitch inside her.

"Ah shit…" He moaned, his white liquids releases inside her like a water stream. She could practically feel his cum make its way into her womb. Chat takes a couple of breath of exhaustion before falling on top of Ladybug.

"So heavy…" She thought to herself. Chat slowly rises up before gently sliding himself out of her wet pussy, he stares at the pink flower, watching the white liquid leak out of her. A smile forms on Chat face before he climbs off the bed, he walks over to the night stand that had his bell and pulled at a chore. He picks up a clipboard from the inside and walks over to Ladybug. He gently puts a pen in her hand before making her upper body stand up. He puts the board with yellow paper in front of her face and said:

"Sign." He ordered. Still in her daze and wanting to sleep, she signs the paper with her real name. Once she puts the last word of her name in, she leans backward and falls asleep. Chat smiles as he stared at the paper.

"The world is beautiful!" Chat said as he pressed the clipboard to his chest.

* * *

Kikkie: Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette moans and groans as she turns her body to the side on the black colored bed. Last night had made a duty on her body, she was in such pain she couldn't close her legs fully.

"Not going to hurt my ass!" Marinette thought to herself as she tries to sleep, only to have something poking her face. In anger, she slaps her face, trying to force the object away from her face.

"Morning!" A voice calls to her, she forces her eyes to open and saw Chat Noir smiling down at her, in his hands was a red box with a pink bow on top. Marinette wakes up fully and looks straight up at the prince of sex and pleasure.

"Oh my god." She spoke as she stared up to look at him. "We had sex last night!"

"Oh we did more than just sex. I'll tell you about it at breakfast." He told her before throwing the red box onto the bed. "Put this one, I kind of destroyed your other outfit. Don't worry though, I'll buy you a new one."

"Okay…" Was all Marinette could say before looking down at the box. She opens the red box and gasped at what was inside. A pink sweetheart strap mini dress, the fabric alone felt amazing against her finger tops. She looks in the box and found a pair of white underwear and pink sandals. After dressing herself in the pink outfit that was bought for her, she walks downstairs and gasped at what she was seeing

Men wearing nothing but black leather speedo's like underwear, some on the ground crawling like dogs, while others were being dragged by females with collars around their necks. Only a few guys weren't dressed that way…and they were spanking girls. Women around wearing all types of reviling costumes walking around the room, ether cleaning, carrying food, or just plain abusing the men in leather. There was even a man in the far-left corner in a cage being tortured by weird sex toys…he seemed to like it. And for some extremely weird reason, the room smelled like vanilla.

"Marinette! Over here!" Chat shouted to to the young woman, he was sitting at a small square dinner table with a bunch of food in the middle. Next to him was a person holding a newspaper that was covering their face. Marinette walks over to the table, standing there unconformable, Chat snaps his fingers. Making two women help Marinette sit at the table. After scooting her in, Chat looks at her and ask:

"What would you like? Eggs? Bacon? Waffles? Sushi? Sashimi? Steak? Or maybe another round in the bed?"

"Eggs would be fine." Marinette as she rubs her face. "Where…where am I?"

"My home! These are my servants!" He said as some of the females from earlier bow to Marinette. The two females near the table were wearing a leather maid costumes that were very short, both in skirt part and cleavage part.

"You pay people to act this way?" Marinette asked, the person being the newspaper throws the paper onto the ground. Marinette looks at the person and gasped: "G-Gabriel!? Councilor Gabriel!?"

The older blonde male sighs at the young woman's words. A servant in heels walks over to Gabriel, getting onto her knees, she tilts her head down while raising her hands up. Holding a box cigarettes to Gabriel. The older male takes a cigarette, placing it on his lips, the female stood up from the ground and lights the smoke. Once it was lit, she picks up the newspaper from the floor and walks away. Marinette just stared in disbelief at what she just saw.

"They do this willingly. The only one who truly gets paid here is Nat." Gabriel responded.

"Aw, I think Nat is certainly getting used to her job." Chat said with a smile on his face.

"Wait…" Marinette started. "Gabriel…do you have two sons?"

"Dear god no." Gabriel said before Chat removes his mask from his face. Marinette faces practically lost its color. She just had sex with both the prince of sex AND the town's angel, they were two in one!

"Adrien? Your Chat Noir?" Marinette asked. "But…you hate anything against the Bible, you think the color red makes people horny!"

"I know this comes as a shock…" Adrien started before setting his mask down on the table. "But trust me when I say that you will get used to it!"

"I know, it will take some time." Marinette said while staring down at her eggs. "But I will forget about it eventually."

"Forget?" Adrien asked. "Marinette…your my pet now."

"Pet, what do you mean by pet!?" Marinette asked as a woman puts a plate of bacon in front of the young woman.

"Marinette, you signed the contract." Adrien said before a servant puts a piece of yellow paper in front of Marinette. The young woman picks it up and begins to read.

"Signing this contract, I hereby give allow myself to become the pet of Chat Noir! Did I just sign myself into slavery! WILL I HAVE TO WEAR A THONG!? OH MY GOD AM I A PROSTITUTE NOW!?" Marinette screamed in horror, everyone in the room looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Gabriel rolled his eyes before snatching the paper out of the girl's hand, he then continues to read:

"As a pet, Chat Noir can spoil me with riches and a name, in exchange I allow him to pleasure himself with the use of my body for whatever he pleases. I am not allowed to ignore his order, or set rules for myself. This contract will end at the end of the year. He is allowed to use drugs, toys and expose me to the public if wanting too. Wada...ect...dildos...clit rings...I have the choice to say no three times a month...etc." Gabriel read before setting the paper down. He then looks over at his son to say:

"You know, this does somewhat sound like an ownership of someone." Gabriel said. "Also, so many run-on sentences. You have an A in English, why do you suck at writing?"

"It's not a slave contract, she can leave me within a year." Adrien said before looking back at Marinette. "I'll make this a fun year for you."

"How about you don't!" Marinette said before rising up from her seat. "Last night was fun and all, but I am not anyone's pet!"

"Okay." Adrien said, Marinette nods her head before leaving the table, she walks towards a door.

"It is ashamed if the town found out." Adrien spoke, making Marinette stop in her track. She turns her body around to look at him. "I mean, the town already see's you as a sin. This contract alone would confirm that…I wonder how people would treat your mother when they see this paper?"

"You wouldn't!" Marinette shouted at him.

"I would." Adrien said as he stood up from his seat. He crosses arms and stared holes practically into her heart with those glittering green eyes. "I am both the prince of sex and pleasure, while being the image of the heavenly world that is your home. You think they won't believe me when I tell them about your trip to Chat Noir cave of sex?"

"Why are you doing this me? I thought we were friends!?" Marinette shouted.

"We are friends." Adrien started as he begins to walk slowly towards Marinette. "And as a friend, I remember warning you of the dangers of this world. But you refuse to listen to me, and decided to play in the demon's playground." He was right in front of her, his lips were but a mere inch away from hers. She could feel his breath brushing up against her lips before saying: "Now you see why I told you to stay away. I would be damned if you lost virginity to some ass in the club. Especially to any of my prostitutes!" He said, he then pressed his lips to hers. She closes her eyes as he slides his tongue into a hot passionate kiss. The young woman closes her eyes and moaned as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself as she allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She felt his hand make its way up her press, tugging at the fabric of her panties. The moment of pleasure existed for just a moment, Adrien then removed himself from her lips. Seeing her flushed eyes, he smiled at her.

"Let's finish breakfast, I will take you home later." He spoke before pulling her hand towards the table. Once Marinette sat back down in her seat, the servants in black began to place plates of food in front of her. Marinette stared at the food for a few minutes before picking up the fork that was spray painted gold and begin to eat the food in front of her. As she ate, she begins to feel her head become lighter, although the food tastes amazing to her.

"How do you feel Marinette?" Adrien asked, Marinette looks up at him, only to see moving blur images in front of her. Then, without a second thought, her head becomes heavy and she blacked out.

"Oh dear." Adrien said as he stared at her the blue-haired girl. Marinette had fallen asleep, her body went limp fast, causing her head to fall on a plate of eggs.

"Oh dear, how much black garlic did you put in her food?" Nat asked a servant next to her.

"Three teaspoons." The servant answered.

"Oh my god." Gabriel responded as he pressed his hand to his face. Adrien makes a scrunching face as he lifts Marinette head up from the eggs by her ponytail. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanged open as small pieces of the eggs fell off her face. Adrien stared at her for a few seconds before dropping her head again. He looks at his nails for a bit before standing up, he grabs Marinette shoulders then hoist her up onto his left shoulders.

"I feel like having fun." Adrien chuckled.

"TAKE HER HOME ADRIEN!" Gabriel ordered his son as he banged his fist on the table. The young boy sighed before looking at his father.

"Fine. I'll take her home."

When Marinette got home, her mother was freaking out. Sabine had seen Adrien carrying what she believed to be her drunken daughter. The young blonde boy helped Marinette into her apartment, and then just laid her down on the couch. Adrien explains to Sabine that the two and some other friends were partying and Marinette just drank a lot. Sabine was happy to hear this; she gave Adrien some cupcakes and sent him on his way as she cares for her hanged over daughter.

The next day Marinette felt like shit still, not only did she practically sleep for 35 hours (Yes a day had passed), but she had a blistering headache when she woke up. Not to mention an hour-long lecture she got from her mom. Now, the poor girl was walking to class, trying her best not to make it noticeable that she slept a whole entire day away. As she walked through the halls of her college, she hears her name from a distance.

"Hey Mari!" Alya called, making Marinette remembered that Alya was with her at the club that night. The girl with the brown hair and glasses walks up to Marinette to ask: "Girl you okay? You look like you had a rough night."

"I am fine. What happens to you at the club last night?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, I went home with this guy called the bubbler, who was Nino by the way. He decided to go to the club and check me out to see if I would cheat on him. We got drunk and went to his house, I didn't get out that bed for hours." Alya said with a blush on her face. "unfortunately, I didn't find Chat Noir to get an interview with him."

"You're lucky…" Marinette muttered under her breath before wiping her eyes. Even though she just woke up from a 35-hour slumber, she still felt tired.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just go to class." Marinette said, Alya nods her head. The two girls walked straight to the history class for their annual lecture. Alya sat next to her boyfriend, while Marinette sat on the other side of Alya on the four seated desk alone. A second before class started, a blonde male was next to Marinette, the girl turns her head and she gasped at the image before her. Adrien, standing there with an innocent smile and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hello Marinette." Adrien said with a perky smile on his face, everyone, even the teacher, practically saw sparkles in his smile. He looked so angelic, but Marinette saw something different. She saw his true face; she saw a sex demon! She turned her head to the side and refused to look at him, this only made the blonde chuckle at her reaction.

Can I sit next to you?" He asked Marinette, but she did not respond. The blonde saw this as a yes and took a seat next to her. Everyone in the class attention then goes to the teacher. As the teacher spoke, Adrien delightful smile turns dark and sinister, creating a dark shadow over his eyes to make them look like they were glowing, sending chills down Marinette spine.

"What do you want?" Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"I wanted you to wear that dress today. In fact, your whole wardrobe looks like shit. I guess I have to buy you some clothes." Adrien said. The words alone were terrify enough, the look on his face made her want to shit bricks. This was the FIRST time she had seen Adrien act this way. Sure he is terrifying when pissed, but that's when angry! This is his real color!

"You're not doing anything to me…" She muttered under her breath. "I will ram my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to breathe because my heel was able to plug your blowhole!"

"Cute…" Adrien muttered before grabbing his coffee and spilling the boiling water against her chest. Marinette stands up from her seat, screaming in pain as she tries to clean the black substance off her white shirt, but failed as her shirt begins to show off her pink bra. The teacher turns around and looks at Marinette in worry.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The teacher asked, Marinette was about to blame Adrien but the blonde boy stood up and said:

"I accidentally spilled coffee on her chest. I will fix it!" Adrien said before giving the teacher a quick wink. The teacher nods his head as Adrien drags the struggling girl out the classroom. When they were out the class, Marinette pushes Adrien off her, making the blonde cross his arms at Marinette.

"The more you fight, the more I want you." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Look, whatever contract I signed…it was in the heat of the moment! I don't really want to be a pet for someone. I rather be your friend."

"Why not, pets get spoiled." Adrien said with a smirk. "I'll bath you, feed you, love you."

"I don't want any of that! I don't want anything from you, hell I just went through a lecture from my mom on how sex is a big thing! The last thing I need is to create a wedlock child Adrien!"

"True...we didn't use a condom..." Adrien purred with a smile on his face. The signs of blue cheeks appear on her face as her eyes widen to the size of plates. This only made Adrien chuckle at her appearance.

"Aww, don't worry. If you were pregnant, you would have known by now." Adrien said. "Also, how was I? Being my first and all. I just want to make a good first impression myself."

"It was…good, but that aside, I don't want to be your pet!" Marinette said, she was about to turn her body around and walk away, but was stopped when Adrien grabbed her by her waist. He pulls her body towards her, kissing her soft neck as his hands held her tightly. His tongue was heavenly to the young woman, how it slides from her neck to the back skin of her ear.

"S-stop…" She moaned, the blonde did as told and stop. But that didn't stop him from dragging the girl out of the college and into the parking lot. There, a black station wagon waited for the blonde boy, and right next to it was two people. A large man in a black suit, and a brown-haired woman who looked very familiar to Marinette.

"Hey Nat, glad you got my message!" Adrien said, making Marinette remember the woman in a latex bikini giving Adrien's father his smokes. The woman cleaned up nicely for a sex slave. Nat opens the door to the back seat of the car, there, Adrien pushes Marinette in. He then climbs in without hesitation, climbing on top of Marinette back.

"Let's see what this disgusting skirt is covering." Adrien said as he lifts Marinette long skirt up, stopping at her waist, the young man smirks at the sight of her pink cotton panties. Marinette skirms a little at Adrien touch, but she didn't fight him.

"I can stop if you like. Everyone is given a choice sometimes." Adrien said.

"Then stop asshole!" Marinette shouted, Adrien did as told. He climbs off her body, taking a seat next to her, he kicked the back of Nat chairs. He seemed to have a bit of a tantrum fit before sighing to say:

"Tomorrow I want you to wear a dress, something cute but at the same time sexy. Maybe a nice mini dress that shows off those big tits of yours."

"I don't have anything like that." Marinette said, making Adrien stare at her in shock.

"Do you own a pair of black panties?" Adrien asked, only for Marinette to shake her head no in the process. Adrien sighs before saying:

"I did ask for a challenge." He responded. He kicks the back of Nat chair again, making the brown-haired woman looks back at him.

"Take us to the mall, I need to go shopping." Adrien said, Marinette tries to reach for the handle of the door but was cut off when Adrien grabbed a hold of her hand and forced her to sit up. He then wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her cheek.

"I love you." He spoke. Planting soft kisses on her cheeks, lips and forehead.

"You don't love me." Marinette said. "You love the IDEA of me as your pet."

"I love you Marinette, and you will see one day." Adrien said as he held her close. When the two were in front of the mall, Adrien drags the young woman through the large building she had never seen before in her life. Behind the two carrying bags was Adrien's driver. The first place he dragged her to was a lingerie store. Much to her annoyance, he made sure she tried on every type of black panty there was. After picking a selective few, and a couple of pink ones in her favor, he forcefully dragged her to a clothing store. There, he made all the workers bring out outfits that he wanted her to wear.

"I'm am not wearing this in public!" Marinette shouted as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was standing in the middle of a three-way mirror being stared at by Adrien.

"I think the dress compliments your skin." Adrien said. Marinette was wearing a light pink shade Strapless dress that had a zipper attached that kept the dress together. On her feet were pink pumps that matched her dress. The dress did look good on her, it showed off her curvy body nicely. Since Marinette always dressed up like Carrie from the Stephen King book, nobody had seen her actual body, which was a very curvy woman.

"Adrien, I can't be seen wearing this, I will humiliate my mother. Can I wear something else? Like jeans and a tank top?" She asked, only for Adrien to chuckle at her question.

"You don't have to wear it…and I don't have to keep that contract a secret." Adrien said with a smirk.

"This is blackmailing!" Marinette shouted, loud enough for almost every person in the store to hear. But she didn't care.

"It's not blackmailing Marinette, you signed the contract. You agreed to this."

"But I was high on the moment!" Marinette shouted.

"I don't care." Adrien practically growled at Marinette. "You signed it, your ass is mine! And I am telling you this now, if you don't wear that dress or anything I buy you today…I will go after your mom. And then maybe, the Mayor. Imagine his face when I show him all the horrible stuff you agreed on."

"You wouldn't…" Marinette said.

"You shouldn't have gone to the club Marinette." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. "You should have listen to those elders."

"You're such a dick! Marinette shouted before stomping her feet to the dressing room. Adrien stood there for a good minute before walking over to the dressing room door. He knocks on the door, making Marinette crack it open a small bit for Adrien to push his way in. Once inside, he locks the door behind him, making the woman feel unease. Since the two were at a high-priced store, the dressing room was almost the size of her living room. It even had a couch in the middle of the room that stood in front of another three-way mirror.

"You know, a lot of women would kill to be in your shoes." Adrien told her, he begins to slowly walk towards her.

"Then pick one of them." She responded as she walks backward. The look on Adrien's face said two things: WANT and LUST.

"Why pick a random leaf from a tree when you can pick the untouched rip fruit you have been desiring for years." Adrien said, his eyes quickly look at her feet. Realizing that she trying to walk backward towards the door, a small plan formed in his brain.

"I don't get it."

"You have known for years that I loved you. I mean, if the notes in middle weren't enough, then me always spending time with you, talking to the school board about putting me in every one of your classes since ninth grade, and even staying in that shit hole of a town. Yet none of that was enough to get you to notice me."

"Adrien you're scaring me." Marinette said. "Also you talked to the school board to be in every one of my classes!?"

"I have a silver tongue."

"I am suddenly scared of you now."

"Scared? You know what scared is?" He asked. "Scared is knowing that the love of your life is in the hands of another. An asshole who doesn't even treat you with respect none the less! An asshole who actually has talent, yet he refuses to do anything about it! Someone with no goals in life and refuse to even acknowledge the woman you love existence! That is not scared, it is fear!"

Marinette stops walking backward, look at the blonde male in front of her, her heart sank when she heard those words. The upset expression Adrien had on his face slowly turned to that of a weeping child as tears roll down his cheeks. At that moment she didn't see Chat Noir, she saw Adrien, the blonde angel she grew up with in that horrible town.

"I'm sorry Adrien." She said, walking towards him, she wraps her arms around his waist. Pressing her head against his chest, she closes her eyes. "I never truly known how you felt till now."

"It's alright." Adrien whispered, his arms slowly wrap them self around her hips.

"Your mine now, and I will make sure that asshole doesn't get you back." Adrien whispered into her ear, making her eyes widen in fear. His grips around her hips became tight. "When we get back home, you're going to dump him. And then you're going to come over to my house."

"Adrien I can't do that." Marinette responded.

* * *

 ** _Kikkie: So ppl are asking why I am posting the same thing. I am going to change it, but for now, I am fixing the grammar. You don't realize this, but I am still getting complaints about my writing on this. So, I am just fixing it. But keep on looking!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"And why not!?" Adrien asked. The second Marinette gave him her answer about Nathan, he snapped. He kept yelling and screaming at Marinette so loudly that the store clerks were too scared to knock on the door.

"He is a useless, beat up, wannabe artist with no passion! I SWEAR ALL OF HIS ART WORK IS THE SAME!" Adrien shouted at Marinette. The blue haired was putting on her old rags as he screamed.

"Adrien you don't have to scream!" Marinette whispered loudly.

"I do, because apparently, you only hear people when they are screaming at you!" Adrien said.

"Adrien I can't dump him; the town will be on my back for weeks!"

"If you don't dump him, I WILL BE ON YOUR BACK FOR WEEKS. And I am far worse than the town." Adrien threaten before storming out the dressing room. He grabbed the door handle, yanking the door opened. The wooden door bangs against the back of the wall before shutting itself shut. Marinette saw a hole on the wall where the knob had met the wall.

"Oh god." Marinette muttered to herself. Grabbing her bottoms, a small green brooch of a peacock falls to the ground. Marinette grabs the broocher and stares at it for a bit before ramming it back into the pocket of her bottoms.

(The next day)

It was Tuesday morning, and Marinette was staring down at all the clothes Adrien had bought her yesterday. Most of the clothes he bought her was not her usual fashion. Since she was created in sin, she did everything in her power not to look seductive or even pretty, in fear that someone would judge her. But that all ends today when she picked up three items to wear. She takes a deep breath and begins to dressed, she wals over her chore and opens the door that had the box in it. Pulling up, she sets it on her desk and removes the top. Moving her hand a bit, she pulls out a eyeshadow pallete that had variouse bright colors inside. The palleted was in the form of a peacock and it contained multiple shadow holders. On the back of the Pallete were the letter E.A on it.

"Its been a while since I used you." Marinette said as she presses her finger to the powder. She then applies the color to her eyes, giving her a red to pink sort of shading that made her outfit pop out more. Once done, she heads down to her mother's bakery to say goodbye.

"I'm going to school." Marinette shouted, her hand was right on the handle to the bakery doors, but she wasn't fast enough.

"MARINETTE!?" Sabine said in shock as she examines her daughters outfit. Instead of her usual dark, plain, rags clothes, Marinette was wearing colors! Marinette was wearing pink daisy duke like shorts with a white tight V-line shirt that showed off some cleavage, and a mini demine jacket that barely looked it could close around her chest. On her feet were white ankle strapped wedges.

"This is…new." Sabine said.

"I'm going to die…" Marinette thought to herself.

"I think it's cute." Sabine said. "Those shorts are a bit too small though, I suggest wearing stocking underneath next time." She said, and with that, she went back into the kitchen of her bakery. Marinette takes a sigh of relief before walking out of the bakery. But her relief was short lived as she walked to her school. She felt a whole lot of eyes on her, and it made her feel very nervous. Once she was in front of the school, the first person she saw was Alya texting on her phone.

"Hey Alya." Marinette spoke.

"Hey girl." Alya said before looking up from her phone. Her eyes widen and her mouth went agape, the image before her sent shock waves down her spine. "Holy crap, what happened!?"

"I...uh…" Marinette was trying to calculate an excuse to tell her best friend, only to be cut off when Adrien came into the picture.

"You look so pretty!" Adrien said before wrapping his hands around her waist, giving the young woman a hug. Alya stared at the two with a confused expression on her face.

"Morning Adrien…" Marinette growled. Adrien leans his lips towards the girls ear and whispered:

"I wanted a skirt." He whispered, one of his hand slithered its way down to Marinette hip, giving a gentle squeeze. "But this will do."

"Uh, are you two dating?" Alya asked in curiosity.

"Naw, we just gotten real close." Adrien said before letting go of Marinette. The young woman begins to twist the ends of her hair, nervous at all the staring eyes. "Come on, we have women's study to go to." Adrien said before heading up the stairs that led into the big building that was their school.

Little heavens school, the only school in Paris, and possible the world, to teach K-college. That's right, these kids have been at this school since Pre-k. And honestly, the four kids hated it! Yes, even Adrien had mixed feelings about this place, to be trapped in a building everyday of your life for nearly most of your youth is torture!

"You think after 18 years; they'd paint this place another color than white." Marinette said in annoyance as she stared at the white walls. She was trying her best not to look at her classmates, who most of to all were staring at her.

"So, what's with the new look? Trying to impress someone?" Alya asked.

"Uh…Forever 21 was having a sell." Marinette lied.

"Wow…" Adrien muttered under his breath, his horns were showing. They were big, pointy and pitch black…in Marinette eyes.

"Well, I think you look cute." Alya said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I love the whole sexy looking going on here!" Nino responded as he approaches his friend. "Your ass looks amazing in those!"

"Nino!" Marinette responded in a blush.

"I am sorry, I just never knew you had an ass till now. You always wore those horrible clothes!" Nino said. Nino stands behind Marinette, placing his hands on her arms, he begins to move her arms like a puppet as he spoke.

"Look! She has boobs! Hips and ass!" Nino said. "Who knew!?" He asked as he puts Marinette's arms in the air. The blue haired girl chuckled before breaking free of Nino's grasp.

"You really think this looks good on me?" Marinette asked.

"It looks fantastic!" Nino responded.

"Yep!" Adrien responding as he looks at Marinette's eye's. The colors she picked for her eye shadow was pretty to Adrien, but also familiar. It was rare to see Marinette wear make-up, and when she did she always wear this weird colors that made Adrien think of someone he loved dearly.

"I think she looks like a sin." A voice shouted at Marinette, the three young adults turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Chloe, Sabrina, Nathanaël and his two friends were giggle. Marinette was way to annoyed with life right now to look at Chloe.

"Chloe, leave me alone." Marinette said, but the blonde girl didn't stop.

"Oh I am so sorry, did the sin get tired of laying on her back all day? Because from the makeup job you did, you look like a street walker." Chloe said.

"Did your hair dye final reach your brain, making even more stupid?" Marinette asked, Chloe crosses her arms as she glared at the blue haired girl.

"At least I was created in the holy way." Chloe said, making Nathanaël and his boys make "Ooooh" sounds. "Miss sin."

"Nathan your suppose to be my fiancée! Protect me!" Marinette shouted.

"But everything she says is funny babe." Nathan responded. "But I won't lie, the look you have going on is beautiful."

"Wow…" Adrien muttered under his breath as he glared holes at Nathan.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." Adrien said. He looks over to Marinette before looking back at Nathan. "Just nothing."

"Adrien I don't understand why you hang out with these three?" Chloe spoke. "Their such underclass commoners."

"Go eat a fucking dick you condescending cunt!" Marinette shouted in anger before marching away from the blonde. Alya follows her friend out the class while Adrien stayed where he sat.

"Why do you hang out with her Adrien?" Chloe asked.

"Why do you pick on her?" Adrien asked, he had an expression on his face that sad: I am not impressed.

"Because her mother committed a sin in this perfect town, then gave birth to it! Marinette is a sin Adrien, and sins can spread like the flu! Both dangerous and deadly." Chloe said. "We must be tough when messing with sins."

"Yet, its perfectly fine when you fuck this loser?" Adrien asked as his hands rest his hips.

"Its not like were dating." Chloe said.

"Yea, Marinette the sin." Adrien muttered under his breath before walking away. He heads straight outside of his women's study class and stood next to Marinette and Ayla. The three waited for the professor to come before reentering the room. The three take their seats in their usual spot as the professor writes on the board:

"The unholy act of prostitution?" Marinette asked herself.

"Oooh, sounds like Chloe." Adrien said with a smirk, making Marinette and the others giggle. As the day went by things started to cool down around the school. No one seemed to care for Marinette look by the end of the day, much to the young woman joy. When their classes were over, the four young adults walk outside to the front of the school, where Adrien driver waiting for him. He turns his head to say goodbye to his friends, but stopped when Alya interrupted him by asking:

"Are you going to the church's movie night tonight?" Alya asked.

"Oh yea! Nice article by the way." Nino said.

"I didn't really put effort into it." Alya said as she shrugged her shoulders. "The town's editor wants me to take over once I graduate, little does he know I am skipping out of this town with a full scholarship in hand to America." She said with a smirk on her face, Adrien ears perk up at her words.

"You got in?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I just got the acceptance letter two days ago!" Alya said in a whisper like scream. Adrien jumps over to her practically and hugs her tightly.

"I won't be alone in America!" Adrien shouted in glee. Alya gasped as she shushes the blonde boy.

"Not too loud!" She said. Adrien nods his head but didn't stop smiling.

"So about this movie night?" Nino asked, he sound a little upset. Even though he and Alya werent dating, he did have strong feeling for her that went beyond sex. And even though he never wanted to admit it, he would get jealous of Adrien. But this jealous was small and barely hurt their relationship.

"Oh yea, movie night is at 8, Marinette has to bake the goods."

"So I can't avoid the stupid thing?" Marinette asked. Alya shakes her head no.

"I tried to convince the Priest not to drag you in, but you know how Chloe is with her silver tongue."

"What will you be seeing?" Adrien asked.

"Some dumb American movie." Alya said. "With a blonde girl or something."

"It's called Legally Blonde!" Chloe said as she walks up to the four. "And it is a cult classic."

"Not in my country." Marinette said.

"And what would that be? Japan? North Korea?" Chloe asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"I am Chinese decent, you German decent twit." Marinette retorted back.

"Hail Hitler." Nino muttered under his breath. Adrien and the two girls broke down into laughter, making Chloe cross her arms.

"Whatever! By the way, I am a vegan, so I demand vegan cupcakes!"

"You do realize that 99 percent of sweets in my mom's bakery is made with milk."

"Then use something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, soy milk?"

"Wouldn't that make it taste awful?" Nino asked.

"Very!" Adrien responded. He was about to enter his car till Chloe walks over, she gently taps his should, making him look at her.

"Oh, daddy told your father that I can come with you to your photo shoot today." Chloe said, making Adrien groan in annoyance.

"Fine." Adrien responded as he enters his car. He darts a quick look at Marinette before closing his car side door. A cold breeze passes through her body. Once the car was gone and she had said goodbye to her friends, Marinette heads over to the library to use the local computer.

"Chat Nior." Marinette thought as she types in Adrien alter-ego name on google. Thousands of pages came up for him, including a wiki page. Marinette clicks on a bio page from a well-known Irish journalist. When the page popped up she begins to read the article before her.

"Chat Nior: real name unknown. Is a French born sex therapist known for his book series: The Erotic Tales of Cindy and Bart. He is also in charge of multiply sexual medical facilities related to his research and study towards the bodies and brain reaction to sex. His research in involve the self pleasurement the body can create with endorphins. Because he started his work at 16, he could only sell his science break through in some countries because of child pornography laws. His father had to take over position in order for the sales to find their way to all parts of the world."

Marinette moves the mouse to scroll down. On the bottom of the written article was a picture of Chat Nior, Nat in a weird dominatrix burlesque costume, and Hawkmoth. The three were standing in front of an author's award ceremony wall. Chat was holding up a book that said Cindy and Bart: The lost virgins. Marinette cracks a smile before looking around the area to see if anyone was watching her. No one was there, so she continued her research by reading the rest of the article.

"Little is known about the prince of sex and wonder, he said in a vogue interview that he likes to keep his private life a mystery to his fans because popularity is hard to maintain and control. Whoever this sex boy wonder is, all that is known is that he is a genius and is saving the lives of many bored and sex deprived house wife. Just last year at a convention Q&A for him, tickets sold by the thousands with heart loving fans wanting to meet the boy. This is the first time and only time Chat Nior had made a live appearance to his public and fan, the end price for the convention Q&A gross to 482,000 dollars on the first day alone. Which he donated all to charities around the world. Even though the young man is love by man, he also receives equal hate."

"I wonder why?" Marinette thought to herself as she looks around the area. She was still alone in the area. She looks down to the screen and continued to read the last part of the article.

"The American service, French religious and family and many other organizations had ordered the stop of Chat business many times. But each time it was a fail duo to the public ruling of safety laws that showed he did no fault. And since his work was related to science that didn't harm the body, he was protected by many scientist, lawyers and companies when going up against courts to ban his research. To this day, Chat Nior research keeps progressing, soon we will live in a world where sex will become a common pleasure without shame, all thanks to Chat Nior."

Marinette looks down at her mouse for a few seconds. Staring at the black device in her hand, she begins to think Adrien. "The two are one in the same. I can't believe I never notice!" Marinette thought to herself. "But the two sounded different, they act different, they even smelled different! I feel like a complete moron still."

She stared at the picture of a smiling Chat Nior posing for an ad. He looked happy and sexy, his athletic body was just riveting! It made her heart beat a thousand beats per second. The mere thought of sleeping with that man could make any girl wet. It's a shamed she learned that it was Adrien, or else that night would had been perfect.

"What's this?" Marinette asked herself. Under the Chat Nior picture was a link to a person called Alice Daycums. Next to her name was the words: Similar ways. Marinette click on the link. The pages flashes from Chat Nior to Alice Daycums. What she saw was a woman in dark leather clothes whipping a man.

"Oh my!" Marinette said with a blush on her face. She scrolls down the page to her bio. "Alice Daycums, a professional exotic writer and sex therapist, Alice Daycums was known as the former queen BDSM and sexual release. Alice was known worldwide as one of the many feminist activist during the late 80's through 90's (I don't know how old Adrien parents are, so I am just guess they are in their late forties) promoting the message safe sex after the sexual revolution. She is the creator of 12 ways of pleasure company and the first female CEO to run an erotic business in America where she promoted her work. Not much is known about Alice duo to her service to private customers. Also with on growing fear of sexual transmitted diseases, Alice was known for keeping her mask to hide her real face. In 2009, Alice was reported by her husband that she was killed in hit and run. To this day no one known her true name, although some believe that Chat Nior is her son because the two share many similarities."

"Awww fuck me." Marinette thought to herself. She leans backwards and sighed. She then gasped and looks over her shoulder. A feeling of eyes on her made her worry a bit. Standing up, she proceeds to walk out of the room, ignoring this feeling as she reaches into her pocket. Once outside, she pulls out thr green peacock brooch and sighs.

"This might be harder than I thought."

(Adrien home)

Adrien walks through the corridors of his home with a small, worn out purple book in hand that had many drawings and writing in it. Wearing nothing but a pair of black PJ pants that hanged to his feet, the young man stared at the book before writing a small note on the side of a picture of what appeared to be the clitoris. His servants around him bowed, shouting out compliments and words of kindness, only to be ignored by the boy as he walks straight to his father's office. He enters the room and saw his father talking on the phone. The young man remains quite till his father was off the phone. Once the older blonde sets the device down, he looks up at Adrien.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do we have a shock wave machine." Adrien asked.

"No." Gabriel responded. Making an annoyed face at his son. Adrien tils his head to the side a bit as his eyebrow raises in curiosity.

"No what?" Adrien asked.

"No more experiments in the house!" Gabriel responded. "This place smelled like shit last time you used that stupid machine we got from Japan!"

"A miner mistake…" Adrien muttered as he remembered that dark day.

"No Adrien, that's that!" Gabriel responded.

"You seem stressed, what's wrong?" Adrien asked as he takes a seat in front of his father's desk.

"The mayor keeps pulling me from work to discuss about your behavior on the younglings. Always complaining about how everyone not staying pure and shit." Gabriel responded. "I missed the 70's, during that time no one seemed to care about sex. Now it's all about protecting the children, as if their minds aren't already dirtied by the internet."

"The mayor can go suck your dick." Adrien responded. "Remember this is the man who accused mom of cheating on you. He even went as far forcing you to get DNA testing on me."

"I know your mine; you have that awful birth mark on your shoulder like me." Gabriel said with a small smirk on his face. Adrien smirks at his father's words. "Are you seeing your special client tonight?"

"Naw, he's busy" Adrien responded.

"Are you still mad at that man?" Gabriel asked, making Adrien smile and asked:

"What will we do with that bag of shit?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing." Garbeil responded.

"Why?" Adrien asked. "We can destroy him at the high point we both are!" Adrien said. Gabriel sighed before saying:

"Look…" The older blonde started. "I know you hate him, I hate him too. But we can't just come out of the blue and attack him."

"He ruined our life's! He took away the most precious thing we BOTH loved!" Adrien argued. "And you want him to just walk away?"

"He helped us when he realized his mistake." Gabriel responded. Adrien stood up from his seat. He banged his fist against the edge of his father desk.

"WHAT HE TOOK FROM ME WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Adrien shouted at his father. The shadow his bangs created made his eyes look like they were glowing. Gabriel crosses his arm, he leans back on his chair and stared at the young man, waiting for him to calm down. Once he calmed down, he fixes his hair to rid the shadow over his eyes. Slowly opening his mouth, he spoke these words gently: "And I am not talking about mom."

"You need to heal." Gabriel responded.

"I don't understand adults. You talk all this shit about justice for all! Yet when the time comes, you grab your tails and put them in between your legs." Adrien said. "I know for a fact, that man will come after us…after me. When that time happens, will you just turn an eye and pretend not to see anything like you did before?"

Adrien asked his father before turning his body around. He walks straight to the door, swinging it open then slamming it shut, Gabriel sighed as he groans in annoyance. The door of his office flies open, reviling Adrien glaring at his father.

"And another thing, don't EVER give Chloe the right ago to my photoshoots!" He shouted.

"You are one spoiled brat. No different than your mother." Gabriel growled.

Speaking of mom, did you find that boy?" Adrien asked his father, making the older male shake his head no.

"My investigator still has no leads on Luka nor the flashdrive." Gabriel said, making Adrien scoff.

"Bullshit." Adrien growled.

"Its the truth. Luka disappeared from the world, and all were left is tiny clues that even a mouse couldn't follow." Gabriel growled at his son. "Your mother was a very secretive woman, and she never revealed half her experiments or even break throughs to me. Imagine how I feel?"

"Yea, sorry about the door by the way." Adrien said as he examines the broken knob he caused by yanking at the door. "Shall I call Nat?"

"Please god go before I kill you." Gabriel threaten. Without a second thought, Adrien turns his body around, running through his large house, he searches for his father's assistant.

* * *

Kikkie: Luka! And you all thought he wouldn't be in this. Anyway, yea, again, doing a rewrite and changing it up a bit. So stay tune for another couple of chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fucking vegan eating bullshit." Marinette muttered to herself as she cleans the dirty dishes in the church's kitchen. It was almost 8 and nearly every preteen through young adult was in the church talking or playing around. Marinette, Nino and Alya were in the kitchen, the two were helping Marinette out since no one else bothered to help.

"Thanks for helping me guys. Things will really go quicker with you two here." Marinette said as she puts a couple of clean plates on a shelf.

"Yea, and the fuck tarts out there would be pissed if they didn't get their hot dogs and cupcakes on time." Alya said. She was pulling out all the ingredients Marinette had brought from her house.

"Alya, don't curse in a church, you'll go to hell!" Nino said with worry. He was drying the wet dishes Marinette was handing to him.

"I deep throated you in the men's bathroom in 10th grade during the town's meeting. Whatever list you're afraid of, we're already on it." Alya said.

"How's BBC anyway?" Marinette asked. She looks down at Nino crotch, she then looks at Alya with a smile on her face.

"Oh, he's fine." Alya said in a joking manner. Making the dark skin male next to Ayla blush.

"Y'all some cruel bitches." Nino said. Marinette leans over and hugs Nino.

"I appreciate you too." She responded. The priest of the church enters the kitchen. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess.

"Alya, Nino, the movie will start soon." The priest said.

"We will be there when we're done helping Marinette father." Nino said with a smile on his face. The priest nods to the young man before leaving the room. Once gone, Nino looks over to Alya.

"You think he gets laid?" Nino asked.

"Rumor has it that he's fucking Kim." Alya said.

"Those are just rumors." Marinette responded. She places the last plate on the shelf before walking over to the table of chocolates, flour, baking pans and other stuff.

"Okay, I think I'm good!" Marinette said "You two can go see the movie, this will only take an hour."

"Alright girl, call us if you need us." Alya said.

"Or feel lonely, I do not like the plot line of this movie." Nino said before walking out of the kitchen. Alya follows the young man out the room, leaving Marinette alone in the quite kitchen. She picks up a bag of chocolate. Under the bag was a letter of recipes that the priest wanted her to make tonight.

"Heart shaped cookies for the preteens, circle shaped donuts for the teenagers, cream-stuffed cupcakes for the adults. No sugar, eggs, milk or butter." Marinette read.

"Apparently people don't know what goes into sweets." Marinette said out loudly.

"Maybe you can use cum, it's organic and vegan in a way." Adrien said as he looks over her shoulder. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"Its weird, I sensed you coming." Marinette said as she pours the flour into a large bowl. "But I didn't run, which is strange."

"It's love baby." Adrien said before pressing his lips against her ear. She moans in annoyance before pushing the blonde male off her body with her bottom. Adrien chuckles as he watches her work on the pastries.

"I am so loving that dress." Adrien said. She was wearing a pink bodycon sweetheart dress that had a grey zipper in the middle of the outfit. Around her hips was a blue apron, the upper part of it hanged past her hips. The dressed wrapped around her body nicely, it especially gave her butt a new-found audience.

"You love everything about me." Marinette muttered.

"That is so true." Adrien responds.

"Why are you here, you never come to movie night." Marinette asked. She grabs an unknown object to Adrien and begins to mix the flour with eggs and other stuff.

"I thought I'd spend some time with my bugaboo." Adrien said. "Maybe play around a bit in a dark corner as the puppies watch awful movies."

"Adrien I am engaged!" Marinette shouted at Adrien. She didn't turn to look at him, which made him a bit mad. "I am getting married to Nathan soon."

"You say that, but deep down inside you want nothing more but to break away from him." Adrien said. "Nathan such a loser, a waste of oxygen. I never understood why you decided to date that piece of shit."

"He wasn't always like that." Marinette said. She walks over to a cabinet chore, pulling out a couple of trays. "He drew a picture of me, saying I was his muse for most of his art, I thought it was romantic so I said yes when he asked me out after prom. As the days went by, I started to see him for what he truly is."

"And that is?" Adrien asked.

"A liar." Marinette responded. She walks over to the bowl and begins to pour the liquid substance of chocolate unknown onto the tray.

"Then why stay with him?" Adrien asked. Marinette could hear a growl like sound escape Adrien lips when he asked her the question.

"I don't know, maybe a small part of me loves him to forgive him and stay with him. Maybe I just feel unconformable around other people."

"Yet you had no problem fucking Chat Noir." Adrien responded. Marinette looks over her shoulder for a bit before turning her body around. She crosses her arms around her waist, looking the blonde male straight in the eyes. Her hands clench her arms while she tried to find the right words to say to her friend.

"Adrien…" She spoke. "I can't do this to Nathan. I can't cheat on him after two years of being together."

"That is such horse shit and you know it." Adrien said. He walks over to Marinette, when only an inch away, he pins Marinette to the table by placing both his hands on the counter. Marinette heart begins to pound when she realized that she was somewhat trapped by the blonde male in front of her. She looks down to the ground, trying her best not to look at him in the eyes. A smirk appears on Adrien's face, he found it funny how the girl was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"It's the truth." Marinette whispered.

"Look up and tell me that." Adrien said or morally ordered. Marinette takes a large breath of air into her lungs, holding it in for a few seconds, she releases it into the air. Her blue eyes look up at the green emeralds in front of her.

"So beautiful." Marinette thought as she stared up at his green eyes. Lime green marbles that shined its way into your soul. Only to learn that they masked a demon waiting to pounce on its prey. Her mouth begins to water as the image of that night they spent together flashes in her head. The immense pleasure he gave to her, the feeling was coming back. Her body wanted to feel his warmth again, while her mind was yelling at her to stop.

"Tell me Marin-NGH!" Adrien was cut off when Marinette lips pressed themselves against his. The blonde eyes widen in shock as her hands found their way to his face. Holding his head in place, her tongue slides its way into his mouth. The kiss was sweet, just like her mother's pastries. It was a good minute the two connected till Marinette mind took back control and realized what she had just done. She separates herself from Adrien, staring up at him with shocked eyes.

"Oh my god." Adrien chuckles in a dark manner. Marinette eyes begin to form light tears of worriment as she watches the blonde male push her against the counter. He leans his body forward, making it hard for Marinette to run away from him.

"I need to make the sweets! I need to-" The young woman was cut off by his tongue entering her mouth. His hand yanked the bottom of her dress up, reviling her pink panties. Forcing them down to her knees, his left hand pressed against her lips while his right kept her head in place in of their kiss. When they separated, her face was flushed.

"I'll order in some." Adrien whispered into her ear. Goosebumps on her skin rise at the touch of his finger. They were rough like sandpaper, but soft like a feather. Slithering around her insides, making her mind go fuzzy.

"Feels…feels…" she spoke, trying to fight away the pleasure he was giving her. But her body acted against her mind, the lower part of her body begins to grind against his fingers, trying to push them further into her wet wanting flower.

"God you're horny, your pussy is just begging for my cock." Adrien whispered. Removing his hands from her womanhood, he pressed the juice covered finger to his lips. Marinette watches the blonde lick his finger of her juices, not breaking eye contact with her as he did.

"MARINETTE!"

A voice shouted, snapping the two out of their world of lust. Marinette pushed Adrien down to the ground before pulling her bottom part down to her knees. She then turns her body around and looks towards the door before it opened. Reviling Chloe and Nathan, good thing the kitchen counter reached up to Marinette waist, or else they would have seen an Adrien. She picks up a wooden spoon covered in chocolate to look like she was doing something.

"Oh god…" Marinette muttered.

"What's taking so long? Its been like 15 minutes!" Chloe complains as she glared at the blue-haired girl.

"I have to make three sets of pastries. That is not going to happen in under 15 minutes Chloe." Marinette said. "Look, the hot dogs will soon be here, just go out and wait."

"Babe, were vegan we can't eat that." Nathan said in a worried voice.

"Your vegan now?" Marinette asked.

"Well, Chloe just got me into the vegan life. Its so good Marinette, maybe you should try it. It may help you lose a few pounds." Nathan said. The spoon in Marinette hand found its way to the ground, landing right next to Adrien's hand.

"I am not fat." Marinette growled.

"Tell that to the huge boulders on your chest." Nathan commented. "But its fine, once we have a place of our own, you and I can work out every day to get rid of the weight."

"What an ass." Adrien muttered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I shouldn't ask!" Marinette shouted. "I shouldn't ask, but I need you two to leave so that I can finish up the food. The ingredients for the vegan cupcakes will soon be here!"

"Better be soon." Chloe said before walking out the room. Nathan blows a kiss to Marinette before walking out the room behind Chloe. Marinette glared at the door for a few seconds before grabbing another mixing pan from the corner of the counter. It was smaller than the other two.

"Stupid assholes!" Marinette growled.

"You know, the last asshole who insulted me, I sent him a shit-sandwich." Adrien said. "Wasn't my shit though, I would hate for someone to trace me back with DNA."

"That's disgusting." Marinette muttered.

"As disgusting as him telling you your fat?" Adrien asked. He raises his hand to her stomach. Gently pressing on the tiny bulge that was barely noticeable. Marinette slaps his hand away.

"I need to make the cookies." Marinette responded.

"After what they just said to you? Especially Nathan, please defiantly put something on that cupcake. Like a dead roach or something."

"Have you ever…done anything like to me or Alya and Nino?" Marinette asked in worry.

"Remember our sophomore year in high school, how I didn't buy enough donuts for everyone to eat so us four didn't have a donut." Adrien said.

"Yea…"

"The frosting was made from semen." Adrien said. Marinette body shivered at the memory of that day when everyone was laughing at her and her friends because they didn't get a donut.

"Remind me never to cross you." Marinette muttered under her breath. Adrien stood up from his hiding spot. He then looks down at the large bowl of cookie dough, she was making her families white chocolate cheesecake cookies.

"I love these cookies!" Adrien said with a smile. "Can you make one in the shape of a heart?"

"To much trouble, just want to throw these in the oven and call it a day." Marinette said.

(An hour later)

After an hour of mixing, melting chocolate, and even taste testing some failed mixtures. Marinette was almost half way down with all the pastiers needed for the night. Thanks to Adrien, Marinette was able to decorate the cooks quick, then take them to the little ones. Only to get pestered by the head blonde tart.

"The cupcakes are almost done; it's only been an hour. The movie hasn't even started yet." Marinette growled at the blonde.

"It doesn't take this long to make cupcakes Marinette! I swear you're slower than my grandma." Chloe said, some kids in the area laughed.

"Well if someone just ate the fucking cookies in front of her and didn't bitch about everything-MARINETTE!" The priest shouted, cutting the young woman off mid-sentence.

"Marinette this is a house of God! Do not say those words!" The old man with silver hair shouted. Marinette nods her head.

"Look, the donut is in the oven, then I will get to the cupcakes soon. Just turn on the movie!"

"This movie will not be on till I get my cupcake." Chloe shouted.

"Chloe its been over 45 minutes, just play the damn movie!" Ayla shouted.

"Shut up Alya!" Chloe shouted. "This movie will not start till I get my cupcakes! Now get to it Marinette!"

"Fine…" Marinette growled before storming out the room. Everyone goes back to acting wild, playing games, and talking on the phone. Adrien, who didn't want to be bothered with Chloe, follows Marinette into the kitchen. He watches the love of his life pull a tray of freshly baked donuts out of the oven. She places them on a counter in the refrigerated before sticking the unbaked cupcakes into the oven. She then looks over to her bowl and growled.

"Fucking vegan bullshit!" Marinette growled.

"Have a thing against vegans?" Adrien asked.

"I don't have anything against vegans. It's a healthy lifestyle, and I respect it a lot! But to randomly say your vegan on the same day that a person is cooking for you is just fucking stupid. No warning or anything, and she is demanding like a bitch, I don't have the ingredients for a vegan cupcake!"

"Like I said before, you could make them a shit sandwich." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. He walks over to Marinette, gently planting a kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her feet on the ground like a waiting kitty.

"Shit sandwich." Marinette muttered to herself. Then, out of the blue, a light bulb appeared in Marinette head. She looks down to Adrien with a small but devious smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"How would you like to help with getting revenge on Chloe?" Marinette asked. Adrien was about to open his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the young woman pulls down the top part of her dress. Freeing her breast from the containment of the dress he bought her. A smile grows on the young man face, standing up from his sitting position, he presses his lips against her pink perky nipple. The young woman moans as her hand makes its way to the large bulge in his pants.

"Oooh, down kitty." Marinette moaned. Adrien does as tell, removing his lips and tongue from sensitive skin. Marinette presses her lips against him, making the blonde world spin. She moves his body to the counter, pushing it against the cold tile design table. He watches the blue-haired woman fall to her knees as she undoes his belt, then his button, his zipper…

"Wow!" Marinette said at the eight inch of man staring her straight in the eye.

"Yea, I was testing a prototype bumper, turned my five inches into an eight. I couldn't stand for weeks, the utter painful sensation of my veins. But it still works, and that device made me millions." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. Marinette stared at the giant piece of meat in front of her for a second before gently wrapping her fingers around his manhood.

"Never blown a guy before, but I was told that it's easy. Just don't bit down." Marinette thought. She ties her hair back into a ponytail before placing her hands back on his rod. It wasn't even hard, yet it seems to have a mind of its own because it sprung up high at her touch.

"Do penises have brains." Marinette asked.

"Yep, you should see how it acts when stuck into something hot and moist." Adrien said with a wink. Marinette nods her head before closing her eyes. She opens her mouth, slowly licking his tip with her wet small tongue. She moves it up and down, from the tip to the very end of his balls. Coating his long rod in her warm saliva. Her soft lips then wrap around the tip before slowly sliding his cock into her mouth, not hesitating for a second to push it past her limit. Adrien's chest was rising at the sight of the love of his life was blowing him. It was too much for words.

"Oh shit…" Adrien growled. His seeds squirted out of his cock. Marinette eyes widen, she pulls his cock out of her throat, but not fully out of her mouth. Her lips were pressing against his tip, sucking the of all its white goodness. When the last drop was sucked, she stands up from the ground then spits the white liquid into a metal cup. She stared at the small amount of semen with a disappointed face.

"I thought guys ejaculated more cum, I can't do anything with this." Marinette growled. Behind her Adrien, who was still hard, silently walked over to her. Before she could react, he pressed her body against the counter before entering her wet pussy. The young woman gasped, biting her screams down as he thrust into her wet fold.

"Never turn your back on an alley cat." Adrien whispered into her ears. His tongue brushes against her earlobe, his hips kept getting faster, and cock kept going in deeper and deeper till she could feel him grinding against her womb at some points.

"Fuck me..." Marinette moaned. Her head leans forward on the table, moaning and groaning at the sensation the blonde was giving her. His hands make their way up to her bouncing chest, holding her breast together, pulling and pinching her nipples.

"This feels amazing Marinette!" Adrien moaned in her ear. Marinette just moaned in response, not trying to lose her mind.

"This does feel amazing! My insides want to marry his cock!" She thought to herself. "Oh god, I am going to lose my mind if this keeps going! But it feels so good, maybe I want to lose my mind? Maybe I want to be his pet!"

"No…" Marinette moaned. A sadistic dark smile appears on Adrien's face as an idea pops into his head. He grabbed her by the shoulders, then hoist her body down to the ground with him. She practically screamed when their bodies hit the ground, she could have sworn his cock pushed her inside in a different direction.

"Oh I'm cumming" Adrien growled. Marinette body was beginning to feel heavy as he thrust upwards into her body. His body was preparing to cum again, he could feel it in his legs. Marinette, high from the pleasure she was getting from Adrien, was moving her hip in a swirl motion. Moaning as she grinds on his cock.

"Cum inside me! I want your cum! Every last fucking drop of it!" Marinette cried out. She goes up and down faster, forcing him to go deeper into her wet folds.

"I am liking this Marinette." Adrien thought. The smile on his face faded, becoming a painful one of lust. He couldn't hold it in, and she could feel it! She stood up from his cock, removing it from her pussy, just so that it came be replaced by her warm lips. Sucking the cum from his cock again, this time with a force that hurt.

"OW!" Adrien growled. He gently tugs at Marinette hair, forcing her mouth to let go of Adrien cock. Marinette quickly gets to her feet, she then grabs the cup and spits the blonde liquid into the mixing cup. Adrien watches, chuckling at the sight of Marinette fixing herself. The young woman stares down at the ground, looking for something.

"Where are my panties?" Marinette asked. Adrien lifts his head to look around, but didn't see the pink cotton fabric anywhere.

"Aw shit!" Marinette growled. "Fuck it, I'll look for them later. Right now, I have special vegan cupcakes to make." She said before grabbing a clean mixing bowl and a cup of water. Adrien nods his head as he stood up from the ground. He fixes his clothes a bit so that no one would get any ideas. He then walks over to Marinette, placing a small peck on her cheeks.

"You were amazing." Adrien whispered into her ears. His hand snaked down to her rear, giving it a good squeeze.

"Could you take the donuts to the kids?" Marinette asked, Adrien nods his head at her question. He delivers the donuts to the teenagers down stairs that were eating hot dogs.

"Oh my gosh, velvet donuts!" One kid shouted before ramming the delicious goodness of Marinette cooking into his mouth. Adrien smiles at the teen's reaction before taking a seat next to Nino. His best friend was playing games on his phone while Ayla was doing her homework. The blonde and his friends waited for a good 30 minutes before Marinette came into the room with a tray cupcakes in hand.

"FINALLY! Alex shouted as she stands up from her seat. "Can we start the movie now!?"

"Not until I get my vegan cupcake." Chloe said in a prissy voice. Marinette picks up an orange colored cupcake with small white-ish gooey covering on top. She hands it to Chloe, then gives Nathan one as well. But Nathan didn't have the white frosting Chloe had.

"Your vegan cupcakes, I did not use milk, corn syrup and basically anything on the list."

"What's the frosting made of?" Chloe asked as she stared at the cupcake. Adrien's ears perk up a bit, curious to hear Marinette answer.

"Munch salt, brown sugar and white pepper." Marinette lied. Chloe shrugs her shoulders before taking a bite of the cupcake. Adrien tries his hardest not to burst down into laughter, he was biting his bottom lip very hard. Chloe wipes the cum frost from her lips then licks it.

"Taste very salty, but not bad." Chloe said. She then stands up and prepares to put on the movie. Marinette and Nathan kiss, Adrien watches the redhead tongue slides into her mouth. When they separated Nathan looks at Marinette with a confused face.

"Why does your mouth taste so salty?" Nathan asked. Adrien was trying his most damn not to laugh at this point.

"Oh, I had to try that frost so many time." Marinette said. Nathan nods his head at her words before biting into his vegan cupcake that didn't have the cum frosting. Marinette was about to take a seat next to him but was stopped by Chloe ass making it to the cushion first. Marinette rolled her eyes as she walks over to her friend's table. Marinette takes a seat next to Adrien at the edge of their table with a huge grin on her face.

"I am so horny for you right now." Adrien whispered. Alya ears perk up but she pretends not to hear anything.

"This is a once in a lifetime thing." Marinette responded.

"Oh yeah, tonight was amazing. Not only is Chloe eating my cum, but Nathan got a taste of it when you kissed him." Adrien said with his famous Chat Noir smile on. Marinette eyes widen in shock at what he just said. She forgot to wash her mouth out before kissing Nathan, and she couldn't believe her brain came up with a lie so quickly! She presses her hand to forehead then sighed. Adrien, being sneaky, wraps his arms around her waist then pulls her body close to his. Nathan, from the corner of his eye, saw Adrien arm around Marinette waist. Although the redhead didn't seem to care about Marinette, he did seem annoyed at someone touching his property.

 **"Oooh, the rich boy thinks he can get my girl?"** Nathan thought. **"Fucker doesn't realize that the bitch is mine, but I'll make him see."**

 **"Awww, stupid tomato head."** Adrien thought. **"I am going to have fun with your girl."**

* * *

(The next day)

"Hello!" Nat said as she enters the bakery. Sabine looks up from her counter and smiles.

"Oh hello, I am Sabine, how may I help you?" Sabine asked the young woman.

"I am here to see Marinette, her friend Adrien wanted to return something to her." The woman spoke. Sabine nods her head.

"Go up the stairs and take a right. You will see a door that leads to my daughter's bedroom." Sabine said, Nat nods her head before walking up the stairs that led to Sabine home. The young woman follows the directions Sabine gave her and enters Marinette's bedroom. Only to find that the young woman wasn't there. Nat digs into her pocket and pulls out a pair of panties that Marinette left behind at the church. She walks over to her bed and places the fabric on her comforter. She kicks something underneath Marinette bed, she looks down and saw what appeared to be a box. She bends down to pick up the box to find a picture of Adrien from all his magazine shoots. There were other things in the box as well, like a black cat with green eyes plushy, a tape tug of blonde hair wrapped in a bow, and paper notes with weird bug-cat fairy things on it. Nat picks up a picture with a smiling Adrien and Marinette on it. On the back of the picture were words that read:

 **Your hair shines as bright as the sun**

 **your eyes are as green as the emeralds that shine in the city of OZ**

 **your smile lights my day**

 **I wish I could tell you**

 **how much I love you**

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Nat looks up to see Marinette staring down at her. She didn't look mad, but she didn't look too happy either.

"I was returning your panties." Nat responded as she looks down at the box. "Do you like Adrien?"

"N-no!" Marinette shouted before grabbing the box out of Nat's hands. "I just like writing poems with his face on them."

"Weird hobby." Nat responded. Marinette sighed before nodding her head.

"Okay, you got me. I like Adrien, to some sort extent." Marinette growled. She then turns her head to her computer desk, the green shoe box was out in the open. Making the blue haired girl sigh a bit before walking over to it. It was still covered and all of the peacock stuff was inside. Grabbing it, she places it down into the chore, pretending it had no importance. She then walks over to Nat and looks at the other box.

"Do you love him?" Nat asked. In her hand was the picture of them smiling.

"I do." Marinette answered in a low voice. She takes a seat next to Nat on her bed. "To some extent."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I was going to wait until after I graduate. At that time I assume I had all my credit to get out of this place and that gave me hope to possibly start a relationship with Adrien." Marinette said. "Then I learned of Chat Noir."

"You know that's just a mask he wears, right?" Nat asked.

"I wanted to believe that, but every time I am with him all I see is Chat. He acts like Chat, he makes stupid jokes like Chat, he even started to smell like Chat." Marinette said.

"Yea I don't know why he's smelling like cheese, might be the washing machine." Nat responded.

"I will tell him I love him. One day, when I see him for who he is. Not when he's wearing that ridiculous mask." Marinette said before closing the box that held her most precious memories. "By the way, where is he?"

"He's with a client, one of his special clients."

"Special?" Marinette asked in curiosity.

"Yes, this client lives in the town. He was one of Chat first." Nat said.

"Who is he?" Marinette asked. Nat shrugs her shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you, business clients related to Chat Noir are not allowed to be discussed in the open." Nat said. "And even if it was, Adrien keeps this guy in the shadows. Not even his father knows who he is."

"Oh, maybe Adrien will tell me." Marinette said. Nat smiles at the girl before standing up from the bed, she was about to leave the room but was stopped by Marinette.

"Wait!" Marinette shouted. Nat looks over her shoulder and stared at the blue-haired girl. "Why does Adrien have...anger bursts?"

"Oh, you've seen them?" Nat said. "Well, I don't know the full story. But from what the servants have told me, it would seem Adrien suffers from PTSD."

"PTSD?" Marinette asked. "Adrien have PTSD?"

"Adrien...Adrien was raped when he was young. The man that raped him was never to jail because Adrien was too scared to convict him." Nat explained. "Ever since then Adrien developed this anger that even his therapist could not fix. Plus the disappearance of his mother made him a little crazy."

"Anyone ever suggests medication?" Marinette asked.

"We tried, we even snuck it into his food. But somehow he always knew where it was, and when he found out he took it, he would puke it out. We had a period of time when Adrien just stopped eating, so we stopped giving him medication."

"Oh god." Marinette muttered to herself.

* * *

Kikkie: I love the idea of making Adrien secretly evil or/and crazy. I don't know why, but I just see him as that type of character. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day


	9. Chapter 9

"I GOT IN!" Nino shouted at Adrien through the phone. Adrien was sitting at a desk in the middle of high-class living room with people having sex. At this current moment, Adrien was hosting a special party for one of his clients in their house as Chat Noir, of course the prince belonged solely to Ladybug.

"I am so happy! I can't wait to see you in America." Chat (Adrien) said.

"I know right, you, me, Ayla going to the same school after we get our standard credits. I am little sad Marinette going to be left behind in some rat community college in Paris." Nino said over the phone.

"As long as she is away from the town it's fine." Chat said. In front of the blonde boy were college application papers with Marinette name signed on them. "But I get the feeling she might be coming with us."

"You think?" Nino asked. "I mean, the four of us only applied three months ago. I mean I am glad I got the letter today, but I feel a little off."

"How so?"

"Well, don't you think it's odd that out all the school's we applied to, we three get accepted in one of the best?"

"I think its luck." Chat said. "Don't worry your nose about it bro, just focus on your studies so we can get the hell out of that shit-hole."

"Oh, speaking of shit-holes, did you hear about Chloe and Marinette today?" Nino asked, making Chat ears perk up a bit.

"No, tell me." Chat asked.

"Chloe got sick last night and had to go to the hospital. She says its an allergic reaction to the vegan cupcake Marinette made her."

"That was three weeks ago, and what's she allergic too?"

"The male's kernel." Nino said.

"The what?" Chat asked.

"She's allergic to sperm dude." Nino said.

"Hold on a second." Chat said. He presses the mute button on the screen before breaking down into a loud laughter. Everyone in the room looks at him as his cheeks turn red. When the young man was done laughing, he looks over at the staring eyes.

"What?" He asked. Everyone went back to the party, not daring to look the young man in the eye. He stared at the happy cheer going crowd of people before picking up his phone. He unmutes Nino.

"Sorry, I just had to do something." Chat said with a smile on his face. "So what happened to Marinette?"

"She's in trouble with the mayor."

"What!? Why!?"

"Dude, Chloe ate a supposedly sperm filled cupcake. The mayor is pissed! And you don't want to hear what Chloe is shouting out at Marinette."

"Is she in the office now?"

"No, she will in the evening time."

"Okay, I'll be done there soon. Oh, are we still on for drinks tonight?"

"That's Alya call. Got to go!" Nino said before hanging up the phone. Chat sighed before dialing Marinette number. It takes a few minutes but the young woman answer the phone.

"Hello?" Marinette responded.

"What's this I hear about Chloe?" Chat asked.

"Ugh, I didn't know she was allergic to sperm. I blame you for this! Fucking shit sandwich bullshit!" Marinette growled over the phone, making Chat smirk at her words.

"Don't worry babe, I got this." Chat said. "Daddy will protect you."

"Please God, never say daddy again." Marinette said. Chat could hear how unconformable she was by his words.

"But the real question is, what will you do for me?" Chat asked.

"What!?" Marinette asked.

"I am going to have to convince the Mayor not to punish you. Plus, knowing the big lard, he is probably going to put you in front of the whole town. Which means I am going to be fighting for you on stage."

"But you were the one who gave me the idea!"

"You didn't have to react to it." Chat said with his famous smile. "You could have ignored me and be on your merry way. See, that's one of your problems Marinette, you can't just say no."

"I can say no(1)!"

"Oh really, why don't you and I go to the pool and get frisky?"

"No(2) thank you! See I can say no(3)."

"Oh goody, you just used your last no for the month. Now you can't say no to me when I ask you for something."

"YOU DICK!"

"I am, but this dick is going to get you out of the bullshit that is the mayor."

"Ugh! Fine, I will do whatever you want, just get me out of this mess!" Marinette growled. Chat clasps his hands together, pressing them against his cheeks. He begins to purr at all the dirty idea's he was going to do with Marinette.

"Are you purring right now?" Marinette asked, snapping him out of his bubble if dirty thoughts.

"No!" Chat responded quickly.

"Oh my god, are you Chat Noir right now!? Are you in an orgy party or something!?"

"You want to get out of this problem bugaboo?"

"Sorry…" Marinette responded. She then hangs up the phone, making Chat reach down to the floor to a blue book bag that was next to his chair. He reaches in and pulls out a black painted spanking paddle. He then stood up from his seat before shouting:

"FIRST PERSON WITH A DEGREE INJUSTICE AND LAW IN THE ROOM GETS A SPANKING FROM THE PRINCE!" Chat shouted. In an instant, many males came running over to the young man in black.

(Marinette)

"I can't believe you!" Marinette shouted at the large man that stood in front of her. "I'm your daughter!"

"Well your not his first." A blonde woman next to him said. Marinette, her mother, her father and her step-mother in a way, were standing the waiting room awaiting trial for Chloe so-called allergic attack.

"Marinette just tells me, did you poison Chloe." Tom asked.

"I did no such thing! And why the fuck does the whole fracking town has to be here!?" Marinette shouted at her father.

"You know how the Mayor is, he likes to make an example of everything." Sabine said. "AKA, you miss sin."

"Okay miss sinner." Marinette muttered under her breath. She then looks over to her father. "And you tub of lard, I hope karma comes and bites you in your fat ass for doing this!"

"How dare you speak to your father that way." Marinette step-mother said.

"Oh, now he's her father. Last I checked, she was just a mistake." Sabine said in a mocking tone. "And Tom, go fuck yourself for doing this to Marinette." Sabine said before leaving the room. Marinette was soon to follow but was stopped when her step-mother grabbed her by her arm.

"You don't dare humiliate my husband."

"Oh did you forget he is my father?" Marinette asked.

"You're just a sin." She growled.

"It's not my fault you can't entertain your husband. Maybe if you were less religious and more opened legged, he wouldn't have run over to my mom!" Marinette growled before forcing her arm out of the blonde woman's grip, Marinette walks the room into the hallway to find Adrien speaking to his father and Nat. When Marinette approached them the two older adults walk away. Adrien looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Hey babe! Do I have plans for you tonight." Adrien said.

"What am I going to be doing in order to get Chloe off my back?" Marinette asked. "Are you going to 50 shades of grey me?"

"Oh baby…" Adrien said with a smirk. The dark shadow his bangs gave him began to do its trick on his eyes. "50 shades of grey was kitty stuff. Not on the line of rookie business."

"So what do you want me to do?" Marinette asked. The shadow on Adrien face disappeared before saying:

"I want you to make out with Alya." Adrien said, making Marinette literally fall to the ground. No really, she fell to the ground from shock and landed on her butt.

"Are you kidding!?" Marinette shouted.

"Nope, I want to see you two make out tonight." Adrien said. Marinette gets up from the floor, dusting her behind of dirt, she looks up at Adrien with a red face.

"Ugh, don't tell me you have a thing for Alya? Don't drag her down into that horrible world of yours!" Marinette shouted. She then calms down to realize. "Although she might enjoy it."

"Not really. Also Ayla scares in a...I will cut your dick off way, but I do have a fantasy of you making out with a girl. Since all the girls at the club and here are crazed sex bitches that can't be trusted, I might as well have you make out with your friend."

"I can't kiss Alya, that's just weird."

"Kiss her or no deal."

"Kiss who?" Alya asked as she approaches the two. Marinette jumps a little before looking at her friend. She felt like telling Ayla right there that Adrien was Chat Noir and that he was practically using her for his sexual fantasy. But she realized at the last second that may be a horrible idea that could easily backfire at her.

"I…uh…a…uh…" Marinette was trying to find the words to say to her friend, but can't. Adrien, who was behind her, rolled his eyes before turning his back to Marinette.

"Good luck Marinette." Adrien said. Marinette gasped, realizing that Adrien wasn't going to help her if she didn't kiss her friend.

"Fine!" Marinette shouted. Adrien turns his body around to see Marinette give Alya a peck on her cheek. The brown haired girl just stared at her friend weirdly when they separated.

"What the heck?" Alya asked.

"I-I am so sorry!" Marinette said before looking back at Adrien. "I did what you asked! Now help me!"

"That was the laziest and pitiful kiss I have ever seen." Adrien said. "Plus why kiss her on the cheek."

"Oh my god, you meant the lips!?" Marinette shouted with a huge blush on her face. Adrien nods his head at her question. Both Nino and Alya stared at their friends with question marks over their heads.

"What are you two talking about?" Nino asked.

"Adrien agreed to help me in exchange I made out with Alya." Marinette said. Nino looks at his friend in shock.

"Dude!?" Nino shouted.

"Sorry." Adrien said. For the first time in a while he looked afraid and sad, like he just upset his parent.

"How could you do that…and not invite me?" Nino asked. He places his hand heart over his hand in pain. "And I thought we were brothers from other mothers."

"Am I missing something here?" Marinette asked in confusion.

"I was going to record it." Adrien said as he held up his phone.

"You both are perverts." Marinette growled.

"So did you hire a lawyer or something to help Marinette?" Alya asked.

"No, but since I have known Chloe for a long time I can talk on Marinette behave and inform the Mayor that she is lying. Plus I was with Marinette when she made the cupcakes, he wouldn't dare punish me."

"True." Alya said before looking at Marinette. "Alright, let's get this over and done with."

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked. But her question wasn't answered because Alya was pushing her into an empty room in City Hall. Once inside, Alya takes a deep breath before pressing her lips against Marinette's. Both of the boys stared with the chaws hanging to the ground. Alya hands held Marinette still by her elbows as she presses her head forward. A small blush appears on Marinette face when she felt Alya tongue slowly slide into her mouth.

"My pants are feeling tight…" Adrien thought to himself at the kissing action going on in front of him. When they separated, the feeling inside Adrien wasn't lusted, or horses…he was pissed!

"How dare she kiss my bugaboo!" Adrien thought. "Wait…I am the one that…oh my gosh. I need to stop thinking like Chat Noir when I am Adrien! I'm going to do something stupid that I might regret…like this! My bugaboo is kissing Alya! Those should be my lips! Ugh I am an idiot!"

"Adrien?" Nino asked his friend. Snapping him out of his bubble of thought.

"R-right! Come on, I have a plan for the mayor." Adrien said before walking out the room. The three adults stared at the open door for a second before Alya said:

"Does he realize he has a boner?" Alya asked.

"Naw, let him figure it out." Marinette muttered under her breath. Shockingly, Adrien kept his promise and defended Marinette welly. He sounded like a high paid lawyer about to drop the case on a murder who's killed ten people. By the time the meeting was over, Adrien had already explained 50 reasons why Chloe had an allergic reaction to the cupcakes for being a vegan. Much to Marinette joy, but the mayor displeasure. He was so upset that he began lecturing all the young ones on the importance of their bodies.

"You were amazing!" Marinette said, she and Adrien had snuck out of the hall right before the rest of the town. The two were now roaming the empty dark town. "You ever think about quitting the sex business and study law?"

"You know, I actually want to be a photographer." Adrien said with a smile.

"Why don't you?" Marinette asked.

"Eh, never had the passion I guess." Adrien responded. "You look pretty tonight." He said as he stared down at her white long sleeve dress. It was the only thing that he bought that didn't expose her cleavage or was meant to be anything sexual.

"Oh thanks, I am trying to stick with our deal while trying not to look slutty." Marinette said.

"Oh yea, our deal." Adrien said. His eyes look down to the ground in sadness, he enjoyed these moments he had with Marinette. Just the two of them, alone, together under the moonlight that shined on the small religious town she was stuck in. It was amazing, but he knew this wouldn't last as long as Nathan was in the picture.

"Adrien, do you hate Nathan?" Marinette asked.

"Hate him…" Adrien thought. "I want to ram a 12-foot dildo up his wannabe artist ass that he wouldn't be able to shit for days because his asshole is swollen! NO FORCE IN HELL WILL STOP ME FROM DESTROYING HIM!"

"No, I just don't like the way he treats you." Adrien responded in a calm manner.

"Yea…" Marinette said, she looks down to the ground. Trying to avoid eye contact with his green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing, just praying that contract burns in a fire."

"I hardly doubt it will." Adrien said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"I give it a week."

(1 month later)

Adrien and Marinette, or morally Chat Noir and Ladybug, were laying on Adrien bed sleeping what little time they had before the day started. So far almost two months have passed since Marinette signed the contract, and almost every night with Adrien had been an absolute nightmare! She's been spending so many nights at the club that her mother was starting to notice the dark circles under her eyes. Chat would make her do, watch or perform something vulgar. One of those times was forcing her to whip a random man on stage, another was walking around the town with a vibrator inside her all day. And today was even worse, he forced her to blow him right in the club in the sex corner with a bunch of people rubbing against her. It was disgusting!

"Mph..." Marinette moans as she opens her eyes to see that she was in Chat Noir sadistic room or torture. She moans at the feel in between her legs, apparently, the two had a quicky before heading to sleep. Marinette turns her body to the side. Staring straight at his sleeping face, he looked so angelic to her.

"Demon." She thought as a blush appears on her face. She couldn't help but to feel something for the blonde in front of her. Even though he was a sex-crazed maniac, he did look very sweet. She even hates to admit it, but Adrien seemed to spend more time with her than Nathan.

"What is he doing right now I wonder?" Marinette asked herself. She turns her body to the side to where her costume had been thrown on the ground. Adrien got her a catsuit like outfit that was polka-dotted to resemble a ladybug. Marinette crawls out of the bed, grabbing her outfit, she pulls her cell phone from her pocket the suit had. She then dials Nathan number, it knowing him he'd be up by now.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Hey babe, just wanted to hear your voice." Marinette said with a smile on her face.

"Marinette its seven AM in the morning! Can't you call two hours later?"

"I just…I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I am fine Marinette. Now go to sleep!" Nathan shouted at her before hanging up. The blue hair girl sighed before setting the phone down on Adrien Nightstand. She then crawls back underneath the covers, closing her eyes, she tries to think of happy memories to soothe her small aching heart, but nothing came to mind.

"Is our relationship really that horrible?" Marinette thought to herself. "Well, Nathan never bought me clothes, he calls me fat and he did sleep with Chloe."

Marinette thought to herself. As all the memories of the two years came pouring into her brain, so did the five years of friendship she had with Adrien. Those two boys were both in love with her, yet one treated her so badly.

"Why am I still with him?" Marinette thought. "I should dump him, but why can't I?"

(Flashback to two years ago)

"Will you go to the prom with me?!" Nathan shouted as Marinette, holding a rose to her face. Marinette, in her senior year of high school, takes the flower out of his hand before giving him an awkward smile.

"Uh, I already have a date to the prom." Marinette said. She points behind her to her friend Adrien. At this time Adrien was still seen as an angel in Marinette eyes. The blonde scratches his head and laughs awkwardly.

"Sorry man." Adrien said. Nathan stands up from his kneeling position and sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean, Adrien can get another girl, you're just going out because your friends." Nathan said. Marinette places her hand on her chin, closing her eyes as she begins to think.

"Well…" Marinette started. "You are right on that one." She said. She turns her body around to look at Adrien. "Do you mind?"

"If you go to prom with him?" Adrien asked.

"Is it okay?" Marinette asked. "I mean, he is right, you're only going with me because I don't have a date. Now that I do you can go out with that Lila girl."

"Oh, Lila?" Adrien said with a kind smile. That smile did a good job hiding the bloodthirsty creature wanting to tear Nathan a new dick.

"Yea, I heard she has a crush on you!" Marinette said. "Plus, she's a model like you! You two are the hottest kids in school, you will manage."

"Okay, I'll go ask her!" Adrien said. Marinette nods her head before looking back at Nathan.

"And sure, I will go to the prom with you." Marinette said with a smile. Nathan smiles before leading Marinette out the school, he looks over his shoulder a to see an upset Adrien glaring dagger at him. The blonde male crosses his arms, returning the glare back at the redhead.

"Cunt." Adrien muttered underneath his breath.

(End of Flashback)

"Did he really say cunt?" Marinette thought. Her body stiffens at the very thought of that flashback, how she was so blinded by the halo over his head she didn't notice the horns poking out of his blonde hair.

"Mmmm…" Adrien moans, he wraps his around her waist then pulls her naked body close to his. "You smell of strawberries."

"Are you still sleeping?" Marinette asked.

"No, just drowsy." Adrien moaned. "This feels amazing."

"What does?"

"You and me, naked in bed with the warmth of our bodies keeping us warm." Adrien said. "We could stay like this forever you know."

"Oh yea, let's buy a house in America and just fuck all day." Marinette said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have enough money to last us 20 lifetimes." Adrien said with a smirk. "We could run away, I can help you with your fashion career and continue to be Chat Noir. We leave that terrible town behind us."

"What about Alya and Nino?"

"We take them with us, I have enough cash to care for the four of us forever." Adrien said.

"As much as that sounds great, I think I will trying to get out of the town on my own." Marinette said, making Adrien smile.

"Don't forget about me when you leave." He muttered as he drifts back to his slumber. Marinette sighs as her eyes close, allowing her to drift into a world of wonder.

(The next day)

"Could you do me a favor Nat." Gabriel asked the black-haired woman sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes sir?" She responded, not looking up from her work.

"I need you took into something for me. I recently found the location of my son's box." Gabriel said. Nat looks up from the files she was looking through.

"His memory box? Oh no!" Nat said. "Last person to touch that was kicked out a window!"

"It was down a fleet of stair…" Gabriel corrected her. "And it was because I accidentally threw it away."

"So David wasn't the one that got kicked out a window?" Nat asked in worry.

"That rumor true?" Gabriel asked, making Nat nods her head. Gabriel tugs at the fabric of his tie before saying:

"Well, I will make sure Adrien is not home when you looking for it."

"Why do you want the box?"

"The box contains his mother's research book. In the book, I believe Alice wrote down something important before her death."

"That book is the second thing he holds dearest to his heart."

"What's the first thing?" Gabriel asked.

"Marinette." Nat responded with a "Are you kidding me?" face.

"Whatever, tomorrow Adrien has a photo shoot with NIKE. I will be going to your place, I will dismiss all the servants from the house. Once everyone is gone, you go into his room and get me that box."

"Are you sure he won't notice its missing?" Nat asked.

"He will be too tired to remember its existence when we get home." Gabriel responded. His eyes went to a picture on his desk of his son and his late wife. The two were smiling happily in the picture with cotton candy in their hands. On the bottom of the picture were the words "Wish you were here!" written in cursive. A small smile forms on Gabriel face as he remembers the day he received this picture. Adrien was eight when he and Alice decided to go to Disney at a random moment. Gabriel didn't know about it till he came that day to receive a picture from one of his servants. Alice was always random like that; it was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her.

It was early in the morning when Adrien had finished his breakfast, today he had to model for some sportswear for NIKE. Although he didn't mind modeling, he seriously disliked photoshoots so earlier in the morning.

"5 AM for a stupid shot…" Adrien muttered under his breath.

"They want to get you as the sun rises." Nat responded. She then presses a hand to her stomach, moaning a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yea, just a bad case of cramps." Nat said. "I am sorry to ask this, but can I stay home for this trip. I am not feeling too well."

"Sure, dad wanted to come with me today. I guess he can be my cell phone, would you like anything while I am out?" Adrien asked. Nat shakes her head no. Adrien gives her a gentle smile as he stands up from the table.

"Alright, I am off. Get better Nat!" Adrien told his father's assistant. He then follows his father out the door of his home. Nat watches the black car drive off into the distance. Once gone, she straight into Adrien room. A black and painted goth design room with weird BDSM toys lying on the walls with pictures of his friends and family. It was creepy, but Nat ignored the rooms designs.

"Under the bed near the left night stand." Nat thought, she walks over to the round super king size bed. She kneels down to find a thick orange colored book under his bed. She reaches a hand to the book, pulling it out from underneath the bed. She holds the orange book in her hand, pulling at the cover to reveal the book to be a box of all sorts of junk. And all the way at the bottom was a black composition book label ALICE.

Nat smiles to herself as she opens the book, seeing a bunch of writing in cursive she did not understand. She places the book to the side before looking down at the box. Most of the stuff was small ripped pages with weird creatures drawn on them, pictures and some items Nat has never seen before. Nat picks up one of the torn pages that had a weird cat looking fairy drawn on it.

"Dear Tikki…" Nat read out loud. "Thank you for telling me about Kim, I was able to avoid a wedge today." Nat read, she then places the piece of paper down before reading another paper. This one also had a drawn fairy on it, but it was a pink looking bug fairy.

"Dear Plagg…" Nat read. "Your cat ears look pretty today." She read. She places the torn paper into the box before noticing a large amount of folded paper. She grabs the paper and opens it, reviling a whole conversation between Plagg and Tikki.

Tikki: I notice your lost in thought all the time, do you feel alone again? Or are you lost?

Plagg: Both sometimes.

Tikki: I know how you feel.

Plagg: No you don't.

Tikki: I do, everyone in this town hates me.

Plagg: No they don't, I like you.

Tikki: You don't even know who I am. You don't even know my name; all we ever do is put this paper on a door and hope no one finds it expects for us.

Plagg: Why don't we meet in real life?

Tikki: I am scared.

Plagg: You don't need to be, I don't care what you look like.

Tikki: What if I am a boy?

Plagg: I will still love you.

Tikki: Promise me you will not be angry with who I am.

Plagg: I promise with all my heart.

Tikki: Then let's meet up for lunch on the last day of school.

"Talk about weird." Nat said out loud. She places the notes to the side as she continues to look through the box. She picks up a hairpin in the shape of a black cat with green eyes. The words Alice was engraved on its chest. She places the pin down on the junk next to her. She picks up a picture of Adrien, Marinette and a male with red hair that looked around their age. The picture looked like a happy one because Adrien was doing weird funny poses with Marinette and the redhead male. Nat could not make out the face because it was scratched out by a pen or something. She turned the picture around and saw writing on the back in big bold red letters:

MARINETTE IS MINE

MINE TO LOVE AND HOLD

FOR ETERNITY

GO FUCK YOURSELF NATHAN

The letter read. Nat felt a cold breeze up her spine at the writing, she didn't realize how big Adrien crush on Marinette was. She looks down and saw another picture of Marinette and Adrien, just the two of them. The two were posing sitting in front of a tree, they were smiling wide eye while giving each other bunny ears on top of their heads. A heart was drawn on the picture around their head. Nat turns it around to look at the back to see more handwriting. But unlike the other picture, it didn't have big red words, instead, it was small and gently:

Mr. and Mrs. Agreste

My love is true

My love is pure

I will love you

Forever and ever and ever more

My sweet angel

My light in the darkness

My happiness and joy

May you seek me one day

My Marinette.

"Talk about an unhealthy obsession." Nat muttered to herself.

"You have no idea…" A voice whispered in her ear. Nat looks over her shoulder and saw the prince himself glaring down at her with those light green eyes that had a shadow over them. Nat stands up from the side of Adrien bed, dropping the box on her lap to the ground, making everything inside fall to the ground.

"Adrien!?" Nat spoke in shock. "This...thi...this isn't what it looks like!"

Adrien head tilts to the side a bit before asking: "Oh so weren't snooping through my private box?"

"Adrien…" Nat spoke. "I have known you since you were a teenager. I have helped you with your career and everything, so please listen to me when I say…I think you need help."

"I think you should leave my room before I pick up my bullwhip and show you how I do my clients." Adrien said. Without hesitation, Nat walks straight out of his room, not bothering to look him in the eye. Once gone, Adrien collects the fallen items off the ground, only to stop when he notices something was missing.

"Mom journal." Adrien thought. "That bitch…"

(Later that day)

"Are you okay, you look pissed." Alya asked her friend. Adrien and his three friends were in their usual spot in front of the towns café after one of their classes. Throughout most of the day, Adrien has been having a very dark and gloomy face on his bangs helped him with.

"I'm fine." Adrien replied. He fixes his bangs so that Ayla could not see the dark shadow he had over his eyes.

You sure?" Marinette asked. Her words were like cupids arrow piercing through his heart.

"Awww! My bugaboo is worried about me." Adrien purred.

"Bugaboo?" Nino asked, snapping Adrien from his Chat Noir ego.

"My little nickname for her, doesn't she look like a bug?" Adrien asked. Marinette raises her fist to him and punched his shoulder. "A cute bug!"

"A bug none the less." Nathan said as he approaches the four. In his hand were canvass and brushes. "Oh Marinette, you look divine."

"Hey babe!" Marinette said with a smile.

"As if my dad could not get worse…" Adrien thought to himself. Nathan grabs a chair from another table, then sets it in between Marinette and Adrien. The blonde male growls a little as he moves his chair to the side a bit to give Nathan room to fit. Once seated, Nathan hugs Marinette and kisses her on the lips.

"This dress you wear today, it is absolutely magnificent!" Nathan tells his girlfriend as he examines her clothes. Today Marinette was wearing a light green ruffle top bodycon dress with black wedges. It was a beautiful dress that Adrien wanted her to wear for a while now, only to have it taken away by Nathan.

"Oh thank you!" Marinette said with a blush on her face. A low growl could be heard at the table, yet no one knew it was coming from Adrien.

"What are you doing here?" Nino asked.

"Glad you asked, guess what just happen?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Adrien responded.

"The mayor just gave me permission to have an art show here! All my work displayed for all eyes to see in the grand hall!" Nathan said. "In a week, the mayor will invite some church people to my show, isn't that exciting!?"

"Not many eyes." Adrien muttered.

"I am so proud of you Nathan!" Marinette said. She wraps her arms around Nathan's neck, pulling him into a hug. When her head was on his shoulders, she worded threats to Adrien, but the blonde make ignored her mouth moving. When Nathan and Marinette separated, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Marinette.

"You shall be my main attraction Marinette!" Nathan said.

"Really?" Marinette asked. "I am so honored!"

"Honored." Adrien repeated in a mocking tone of voice. Nathan looks over his shoulder to see Adrien making mocking faces of Marinette.

"Is everything okay Adrien?" Nathan asked.

"I am fine." Adrien responded with a smile. Nino, trying to break the thick tension, looks at his watch and gasped.

"We have minutes to ENG 1011!" Nino said. Everyone at the table, except for Nathan, look at their phones to see the time. When they notice Nino was right, they stood up front their chair and prepared to leave. The group walks away from the table expect for Marinette, she stayed behind to tell Nathan:

"Meet me in the school gym at 6, I have something important to tell you." Marinette whispered to her boyfriend, it's a shame Adrien heard her. When they were in the school building Adrien had grabbed Marinette into a corner of the school. Alya and Nino were to busy to notice the two had turned a corner. Once there Adrien smashes his lips against her in a hot passionate kiss. His tongue slides its way into her mouth, explore her small cave of words. Marinette moans in the kiss for a while, they then separated for a bit.

"You're flushed." Adrien said with a smirk. "Can Nathan do this to you?"

"Why are you bring him up?" Marinette asked.

"Because I hate that fucking girly act you put on, making him think you're a sweet and kind person. When in reality, your nothing more but a mutt in heat for some big cock."

"Please stop! Please, I am begging you!" Marinette said. The blonde male removes his body from her, staring down at the girl in a superior way as well as sad way. He didn't really like to say those types of things to her, even he found it vulgar to say.

"You're coming to the club tonight, you already ran out of no's this month so I want to hear a yes." Adrien told her in low voice.

"Adrien I'm-EIGHT!" Adrien growled. "Meet me by the gate at eight. Or I show your mother that contract."

"Yea…" Marinette muttered under her breath. She and Adrien then head to their class for their lesson. Once the class was done, Adrien followed Marinette and Nathan to the school gym, not to close to be seen though. As the sun falls down to the ground, the area begins to darken, making it easy for Adrien to hide in the shadows the bleachers were giving away. He watches the two talk.

"Nathan, I heard a rumor recently about you and Chloe." Marinette started. "Is it true that you and her have been...screwing around for more than a year?"

"Marinette...its true." Nathan muttered. Adrien bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the horrible words that wanted to escape his mouth.

"The fucking goddess of purity and joy was given to you, and you go out and cheat on her..." Adrien thought. His left eye twitches in annoyance as his fingernails dig deep into the wood of the bleachers.

"I see, so you were cheating on me for a year instead of a night huh?" Marinette asked.

"I have but, let's just put that behind us! When we get married I promise I will never even look at another woman again!" Nathan begged.

"Actually…I want to break up." Marinette said, making both Nathan and Adrien gasped in shock.

"WHY!?" Nathan shouted at the girl. "You said you forgave me."

"I know what I said that day, but the image of you fucking Chloe doesn't want to leave my brain!" Marinette shouted. "And the thought of me screwing you just makes me want to puke! Not because of your image, but because Chloe bounced on your ding-dong before me! EW!"

"But I love you!"

"You slept with Chloe, for a year!"

"I thought you'd forgive me!

"I never did! In fact…in fact after you asked for my hand in marriage I did something awful." Marinette said.

"What did you do?" He asked. Adrien watches in curiosity.

"Tell him." Adrien thought. "Tell him so you can be mine."

"I um… I had sex with Adrien two or three nights ago after you told me about Chloe." Marinette said. "I didn't feel like you deserved to be my first, so I went over to Adrien." Marinette said as she looks down to the ground in shame. Adrien was smile like a Cheshire cat as his heart was racing.

"You had sex with the Agreste kid?" Nathan asked. "How can you be so…so…how can you such a slut!?"

"A slut?" Marinette asked. Her hand slowly raises her hand as her eyes widen in shocked at his words.

"A manipulating, teasing slut!" Nathan shouted at her.

"Well now you know how I felt when you slept with Chloe!" Marinette shouted back, making Nathan chuckle.

"Oh my god, your lying." Nathan said.

Marinette looked at him strangely before the young man burst into laughter. Did he really not believe Marinette when she told him the truth?

"I'm not lying, Adrien and I had sex." She said, making Nathan break down into a louder laugh at the girl's words. Adrien crosses his arms at Nathan reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Nathan cried. "Stop lying Marinette, no guy in his right mind would date you."

"Then why did you date me?"

"I was hoping to get some pussy." Nathan said. "I wasted two years with you, I hope the imaginary Adrien you're with now is as patient as me."

"He isn't imaginary, and we fucked already." Marinette told Nathan as she crosses her arms. On her face was a Cheshire cat smile. "He was amazing, kept me coming all night long. And I am glad I gave him my virginity."

"Your lying." Nathan growled.

"I'm not!" Marinette responded as she crosses her arms. "You were always a smart ass. You never believed anything I told you!"

"But your lying!" He laughs.

"I am not. In fact, we fucked all night long the day you asked me to marry you." She spoke, making Nathan stop his laughing. "I completely forgot you existed that night you-"

*SLAP*

The sound of Nathan hand slapping against Marinette cheek echoed through the hallways. The young woman clasps her cheek with both of her hands as before falling to the ground. A low cry escapes her lips as she moans in pain. The red-haired male growls as he waves his hand in the air in pain.

"Now why did you make me do that, huh?" Nathan asked. Marinette looks up at the boy, only to gasp at the sight of Adrien slowly walking up behind Nathan. In his hand was a silver baton, his green eyes seemed to glow under the dark shadow his bangs gave off. Marinette eyes widen as she runs over to Adrien, she wraps her arms around his neck. Leaning into his ear she whispered:

"Don't do it! Don't hurt him!" Marinette whispered.

"Oh Adrien! Where did you come from?" The red-haired male asked. The young man in front of him was gripping his baton with a death grip. His left eye twitches in anger as he tries to fight the urge to kill the man in front of him.

"Adrien please, just take me to the club." Marinette whispered. "Forget about him, please!"

"Awww, what's wrong bible boy?" Nathan said as he makes mocking faces at Adrien. "Upset that I smacked your friend around?"

"Next time you hurt her, I will paint your studio with blood." Adrien spoke. He then turns his body around and walks away, while dragging Marinette behind him. Nathan waves at the two before making his way out the gym. Adrien dragged Marinette outside to the town's park before looking at her in anger.

"How many times has he hit you?" Adrien ordered.

"This is the first time." Marinette responded.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Adrien shouted. Everyone in the area turns and looks in their direction. Adrien turns his head to the people around them.

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Adrien shouted, making everyone walk away from the two. Marinette sighed before saying:

"Okay, maybe like five tops."

"He's hit you five times? FIVE!?" Adrien shouted. "AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!?"

"Adrien will you calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I WILL RIP HIM A NEW HOLE!" Adrien shouted, making Marinette sighed at his words.

"Can we just go now? Come on Adrien lets just go." Marinette said before walking away from Adrien. With a huff and growled, the blonde male follows behind her. His hands in his pockets and his cheeks puffed up, he muttered curse words about Nathan. 

* * *

Kikkie: I will change the complete back into progress. Still working on these chapter fixing!


	10. Chapter 10

There was a long minute of silence between the two as they walked around the town. Marinette was rubbing her cheek for a while before gathering up the courage to ask:

"So, what are we going to do at the club tonight?" Marinette asked, the two adults were walking through the town as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky.

"I have to host the club's VIP party tonight; my father wants a night off." Adrien said. "Sorry, Hawkmoth wants the night off."

"Is it difficult?" Marinette asked.

"Eh, not really. Just talking to my clients." Adrien said before pulls out his cell phone. He stared at the screen for a bit before looking over at Marinette.

"Gonna whip them? Spit in their face? Or give them electric shocks to their private area's?" Marinette asked.

"That's not all I do." Adrien said. "I perform many other tasks that relate to the measurement of the body."

"Do I dare ask what they all are?" Marinette asked with worry.

"If you think I have sex with my clients, your wrong. The prince never gets his hands dirty like that." Adrien said with a huge smirk on his face.

"So, why are you considered the prince of sex, BDSM, pleasure and all that stuff."

"A son has to follow in his mother's footsteps." Adrien said with a smile, Marinette, on the other hand, was shocked at what she heard.

"His mother?" She thought. "I wonder what she would think of Adrien now?"

"My mom owns the club before me. She was the true queen of pleasure, she had discovered new ways for females to climax and give birth at the same time. Her research was amazing!"

"Where is she?" Marinette asked in a deadpan voice.

"Six feet under." Adrien responded. "She was run over by some god loving psychopath. Leaving all of her stuff...well half of it to me and my father. After her death, we went searching for her stuff, only to get a call one day that a boy named Luka had it. Where ever he may be. During that time, my dad became paranoid for a few years of my life. Then one day, he just…stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Stopped, he stop being paranoid, he let me out the house, he told me of my mom secrets, and he asked me if I wanted the club or not. Let it be known I was 13 at the time. And I also told about Luka."

"Who's Luka?" Marinette asked.

"Some boy my mom knew. I never met him, but my dad said she would take him on her business trips for some reason. When she died, half of her will was given to him. And with it, he just disappeared. Strangely enough, he left the club and a couple of stuff from my mom to my father. Well, he left it to me."

"And you took it?"

"Of course!" Adrien said with a big grin on his face. "That day, my dad gave me my mom's research journal. It was amazing, she was doing experiments on endorphins to help people with diseases. She was a real genius; I couldn't let her work go to waste!"

"I see, what was in the journals?" Marinette asked.

"Knowledge of power. Of control and how to manipulate people and use them. It was sort of terrifying, but amazing none the less." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"So...Luka? Why are you looking for him again?" Marinette asked.

"Because Luka has the other half of my mother's research. The other pieces of her power, I want that power! I don't care what my mom promised him, let alone their relationship. Those journals and whatever items she left him are mine. And when I find him, I find them and I will take it, even if I have to pry it from his corpse." Adrien said in a low and angry voice. Marinette's eyes widen a bit at the sight of Adrien before her.

"Dark." Marinette muttered.

"I know, I won't kill him. I mean...if he cooperates." Adrien said, returning back to his normal facial expression.

"So, you run the club?" Marinette asked changing the subject and making Adrien nod his head. A split second later Adrien phone started to buzz. He looks at the screen to see the words NAT blinking. He presses the green button on his screen before saying:

"Hey Nat."

"Adrien…I…your father…" Nat moaned in the phone, her voice could be heard by Marinette, and she was three feet away from Adrien.

"EW! Nat what have I said about having sex while calling me!?" Adrien shouted.

"Wow, you have a thing against…phone sex?" Marinette joked.

"No, her moans just sound annoying to me." Adrien said. "Give the phone to my dad, I know he's pounding you."

"Pounding?" Marinette asked.

"Nat my father's secretary and personal sex toy." Adrien responded. "They normally do it when my dad feels frustrated."

"Adrien I hope you're not talking in public." Gabriel said, Adrien looked at his surroundings and saw no one else around but he and Marinette.

"No, I am alone." Adrien responded.

"The DJ has canceled and three clients have been added to your list."

"Three! You're giving me ten guys! And you can't find me a DJ!?" Adrian shouted, making Marinette stare at him with worry. She slowly begins to walk away from Adrian, only to be stopped when he grabbed her elbow before she could run away.

"None of our usual could make it. They all were booked for today." Gabriel responded, Adrien then heard a loud moan from the distance.

"And you tell me this now?" Adrien asked.

"You can blame Nat for that one." Gabriel said. Without a second thought, Adrien dropped his phone to the ground and stomped it into two pieces. Marinette eyes widen in shock and fear at what she just saw. Adrien just growled before letting her go.

"Great, what the fuck am I going to do now?"

"You can let go of me." Marinette said, making Adrien let go of her elbow in the processes. The blue-haired girl was about to leave the upset blonde where he stood, but didn't because an idea formed in her head.

"Why don't you call Nino!" Marinette said, making Adrien look at her with a shocked expression.

"Nino? What the hell am I going to call him for?"

"He's a DJ, he can help you! Plus, he's already been to the club, so he wouldn't have a hassle with the costume rule."

"I don't know, Nino is a sensitive guy, I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Adrien started.

"Nino is currently in a sexual friendship relationship with Alya, after losing his virginity in an orgy at the club." Marinette said, making Adrien gasp at her words.

"How do you know this?" Adrien asked.

"Alya told me." Marinette responded with a smile on her face. "Look, he's not going to come if Adrien asked him to. But if Chat Noir came to his door asking for his help, I bet you he will come running."

"When did you become a genius?" Adrien asked.

"Since I started hanging out with you." She responded.

* * *

(Around Midnight)

"So tell me again why I am here?" Marinette asked Adrien as the two start to undress. In the room with them was two servants, two women wearing black belt corsets, only the corset. It made Marinette very unconformable, while Adrien didn't care. The two were standing in his bedroom looking through clothes the two females had just brought in for them.

"You're joining me tonight on stage. I have ten guests coming here for a night of fun, so I need to be available at all cost." Adrien said.

"By sitting on a stage?" Marinette asked, with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's right." He said. "And speaking of stage sitting, what color would you like your chain to be? Silver? Black, or maybe pink?"

"My what?" Marinette asked. Adrien answered her question by lifting a pink collar with the name LADYBUG written in black on it. Hanging from the collar was a black chain that reached the ground. Both of her hands grasp her mouth as her eyes widen in shock at what she was looking You're.

"I had it custom made just for you." Adrien said. "The collar is made out of a special fabric."

"Your going to chain me?"

"I want to reenact one of my favorite star war scenes. Can you guess what it is?"

"I am hoping it's when Luke loses his arm!" Marinette growled at him.

"No beautiful, it's when Carrie Fisher is dressed in a metal bikini. She's forced to lay next to that slung in return of the Jedi. I even made a Ladybug version of Princess Leia's bikini."

"I am not wearing your bikini! I am not going to be your Princess Leia, you slug!"

"Actually I was thinking about being Darth Vader."

"That's her father!"

"He's the only cool character in the movie series. Besides, I wasn't going to dress you up FULLY like Princess Leia. I had another female character in mind."

"The answer is no! I am not dressing up as anything for anyone!" She said, AdrienNoir sighed before snapping his fingers. One of the servants walks over to him and hands him the contract that Marinette signed.

"I guess I will have to show everyone in town this." Adrien said. "Or we could do this the easy way?"

"This isn't funny Adrien, I'm willing to go on that stage, but not in chains. Anything but that!" Marinette shouted, but Adrien smile remained on his face.

"Easy way?" He said as he shakes the collar in his hand. "Or hard way?" He said before shaking the paper. "Your choice bugaboo!"

* * *

(1 AM)

"Welcome to the AKUMA WEB! The bubbler shouted on the top of his lungs as the music plays in the nightclub. Next to the DJ was Lady WiFi, she was snapping photos of people secretly as she danced. A man in black walks over to the bubbler and whispered something in his ear. The young man nods his head before stopping the music to say:

"ALL HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, CHAT NOIR!" The bubbler shouted, making everyone in the club jump up and cheer as Chat Noir came walking on stage. Lady WiFi secretly takes pictures of as he walks on stage. "AND WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Who?" Lady WiFi thought to herself. She looks over at the girl next to Chat with a chain connected her to him. The girl looked annoyed, especially at Chat Nior. He gives the chain leash a tug before leading her to a throne in the middle of the stage. He takes a seat on a throne of… dildo's painted black (He's the prince of sex, I had to! Plus saints row popped up in my mind). The girl who was chained to him lays her body onto a mini bed next to the chair. She pulls out a book and begins to draw something only in Ladybug view. She didn't seem to care about what was going on around her.

Chat puts an ear piece into his ear before pulling out a tablet. He presses a button on the black tablet.

"Hello Mrs. Jagged Stone are you enjoying your time here?" Chat asked, the man dressed in purple nods his head as he speaks. Ladybug looks up for a few seconds before looking down to her drawing. As the music plays and everyone enjoyed their night, Ladybug taps Chat's knee. making him look down at her.

"Yes?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I need to pee!" Ladybug responded. Chat nods at her words before unchaining her. He then summons two workers to escort her to the bathroom. Marinette sighs as she walks to the bathroom. Once off stage, Chat goes back to playing with his tablet for a few seconds before his cell rang. Ears perking up, he pulls out his cell to find a number he was not familiar with.

"Scam?" He asked himself before answering: "Hello?"

"Adrien Agreste?" A voice asked the young blonde. His smile turns into a frown and his eyes begin to squint a little.

"Who's calling?" He asked the voice. A light chuckle was heard from the other side of the line before his question was answered:

"Luka."

* * *

Kikkie: Now some of the changing will begin, some...


	11. Chapter 11

"Luka!?" Adrien shouted as he rose from his seat. Looking amongst the crowd. He scans the area for a person on a cell phone, but fails to see only dancing sex-crazed people enjoying their time here.

"Oh calm down Adrien, I am at the club, but I am not in view." Luka tells the boy, making Adrien bite his bottom lip.

"Why are you calling me?" Adrien asked as he sits down back onto his throne chair. His palms begin to sweat as his left foot gently taps the bottom of the floor.

"Oh Adrien, I thought you have a nicer tone for me? I am the one that saved you all those years ago." Luka said over the phone.

"You were...and I thank you. But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you calling me? How did you get my number? And where the hell have you been?" Adrien asked.

"One question at a time blonde." Luka said. "One: I have hidden from your special clients. You know, the investigators you hire to find me. That shit ain't easy Adrien. The phone I am calling with was specially designed just to call you without you tracking me. That's how close your hires are."

"I need to find you, I need those journals..." Adrien said over the phone...as if he was...whimpering a little. "They have something I need."

"The one's Emilie left me? Your Mommie? My teacher?" Luka asked. "Sorry, you have your half, and I have mine."

"But I need them!" Adrien whimpered as his eyes widen, tears begin to form in his eyes as hand holding his phone begins to shake.

"I know you do, you also need the brooch your mom left her flash drive in." Luka said. "Oh Adrien, I wish I could give you that other power your mom passed. But I can't, who know's what will happen to you if I do. I know your mother, and I know she would have NEVER wanted you to become she was."

"But..." Adrien stops in his tracks when he heard the other line cut off. Tears now falling down his cheeks as he stares at the screen of his phone. The bright red screen that would blink white at a time telling him the call ended. He could feel his heart breaking into pieces as he tries to regain himself.

He was so close to his goal in those few minutes, then it all slipped away into nothing. He was back to stage one and it hurt him bad. So bad that the feeling of sadness turned into boiling rage. Something that made him throw his phone down to the ground in anger. Not breaking it, but throwing it down none the less. He then proceeded to bang his fist against the armrest of his chair. People stared at him with a worried expression, wondering why their prince was so mad. It took Adrien...no, Chat to notice this. Standing from his chair, he opens his mouth and shouted through the microphone:

"What are you all looking at!?" He shouted at the people. "DANCE! I COMMAND YOU TO DANCE."

He shouted at them. Within seconds they started to dance and continue to the night of please. Ladybug, who had just walked onto the stage, saw the phone on the ground. She bends over to pick it up, but was stopped when Adrien threw the caller back onto her neck. He then forces her down by his feet, making her moan in pain when she landed on her butt.

* * *

(4 AM)

The hours of the club was soon to end within three hours, so the bubbler decided to play a slow jam for all the couples. When the slow music came on, Chat stood up from his seat and stretches his body a bit before tugging at the chain.

"Let's go for a dance." Chat said, but the Ladybug girl just shrugs him away by yanking the chain away from him. Chat chuckles at her reaction before crouching down to her, lying next to her, he lays right on top of her sketchbook.

"My drawing!" Ladybug shouted before banging her fist against the leather wearing boy. He smirks at the girl before grabbing her by the arm and dragged her on top of him. When she was sitting on top of him, he thrust his hips forward in a sexual manner, grinding up on her.

"Stop it!" She shouted as she tries to punch him in the face, but he dodges his and chuckles.

"You have to try harder than that princess!" Chat said before rolling their bodies over. Making Chat be the one on top. He grips both of her legs and forces them as he takes a good look at her panties.

"I think the black one should have been worn today."

"Why are you so critical of my wardrobe."

"Sorry, I am a bit of a perfectionist."

"You're an idiot!" Ladybug hissed before reaching over to her book. But stopped when Chat fell forward, pressing his lips against her neck. She moans at the feeling of his warm pressing against her neck. His lips then move to her lips, gently biting onto the pink flesh that is her bottom lip. the pleasure he was giving her lower lip soon turned to pain. Lady WiFi turns her head and saw the woman under Chat Noir was moving her feet violently, trying to break out of the hold he had on her.

"NGH!" She screamed when she tasted metal against her tongue. Chat chuckles before yanking his head back in a quick haste, pulling a tiny piece of skin off Ladybug lip. Lady WiFi eyes widen in shock as the girls scream. Chat holds the struggling girl down by her bangs with one hand as the other held her face in place.

"Holy shit!" Lady WiFi said in shock as Chat holds the young woman down, he begins to lick the bleeding cut on her lip, his long tongue swirls and sucks the skin. Ladybug was glaring daggers at the cat-man when he was done sucking her lip.

"Taste." He moaned. Ladybug growled at him before pushing his body off hers. She rolled onto her hands and knees, trying to stand but failed when she was yanked back down by the leash.

"Awww! Does the ladybug need to be but in a cage?" Chat asked as Ladybug struggled to get up to her feet. But failed when Chat kept yanking her down to the ground. She grabs the chain then tries to pull it away from him but can't. He was having too much fun playing tug a war with the girl.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted.

"Why? We are having so much fun!" Chat said with a sadistic smile on his face. Almost everyone in the club was staring at the two as they pulled at the chain. Ladybug had a few more chains to her side while Chat was at the end of his.

"Let go!" Ladybug ordered Chat, but the blonde just giggled at her protesting. His laughter sent waves of anger through her body, then an evil idea popped into her brain. She pulls the chain tighter, making Chat do the same. Leaning his body back towards the edge of the stage, Ladybug lets go. Allowing gravity to take a toll and have Chat fall off the stage. A loud thump was heard as everyone, even the VIP, had to look at the front of the stage to see the prince face flat on the ground. Ladybug chuckles:

"And here I thought all cats landed on their feet." Ladybug said, when Chat rose from the ground, oh the gates of hell opened that very second. The anger in his eyes made a couple of customer's faint, while others just sobbed. Chat turns his head to looks at Ladybug, the smile on her face disappeared as quick as it came.

"Ooooh, girl you are so dead." Lady WiFi said in fear as she hid behind the Bubbler.

(5 AM)

The club had closed a bit earlier after Chat falling from the stage. The prince was so pissed that he was practically shouting into a microphone bible verses. When the club was empty, Chat dragged Ladybug by her hair to the car with his father and Nat. Once inside, Chat ripped off his mask then threw it at Ladybug arm. Ladybug removes her mask, returning to Marinette. The two adults do the same as Adrien picks up his phone. He pulls a cigarette case out of his pocket, it was black with two green cat eyes in the middle. He opens the box to reviling rolled up joints. He picks one up from the box, he then presses it against his lips before snapping his fingers. Nat pulls a lighter from her hair and lights the joint. Marinette watches the blonde male inhale the white smoke into his lungs.

"So…" Marinette started as she tries to untie her corset. "Can you drop me off home?"

"You're not going home, Marinette." Adrien said as smoke fades from his breath.

"What?"

"You humiliated me in front of the club, in front of hundreds, IN FRONT OF IMPORTANT GUEST." Adrien growled.

"You made me bleed!" Marinette said. She points to the cut mark on her pink lips.

"I don't care! You're not going home today, so I suggest you text your mother a sweet lie." Adrien growled.

"Adrien just take me home."

"You're not going home; you're coming to my house to accept your punishment."

"I am not getting punished for stupidity!" Marinette shouted. "I am not one of your servants you like to abuse! I am your friend! I am-YOUR MY DOG!" Adrien shouted at Marinette, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Marinette I could give you the world, all you need to do is be quiet. But you're to stupid to realize that!"

"I don't want your world you...you...YOU CONDESCENDING ASSHOLE! YOUR ON THE SAME LEVEL AT NATHAN! BOTH OF YOU SEE ME AS A TOY TO JERK AROUND! YOUR BOTH AWFUL BASTERDS! YOU BOTH HID BEHIND MASK! UNDERNEATH YOUR BOTH LIEING, CHEATING, SPOILED ROTTEN MEN WHO USE WOMEN LIKE TOYS!"

The anger that was boiling inside of Adrien for the last couple of months, had finally arisen and burst! Dark aura begins to fill the car, making everyone inside, including the driver, shiver! The shadow that his bangs produced created something different this time, they made his normal eyes look as if they were that of a demon. His one pointy cat-like tooth pressed against his lips, piercing a hole into the sensitive skin. A small trickle of blood seeps down his chin, his left didn't twitch, it was blinking uncontrollably. Marinette gently breathes out before saying:

"Look, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that." Marinette gently spoke.

"My world is the only one that exists. But you know what? GORILLA!" Adrien shouted, making the driver stop in the middle of the road. Adrien leans over Marinette and opens her door to the clear road.

"You can get out."

"Where are we?" Marinette asked.

"20 miles away from the town." Nat responded. Marinette eye risen in shock.

"You can't do this." Marinette said, her cut lip trembled in fear at her words.

"I don't care Marinette. You want to leave my world so badly, fine! Do it, by the time you get home, everyone will see you wearing this costume. Your life will be ruined, but hey, your free from me."

"Why are you doing this to me Adrien?" Marinette said as tears run down her eyes.

"You wanted to have fun, this is the fun I tried to protect you from. But oh no, you didn't want to listen to me." Adrien spoke. "Well here's your chance, you can get of this car, I rip the contract and we can forget this ever happened. Ignoring the fact that the town will see you as a slut, or maybe something more. But hey, you will be with Nathan for the rest of your miserable life. I hope you enjoy your daily beatings when he becomes fat and bum!"

"Adrien this is a little too much." Nat started. "Why don't we just take her back before anyone sees's her."

"No, I am so sick and tired of giving her what she want's only to be spit in my face."

"This is about Nathan isn't?" Marinette asked. "Your pissed because I never told you what he did."

"I'm more than pissed, 2-3 month in and you still have the balls to yell at me! Embarrasses me!" Adrien shouted. "Pissed doesn't even describe my anger right now!"

"Adrien you-SHUT UP!" Adrien shouted at his father.

"I can't do this anymore." Marinette said as a tear runs down her cheek.

"You never even tried!" Adrien growled. "I have loved you for five years, five fucking years! Only to be second rated to a fucking tomato headed jerk off known for screwing the towns tart! I am done trying to make you mine! I AM DONE!"

Marinette stared straight into those green eyes of his. Tears ruining her vision, making it a bit fuzzy as she hiccups air before saying:

"You know, I could have told the whole town you were Chat Noir, but I didn't because deep down I cared for you. I may have screamed and shouted at you, but I cared for you. I did things I would have never done with Nathan for you. It wasn't because of that contract... it was because I felt something for you. And I will admit...I don't know my feelings. But I know I don't deserve to be treated like this, to be forced to do things I don't like. But I did it for you because I cared..." Marinette responded. Adrien's eyes widen in shock at her words for a second, but revert back to anger. He turns his head to the side and looks outside.

"Get out." Adrien ordered her, Marinette does as told, even ignoring the adults protest to stop her. She climbs out on the car and closes the door behind her. In a split second, she heard the car engine start up and drive, leaving dust in her face as it drives away. The black eyeliner begins to run down her cheeks as she begins to walk to her home. The area was blue and the air was warm, just like the night she snuck back before, although this time she would probably get more than just a lecture from her mom. She would probably not be able to attend school, or even live at this very moment.

* * *

(Adrien)

"What is wrong with you?" Gabriel asked his son. Adrien's eyes were glued to open space in front of him. The older blonde in front of his kicks his son kneels, causing the blonde to hiss in pain.

"What!?" Adrien shouted.

"Listen to me!" Gabriel shouted. "Love is something you can't keep in a box Adrien! Your mother would be ashamed of what you just did."

"Oh, is that why you took her journal from me?" Adrien asked, making the older blonde become silent.

"I took the journal because you were confusing love with lust. All those things your mother wrote, they weren't...they weren't her words when she was in love."

"Love?" Adrien coughed out. "Love doesn't exist! Its just a chemical reaction in someone's brain! I see that now!"

"Don't say that!"

"IT'S TRUE!" Adrien growled at his father. Banging his fist on the door in anger. "I loved her for years, only to be compared to that loser! She will never love me!"

"She does love you!" Nat shouted. Both males looked at her in shock. "Marinette does love you Adrien! She told me, she told me that she loved you since eighth grade."

"Your lying!"

"She has a box of all your gifts and notes when you were younger. Just like you, but less creepy and actual adorable." Nat said. "She loves you dearly, the reason she never dated you because she feared for your reputation. She never got into the Chat Noir play because she didn't know what was going on. It was new to her, and personally, I'd be scared shitless knowing my friend is a sex pervert!" Nat shouted, her face was red with anger and her heart was beating at a quick pace.

"What?" Adrien asked with wide eyes of shock. Nat breathes out a long sigh of annoyance before saying:

"She loves Adrien Agreste, NOT Chat Noir." Nat said. "Don't you realize that ever since you got her to sign that contact all you ever did was act like Chat with her! I swear I haven't seen Adrien in weeks! It's like you have a split personality disorder!"

"Split personality?" Adrien asked. The anger in his eyes disappeared as the memories of the months passed through his head. He never realized it before, but Nat might have been right about him. He doesn't remember the last act of sweetness to Marinette like he did when she didn't know about Chat Noir. He looks down at his black mask, tears begin to form in his eyes. He was turning into a monster, the monster he never wanted to be.

"Oh my god your right." Adrien said. The tears fall down his cheeks. His nose turns red as he begins to hiccup air. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're losing your mind, your mother went through the same thing too." Gabriel explained. "No person can live two different life Adrien. That's why she didn't give you everything. That's why she gave the other half of her secrets to Luka."

"I just...I just wanted to be like mom." The young man cried. "I just wanted Marinette to love me."

"Maybe...maybe it's not too late to fix things." Gabriel said. Adrien looks up at his father.

"Maybe its time you told her the truth."

* * *

(Marinette)

"My life is officially over." She thought to herself as she walked. After near an hour of walking, the young girl finds a giant billboard-like sign that said her hometown was three miles away. Her breathe begins to fasten as she tries to think of a way to get of this, but nothing came to mind, she was screwed!

"Oh god…" Marinette muttered, she puts her hands together and falls to her knee's as if she was in church praying. Black tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "Don't do this to me! I've worked too hard in my life! I have suffered from much pain for everything to end like this! Please! I will do anything!"

"Anything?" A voice asked.

"ANYTHING!" Marinette shouted when she looked in front of her to see Adrien smiling down at her from behind the giant board. Marinette stands up to her feet and stared at the blonde before her.

"Adrien?"

"In the flesh." The blonde said as he walks towards her. When he was close, he whipped away her black tears, hugging her later in the process. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"You made me walk an hour in heels and a corset! Men have been honking at me!" She shouted. She bends over to the ground, removing one of her shoes, she begins to smack Adrien over the head with it.

"You leave me in the middle of an empty highway! No money, no phone or even a knife to protect myself if a psychopath tried to kidnap and kill me!" She shouted at him. Adrien does not fight the girl back, he holds his hands up over his head, blocking her attacks on his head. When she was tired, she throws her shoe to the ground and sighed.

"And your poor feet must hate me." Adrien said, the young man was ignoring her complaints and abuse. "Don't worry, I will call in a specialist to help your feet." Adrien said. Before Marinette could respond to Adrien words, he picks her body up bridal style then carries her to the car.

* * *

Kikkie: Lol, Luka. I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel like I have been walking on needles the last few hours." Marinette moaned as she enters Adrien house of sex horrors. The two walked through the beatings of men and women and went straight to Adrien room, which apparently was the only normal thing there. Much to Marinette surprise because the last time she was here it looked like a chapter from 50 shades of grey.

"A rock climbing wall?" Marinette asked as she makes her way to his giant bed. Last time she was in here she had just woken up from a sex dazed.

"This body isn't free." Adrien replied. He walks over to his closet and pulls out two black robes and some female clothing still in a bag. He throws the bag on the floor then walks over to Marinette. He helps her out of her costume, stripping her naked in the process. The young woman then lays back on the bed, she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Waterbed?" She asked.

"The coldness works well during the summer." Adrien said. "Come on, we're going to take a bath. Then you can sleep the day away."

"I don't want to take a bath; I just want to sleep!" Marinette moaned. Adrien walks over to her, pulling her by the arm, he lifts her body up into his arms, then carries her bridal style all the way to his bathroom. Marinette eyes widen at the sight of his bathroom.

His bathroom was as big as one of her classrooms, with a pool size bathtub that laid on the brown tile floor. The bathroom had a medieval design, with grey colored brick-like wall designs and a dungeon bar wall that surrounded the toilet. Marinette felt a bit unconformable as Adrien sets her down to her feet.

"How rich are you!?" Marinette asked.

"Let's just say my business is the equivalent of Larry Ellison times three." Adrien responded. He removes his black ropes from his body before reaching over to Marinette, he slowly undoes her sash and pulls the silk ropes off her. Watching it fall to the ground, he gently places a soft kiss on her lips. The two stood there for a few seconds before separating. Marinette was blushing ear to ear.

"That kiss, it felt weird." Marinette thought to herself.

"Come." Adrien said as he pulled her into the pool size tub. She follows him into the green water, submerging her body into it. The pool wasn't that deep, she was tall enough to keep her breast in the air, but it was deep enough to swim to the corner where Adrien wanted her to be. He takes a seat on the white tile edge with Marinette his lap. He gently rests his head on her back, closing his eyes and enjoying the peaceful moment.

"You know I would have paid millions just to experience this." Adrien whispered, not opening his eyes.

"The water smells nice, why is green though?" Marinette asked. She looks down at her feet, they move around in the shallow end they floated above it.

"A special blend of herbs and leaves. Think of this as a giant cup of tea." Adrien said. He opens his eyes then turned his head to the side. He reaches his hand to the side of the pool where a tray of different sponges, soups and shampoo are laid. He reaches out and picks up a small toothbrush looking device. He reaches to Marinette hand, grabbing it forcefully, he pulls her hand towards him and begins to scrub the dirt off her fingernails.

"Why do you do this?" Marinette asked as she watches the boy clean her nails.

"Your fingers are dirty." Adrien responded.

"No, why be Chat Noir? Why run the Akuma?" Marinette asked.

"I told you, to further my studies on the sexual nerves of the body. And also it was my mom's." Adrien responded. Marinette sighed before removing her hand from his. He looks up at her confused.

"Remember when you told me I never let anyone in because I don't trust anyone." Marinette said. "Your right, it's hard for me to have faith in someone if they lie to me. I know your lying to me Adrien, please answer my question."

"Your question serves no purpose in our relationship." Adrien said before reaching over to grab Marinette hand, but she keeps it out of reach.

"I deserve to know." Marinette spoke.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why can't I know? Why can't the great Chat Noir tell me a little about his backstory?" Marinette said. "Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"Why do you need to know? Answer that question first." Adrien said, Marinette sighed before nodding her head.

"I heard you from Nat that you were raped in your childhood. That's why you have a sudden burst of anger." Marinette said. A dark shadow appears over Adrien's eyes, anger begins to boil.

"Would you believe me if I said…I was created by rape?" Marinette said. The dark shadow over Adrien disappeared. "The whole town thinks I am a sin from my mother's lust, but that's not the truth."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"My mom and dad were friends, they cared for each other." Marinette started. "One day my dad went out and got drunk after having a fight with his wife. At that time, people didn't lock their doors and my mom trusted him with her life. Alya mother told me how it went. My mom called her in the middle of the night screaming her head off. The sound of fist banging on a door was heard. The police didn't come because they thought Sabine was making a joke. My father was known for being sort of a weakling sort of guy. So when Alya parents got there, her dad had to fight my dad just to get him off my mom. When the finally manage to get him off, my mom was naked and had a black eye. Alya mom said that she remembered blood coming from my mom's legs, and it scares her to this day. Even after taking her to the hospital, Alya mother suffers a little from PTSD of that day."

"Oh my god, and his lawyer?" Adrien asked in shock. Marinette nods her head.

"Yea!" Marinette said as a tear falls down her cheek. Her lips begin to tremble, trying to find the words to continue her story. "My mom was four weeks pregnant with me when she learned she was pregnant. She reported the incident and everything, he was about to go to jail too. But the council decided to bail him out, then they shift the blame to my mom. Telling her she shouldn't have opened her door at night. And that's when the whole town started to believe my mother's a tart. She was raped, where in the bible does it say its fine to rape your friends then abandon them!" Marinette shouted. "I hate it when people say I am my mother's sins, when in reality I am my father's sin! But no! No one looks at the men who committed crimes, they look at the female and say it's our faults. It's always our faults, ever since Eve ate the fucking apple! For Christ sakes Adam was fucking his daughter because his wife didn't want to fuck him!"

"Oh, and I thought I was the only one who knew about Lilith." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"Even in the bible, females are degraded to second class, we are worth less than a mob!" Marinette shouted. Adrien nods his head at her words.

"Women and children I suppose." He muttered. Marinette looked straight up at him. "Alright, I think its time you knew my story." Adrien straightens up his position before wiping his wet bangs from his eyes. He looks straight into Marinette eyes before speaking.

"I was raped...I was raped by the man I thought was a second father in my life." Adrien said. "After my mom died, my dad became paranoid that I would soon be killed with her. He would lock me inside the house with lesson plans, home fencing, you name it. Something to keep me busy...until..."

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"He got sick one day, he accidentally became bulimic because he worked too hard. So, the doctor wanted him to rest in a hospital. I was ten at the time when my uncle came to the hospital to pick me up. My father told me he was my uncle that I never met and I would be staying with him and his daughter for a few days. I agreed and left with the man, a bible studying wannabe he was. Always talking about the heavenly acts of god…he was a bit of a racist too. Anyone who wasn't white was a child of Satan. But besides that, he was a good man. Or so I thought."

"Talk about weird." Marinette muttered.

"Yea…" Adrien muttered. "I was ten and it was a stormy night out. His daughter was sick, I was up late at night reading my mother's journal about sex. Looking up the words on google that I didn't understand, when suddenly my uncle came into my room. He took the book out of my hand and examined it. He then looked down at me with those horrible red shot eyes and asked: Want to know what sex is?"

"Adrien…" Marinette spoke in a low tone voice.

"Being a child, you don't know what the hell is up from down, so of course I said yes." Adrien ruffles his hair. "He took me to his bedroom, forced a sock into my mouth, tied my hands to the bedpost, and then raped me. And it wasn't a one-time thing either, I was with him for months. Almost every night, he would even cancel my home teacher just so I can spend time in his bed. It was sickening. I told my teacher, hoping she'd help me, but she didn't! She went straight to him, so you know what he did, he bind me to his wall and whipped my skin till it bled. And I couldn't do anything till my dad came home."

"I'm so sorry." Marinette whispered. She knew for a fact her sob story was nothing compared to his.

"It's alright, this story in a way has a happy ending." Adrien said. "Someone called my dad one day. They told him to check up on me...and that when he found me when my uncle was at work. He took me straight to the hospital, while my uncle was being arrested. They put a feeding tube in me because all I ever ate was cum. In my stomach was cum, I remembered my dad puking in the corner at what they found inside me. Took a while to recover, but I got back on my feet and I saw my uncle again. Apparently, since there was no evidence, my uncle never went to jail. He was just forced to do community service. It's funny, even with DNA evidence, they refused to stuff the pedophile in jail. And no one listens to children."

"This sounds like a really depressing ending." Marinette responded. Adrien chuckles at her words.

"Let me finish." He said. "I was angry all the time, I had a bad habit of breaking things and slapping people. My father had gotten so worried that he took me to therapy. And after three years of therapy, a therapist told my dad that I should go to school. The first month of school was rough because no one wanted to talk to the rich boy. It was hard for me to make friend…and then one day I found a note in my locker. It had a weird pink fairy drawn on it, and it said hi my name Tikki."

"Tikki, I don't remember where I got that name." Marinette said.

"I remembered where I got the name Plagg, from a story about the black plague." Adrien said with a chuckle. "Your letters brought me back to life. Every day I just waited to see your notes. Wondering what you will say next to make me smile. It gave me the courage to remember who I use to be, it also gave me the courage to find and continue my studies in my mother's book. At the ripe age of 16, I created Chat Noir and became the prince of sex."

"How did your father react when you became Chat?"

"He was disturbed at first, but when he saw how much fun I was having he decided to become Hawkmoth to look after me. I didn't pick the name by the way. We then met Nat and all my servants and my business spreads around the world. Creating my personal heaven."

"Why stay in this town?" Marinette asked.

"I don't want to leave you, Alya or Nino to those people." Adrien said. "I love all three of you as my family. I don't want to leave you three in that shit hole of a town that sucks your creativity and passion away."

"you're sweet." Marinette said. She leans her head onto Adrien's chest, she closes her eyes and smiles. Never before in her life had she felt so close to someone before. The feeling in her stomach was something she never felt before. She opens her mouth, whispering three little words she never thought she would have the courage to say to Adrien.

"I love you." She whispered. Adrien looked down at her with widened eyes.

"What did you say?" Adrien asked. Marinette eyes widen before removing her head from his chest. She looks straight up at him a and blushed.

"I said nothing." Marinette said in a quick haste. But that didn't stop the Chesire smirk from appearing on the blonde face.

"You said you love me."

"No I didn't!" She shouted.

"Yes you did! You love me!" Adrien sang. Marinette blushed as she tries to swim away from the blonde. Only to be stopped when his large arms wrap around her small body, trapping her in his grasp.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth!" Adrien said. He then grabs her by her legs and lifted her up above the water. Marinette sighed because she knew where they were going.

"We just got in the tub, can't we finish?" Marinette asked.

"I have a raging hard-on right now, the bath can wait." Adrien said. All Marinette could do was smile as the handsome blonde dragged her to his bedroom. Setting her small body on his bed, getting covered in kisses, this moment was beautiful to her. If only Adrien's phone did not ring, making Marinette turns her head to the side. She reaches to the black device located on his nightstand. She was about to turn it off, but notice Ayla picture as the caller.

"Ayla?" Marinette said. Adrien grabs the phone out of her hands. He presses the green button on the screen.

"Hey!" Adrien responded.

"Oh my god Adrien, have you seen Marinette!? I have been looking for you two all night! Nino in jail!" Ayla shouted through the phone. Adrien could hear his friend breaking down into tears over the line. The young man puts the call on speaker as he gets off Marinette. The blue haired girl sits up as she looks at the phone.

"Ayla, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened?" Adrien asked. Alya takes a deep breath before explaining the situation.

"The diner my mom works, she called me and asked me about Marinette getting hit by Nathan. And since we couldn't find her, we went to the diner to asked question." Ayla cries through the phone. "When we got there and talked to Nathan, he just started to tell us these horrible things he did to Marinette, and we were worried since she didn't come home, we thought that Nathan did something! When we asked him questions he just started to act high class saying that Marinette was his property, and he started to call her names, and then Nino lost it!"

"He lost it?"Adrien asked.

"He got into a violent fight with Nathan and his friends. They started to gang beating him, and they beat him up till his face bleed! When the police came, they lied and said that Nino started the fight for no good reason! Now he's in holding bleeding and they won't release him until someone pays his bail! And I still can't find Marinette!"

"Marinette is with me, look were coming over ASAP!" Adrien said. He looks over to Marinette with an upset face. "Don't do anything till we get there, and stay away from Nathan, the mayor and Chloe! Knowing them, they probably have a lecture waiting."

"Okay..." Ayla cried through the phone before hanging up.

Both of the young adults get up from the bed and started to get dressed. Once fully clothed, they made their way straight into town, there, they head to the police station. Once inside, Adrien talks to the chief about Nino, after some bargaining and bribing, Adrien was able to get Nino out. And boy did Nino look terrible. Both his eyes were black, one swollen to the point he couldn't see through it. His lips had bumps, there was a scar near his eyes and his glasses were missing a lens. Marinette broke down into tears before hugging the injured male in front of her. Nino wraps his arms around her waist as she cries on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Marinette cried.

"Its all right!" Nino said with a smile. Adrien walks over to Nino, patting the young adult on the back with a gentle smile.

"Let's get you home, Ayla is worried about you." Adrien said. Nino nods his head at his friend's words. The three leave the police station, Adrien carrying Nino by the shoulder because of his busted eyes. The blonde male sets his friend down on a bench in front of the police station.

"Nino maybe we should take you to the hospital." Adrien said in worry.

"I'm fine man, I just need to go home." Nino said as he looks at his broken glasses with his somewhat good eye. Marinette wipes her dried up tears as she looks down at her friend.

"Is Marinette still crying, I can't see." Nino said.

"No..." Marinette said before breaking down into tears again. Adrien sighed when he saw Marinette cried. He would jump in front of a car if it meant to see her smile, but to see her cry like this, it made him want to hunt Nathan and destroy him. Marinette takes a seat next to Nino, wrapping her around his body, she cries on his chest.

"Aww Mari, it's alright!" Nino said. But Marinette just shakes her head.

"No its not! Nino you might go blind after this! All cause of me?!" Marinette cried. "Why did you fight Nathan!? Why didn't you just walk away!?"

"Marinette your one of closes my friend, what Nathan said about you was wrong. And for me to sit there and listen would mean I am just as bad as he is!" Nino said.

"Did he get in trouble." Adrien asked. Nino shakes his head.

"No, the mayor bailed him out." Nino said. "He went on and on saying that Nathan is a prime example of a civilian. Such horse shit!"

That's horseshit!" Marinette shouted.

"I know...Marinette, can I say something?" Nino asked.

"Anything!" Marinette said.

"Look, I have known you for a very long time. We even dating in middle school." Nino started, those words made Adrien look at the two in shock.

"Really!?" Adrien asked.

"It was a short thing. Fun, but our feelings weren't real and we only did it to make-out." Marinette said with a chuckle under her breath.

"Wow..." Adrien said. He didn't seem mad, which was a first for Marinette to see. The funny thing was, Adrien wasn't mad either! Nino seems like an okay guy, and he even admits that if he and Alya ever hooked up together, he wouldn't mind seeing them a couple. A thought he quickly erased from his mind though.

"Anyway..." Nino started up again, gaining the blue haired girl's attention. "I have known you for years, and I care deeply for you. So please listen to me when I say...don't go back to Nathan. He is horrible Marinette and you deserve so much better. You are better than him."

"Your right..." Marinette said as she turns her head to look at Adrien. "I do."

Nino smiles at her words. This made Marinette's smile even wider before she hugs Nino again. Wiping her tears and a little bit of snot on his shirt. The two chuckle and laugh a bit at her action. Even Adrien smiled a little before his green eyes look at the ground as his hand rest on his chin. He was thinking of something, and it wasn't a pretty scene.

"Marinette!" Nathan shouted as he walks up next to her and Nino. Adrien's eyes look in Nathan direction, even though he was pissed on the inside, he looked calm on the outside.

"What are you doing here!?" Marinette shouted as she stood up from the bend. She stood right in front of Nino, shielding her friend away from the boy that hurt him.

"I heard my attacker was free." Nathan responded. "He attacked me Marinette, and you're hugging him?"

"He attacks you because he was worried about me!" Marinette shouted. "Have you always gloated to your friends about hitting me!?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it matter!? WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER!?" Marinette shouted. Her hands were balled up into a fist and her face was turning redder than an apple. She was pissed, and not normal pissed, she was pissed on Chat Noir level. The thin line of her patients had just snapped! And what was worse, the line between hate and forgiveness just faded away for the sweet girl of the town.

"I have had it!" Marinette growled. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND FAKE ASS SELF! YOU COWARDLY, WOMAN HITTING, ASS KISSING, BROWN NOSE PIECE OF USELESS SHIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH TONIGHT!? I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL-THEN BACK-THEN BACK TO HELL!"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. His heart started to beat at Marinette words. Everyone in the area was staring in shock at the blue-haired because this was something they never saw her do. Lose herself in anger.

"What am I talking about?" Marinette asked. Her right eye twitches in annoyance before shouting out: "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE YEARS OF ABUSE FROM YOU AND THE TOWN! YOU CAN ALL GO SUCK EVERY INCH OF MY NONE EXISTING COCK! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL EVERYONE IS GOOD FOR IN THIS HELL HOLE! SUCKING AN SWALLOWING WHAT THE MAYOR GIVES THEM! EVEN HIS TART OF A SLUT DAUGHTER GETS SUCKED! AND HER LEGS ARE WIDER THAN A BACKED UP HIGHWAY!"

"Damn..." Nino muttered. He places his hand on his chest where his heart was. Feeling the burn on a spiritual level that Marinette was spitting out.

"I wish I had a phone right now." Adrien said. Marinette looked over to Adrien.

"Shut up pretty boy! You're still on my shit list you ass kissing pussy!" Marinette shouted. Adrien just sat down next to Nino, a blush appeared on his face.

"Calm down Mari, you're making yourself look crazy." Nathan said. Adrien reaches into his bag to pull out his baton, but was stopped by Marinette screaming on the top of her lung in anger.

"WE ARE THROUGH! DONE! OVER!"

"Aww Mari, don't act like that." Nathan said. He was about to put his hands on Marinette to pull her into a hug, but was stopped when the heel of Marinette hand rams against his nose. The redhead male falls to the ground, screaming in pain as blood seeps to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Adrien said in shock at the injured male. The point of his nose was bent backward into a weird backward twisted shape. Marinette bends over Nathan before saying:

"Now you know what its like to be bitch slapped! And never talk to me again asshole!" Marinette growled before looking over at Adrien. She then looks over back to Nathan. "Oh, and since your good at talking, why don't you tell everyone how your ex-fiancee is FUCKING Adrien Agreste! You wannabe artist!"

"No one could have said it better." Adrien said with a blush of happiness on his face. Nino, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Wait, what?" Nino asked.

"Let's go Nino, I am taking you to Ayla then we are going to the hospital." Marinette said as she helps her friend up from the bench. Nathan looks up at the three and growls in anger. Adrien on looks over his shoulder, winking at the redhead while giving him his Chat Noir smile in the process. Nathan gasped before nose sent waves of pain through his face, forcing him to scream.

(Nighttime)

After taking Nino to the hospital to get a check-up, Adrien pays the mayor's office a visit. It was almost ten when he entered the town hall building, most of its works had gone off to bed. Adrien walks the empty halls of the large building, making his way towards the office of the mayor. Once in front of the door, he hoists his arms into the air then sighed. Once done, he opens the door to see a pitch dark room with two candles lit up, reviling a chubby naked man sitting in his chair. The mayor himself.

"Bourgeois." Adrien said as he places his book bag on the ground. He walks over to the man's desk, slowly climbing on top, he removes his jacket in front of him.

"Slowly..." The Mayor spoke. Adrien does as told, removing his jacket in a slow manner. Gently throwing it to the ground, he sits on the desk and begins to remove his shoes, as he did this he opens his mouth to say:

"I heard about what happens in the diner." Adrien said. "Why didn't you arrest Nathan."

"Nathan has such a bright future, why should I ruin his record." Bourgeois responded. He reaches his hand to Adrien barefoot, messages it in his hand. The male groans in pain at the man's chubby fingers.

"Yet you felt it was fine to destroy Nino's life?" Adrien asked. He removes his foot from the fat man chubby fingers. "I am getting really tired of you bullying my friends."

"I don't bully."

"You bully." Adrien retorted. He leans his upper body backward, laying on the desk as he reaches to his bag. He picks the bag up, sticking his hand into the blue bag, pulling out a black chain. The old man could feel his saliva gathering at the sight of Adrien exposed ripped abs and his blonde happy trail. Lifting his body upwards, Adrien looks at the man with a smile on his face.

"Wanna play the choking game again? Or would you like to be dangled from the roof again?" Adrien asked, swinging the chain in his hand. The big man grabs Adrien by the foot, kissing the exposed skin. Adrien closes his eyes and groans in annoyance, trying his best not to snap at the old man.

"I want you to choke me!" He begged the boy. His long tongue rubs against Adrien's foot, even in between his toes. the hairs on the back of Adrien's neck rise up as the young man tried his very best not to hurt him. He wraps the chain around the large man neck, pulling at the chain as he kicks the man backward. Adrien stands up on the desk while pulling the chain. On his face was the famous sadistic Chat Nior smile.

"God's servant, more like my bitch." Adrien growled. "Your a disgusting man, if only the town knew of your usage of their taxes, or even their donations." Adrien said, pulling the chain even harder. Making it crackle as it wraps around his neck.

"Y...e...s." Bourgeoi moaned.

"How pathetic." Adrien growled. He jumps off the desk, landing straight on the big man's large stomach. He then presses a small chain against the large man's mouth. He watches the man struggle for a few minutes before sighing. He grabs the chain from mans neck then stood up.

"I can't do this anymore." Adrien said. He walks over to his bag, sticking the chain into the bag, he walks over to the confused man and picks up his shoes.

"Why are we stopping!?" Bourgeoi asked.

"I don't feel like doing this anymore. Not ever." Adrien said as he puts his socks on. The chubby man stands up and growls in anger.

"Its cause of her!?" He shouted. "Its cause of that sin!?"

"She's not a sin, and stay away from my friends!" Adrien growled.

"But what about our time together?"

"We made a deal! I play hit boy, you protect my friends. Especially Marinette!" Adrien shouted. "You have single handily failed to do as told! Nino in the hospital, and oh sweet god, don't get me started on Marinette!" Adrien growled. "You had one fucking job, and single handily failed it! I am done playing your sick game."

"I will fix this."

"There is nothing to fix!" Adrien shouted. "We are done, and I have what I need."

"What do you have?" The mayor asked. This made the young man smirk sinisterly at the large man on the ground.

"I have information...on Luka's where-about."

* * *

Kikkie: I luv Nino! He's such a pal.


	13. Chapter 13

"I fucking knew it!" Alya shouted, she and Nino were in the school's library when Alya shouted out those random words. Nino, who was counting the money he received from his job last night, jumps at her voice.

"What?" Nino asked calmly.

"The girl Chat brought with him last night, it was Marinette!" Alya said. "I had my suspicions last night, but now I definitely know it's her!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Marinette said she was going to stay home that night."

"But who is this then!" Alya asked before slamming a picture of a shocked Ladybug staring down from the stage. It was the only picture Alya got of Ladybug full face.

"Plus, Marinette costume name is Miraculous Ladybug."

"But she has hair going down to her shoulders, plus Marinette flat chested." Nino said.

"Marinette actually has big tits, but she always wore those big awful outfits." Ayla said.

"If this is Marinette, which I am saying it's not, why would she be working with Chat?" Nino asked.

"I think Marinette is trying to break free from this town, so she's screwing Chat Noir." Alya said. "Think about it! The new look, no one can afford her whole all those clothes. Then she broke up with Nathan after hooking back up with him after what he did to you? Don't you see, she got a sugar daddy!"

"If your goal in life is to become a detective or a journalist, you are failing horribly." Nino responded, making Alya growl at him. "Also she broke up with Nathan because she finally saw him for what he is, a jerk!"

"Fine, let's go see if Marinette is home."

"Why?" Nino asked.

"If Marinette is home, then I am wrong. But if she isn't, then I am right."

"I'm stay here and finish counting my spending money." Nino said. Alya smiles at the boy as he puts another stack on the table. When he was about picking up another stand, Alya grabbed him by the hand and presses it against her mouth. Kissing his index finger with her soft pink lips. The young man smiles at her behavior, he removed his hand from her lips, then pulls her by her hips onto his lap. Alya at him, adjusting her body so that she could grind on his crotch without a hassle. Pressing her chest against his, she leans down and kisses him on the lips while her other hand slithers down between them and play with his zipper. When their lips separated, Nino looks up to her to ask:

"What do you want?" Nino asked as both of his hands moves to her behind, squeezing her firm cheeks as he moves her hips some more.

"There was this cute top I saw at the mall a couple of days ago. Can you buy me that top?"

"Will I get something in return?"

"Of course. After I prove Marinette is Ladybug."

"Why?" Nino asked, Alya was about to answer but Marinette appearance stopped her from speaking. She was wearing a black tank top with green shorts and black ankle boots. Her hair was in curls as if she just came out of bed, while Adrien looked like his normal angelic self.

"Morning!" Adrien said.

"Hey guys." Marinette spoke. She pulls out a chair next to Alya and Nino.

"Are you okay?" Nino asked. "You know, after the whole Nathan thing?"

"I feel great! No one has fucked with me since that day." Marinette said with a smile. "Speaking of, how're your eyes?"

"I can see." Nino responded with a smile. Alya leans down and kisses him on the cheek before climbing off. But only giving him a view of her behind as she did. Alya was a tease, but her heart solely belonged to Nino, so he didn't mind her acting that way at times.

"Oh?" Alya asked as she pulls a picture of Ladybug. "By the way...were you at the club a couple of nights ago?"

"No…" Marinette lied. "I've been shopping with my mom for sweets."

"You own a bakery." Nino said.

"I was shopping for candy." Marinette said.

"Marinette your lying!" Alya shouted. Marinette sighed before pressing her hand to her face. She then removes it to look at Alya to say.

"Okay, that is me." Marinette said, both Nino and Alya gasped with wide eyes. Adrien played along and stared at Marinette as if she had committed a crime.

"By the heavens Marinette, you've become a symbol of sin and perversion!" Adrien shouted. He was doing his Church-Angelic-town symbol act. Marinette could see his white-gold halo slowly turning red as his horns grow out of his head.

"So do you know who Chat Noir is!?" Nino asked. Adrien's eyes widen in fear.

"Not…really…" Marinette said.

"Your lying." Alya said. "Tell me, who is the great prince of sex? Is he wonderful in bed?"

"His dick some sort of magic wand that knows where to poke." Marinette responded. Nino's eyes widen at the very image of Marinette description, while Alya just laughed.

"Oh my god, you are so funny girl." Alya said.

"Oh my god." Nino muttered. Adrien gently rests his head on her shoulder.

"You smell nice." Adrien moaned.

"Your such a weirdo." Alya chuckled. Nino was about done counting his money when all of a sudden a stack of cash was taken off the table. All eyes turned in the direction of the snatching hand and saw Chloe standing over Nino.

"I presume this is church's donation?" Chloe said in her high and might voice. She then looks over to Adrien and smiles.

"Adrikins! Our dads are going out of town for that buffet party. Will you be joining us?" Chloe asked. Adrien shakes his head no in annoyance. Adrien HATED Chloe, and it wasn't because she picked on Marinette, it's because she uses to bully Adrien when they were kids. Her bullying stopped when he hit puberty, that's when his abs were noticeable and his voice became that of a handsome 007 character.

"I honestly have so many better things to do then to be near you." Adrien muttered.

"Give me back my money!" Nino shouted at the blonde.

"And where did you get this money?" Chloe asked. Nino's throat turns dry as he begins to sweat. "Were you at that horrible club, the Akuma?"

"He did a gig for a private fashion show." Adrien responded.

"Lot of money for a private fashion show." Chloe said. "I saw five stacks, and this feels heavy." She said as she weighs the stack of money in her hand. "How much did you get paid."

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Alya shouted.

"Oh I am sorry, am I upsetting the negro?" Chloe asked, all four of the adults stood up from their seats and glared at her in anger.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Nino shouted.

"I am so sorry if the name your people were given is so insulting." Chloe responded.

"Chloe stop being a racist!" Adrien shouted. "God loves all! You are not acting like one of his children."

"I am sorry Adrien, but it annoyed me when the two negro's and the yellow woman chink refuses to go to church because they decide to work out." Chloe shouted. Marinette was holding all the rage she had inside not to snap Chloe head off.

"Oh my god, the cracker is complaining about us missing church." Alya said.

"Cracker is such an offensive word." Chloe said as she crosses her arms.

"God give me strength..." Adrien growled.

"Look you spoiled brat, I don't give two shits what you want or say, either give my money or prepared to get beaten down!" Nino shouted.

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Chloe said.

"No, but she would." Nino said as he points to Alya. The brown-haired girl was cracking her fingers, preparing to attack the blonde in front of them. "See, you're taking her spending money. And I am pretty sure she will be pissed off when I can't buy her that top I promised."

"You're a hooker now Alya." Chloe says with a smirk on her face. Adrien gently presses a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"I'll admit, Nino buys me everything and spoils me. But what he buys I return with love, you on the other hand just enjoy

"You're asking for a beat down." Adrien muttered. Alya walks around Nino and stood right in front of Chloe.

"Give me that money." Alya muttered.

"Alya, remember she is the mayor's daughter. The leader of the council, the guy practically runs this town." Marinette warned her friend. "Let's just walk away and pretend none this happened."

"Yea, I agree with Marinette, just walk away." Adrien said. Alya looks at her two friends before nodding her head.

"She's not worth it." Alya said, making Adrien and Marinette sigh in relief. Chloe puts the stack of cash into her back pocket before saying:

"You know Marinette, if you opened your legs like your friend here, you might actually get somewhere in life. Just like your mom did." Chloe said. The four young adults walked straight out of the library, ignoring her venomous words as they did. Once outside, Alya looks over to Nino and growled:

"You should have let me claw out her eyes!" She hissed at her boyfriend.

"And then have fat-shit mayor be on your ass like honey to a bee?" Nino asked. Alya was about to scream something mean to her boyfriend, but stopped when she realized he was telling the truth. With a growl and a stomp with her feet, she storms off in the opposite directions of the group. Marinette watched her friend till she turned the corner, once gone, she looks over to Nino.

"So, about your money?" Marinette asked.

"I'll just go by to her house and nicely asked. If she says no or something, then I will just forget about it." Nino said.

"That sucks." Adrien muttered. Nino nods his head at him before turning around to walk away. Once gone, Marinette looks over to Adrien.

"Hey, I am not feeling well. Plus I haven't been spending time at home, my mom might worry. So I will talk to you later." Marinette tells Adrien. The young blonde nods his head at her words. A second later, she walks over to him and plants a kiss on his lips. A warm and gently kiss, one Adrien longed for without even realizing it. When their lips separated, Marinette could have sworn she heard him whimper a little.

"You're sweet." She purred before removing herself from him. She then turns around and proceeded to walk home. As she did, Adrien begins to lick his lips, savoring the taste he just shared with her.

"You're sweeter." Adrien purred under his breath before walking towards the gates that were the exit to the town. Once he was home, he went straight to one of his mother's journals. Reading about her studies and discover's as he types them down into his computer. Once done, he was about to lay down on his bed, because he was sitting on the ground at the side of it, to take a short nap. BUt was stopped when his phone rang. Reaching his hand over to the top, he grabs the device to see the numbers: 12-21-11-1 on the screen. Swiping his phone, he presses the device to his ear.

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

"Hello Adrien..." Luka spoke, making Adrien's eyes widen as he stands up from his sitting position.

"Luka!?" Adrien shouted. "Why the fuck are you calling me!?"

"Calm down, I am not your enemy." He said, this made Adrien roll his eyes.

"As long as you have what's mine, you ARE my enemy." Adrien growled.

"Oh right, the other half of her things. About that, I was thinking you and I could...make a deal." He said.

"A deal?"

"Yes, I recently learned you discovered my location..." Luka spoke, making Adrien bite down on his bottom lip.

"Shit..." He thought to himself.

"I know you know that I live in the town, I am not scared to admit it. But I am really getting tired of your giant man-pig hunting me down. You think I didn't know about your...secret relationship with him?" Luka said. Every word he spoke sent waves of fear up Adrien's spine.

"How did you know?" Adrien asked.

"Oh Adrien, I know everything. And personally, I find it funny! You and him, I mean, I know you two haven't been that sexual. But still, you could do so much better. But my question to you is, how would Marinette react if she knew you had that sort of relationship with that man?" Luka asked.

"You wouldn't..." Adrien growled.

"I would. Think she will still love you after what I tell her. Mister Prince who doesn't get his hands dirty."

"You don't know what I have been through!" Adrien shouted at the phone. Tears of anger falling down his cheeks as his body trembles in fear. "I had to do those things! You know nothing!"

"I KNOW everything because like your mom, I have that power."

"Why do you hate me?" Adrien whimpered.

"I don't hate you Adrien, I can't. I love Emilie too much to hate you, would be hypocritical of me to hate you."

"What do you want?" Adrien asked one last time. Luka chuckles over the line before saying:

"I want you to destroy Andre." He spoke, making Adrien's eye widen in fear.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"You heard me, I want you to destroy him and bring him to his knees. I know what he's done to you and your friends. Threaten to rape Alya, make Nino's family go broke, and dear god there is not enough time in the day for Marinette. Poor girl, I am shocked she hasn't committed suicide yet." Luka said.

"It's not as easy as you say. He's too powerful." Adrien said.

"And he's a man, all men can fall. And once's he's gone, I'll give you all of Emilie's items. I promise you." Luka said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Adrien asked. "Why are you haunting me?"

"Because its what your mom would have wanted. Do as I say Adrien, or I promise you that Marinette WILL see some hardships in the future."

And with that, Adrien heard the line go dead. Eye's widening, heart beating and breath becoming short, his eyes fall to the ground before dropping his phone. Both hands to his head as he begins to think of ways to remain calm...

(Mayor's office)

"But daddy!" Chloe shouted at her father as she searching for something in the kitchen. She and her father owned one of the biggest houses in the town, allowing her kitchen to be the size of a classroom.

"No buts your lady, you are not leaving this house. End of story. Now, if you will excuse me, I am off to the office. I have things to do!" The chubby man said before storming out of his home. Once in his car, he starts up the engine, preparing to leave when suddenly his cell phone rang. The older male looks at his phone for a bit. An unknown number with the numbers: 12-21-11-1 on the screen. Pressing the green button, he answers the call.

"Hellos Andre, it been a while." The voice spoke over the phone. Immediately Andre gasp.

"Luka!?" The mayor shouted, making Luka chuckle.

"Long time no see. I have been hearing some disturbing things about you." Luka spoke. "Things that would ruin you, and everything you worked so hard for."

"What..." Andre asked.

"You heard me, I know about your little fun with Adrien when he was a kid. I know about you going into some of the house of your residents, sniffing girls underwear, masturbating to boys dirty laundry. What a sicko you are! And the funny thing is, you made Adrien do all that dirty stuff for you just so you wouldn't hurt his friends. You sick, disgusting, twisted, limp dick fuck. No wonder your wife left you, I wonder if Chloe knows's you do this? Do you sniff her underwear too?"

Luka asked, a sinister laughter can then be heard over the phone. The large man was looking around too if Luka was near, only to hear Luka say:

"Oh don't even. I am at a safe distance, after what you did to Emilie, I have learned my lesson." Luka said.

"What do you want?" Andre asked.

"Simple, I want Adrien's half of the book. I want the other half of the knowledge he has that his mother left with him." Luka said.

"Emilie research?"

"Bingo!" Luka said. "Get it for me, and I will give you all the dirt Emilie had on you and more."

"What do you mean by more?" He asked.

"Oh Mayor, you think Emilie the only one with dirt on you. I know where you hid all of your secret's. I know where you go and play with yourself. I must say, all the things you did to Gabriel and Adrien are sick. And honestly, I should just ruin you know, but what Adrien has is something I need. So here is what your gonna do, your gonna break him. Or try to break him, and once's he's down, I want you to get me those books."

"I can do that." Andre shouted.

"Oh wait, here's the thing. You can only use Marinette."

"Easy!"

"Not in the way you think..." Luka started. "You see, Marinette is such a sweet girl, and you have done a wonderful job making her life a living breathing hell. I can respect that! But I promise you, if I learn she gets raped, attacked, beaten or anything physical, I will expose you. I don't play that shit, and the same rules go for any other female you know in her circle."

"Then what shall I do to her."

"Your a smart man, figure something out. But I warn you, if that does happen, your secrets will become public one step at a time. Remeber, I am ALWAYS watching you." Luka said before hanging up the phone. The large man begins to take deep breaths as he eyes widen in fear and shock. His palm was beginning to sweat for a few seconds before starting the car up. 

* * *

Kikkie: hope you guys enjoyed 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Kikkie: WARNING! This chapter is a a bit dark. You have been warned_**

* * *

"What is this?" Marinette asked as Adrien hands her a cup that was filled with an unknown substance. The Liquids were red with black colored ice cups. It was a unique drink that Marinette had never seen before in her life.

"A cocktail, I wanted you to try my latest cocktail menu. I named this one, the Ladybug." Adrien purred.

"Nice!" Marinette said before pressing the top of the glass to her lips. She takes a small sip of the drink, allowing a small amount of the taste to go down her tongue. It was a small taste, but one that lingered in her mouth for a bit.

"Its sweet, but strong." Marinette said, making Adrien nod his head.

"Just like you." He purred before walking over to her. Pressing his lips to her neck, he begins to pull her into a tight embrace. Marinette chuckles a little as she places her drink on the coffee table near her knee's. She and Adrien were sitting in Gabriel's office. Gabriel wasn't around for some reason and Adrien didn't care what was about to go down in his father's office. That, and his father's workplace is the only quiet place in his house.

"Adrien!" Marinette giggled at the feeling of his kisses. She allow's the young man to slowly push her down on her back. Allowing him to climb on top of her and kissing her gently. When they separated, Marinette was staring up at him with widened eyes. Making the young man a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Adrien asked with a scared expression.

"Nothing, you're just being gentle for once. I love it very much." Marinette said before putting on that sweet innocent smile that made Adrien see sparkles and rose petals around her. The raging demon in his pants suddenly awoke in a frenzy, demanding to be freed from its clothing jail.

"Oh god..." Adrien moaned as he tried to hide his shame, but was stopped when Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulls him down, allowing her lips to connect with his again.

"Mmm, you feel nice." She purred into his ear, making his heart beat faster. Only for it to stop at the sound of a:

DING

Adrien felt his erection slowly dies as he tries to regain himself.

"My club better have burned down..." Adrien growled as he stands up from Marinette. The young woman chuckles as Adrien takes a seat on her stomach, reaching over to his phone, he picks up the small device to see Alya number.

"Oh mercy, why is she calling?" Adrien asked before answering his phone. "Hello?"

"HI ADRIEN!" Alya shouted. Adrien jumps a little before removing the device from his ear. Snapping near his eardrum for a bit, she puts the call on speakerphone.

"Continue Speaker Ann." He growled.

"Come over here and unlock Nino's house please." She ordered.

"I am not driving to town just for you to get some D." Adrien said, making Marinette look at him with a confused expression.

"It's not that...Nino and I need to talk." Alya said over the phone, but in a low and somewhat sinister voice. Adrien knew something was wrong, and although he didn't want to check in on it, he knew he needed to see what was going on. For all he knew, this could have been the works of Luka.

"Alright, I will be there in a bit." Adrien said before hanging up his call. He looks down at his sweet cupcake and sighed.

"My lady, this might have to wait." He said. Marinette just giggled at his words, her smile alone made him want to bounce on her, but he stopped. He didn't want to keep Alya waiting. So, he and Mari made their way to the town, and once inside, they were greeted by their classmates/friends Alix and Max.

"Marinette!" Alix shouted as she runs over to the blue-haired woman. Once in front of her, she pulls out her phone and show's Marinette a bunch of pictures. Pictures that would make the young woman gasp.

"What the hell is this!?" Marinette shouted, gaining Adrien's attention. Grabbing Alix phone, his eyes widen at what he saw before him.

"Oh...oh no..." Adrien muttered.

"I know right! Who think Chloe and Nino would be ones to have sex?" Alix said.

"This can't be Nino! Maybe it's Max!" Marinette shouted in fear, making the glasses wearing nerd adjust his glasses before saying:

"Even I wouldn't eat that tart if it was the last piece of food in an ever burning dying world." Max growled at Marinette. Adrien places a hand on Max's shoulder before saying:

"I am proud of you." He says.

"Who else has these pictures?" Marinette asked in worry.

"Everyone in our class. Chloe sent them out through messenger. Didn't you guys get one?"

"Seeing as she has some sense, no." Adrien responded.

"Alya got one, and boy is she pissed! She's currently banging on Nino's front door with a bat." Alix said.

"Oh god." Adrien muttered before running to Nino's home. Marinette gives Alix her phone back before following Adrien to Nino's house. Once in front of his home, they saw Alya banging on his front door with a brown bat in hand. Swing and jabbing it to the metal door that kept her away from Nino.

"Oh no..." Marinette muttered as Adrien walks over to his friend. Tapping her on the shoulder, she swings her body around, preparing to attack, only to stop when she saw Adrien.

"Hi!" She said. Something major was off about Alya. First, her makeup, she was wearing black lipstick and eyes shadow. Second, she wasn't wearing ANY of the clothes Nino bought her, which was 50% of her closet, and finally, she had a bat.

"So, I am guessing you saw Chloe's picture?" Adrien asked.

"Oh yes, and I am also going to liquify his BALLS! Now, open the door pretty boy." Alya ordered him.

"I am not your servant four-eyes." He growled back.

"You're not, but I have a bat and you need your face..." Alya said...or morally threaten the blonde. It was no rumor that Adrien knew how to fight, hell he takes fencing and karate to kill time, but fight recorded from Alya have been known to stay in records. So these two going at it would possibly be the end of town as Marinette knows it. At the same time, it was one of those moments that you would record and post online. Like the girl getting hit with a shovel, or a cute puppy video.

"Okay, I don't have time to figure out how the town got set on fire." Adrien said.

"What?" Marinette asked. For those who don't get it, it meant that he didn't want to fight with Alya.

"Good." Alya said as Adrien walks over to unlock the door to Nino's home. For some weird and unexplainable reason, Adrien had a key to Nino's home. Once the door was opened, Alya went straight to Nino's room. Bat in hand, she kicked his bedroom door down. What she found was Nino in his PJ's slumped over and sleeping.

"Nino!?" Alya shouted the boy laying on his bed. His eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving. He was laying in an unusual position that made Marinette stare at him. Curious, she walks over to him and slaps him across the face, making both Adrien and Alya jump.

"What the hell girl?!" Alya shouted.

"Why didn't he flinch?" Marinette asked.

"Maybe he was busy getting high with that fucking skank!" Alya shouted in anger as she prepares to bash his head in with her bat.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"This dick-weed was at Chloe's house for nearly an hour! Alix and Rose told me and then even heard screams of exotic! Those two had sex!" Alya shouted. "How dare you allow another bitch to bounce on MY cock!"

"Ugh..." Marinette moaned at the mere image of Alya words.

"So you made me bring you in here to kick his ass?" Adrien asked.

"Exactly. Then, I am going to Chloe and kicking her ass!" Alya shouted.

"You know, I would pay to see that." Marinette said with a light chuckle.

"We are not kicking Nino's ass. I am sure there is an explanation why he was there and why you heard those sounds...And those pictures were taken." Adrien said before looking over to Marinette. "Right Mari?"

He asked, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Marinette's eyes were glues to something that made her fade out of the current conversation. Something that was pouring fear into her heart. The thing that caught her eyes was the orange bottle near his pillow. Bending over, she picks up the bottle and reads:

"Sleeping well." She said. Adrien's eyes widen in shock before walking over to Nino. Pressing a hand to his neck, he gasped in shock before shouting:

"Oh shit!" Adrien shouted before grabbing Nino by his shoulder's. Alya grabs the bottle from Marinette's hand and stares at the label for a few seconds before looking at Adrien.

"What the hell are you doing!? We need to take him to a hospital!" Alya shouted as Adrien dragged Nino out of his bedroom by his shoulders. Marinette walks out of the room in a hurry and grabs Nino's feet. Lifting it up, she follows Adrien to the bathroom. Once there, he sets Nino down on the side of the tube. Walking over to the sink, he soaks his middle and index fingers in water before walking over to Nino.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked as she watches Adrien shove two of his finger's into Nino's mouth. Forcing his head back, he sticks the finger's further in till he felt the other layer of his tonsils.

"Ngh!" Nino moans before opening his eyes and leaning towards the tube. A line of yellow and orange squirts all over the tube. Staining the hard tile as Nino empty his stomach. Adrien holds his head as he pukes his guts out. Once done, Adrien holds his head over the tub for a bit before turning on the fossil. He then proceeded to splash Nino's face with water.

"Nino!?" Marinette shouted as she moves his head up, making him lean against her chest. Alya walks over to Nino and places a hand on his shoulder. Moving him away from Marinette, she lays her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Suicide...wow Nino." Adrien growled at his friend. After the little incident, Adrien forced everyone into Nino living room. Once there, Alya lays next to her love on the couch. Holding him close as she kisses his head.

"I am so sorry I made you do this! I am so sorry, I am a horrible girlfriend!" Alya shouted. Only for her emotion to change from sadness to anger. She moves her body from him and shouted: "BUT YOU FUCKED CHLOE!"

"I DIDN'T FUCK HER!" Nino shouted at his girlfriend, this was the first time any of the three saw Nino upset. Normally Nino would get angry, but he would never get pissed like they did. A thing that was extremely rare and terrifying to see. Once he cooled down and gathered his sense's, he takes a breath before saying:

"I didn't have sex with her consciously. I wasn't even there Alya!" Nino shouted at her.

"Then what happened?" Adrien asked. Nino scratches the back of his head as he looks around the room.

"I was..." He started before looking at the three of his friends. "Chloe asked me to perform at an upcoming function her father was going to have. I declined at first, so she went to my mom. My mom dragged me over to her house because she didn't want to bad blood with the mayor. When I got there, her father wasn't there, but she had all these papers and crap there so I thought it would be a business thing."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Adrien asked in a stern voice.

"I didn't think it was anything serious." Nino said.

"Anything serious? This is CHLOE, that bat-shit crazy bitch that makes our life's a living hell!" Alya shouted. "I hate to say this, but your a fucking idiot for going, let alone not telling any of us!"

"You make it sound like we're in some sort of gang or something and we need to keep an eye on each other!" Nino shouted. Marinette and Adrien gave each other quick glances before looking back at Nino. "And would stop yelling at me!"

"Okay! I am sorry Nino. Your right, I shouldn't be yelling." Alya said. "Please continue with the story."

"Okay, I was helping with the music. And them, she offered me a drink, being nice, I accepted. She gave me this blue drink that...tasted funny. I only had one sip of it and I didn't continue." Nino said.

"One sip?" Marinette asked.

"That's all it normally takes." Adrien said, making Nino sigh.

"I thought men can't get an erection when they are drugged like that?" Alya asked.

"Ugh...Chloe gave me...what's the name?" Nino said as he tries to think. Adrien already knew the answer.

"She gave you a Roofagra." Adrien said.

"A what?" Marinette asked.

"Roofagra, its a combination of a date rape drug and Viagra." Adrien explained.

"That shit does exist?" Alya asked in shock.

"Men can get rapped too Alya."

"I didn't say that! I am just shocked that there is a name for it." Alya shouted before looking over to Nino. "Why didn't you come to me!?"

"After the eight threat in my inbox, and the 20th deadly text, I had a feeling you wouldn't listen. And then the pictures got out and now my dad saw...basically I am in trouble with a lot of people for something I didn't even do! Let alone wanted. The Mayor thinks I raped his daughter and I..."

"Oh god..." Marinette muttered. "I know Chloe is fucked up, but this is a new low even for her!"

"I am not shocked. Chloe is just as messed up as her father." Adrien muttered.

"That..." Alya growled, making the three teens look at her. "IM GOING TO KILL HER!"

"No your not-JESUS!" Adrien shouted as he falls down to the ground after Alya pushed him down as she rushes to the door. Marinette gasp when she heard the front door swing opened. The aura of death lingered in the room for a bit before. Both Adrien and Marinette gasp before running out of the area to chase after Alya. The two were at high speeds as they ran after the girl. Which was completely insane how fast Alya was. Then again, she was sprinting at a high speed that even the two could not keep up, and that speed was fueled by anger. Halfway to Chloe's house, both Adrien and Marinette found themselves taking a breather.

"Oh god, we need to keep going!" Marinette coughed as she tries to stand up. Only to take one step forward, and collapse a second later onto her knee's again. "HOW IS SHE THAT FAST!?"

"She's pissed! And when bitches are pissed, you better be ready for some blood." Adrien growled, making Marinette look at Adrien with angry eyes.

"Do not call my friend a bitch you ass!" Marinette growled.

"I am sorry, I am just a little upset. My goal today was to have sex, instead, I had to revive my best friend! Now I am chasing down my other bestie and trying to stop her from Killing Chloe." Adrien growled. "Sorry if my LANGUAGE doesn't suit you Marinette!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!" A scream pierced their ears. Making the two gasp and look in the direction of the voice. They both knew too well that voice belongs to the queen bee herself. Catching what little breath they had, they ran straight to Chloe's big house. In front of the door of her home was Alya, she was banging her sight against the wood that stopped her front her goal.

"GET OUT HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Alya cursed and shouted at the top of her lung.

"Well, at least we got her before she went inside." Marinette said. Alya makes a loud growling sound before walking to the side of Chloe's house. There, she grabs a brick before walking towards the back of the house. Both the young adults stood there with worried faces before realizing that they should stop whatever she was going to do.

Running to the back, they heard a loud crashing sound before entering Chloe backyard to see Alya broke a window. It didn't take long for the two to realize that she had climbed through the broken window. Another scream was heard, but this one was louder than before. Quickly, Adrien jumps through the window while Marinette climbs into the house. Once inside, they head up a fleet of stairs in Chloe's nice home to find Alya trying to break her bedroom door down with her foot.

"Alya!" Marinette shouted at her friend. The dark makeup she was wearing really brought out the anger she was feeling.

"Alya stop this right now!" Adrien shouted at the girl, only to have her turn to look at Adrien. Hair a mess, eyes shadow smudge and fire in her eyes, she gives Adrien a nasty look.

"Fuck off! This has nothing to do with you!" Alya shouted at the two.

"Alya, I know you're pissed about Nino, but you don't have to do this!" Marinette shouted. "We can go to the police if you stop right now!"

"Fuck that!" Alya shouted before kicking the door open. Both Marinette and Adrien gasp as Chloe screams in horror at the sight of Alya.

"Time to die bitch!" Alya shouted. She tries to attacked Chloe, but was stopped when Adrien wrapped his arm around her neck. Grabbing her in a choke hold! Marinette runs over to Chloe, then grabs her by the wrist, before running downstairs. Alya and Adrien were fighting it out upstairs.

"LET ME GO!" Alya shouted at Adrien as she tries to break free. Twisting body and even trying to headbutt him, but nothing seems to work.

"You are not going to hurt her!" Adrien shouted at the girl. Alya makes a loud growling sound, she then places her feet on the wall. Walking up the wall a bit, she pushes Adrien back with full force. Making him walk back to try to gain some balance. Only to gasp when he found his body flipping over the stair rail that was in front of Chloe's bedroom. He and Alya screamed as they fall to the ground. HARD! Marinette and Chloe gasp at the sight of the two.

"ADRIEN!?" Marinette shouted, alert Alya of Chloe's presence. She quickly stands to her feet and walks over the groaning blonde male on the ground. Marinette, doing without thinking, stood between Alya path to Chloe.

"Alya stop this!" Marinette shouted. The girl in front of her isn't listening, or maybe Marinette's words didn't get to her. All she knew was she had a goal, and it was to be accomplished today. Without thinking, she kicks Marinette in the stomach, HARD! So hard that Marinette fell to the ground and slid a little.

"MARI!?" Adrien shouted as he gets to his feet quickly. He then runs past Alya to check on Marinette. The young girl was holding her chest as her face begins to turn blue. She wasn't breathing, Alya kicked her so hard that she was having problem breathing.

"Breath!" Adrien shouted. Marinette closes her eyes for a bit before taking a big gasp of air. Her hand found their way to Adrien's chest as she takes deep breathes.

"Oh god..." She moaned. Adrien turns his attention back to Chloe, Alya hover's over her with a fist on each side of her hips. Chloe just sat there, disturbed by the pissed off female glaring daggers down at her.

"I swear if you touch, I will sue you!" Chloe shouted at the girl.

"You can't sue me from the dead." Alya growled before she tackled Chloe to the ground. Her hands wrapped around her neck as she bangs her head onto the hard floor. Adrien lets go of Marinette to grab Alya by her hair, only for the girl to punch him in his private area. Sending him falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"UGH!" He screamed. Alya goes back to choking Chloe, making her face to turn blue and her lips to turn purple. Marinette bits her bottom lips as she looks around. Seeing a metal object by Adrien, she runs over to him and grabs the metal object. Hovering over Alya, she takes a deep breathe in before bashing her best friend in the back of her head. Knocking the glasses wearing female out cold.

* * *

Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I want to know if this version is better than the last.


	15. Chapter 15

"DADDY!"

Chloe cried as she hugged her father tightly while her black eyeliner falls to her cheek. Yesterday Chloe ALMOST died, today she was getting revenge by having her dad call in an emergency meeting. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien sat in front of the council on center stage while the town folk speaks amongst themselves.

"I am deeply ashamed of you Alya." The principal spoke. "An honor student with a record now."

"It was worth it!" Alya muttered loudly.

"You could have broken my nose!" Chloe shouted. Both Adrien and Marinette were now regretting saving Chloe from Alya's wrath. Especially since they were currently handcuffed to a chair.

"You have money to get it fix." Alya responded.

"And this as well?" The mayor said as he holds up a black g-string in his hand. Alya blushes as she realized that what he was holding was her panties. She stands up from her chair before shouting out. Although she couldn't get far because she was handcuffed.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Alya shouted at the mayor. "YOU PERVERT!"

"ALYA!" Alya mother shouted from the stand. The young girl sighed as she nods her head. The mayor then looks over at Nino.

"And what is this I hear about you making money out the town?" The mayor asked Nino.

"Uh…noting illegal." Nino responded.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that your daughter raped my boyfriend?" Alya growled.

"I just took pictures, we didn't do anything." Chloe growled.

"Fine, molestation then." Alya growled.

"Alya be quite before I send Nino to prison on your behalf." The mayor growled, making Alya sit down on her seat. Once down, the Mayor begins to look through the files on Nino.

"From what we got out of your bank records, you made approximate 20 thousand dollars a few nights ago." The mayor said, Nino bit the bottom of his lip as he begins to sweat. The mayor then looks at Marinette.

"And you…" The mayor said as he points his gavel at Marinette. "Oh Marinette, how you have fallen."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"I have been hearing rumors about you. I heard you have recently become friends with the devil Chat Noir. I also heard that you cheat on your fiancée with another man." The mayor shouted at the blue-haired girl.

"That is a load of bullshit!" Marinette shouted. Even though the mayor was speaking the truth, she would deny it all. "I never met Chat Noir in my life! And fiancée? Nathan cheating on me with your tart of a daughter!"

The whole building gasped at Marinette words. She was accusing the mayor of lying, and calling his daughter a tart. It became so loud that the mayor was smashing his gavel against the table to silence everyone in the room, when they were all silenced, he glared back Marinette.

"How dare you speak about my daughter in that manner! You will sit down and be quiet before I put you under house arrest! And if I ever see you wearing those horrible clothes you got from forever 21 or so, I will send you to the holding center!" The chubby man shouted. Marinette just rolled her eyes before sitting down on her chair. The mayor gavel then points to Adrien; the young man was staring back at him half eye's open.

"I cannot believe you surround yourself with people like this." He said. "You are such a good child, why hang around with these troublemakers."

"They're my friends." Adrien responded with a smile.

"They are a bad influence on you!" The mayor shouted.

"You're a bad influence." Marinette growled, making the chubby man look back at her.

"Be silent child, you have caused all enough trouble!" The man shouted. "For all I know, you are probably the reason Adrien is acting this way."

"Maybe..." Marinette muttered.

"Excuse me?" The man growled. "I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I..." Marinette was lost for words on this one. Adrien, on the other hand, was not having it.

"Could you please just move on with punishment, I have 50 things to do." Adrien growled. Everyone in the gasp for air! They were shocked at what they had just heard! Adrien Agreste, the town's angel! He had just insulted the mayor! And the older male was not having it!

"Adrien!?" The mayor shouted. "What has gotten into you!?"

"I am sorry, I just get so upset when people insult my WOMAN." Adrien growled. Gasp was heard again, this time louder and followed by whispers. Adrien just admitted to their relationship in front of the whole town, and no one believed it.

"What?" Chloe asked the boy, making him roll his eyes at her.

"I. AM. FUCKING. MARINETTE. DUPEN. CHENG!" He growled. Marinette was blushing ear to ear as her mother was hiding in the back of the hall in shame. Even though Marinette had a small tingle of joy inside her, the rest of her body wasn't going along with it.

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Alya shouted as Adrien takes a seat and looks back at Marinette.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Adrien whispered.

"I sort of wish you asked in a less...vulgar way. But I would be honored none the less." Marinette asked.

"Oh yea." Adrien said before grabbing her head, he pulls it forward and kisses her lips. His tongue could be seen seeping into Marinette's mouth. Sabine blushes at the vulgar sight her daughter was displaying in front of the whole town. Her mind begins to flash back to her youth with Tom. Adrien looks up at the mayor and smiles.

"And she is my girlfriend." Adrien said. Chloe wakes up from her blackout and saw Adrien still holding Marinette hand.

"I think I am going to be sick." Chloe moaned in pain. Her left-hand goes over her mouth as her right presses against her stomach.

"When did this happen, Gabriel?" The mayor asked the blonde man next to him. Gabriel adjusts his classes before saying:

"A while back. We decided to keep it a secret since the town treats Marinette worse than a commoner." Gabriel said. The mayor nods his head before looking straight at Marinette to say:

"Marinette, Alya, Nino…Adrien." The mayor moaned. "Because of your violent crimes against Chloe and Nathan, I hereby expunge all of your college credits." The mayor said.

The color of Marinette skin turned ghostly white. Alya jaw dropped practically to the ground. Nino's heart started beating so fast he begins to hyperventilate. Adrien…well he was thinking up a plan to kill the mayor, no I am serious, he was literally thinking of a way to kill the mayor.

"That is too far, put them under house arrest or something!" Gabriel shouted at the mayor, but the chubby man shakes his head at his request.

"They must learn! Let this be a lesson to everyone, violence is not tolerated in this town!" The mayor spoke. "All in favor, say I!"

"I!" The principal spoke.

"I!" The priest spoke.

"No!" Gabriel shouted. "This is too far, Their just kids! Don't ruin their work over one thing! Do not bang that gavel!"

"Three out of four! Punishment is passed!" The mayor shouted before banging his gavel on the table. Marinette could hear Chloe laughter through the towns talking and Nino breathing. Anger begins to boil again in her, memories of being torture came pouring into her mind, and the years of working her butt off to make this far. All of it, it was falling into a large bowl, being mixed together and turning to hate. Blood raging hate! Marinette grabs her neck and begins to take deep breathes.

"I don't feel so good!" Marinette said, making Adrien stare at her.

"Baby?" He asked. Marinette's eyes were watering and her face was becoming puffy.

"I need to puke! I need the toilet!" Marinette shouted as she stands up from her seat, Only to stop mid-way as she tries to leave. An officer releases her from her chains, then escorts her to the bathroom. Adrien looks at his friends with a worried expression. After three minutes, the mayor's phone begins to ring. The chubby man's eyes widen at the sight of what he saw. Marinette enters the room with a hand over her stomach as she moans. The chubby man looks back to his call. Swiping the screen, he places the device to his ear:

"Well done! Now get the books!" Luka said before hanging up. The conversation was short this time, making the older male worry a bit before scanning the room. He then places the phone on his desk before saying:

"Adrien, may I have a word with you in private!" He asked. Adrien does as told and follows the older male into his office. Once inside, the large man drops to his knees, then grabs Adrien's leg.

"HELP ME!" He shouted, making Adrien gasp.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Adrien shouted as he tries to reach the door to escape, only to fall to the ground. Hitting his face first when he tumbles.

"I need your mother's books!" The Mayor shouted as he pulls Adrien towards his body. The blonde growls a bit as he tries to break free from the Mayor. Clawing and kicking, he does everything in his body to break free, only to be held down when the large man sat on him.

"Get...off...me..." Adrien growled.

"Please! I need those books! Adrien, I need those books!" The mayor shouted, making Adrien growl even louder.

"Get off me! I will kill you first before I give you those books!" Adrien shouted.

"I need those books! If you give me those books, I will give you and your friends their credits back! I will even give Marinette a scholarship out of this town."

Those words that came out of his mouth. It made Adrien struggling stop and forced him to look up at the man. Anger filled his eyes, Adrien had been around this man long enough to know not to trust him. At the same time, he had this strange feeling that the Mayor was being truthful for once. Something he didn't believe in too well.

"Why do need the books so much?" Adrien asked.

"Luka..." The mayor said. The many thoughts that ran through Adrien's head nearly made him feel as if he had fallen off a cliff. It was then he realized something, Luka is playing a game, a dirty game. And Adrien was his puppet.

"No." Adrien growled. "Get off me."

"But..." The mayor spoke, only for Adrien to raise his hand to the man's face and slap him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" The blonde male shouted as he tries to break free again. Only for the large man to hold him down. Even though Adrien knew how to fight and what not, the Mayor was twice his size. So everything he was doing meant nothing to the large man on top of him. A hand slowly begins to pull at the boy's black shirt, exposing skin as Adrien screams.

"NO!" He shouted. The large man presses his large hand against Adrien's mouth. Muffling the young man's voice as he screams.

"Adrien, I am so sorry. But I have a lot of pent-up energy. Just this once."

"NRGH!" Adrien shouted. His left-hand grips the mayor's hand over his mouth, while his right-hand grabs his hair and pulls at it. Trying to get the large man off him., Although, it just fails at the large man begins to unbutton his pants. Well, he was, till something pointy pressed against the nape of his neck. Adrien's eyes widen in shock at the sight of a purple bladed that was currently being used by his father.

"Get off my son, or I will decerate this hideous office with your blood." Gabriel growled at the man on Adrien. Slowly, he moves his body a bit, allowing Adrien to slide right from under him. Once freed, Gabriel removes the blade from the mayor's neck. He then tucks it away into his cane, something that is always with him but he rarely used. Adrien then proceeds to walk out of the office, behind him was his father. Leaving the large man alone in his office to cry.

Gabriel, was not happy! When the two were halfway to the main hall of the building, Gabriel stops his son by pushing him against a wall. He then grips his sons by the chin, making his green eyes stare up at those cold blue orbs.

"How long has this been going on?" Gabriel asked his son. Adrien looks down to the ground, feeling ashamed, he opens his mouth to say:

"Three years." Adrien responded. Gabriel makes a loud sighing sound as he looks around the area.

"Three years!? Three years, Adrien?" Gabriel growled. "Did you enjoy it or something?"

"NO!" Adrien shouted at his father. "I hated every moment!"

"Then why!?"

"Because if I didn't he would have sent you to jail!" Adrien shouted at Gabriel. "He know's I am Chat Noir! He know's your Hawkmoth! He threatens so many things dad, I couldn't say no at the time."

"I wouldn't care if I went to jail." Gabriel growled.

"But would you be able to live with yourself knowing that your friends got hurt because of you?" Adrien asked. Gabriel stares at his son with sadden eyes. "Dad he would threaten have Sabine's bakery burned down. To have Bustier get rapped by her ex. To have Nino's legs broken...the list goes on and on and on...I couldn't say no after what he did to mom...I knew he had the balls."

"You should have come to me! I would have done something!" Gabriel shouted.

"You would have killed him!" Adrien shouted.

"And he would deserve every second of pain I gave him! After all the bullshit he has caused us! I deserve every single pleasure I can get from hurting him!" Gabriel shouted.

"So you do care?"

"Your mom died! He killed her over some stupid package! Of course I am pissed! But I can't go around being scared either." He shouted at his son. And for once in Adrien's life, he came to learn something valuable from his father. He had learned that his father was a broken too. He just had different ways of expressing it.

"How..." Adrien started. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I got a text from an unknown number telling me to check up on you." Gabriel said as he pulls out his phone. Adrien looks at the screen and gasped! He knew that number all too well!

"Luka..."

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry for the wait, please enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

"This is such bullshit." Marinette growled. She currently was standing in Adrien room with a red notebook in her hand. The young blonde was on his waterbed looking through his college papers from America to see if he could find a loophole to get in without the 60 credit needed to attend.

"I know, I can't believe all of our credits are gone." Adrien said. "He erased everything, even our transcripts from k-12 grade. My college application keeps telling me to attend school in order to get into college! I literally didn't think that was possible."

"I had 12 credits left before I left that shit hole! Now I am stuck there!" Marinette growled. "Ugh, I am going to waste my life sewing torn shoe lases till the day I die!"

"Overdramatic but I get where you're coming from." Adrien said. "My offer to still stands."

"Yea, let me make erotic clothes for Chat Nior line, I can see the papers now. Popular designer made a top list because she slept with the prince of sex." Marinette said. Adrien looks down at the papers, he had a sad expression on, making Marinette realize her mistake. "Look, I am honored that you want to help me. But I want to reach the top myself, make a name for myself."

"I see." Adrien said with a smile. It disappeared when something came into his mind. He drops the papers onto the bed, climbs over to his chore and pulls out the yellow paper that was her contract. The blue haired girl looks in curiosity as Adrien also pulls out a light.

"I Chat Noir hereby expunge the contract I had set for you." Adrien said. He lights the paper on fire then sets it on his bed. The two stared for a few seconds before realizing the stupidity of the burning paper.

"OH SHIT!" Adrien shouted as he tries to put the fire out, only to burst a hole in his bed that open a large crack. The large crack spreads quickly, causing both the young adults to fall into the small height of water with Adrien bed sheets wrapped around them. It took them a while but they broke free from the water trap of his bed sheets in his mini pool. Marinette broke free first, before helping Adrien find his way out of the covers. Once Noir, they climb out of the bed and gasped for air.

"How stupid could you be?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know Mari." Adrien moaned. "Oh crap, I need a new bed!"

"That is the least of your worries." Marinette growled. she stood up from her laying position and begins to remove her wet clothes. Adrien's eyes were glued to her black panties that wrapped around her wet bottom. A smirk appears on Adrien's face as he rose to his feet.

"Oh, giving me a little show are we?" Adrien asked. Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.

"I am too pissed to fuck right now Adrien." Marinette growled.

"I can fix that problem." Adrien said as he winks at her. Marinette chuckles at his efforts to have sex with her.

"You're sweet, but I am so upset right now." Marinette said with a gentle smile on her face. Adrien nods his head at her words.

"I understand. I love you so much." He told her. Marinette blushes at his words, she walks over to him and kisses him on the lips. It wasn't a hot passionate kiss, it was gently kiss shared by lovers. Something Adrien has been waiting for years to feel. Their kiss however was short lived when Adrien phone rang. The young man looks over to his nightstand and saw Alya on his screen.

"Oh please don't let this be another fight." Adrien muttered to himself before swiping the green button. "Hello!"

"Hey, is Marinette with you, she's not answering her phone." Alya said. Marinette takes the phone out of Adrien's hand, The young woman presses the device to her ear:

"Hello?" Marinette asked.

"Girl, the Mayor wants to see you." Alya said. "He's been pestering your mom all day."

"Ugh, I can't get a break." Marinette growled. "I will be there soon. Just keep an eye on that man okay."

"No problem." Alya said. Marinette sighed before giving Adrien back his phone. She then strips her wet shirt off before walking over to Adrien's closet. Being Adrien, she knew he had some clothes for her in case this kind of stuff happens. She pulls a pair of grey jeans and a small shirt that looked to belong to Adrien. The young woman throws the clothes on before giving Adrien a kiss goodbye. She then hops into one of his cars and was driven home. Once in town, she heads straight to her home where she found the Mayor sitting in her living room having tea with her mother. Sabine looked tired and confused.

"Marinette?" Sabine spoke. Marinette was about to say hi to her mother, but the older woman walks away before she could say something. Once gone, the mayor looks over to Marinette with a smile on his face.

"Sit, we need to talk." He ordered the young lady. She sits right in front of the old man.

"Hello Mayor, nice of you to visit me after what you did." Marinette said as she pulls her phone from her pocket, she looks down to see a message from Kim about a club. But she ignores the message before setting her phone on the table. She then stares up at the man in black.

"Marinette, I would like to apologise for what happened two days ago. I did not realize I had upset you."

"Oh, you have done a lot to me." Marinette said with a smile on her face.

"I see, Nathan told me you're a bit stubborn." The mayor said. "I am going to cut this short." He said as he pulls out an open envelope with the American College logo Marinette had applied too. He pulls the paper within the envelope and reads: "Marinette I am glad to inform you that you have been accepted into our junior class of 2018 with a full scholarship."

"Where did you get that!?" Marinette growled as she stood up from her seat. "Were you going through my mail!?"

"That's not the point."

"That is the fucking point! How dare you go snooping through my mail like you pay my house rent!" Marinette shouted.

"SILENCE!" The mayor shouted at the woman. Marinette closes her mouth, glaring daggers at the chubby man.

"Marinette, you are a kind, talented and smart young woman."

"Thanks." Marinette responded.

"Which is why I came here to ask you to take Nathan back." The mayor spoke.

"You want Nathan and I to get back together, are you insane?"

"I understand you two don't have a good history together."

"Good? The fucker hits me!"

"We all make mistakes."

"Yea, yours was coming here!" Marinette shouted. "Get back with Nathan, you must have lost your fucking mind!"

"Listen girl!" The mayor shouted. "I want to make a deal with you. If you get back with Nathan, I will give your friends back their school credits and help them myself leave this town for good."

"And me?" Marinette asked.

"You stay here and have a kid with Nathan."

"That's not happening." Marinette said as she rose to her feet. "I love Adrien, not Nathan."

"I understand your lust for that boy, but you must realize that Nathan loves you."

"He loves his ego." Marinette responded as she takes a seat on her couch again. The chubby man sighed as she looks straight at the girl big blue eyes.

"So you're willing to give up your friends college credits, something they worked so hard for, just for your own need." The man said. Marinette crosses her arms and glared at him. She looked like a pissed of teenager girl, only deep down inside, she was crying.

"What the hell is wrong with this man?" Marinette thought to herself. "I mean, if Ayla, Adrien, and Nino can get out of this town...but Adrien. He just started to open up to me, he started to love me like a normal person. I can't do this to him, but I can't ruin his future either.

"Why are you doing this?" Marinette asked.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why aren't you letting me leave this town, why are you trying everything in your fiber to keep me in?" Marinette asked. Her stern strong look turned into that of a scared girl. The male in front of her stands up from the couch, adjusting his suit, walks towards the window of her living room. It was a large window that was big enough to light the whole room. It gave the Mayor a good view of a small portion of the town, he stares down at the beauty of his home before responding:

"Marinette, I hate people like you." He said, making the girl's eyes widen in shock and fear. "The young think they rule this world, take our jobs and destroy everything we old worked so hard for. That is you Marinette!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your high spirit attitude, your endless talent, and your ongoing goal of leaving this town. It's a disease Marinette, a virus that is spreading to the young generation! Just yesterday Alix talked to her mom about going out of town to attend a concert, on a school night! I nearly had a heart attack! And the Kim, he talks about becoming a WWE wrestler and leaving the country! This is all your fault Marinette!"

"I am confused."

"you inspire impure thoughts into these young boys and girls! Make them want to leave the town, not want to worship the Lord and worse, not stay pure!" The mayor growled. "I blame you!" He shouted at the young woman. Marinette stands up from her seat before shouting out:

"What!? For people actually wanting to leave this shit hole! For them wanting to do anything else in their life that didn't revolve around your way of living!?" Marinette shouted.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You sin!"

"There it is! There's the fucking man that runs this shit of town! The man that told everyone, my moms, a tart after she got raped! The man who has made my life a living breathing hell! You are scared of change old man, and I am telling you this, I will not be FUCKING Nathan!" Marinette shouted. "And I swear to the heavens if you ever threaten me again I will end you!"

"You spoiled brat, I will ruin you! Starting with your mother!" The chubby man shouted at the blue-haired girl. Marinette eyes of anger soften to that of a scared child. The mayor saw this, an idea appear in his head. Adjusting his tie, he smirks at Marinette.

"Oh, I see now." He started. "You're strong when it comes to protecting your mother, you would do anything to protect her."

"Well, you did fuck over her life." Marinette growled in a calm manner.

"And I can do it again." The man said. "Unless you do as I say."

"You bastard." Marinette growled. "My mom had suffered enough, whatever problem you have you deal with me!"

"True, but why fight when I can use your mom." He said. The young woman crosses her arms as she glared at the woman. She nods her head at his words.

"Deal." She said.

"What?"

"I know what you can do, and I rather not watch my mom suffer. Just give my friends back their credits and leave my mom alone." Marinette said. The chubby smiles as he adjusts his tie, he stands up from the couch.

"You are making the BEST decision of your life in this town." The man said. The word town stuck with Marinette for a few seconds.

"Town…" She thought to herself. "No, this is for your friends and your mom! You're doing this for them, to protect them and get them out of this hellhole once and for all!" She shouted to herself. But for the first time in her life, the words didn't stick. In fact, the word down didn't send shivers up her spine, what it did was piss her off beyond words. As the mayor walks over to the door, Marinette felt this surge of anger and courage that she never felt before in her life. Expect when she entered the Akuma for the first time.

"You know sir, I don't mind hooking back up with Nathan, but I don't know how Chat Noir would act." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. The mayor removed his hand from the knob. Turning his head slowly, he saw the young blue haired woman smiling at him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Marinette responded. "By me dating Nathan, it means I can't spend as much time with Chat then I normally do. And that would make my kitten so sad."

"So you are having sex with that demon." The mayor growled. "I knew it! You are doing acts of sin!"

"That's right, this creation of sin enjoys performing sinful acts with her kitten. And I would be so glad if you told the whole town about my sex life. Because you know what, I don't care!"

"You will forget about that boy and you will get back with Nathan." The mayor shouted at her. A small vein could be seen over his right eye, it was twitching in annoyance. The young woman had just found his weak spot.

"And I said I am willing to do so. I just can't imagine how Chat will take it."

The man walks up to Marinette in a hurry, his hand ball up into a fist. He looked like he was about to attack the young woman. His face was red with anger; his eyes became bloodshot red and he sweating a puddle. Marinette heart was racing at the image before her, she didn't know if he would attack or not. But she was preparing her body for a hit.

"Shut up!" He growled. "You will become a mother by the end of this year, do you understand me!?"

"Of course." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. "I am pretty sure Chat's seeds move extremely fast." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. The man raises his hand then slams it down on the coffee table in anger. Marinette body was shaking in fear at what she had just seen, but kept her mouth shut. The large man looks over his shoulder, staring down at Marinette for a bit before fixing his suit and tie.

"Next week, I am going to make a public announcement about your engagement. And you will create a speech informing the young of sinful acts and how they hurt you."

"Go ahead, where do I start?" Marinette asked. "The part where the mayor threatens my mother, or the part where he wants me to marry some jerk off? You pick!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND MARRY NATHAN!" The mayor shouted. "I will make you see that one way or another."

"I will never bend for you; do you understand me." Marinette spoke. "I will leave, one way or another."

"Bitch…" The mayor grumbled as he walks out of Marinette living room. A cold sweat ran down the side of her eye as she begins to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"

"You agreed to what!?" Adrien shouted at Marinette. After her little fight with the Mayor, Marinette went straight back to Adrien to inform him of what just happened. She was expecting him to be proud of her, but instead, she just got a pissed off reaction.

"I thought you'd be proud of me?" Marinette muttered as she looks to the ground. The blonde in front of her sighed at her words.

"Marinette I love, more than anything in this world." Adrien started. "But you can't just throw my name around like its a common word. That town hates me, what if the Mayor decided to tell everyone? You constantly be in danger from some upset parent!"

"I didn't think of that."

"Plus, your fucking both Adrien and Chat Noir, how the hell do you think people are going to look at you now?" Adrien asked.

"Well, I did cheat on Nathan for you." She said. She looks up at him with her big blue bell eyes that could melt his stone cold heart. He couldn't stay mad at his bugaboo, let alone forgive the mayor for threatening his future mother in law!

"I can't believe he said that to you, that coward is ruining your life." Adrien growled.

"I know right, and then he had the nerve to drag you three down with him. I don't get why he hates me so much?" Marinette asked. Adrien looks down to his feet in sadness. His fierce green eyes turn dull and sad at the realization of what needed to be done, or morally what needed to be said. He takes a seat next to her on the bed she was sitting on. He gently rubs the tip of his index finger against her upper lip before leaning his head forward to kiss her. A soft gentle kiss that was an amazing feeling to him. But the kiss was short lived as he removed her lip from his.

"Marinette." He spoke. "I need to tell you something...and I beg you, please don't hate me."

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"I think...I think that maybe your life is horrible because of me." Adrien said. "Remember when I told you I was raped by my uncle?"

"Yea..."

The blonde male next to her takes a deep breath as he tries to find the words to say to the love of his life. The courage that he needs came, but only a small trickle of it. His trembling lips separate before saying: "My uncle name is Bourgeois, and his daughter was Chloe." Adrien spoke.

"What?" Marinette asked as her eyes widen.

"The mayor is my uncle, my father's brother and my rapist."

"How...why...what!?" Marinette was confused, she could not find the words right now to say to her boyfriend. All Adrien just did was chuckle at her reaction.

"Yea, this is weird, I haven't told anyone about this in years. But yes, the Mayor is my uncle and Chloe is my cousin."

"Then why do you still go to that town!?"

"Legal issue's, see my dad never had custody of me." Adrien explained. "The reason why my uncle never went to jail is because my dad never told the jury about it. When my mother died, the law saw fit to take me away from my father. In a state of panic, he gave me to my uncle so that he could keep me in a way. But after the rape happened, my dad started to panic, so I bluntly lied on the stand and said he never touched me. My uncle then dragged me to the town."

"So...you and Chloe are-cousin/adopted siblings, yes I know." Adrien growled. "Sadly to say this drama boat hasn't landed yet. Marinette...the rapes didn't stop till I was 16."

"What?" Marinette thought. "And I thought I had it tough. No wonder he acts the way he does..."

"I can tell my expression your confused."

"Why didn't you go to your father?" Marinette asked. "Why didn't you come to me!? Or Nino, or Alya!?"

"Because I know my dad would kill Bourgeois. I saw him almost do it once, I can't let him do it again. And you, he hates you!" Adrien shouted. "He hates you, Alya and Nino because your parents almost left the town. He has some creepy addiction to keeping people in the town, it's disturbing!" Adrien shouted. "The only reason why your not working full time at your mom's bakery is that I kept laying on my back as a child."

"Why would you do that!?" Marinette shouted.

"Because I didn't want you three to get hurt!" Adrien shouted at the girl. He stood up from the bed as tears ran down his cheek. Both his hands were on his head, gripping his blonde locks as he cried. "One time he...he made me watch men break into Alya house! He told me if I didn't blow him... he would make watch them rape Alya and her mom! I still remember the full video, how Alya was screaming her head as she tries to break free from the men that were holding her down. As her father kept begging them to stop ripping her and her mother's clothes off. I couldn't say no at the time! He's done horrible things!"

Adrien stands in the middle of the room crying and muttering words that Marinette could not understand. The young woman stands up from the bed, walking over to him, she wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling his body close to hers, she lets the male cry on her shoulders.

"All my life, I thought I was the one who had bad when it came to this town." Marinette thought. "Now I see I was wrong, it was you Adrien. You took all the bullets when I was complaining about the noise. I will get you out of this."

*RING*

Adrien cell phone buzzing broke the young man from his moment of sadness. His attention went straight to the phone that was buzzing out of his pocket. Marinette watches the young man answer his cell phone with a blank expression.

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

"Uh, Adrien, is your father home?" A voice called. The voice did sound familiar but it didn't seem like a voice she known of.

"No, he's at the club tonight, why?" Adrien asked.

"Oh master, turn on the TV!" The voice shouted. Adrien walks out the room, heading towards the living room, he turns on the TV to see the local News standing in front of Akuma nightclub. Or what's left of it, the building was just ashes and smoke from the view of the camera. Marinette mouth went agape as her eyes widen in shock and fear. Adrien looked to remain calm, but deep down inside his heart was racing.

"What's happened?" Adrien asked in a calm voice.

"There was a fire in the bathroom, we were able to evacuate everyone before it spread."

"What about the fire alarm system?" Adrien asked.

"The rescue says that the smoke detector was cut off from the system. Which means someone must tamper with it! We literally had to check up two days ago!"

"And my dad?"

"We can't find him." The voice said. Adrien takes a deep breath as he nods his head.

"Okay, I will come over there soon. Just come home after checking if everything is okay." Adrien said. Marinette watches the blonde male grip his phone as he sighs. She was shocked that he wasn't breaking down in rage.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"Someone burned the club down." Adrien growled. "Someone burned my fucking club to the ground!"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Adrien shouted at her. His bangs created a shadow over his eyes as he crushes his cell phone in hand. "I will find and destroy that fucker!"

"Is your dad okay?" Marinette asked.

"FUCK!" Adrien shouted. "MY DADDY!?"

"Oh calm down."

A familiar voice said. The two young adults turn their heads to see a Gabriel, still in his Hawkmoth costume without the mask, walking into the room with his cane in hand. Behind him was Nat, dressed in a sexy Alice in wonderland type of costume. The two older adults seemed perfectly fine.

"Oh my god, are you two okay!?" Adrien asked with worry.

"Were fine, we were able to evacuate people before the came in contact with the gas heater." Gabriel explained.

"Is that how the fire spread?" Marinette asked.

"That's what turned that building into ashes. By the way, the insurance does cover fires." Gabriel explained.

"That's not the point!" Adrien shouted.

"What is the point?" Gabriel asked.

"Someone purposely burned my club to the ground. My first club, my most popular club, my number one financial provider is gone!" Adrien shouted.

"Oh, ignore the fact that people, especially your father, almost died." Marinette muttered.

"My dad is not an idiot, he has survived worse." Adrien growled at his girlfriend.

"He's not lying." Gabriel said. "Look Adrien, some people were injured in the fire."

"Send me their bills, I will pay for the damages." Adrien said.

"That's not the only problem we have."

"Oh god, there is more!?" Adrien growled. "What could possibly be worse right now!?"

"A large group of kids from the town were taken into custody by the town's police." Nat explained.

"Why did that happened?" Adrien asked. Marinette gasped as she remembered something important.

"Alya went to the club tonight!" Marinette shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"Kim invited her and Nino and some of our classmates to the club!" Marinette shouted.

"Oh yea." Adrien said. He looked down at his broken phone. He then throws it in the garbage as his scratches his head. "I remember getting the invite, but I didn't read it."

"He invited everyone in our math class to sneak out and go to the club with him."

"Ugh, that fucking moron!" Adrien shouted. Both Gabriel and Nat stared at the two young adults in confusion.

"But that wouldn't explain how they all got arrested." Nat said.

"It would, Kim's dad is the sheriff of the town and a major computer wiz. Kim's dad is known for tracking his son in some sort of way." Adrien explained. "This one time when I was at his house playing games, his dad was able to cut the PS4 off because the game was too violent. He was in America when he did that too!"

"Well, then this is going to get worse, because the mayor just called an emergency meeting. He is going to expose those kids to the public." Gabriel explained.

"Aw dammit!" Adrien shouted. "This is not my day!"

"Yours and mine both." Marinette muttered. "Adrien we need to get them out of there, who knows what he will do to them."

"Expunge all their college credits?" Gabriel asked. "Oh wait that's already been done."

"Exactly!?" Marinette said. "Knowing that crazy fucker, he WILL do something horrible to them! Especially Nino and Alya!"

"But won't it seem odd for Adrien to bail these kids out for no reason." Nat said.

"true..." Adrien said. A Cheshire smile appears on his face as an idea crawls into his head.

"But Chat Noir doesn't need a reason."


	17. Chapter 17

Kikkie: Warning, lemon scene!

* * *

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Alya (or lady WiFi) shouted through the small opening that the bars gave her. In front of her was a smiling blonde. Next to Alya was Nino and Sabrina. Sabrina was dressed in a clear suite that showed off her pink bikini with a black mask on her face. (Didn't exactly know how to dress Sabrina since she was invisible when she Akumitizied. Think I did a good job though.)

"I did what God told me too." Chloe said as she removes her mask. "That club was the portal to hell."

"You almost killed hundreds of people Chloe!" Sabrina shouted. "What is wrong with you!?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, the real question is what is wrong with you!? Going to that club with all these losers!" Chloe shouted at her use to be best friend.

"I'm enjoying my life you psycho!"

"I am not a psycho!"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL IN A FIRE!" Lady WiFi shouted on the top of her lungs. "When I get out of here, I will yank all those little fucking golden strands on your head you call hair!"

"And when my dad removes that mask, I will personally ask him to punish you in a special way." Chloe said before walking away from the cell filled with kids. Lady WiFi growled as she violently shakes the bars. Kim, who was sitting in the back of the cell, was moping.

"This is all my fault." Kim (Dark cupid) said. "We almost died."

"You accidentally giving Chloe an invite, I blame you!" Lady WiFi shouted. "Chloe nearly killing us in a fire, I BLAME HER!"

"Oh god, all my credits will be destroyed!" Vincent (Pixelator) said. "I was going to be a game engineer!"

"I wanted to be a hairdresser!" Sabrina (Vanisher) shouted.

"We need to stay calm!" Alix (Timebreaker) shouted at her friends. "If we start panicking now then we won't be able to think of a way out of this."

"What we need to do is figure out a way to convince the Mayor not to public humiliate us!" Aurore (Stormy Weather) said in anger. "My god, now I know how Marinette feels every day."

"Congrats, now can we figure out a way to get out of here!" Mylene (Horrificator) said.

"Talk about misfits, my lady."

Everyone heads turns to the direction of the rustic voice that was in front of the cell. It was none other than Chat Noir. All the girls, except for Lady WiFi, gasp as hearts appeared in their eyes. The young man stood in front of the cell, dressed in a black skin-tight sleeveless shirts that showed off the lines of his abs quite nicely. His pants were baggy and was being held by black straps that attached to the bell that was around his neck. He hands knee-high boots with yellow string lace, elbow fingerless glove and fake pointy teeth that resembled cat teeth.

"Oh my god, Chat Noir in the flesh." Timebreaker said with hearts in her eyes.

"You know it." Chat responded. In his hands were paperwork that he was writing on. Next to him, who made all the guys jaw drop and their pants feel tight, was Ladybug.

"Hello club goers." Ladybug said, her voice was deep and seductive. And her outfit was breathtaking to both genders in the holding cell. She was wearing a ladybug pattern strap corset, with padded bust to make her breast look extra big and round. The corset reached down to her hips, where there was lace satin red panties that had black straps holding up her thigh high stockings. On her feet were five-inch heel boots a few inches above her ankles. At the end of the back of her corset was an expose front tulle like tail that reached to her ankles. It was red with black dots on it, on her arms were ladybug pattern gloves that matched her mask and a ladybug pattern Medici collar that was being held together by a necklace with a ruby in the shape of a ladybug. Her hair was long and ruffled up to look as if she had come out of bed.

"What a babe." Dark cupid muttered.

"Why thank you." Ladybug chuckled. Lady WiFi stared at the woman in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Welly done Marinette." Lady WiFi thought. As Chat finishes the paperwork to release the kids, Chloe comes walking into the room with none other than Nathan and his friends.

"Oh look bugaboo, copycat." Chat said as he looks over Chloe's costume. It looked exactly like Marinette second outfit he bought her, but it was black with red polka dots instead of the other way around.

"Sadly to say she doesn't wear it like I do." Ladybug said as she crosses her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Bailing my customers out." Chat said. "I don't like to have bad rep on me."

"You have a lot of balls coming to our town." Nathan said, his eyes then wonder to Ladybug. His mean expression turns kind as he walks up to her.

"Why hello, my lady." He said. Ladybug just rolled her eyes before walking to the side of the room.

"Let's hurry this up babe, I have a manicure to get to." She says as she looks her covered fingers.

"On the last paper." Chat said before signing his name. He then walks out the room to the front desk, leaving Ladybug and everyone else alone. Once gone, Chloe begins to examine Ladybug outfit. Only to smirk at her before saying:

"Where'd you get this outfit from, salvation army?" Chloe asked, making Ladybug chuckle.

"I made it." Ladybug responded.

"Well, I think you should have made it a few size's bigger, you know so your fat hips, stomach and ass can actually fit in the costume."

"Oh cute, the copycat has something to say about my healthy body." Ladybug says, she places her hands on her hips before chuckling a little. "My gosh, you wear that suit so bad, I mean, do you eat anything but a salad?"

"What?" Chloe growled.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I could hear you through your stomach growling at me to feed it. Copycat want a cookie? Or a hamburger?" Lady said in a mocking voice. "Let me guess, you starve yourself so you could be a model someday, newsflash honey! No one likes a girl with a bony ass. I mean Miley Cyrus knows how to work it, but on you, you look like a deflated turkey leg miss Copycat."

"Dam!" Nino muttered.

"I am not a Copycat! And I know just who you are!"

"Oh, who am I?" Ladybug asked. Even though she was playing her character welly, deep down, she was screaming her head off.

"Marinette!" Chloe spoke.

"Who?" Ladybug asked.

"Don't play dumb Mari! I know it's you under the mask, you're the only person not in the cell." Chloe said. Ladybug was about to retort with an insult, but was stopped when Nathan phone rang. He looks at the phone wide eye before tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"Marinette just texted me asking what's going on." Nathan said. Chloe then looks back at Ladybug wide-eyed.

"Wow, you're dumber than bricks." Ladybug said.

"Fuck off!" Chloe shouted. "I will figure out who you are!"

"You can try all you want. But the downright case is you are never going to find out." Ladybug said. "Miss so-called Angel."

"Be careful Ladybug, she likes to play with fire." Pixelator said.

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"She burned the club down!" Timebreaker shouted. Ladybug expression turns into shock at what she just heard. She looks over to Chloe in to shout:

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" Ladybug shouted. "PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"What's the screaming all about?" Chat asked as he reenters the room. Almost all the kids in the cell points to Chloe. Even Ladybug points to Chloe before saying:

"SHE BURN THE CLUB DOWN!" Everyone, except for Chloe, Nathan and Chat, shouted at Chloe. Chat Noir looks over to the blonde before crossing his arms.

"So you're my Firestarter." Chat said in a calm voice. A smile appears on his face as he begins to chuckle. "How cute, you started the fire in my club and nearly killed my father! And your friends are the ones in jail?"

"And yet, that is nothing compare to half the shit you do." Nathan muttered. Chat chuckles at his words before walking over to Nathan. Standing a foot away from him, he removes his smile and replaces it with a dark sadistic one.

"I will rip your fucking throat out one of these days ginger." Chat growled. Nathan chuckles at Chat, calling his bluff before saying:

"I would love your pussy ass to try you sex-crazed fuck! Why don't you crawl back into that creepy sex crave you call a club. I am pretty sure all the ash on the floor has finally infused with the bodily fluids of sperm and shame left behind." Nathan growled at Chat. The blonde closes his eyes and nods at Nathan's words. It didn't look like it, but Chat was literally thinking of a way to punish Nathan at the very second.

"Oh Ginger, you're going to pay for saying that shit..." Chat growled. "Not now though, I have other stuff to attend too."

"Oh, I am so scared of the big fat ugly cat!" Nathan growled. Ladybug turns to Chat and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You can get your revenge later. Right now, leave these pricks alone and figure out what to do." Ladybug says in a mean and spiteful way.

"Ugh, I need to go, come on Nathan!" Chloe said before leaving the room, Nathan behind her. Ladybug just rolled her eyes before pressing her hand against her head. The town's sheriff comes walking into the room with the keys to the cell all the kids were in. Once the kids were set free, they made their way out of the station, only to gasp when they saw half the town outside waiting for them.

"Oh no." Ladybug muttered.

"Well, there goes that rescue." Chat muttered under his breath. He looks back at the kids for a few seconds. Then a light bulb appears over his head, an idea had formed and he was loving it!

After talking to the kids, Chat makes his way to the black car behind the crowd of curious and upset townspeople. Ladybug follows close by, trying her best not to look at the crowd of people. Only be stopped when she heard the mayor voice shout out:

"SERVANTS OF LUST!"

The mayor shouted, making the two turn their bodies around to see the big man himself standing right in front of the two. Chat just smirks as Ladybug flips a bang out of her eyes. They two were acting high and mighty, ignoring the cruel words being thrown at them by the crowd of angry town goers.

"Servants of Lust?" Chat spoke. "Is that how all of you see us?"

"Monster!" The mayor shouted.

"Wow, I heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true." Ladybug said. "Don't you people have anything better to do than lock your kids up?"

"Then humiliate them." Chat said. "What a disgusting display of parenting."

"They are doing the right thing. Those children deserve their punishment!" The mayor shouted.

"And yet your daughter, who burned my kittens club down, doesn't get any punishment?" Ladybug asked. The townspeople tone of voice changes from angry rants to question at what they just heard.

"That was an accident!" Chloe shouted from the crowd.

"Yea, almost killing a hundred people is just an accident!" Ladybug said. "But my kitten promoting sex is a sin? Talk about hypocritical."

"I know babe." Chat said with a smile on his face. "And by the way, I will make you pay dearly for what you did to my club."

"Is that a threat?" The mayor asked.

"Its a promise. Like the promise I gave to the kids in the cell. You were distracted for so long you didn't even seen them run into the crowd after changing." Chat explained.

"WHAT!?" The mayor shouted. Everyone looks around to see the kids, but they couldn't find them. Alya was trying to hold in her laughter as she remembers the plan.

* * *

 **(Flashback 15 minutes ago)**

"We're fucked!" Dark Cupid shouted as he and the others ran back into the building. Once inside the police station, Ladybug closes her eyes to think of a plan. Good thing Chat Noir had already come up with one.

"I got an idea." Chat said. "All of you go to through the back door. If I am correct, there should be a alleyway leading right to the main gates of the town."

"We can get our clothes!" Lady WiFi shouted.

"Yes, then you can blend within the crowd." Chat said. "Make it look like you have been there all the time."

"And what about the hundreds of eyes just look around?" Timebreaker asked.

"Leave that to My lady and I." Chat said. "We need some publicity."

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"Follow my lead!" Chat said before walking out the room. Ladybug bows to the kids before following the black cat himself. Once the two were out the door, Lady WiFi made the group wait a bit before running out the back door. The group of kids made their way to their book bags that were placed behind the smoothie store. Once dressed, they snuck their way into the crowd without being seen, hopefully.

* * *

(Present day)

"Oh dear, the mayor of the town is a fucking moron." Chat said with a smirk on his face. "And believe me when I tell you this, you're going to pay for what you did to my club." The male in black growled before climbing into the car. Ladybug blows a kiss to the old man before climbing into the car with her lover. Once inside Chat grabs her by the chin then smashed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss. Ladybug slowly removes her mask as the drivers take them back to Adrien's house. Pulling her body on to his lap, he unzips the back of Marinette corset, freeing her breast in the process. His lips move to his chin to her neck then her breast. Sucking and biting her pink perky nipples, making his lover moan as she grinds her hips against him.

"Frisky?" Marinette asked as her hand moves from his chest to his zipper. Pulling the small metal down, she undo his button then pulled the leather fabric down to the line of his waist. Marinette leans down to his tight soft skin. Pressing her lips to chest, the blonde male hisses at the feeling of her lips sucking his skin. Leaving purple dots with every kiss she planted.

"Two months ago you were willing to kill me if I touch you inappropriately, now you're leaving markings on my body. Branding me, what changed?" Chat asked. Marinette smiles as she begins to grind against his bottom area for a bit. Moaning a little as the heat in her lower regions begins to burn for pleasure.

"Well, let's just say you're rubbing off on me." She said. Chat phone begins to ring in his pocket, The young man sighed as he digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Hello?" Chat asked, he sounded annoyed. "Oh, Nathan! What a surprise, how did you get my number?" Chat said before removing his mask. Marinette looks up to see her green-eyed loved giving her a weak smile before tuning into the call.

"The mayor gave it to me." Nathan said.

"Oh." Adrien responded.

"I was wonder if Marinette was with you. She's not at home but I got a text from her earlier." Nathan said. Marinette was trying her best not to laugh at his words.

"She's with me! Were hanging out in my house, enjoying the night. You know, with Chat Noir and Ladybug as guest of honor." Adrien purred as his free hand makes its way to the blue haired girl's head. He gently pushes her head down towards his manhood. The young woman takes the hint, licking his tip with her small tongue, she slides it from the tip all the way down to the end. Adrien hissed as he tried to keep his mind on track.

"Wait, what?" Nathan asked, he sounded very nervous. To this, Adrien decided to play a little mean game on the ginger.

"You heard me, Marinette is busy with Chat Noir in the next room. Something about getting stuffed. Oh Nathan, they been at for a while now, all I have been hearing is moans and grunts. With a small hint of slapping sounds, it weird. But she sounds so happy, why should interrupt her?" Adrien asked.

"PUT HER ON THE PHONE!?" Nathan shouted so loudly that Adrien had to remove the device from his ear. Even winced a little at the pain of the red head's voice that it made him wince. Marinette lowers herself down between Adrien's legs, grabbing the zipper of his suite and pulls it down past his member. Exposing his pride and glory to his beautiful lover. Standing up tall and proud, the young woman presses her lips to the side of his member, tasting the sensitive skin as the older male concentrates on the conversation on the phone.

"Sorry...I didn't hear you..." Adrien moaned into the phone as Marinette chuckled. Her small tongue glides down on the lines of his veins, teasing him, coating his member with saliva. Allowing her small hand to move up and down with a firm grip. Adrien was practically digging into his skin with his teeth on his lip. Trying to hold in his moans, and also his lust.

"Get Marinette on this phone or I swear I will kick your ass!" Nathan growled. Adrien chuckles at his words before throwing his head back. His free hand flies straight to his mouth, covering the sounds of pleasure and joy that would escape his lips. Marinette saw this and smiled. Removing her hand, she adjust her body a bit, spreading his legs apart a bit, she leans her chest forward. Allowing her free bousums to rest on his thighs, allowing his member to go in between her soft spot of her breast. Without warning, she leans her head down, allowing the top part of his member to embrace her wet moist mouth as her breast squeezed the rest of him. Moving her head up and down, allowing him to go deeper into her mouth. Adrien's eyes widen as he bangs his headlight against the head of the car seat. Trying his best not to scream her name. He wanted Nathan to punish Nathan a bit, make him suffer, but he didn't want to end this game so quickly either.

"Kick my ass? Oh my, you really are desperate..." Adrien purred. "Tell me, what if I say the girl you love is sucking my cock. Would you still love her the same way?"

"Why are doing this?" Nathan asked.

"Because you are selfish brick who was given the most beautiful woman in this world. And you treat her like shit...her heart is too pure to hurt you...but I am not." Adrien growled over the phone, masking his moans of exotic that threaten to escape past his lips. Looking down to the love of his life, Marinette was looking up at him with those big blue eyes of hers that could send anyone heart into a frenzy of joy. For Adrien though, he had other plans.

"You want to speak to Marinette. Her mouth is sort of full, so why don't I put you on video chat. Here you go Chat!" Adrien said before throwing his mask on. He then turns the video chat on, allowing Nathan to see him face to face.

"Chat Noir!?" Nathan shouted in shock. From the looks of it, he was in his own bedroom from the sight of all the movie posters in the background. Chat Noir gives him a quick wink before turning the screen to Marinette. Nathan nearly died at the sight he saw on the screen.

"Mari?" Nathan asked. Marinette didn't hear him through the sucking sounds she was making. Her eyes were closed, shutting out the outside world around her. Chat chuckled a bit before turning the screen back to him, grinning at the sight of Nathan pale white face.

"What are you doing to her?" Nathan asked.

"Oh nothing, I am just taking out what I was going to do to you on her." Chat purred before pressing his hand to his lover head. Marinette opens her eyes and looks up to see Adrien holding a phone in his hand. Removing herself from his lap, she climbs up back on the seat and looks down at the screen. Only to gasp and try to run away. But Chat grabbed her by her shoulder and held her close.

"Say hi Marinette!" Chat shouted. Marinette was blushing ear to ear at the sight of her Ex's stare.

"Marinette! What are you doing!?" Nathan shouted.

"I...uh..." Marinette was lost for words, and spirit! Chat was a little upset that her horny spirit disappeared.

"Long story short, I heard about you and Chloe. I can't believe your cheating on this fine piece of ass for that blonde rat." Chat purred. Marinette sighed before she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Your such a prick." She whispered as Chat laugh. Pushing her forward, Marinette adjust her upper body so that she was bending over the joystick of the car. Blushing a bit, she moans a little as Chat removes the last layers of Ladybug clothes from her body. Throwing it to the ground, he adjust her bottom near his member.

"Now to end the show." Chat said before pulling her bottom down. Her cheeks redden as her frown slowly forms into a smile. His length slides right into her wet pink flower with ease. What's better, is that Nathan had a pure view shot of what was going on.

"CHAT NOIR!" Marinette shouted as her love enters her. Thrusting into without hesitation, going in deeper inside of her without a moment to pause. Her body twitches as Chat grips her hips with his claw gloves. Dropping the phone in a certain position that still gave Nathan a horrible view of what he never thought he would see Marinette do.

"Oh god, I love this." Chat purred before ramming his hips forward harder. Thrusting his member deeper into her tight insides, causing them to squeeze his length with all of her might. The feeling alone could drive Chat crazy, and it did. Leaning forward, he adjust his body a bit to the point his feet were pushing against the leather seat. Allowing him to thrust harder and faster into her. Hitting part of her body she didn't even realize was inside her, let alone could bring her pleasure.

"Give me more!" Marinette shouted. Her mind becomes fuzzy as her body allowed the pleasure her lover was thrusting into her. Ignoring the angry screams she was getting from her ex-boyfriend. Moving her head a bit, she turns it around and kisses her lover as one of her hands grips his sweaty tight skin. Chat chuckle's even more at her reaction, licking her lips a little with his long tongue before practically engulfing her whole entire mouth in a heated kiss. When they separated, a thin line of saliva was still connected the two.

"You are amazing." Chat purred in her ear. The warm air that escaped his lips brush against Marinette's ear, making her walls squeeze him.

"Cu...min...g!" Marinette shouted before gasping loudly. Her walls squzze's his member to the point she could feel his twitch veins inside her. The feeling was amazing, it was too much at the same time. With one last gasp and a buck of her hips, she cums. Coating his long length in her juices, causing him to wince.

"Oh baby..." He moaned. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her by the shoulder's then yanked her body backwards. Falling to their seat in the back. Marinette practically screams as Chat thrust upwards into her.

"CHAT NOIR!" She screamed, sending waves of cockiness pleasure to the young man before thrusting into her one last time. Then, in flash, he came. Shooting his cum straight inside her wanting womb that practically welcomed his seeds inside her body. Marinette slumbers over onto his body, becoming limp as Chat holds her close to him. Absorbing her warm as he catches his breath. After a while, he snaps from his afterglow phase and looks down.

"Oh my god, your still here!?" Chat chuckled at the redhead male that was blushing ear to ear. Leaning over, Chat Noir grabs the device and stares at the screen. Winking at Nathan, he holds Marinette close before saying:

"Now you know how Marinette felt when you cheated on her with Chloe."

And with that, Chat turns the call off. Allowing the two to finally be alone in way. Throwing the phone down, he presses his lips to the weak female's neck. She shiver's a little went his lips sucked on the sensitive skin. Leaving a small purple mark on her body.

* * *

(Gabriel bedroom)

"Nat, where are you?" Gabriel growled as he removes his suit and tie.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Nat responded as she stared down at the white stick she was holding with a plus sign in the middle. She bites her bottom lip as she begins to breathe heavily and sweat. Standing up from her toilet, she calms herself a bit and tries to look normal. She then throws the stick in the trash before walking out of the bathroom to see Gabriel talking on his cell phone.

"Do not disobedient me again, you will get me that lease or our business is over." Gabriel growled before hanging up on whoever he was talking to Nat walks over to Gabriel bed then lays on it. She signs as goosebumps appear on her arms, making her body tingle at the feeling of his silky covers. She wore a black halter top dress that went a few inches below her thighs. She rose from her bed and sat on her knee's, staring at the shirtless man in the corner of the room, she held her hands out with a gentle smile on her face.

"Come to bed Gabriel." Nat begged. "You can worry about the club tomorrow. Let's enjoy the thought were alive."

"I was on a call for a design I made. Apparently they bought the wrong fabric." Gabriel growled.

"Oh." She muttered as she looks down to the silky covers. "Well, you can worry about that tomorrow. Come here, I feel lonley and you can help me with that." She said with a kind smile. Gabriel turns his head to looks at her, his blue eyes sent waves of fear down her spine. Her arms move to her sides as she tries not to look at him, staring down at the ground. Gabriel moves his body a bit, reaching over to her and grabbed her by her wrist. Yanking her towards him, holding her smile body in his arm. He presses his lips against hers as one of his hands move to her left leg, lifting her dress up in the process...

* * *

Kikkie: Been a while, but I finally got back to this! I hope you enjoyed the lemon scene! Please review and have a lovely day!


	18. Chapter 18

"Let it be known, I want to scream my fucking head off." Alya growled as she stared down at her cup of coffee. She, Marinette, Adrien and Nino were sitting at their usual spot at their usual meet up place. The difference, it wasn't after a class.

"I know, taking our credits is one thing, but banning us from the school is another." Adrien growled.

"Fucking assholes! And speaking of assholes,why did you call us for?" Nino asked.

"First off, believe what has been done to us is complete bullshit." Adrien started. "And what is next to come will be utter bullshit!"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"The mayor and I made a deal." Marinette said. "If I married Nathan, he will give you guys your credits back."

"What!?" Ayla asked. "The fuck is wrong with him!?"

"A lot!" Adrien growled. "But that gives me an idea. If he is doing this to Marinette, then that means our credits arent gone, or rather they are stored in a different place."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Think about it, we live in a small town with religious people scared of Iphones. Do you really think they have the brains to delete our info."

"Yes." Ayla said.

"Okay, do you think they have the brains to send a message to the Paris school board to education to delete our credits? Because last I checked, you can't delete someone's credits unless they cheated on a test." Adrien said.

"So what are you saying?" Alya asked.

"I am saying that our credits arents gone! I think the mayor is lying to us! He can't get rid of our credits like that, he can only hold them." Adrien explained.

"Okay, so what is the difference?" Alya asked.

"When a person holds someone's credits, its for two reasons. The first reason is for an investigation of cheating. The second, is a medical or emergency reason to hold the grade till its finished. So basically our grade is still there!" Adrien said.

"That doesn't explain how that helps us." Alya said.

"It does, because our grades are still there. We can't come to our school anymore, but we can transfer them to a different school." Adrien explained, making Alya gasp in shock.

"Holy shit your right!" Alya shouted in glee, only for her smile to diseapper when she asked: "How do you know about this?"

"Uh...contacts." Adrien said. He looks over to Marinette for help, only for the female to roll her eyes at him.

"He's Chat Nior." Marinette said before taking a sip of her coffee. Adrien turns his head at Marinette before shouting:

"MARI!?" Adrien shouted at her, but the blue hair girl just shrugged her shoulders. Alya stood up from her chair, then raised her fist in the air as if she was doing a victory pose.

"I KNEW IT!" Alya shouted as she waves her hands in the air. She then looks over to Nino and shouted:

"You owe me 100 dollars!"

"You owe me a blowjob." Nino responded back. Making Alya look away from the glasses wearing male in shame. Nino just rolled his eyes before saying:

"Girl you didn't know shit." Nino said.

"No, but I was right about Marinette." Alya said before sitting down.

"That I am Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"Yes!"

"Girl she is no ladybug!" Nino said.

"I am ladybug." Marinette responded. Adrien just made a growling sound as he stared down at his coffee.

"Holy fuck." Nino said in shock. "You can't be...then that means...YOU!" Nino growled before pointing to Adrien. "Boy I should whoop your ass for putting her in that chain!You psycho son of a bitch!"

"In my defense, it was May the fourth." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, back to our normal discussion." Marinette started.

"Your right!" Adrien said with a cat like smile on his face. "I called you three here for one thing: Revenge."

"What?" All three of the young adults asked.

"You heard me." Adrien said. "I am going to burn this shit hole to the ground."

"Adrien that's a crime." Alya said.

"Metaphorically, not literally." Adrien said. "No, I am going to ruin the so called peace this town has, and turn it into my own fucking playground."

"Yours or Chats?" Alya asked.

"To be honest their both bad." Marinette muttered.

"Chat's." Adrien said with a smile. Ignoring Marinette's comments.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ayla asked.

"Well..." Adrien started. "As you all known, my club was burned down by Chloe and Nathan. After collecting the insurance and paying some medical pills of my customers, I notice a building by the town. A large and unused building."

"The old shoe factory?" Alya asked.

"How do you know about it?" Adrien asked.

"Mister Fu use to work there, he gave me free shoe's when I was a kid." Ayla said. "It closed down because the business went bankrupt."

"Oh, you know a lot."

"She wants to be a journalist." Nino said.

"A reporter, the two are different Nino." Alya said.

"How?" Nino asked.

"ANYWAY!" Adrien shouted, getting everyone attention. "I decided to rebuild that factory and make it my new club. My father is signing the deal right now."

"Oh my gosh, the factory is right next to the town city hall, ignoring the wall." Alya said.

"Exactly." Adrien said. "But I am not done yet, I am going to get revenge on the jerk off that fucked us over?"

"Nathan?" Marinette asked.

"The council?" Nino asked.

"Chloe?" Alya growled.

"All of them." Adrien said. "Starting with Nathan."

"Why, cause he's after your bugaboo?" Marinette joked.

"Yes and no." Adrien responded. "Its because I have an idea for him. He has an art show coming up in that abandon building only used for celebrations and stuff. I am... I mean Chat decided to buy the building."

"You can do that!?" Marinette asked in shock.

"Yes, and the best part, he nor the mayors knows!" Adrien said with a huge smile on his face.

"So what are you gonna do, cancel the show?" Marinette asked.

"Nope, I am going to let it run...and surprise you." Adrien said. A question mark appears over Marinette head as she stared at him with a confused face. "Its not that I don't trust you, its just when shit goes down, I don't want you to look suspicious. You will see when the time come My Lady. But for now, we all go shopping."

"Shopping?" Nino asked.

"Of course, my new partners needs new costumes, their old one looks like shit."

"Harsh!" Nino growled.

"I love you Nino, but if your going to be rolling up in my club, I'mma need you to look like your part of my group." Adrien said.

"Group?" Marinette asked.

"I think it's time Chat shares his spot light with other people. Besides, you guys need spending money if and when we go to America." Adrien said with a smile.

"Cool!" Alya said. "Get Nino something that shows off his package."

"Disturbing." Adrien growled. "Oh and your coming with me too, my representative needs a new costume as well."

"My costume does not look like shit!" Alya growled.

"Careful Adrien, Alya stronger than Nino." Marinette whispered.

"No, but do you really want to wear that suit when representing my new club?"

"You really want me to be your representative?" Alya asked in shock. Her right hand goes over her heart as if she was touch.

"It pays a thousand an hour and if you fuck up I will doc your pay." Adrien explained. Marinette just chuckled as Alya jumps up and down.

"Oh my god, I havent been this excited since the middle school talent show." Alya said. "When we one called our selfs the MANA and sang a cover of that song. Cake by the ocean, gosh I love that song."

"Yea, then lost it to Chloe." Marinette growled. "Second place my ass, we are awesome singers!"

"We should have known she would win, her dad was the judge." Adrien said. "Anyway, we need to go. I would like to get shopping over before noon." After their get together, Adrien took Nino and Alya to the mall outside of the town. Marinette went straight home where she saw her mother and her father's family sitting in the living room drinking tea. The blue haired girl growled before throwing her stuff on the couch.

"Hey." Marinette started. Her father looks down at the coffee table in front of him before standing up. A huge smile on his face as he looks over to his blue haired child.

"I am so proud of you Marinette. Your finally becoming an adult." He tells her. The small young woman sqinches her eyes a bit before looking at her mother.

"What is going on?" Marinette asked.

"We heard about Nathan from the Mayor. Your getting married?" Sabine asked her daughter. Looking down for a few seconds, Marinette looks up to her mother. Noding her head, the older blue haired woman just sighs.

"What about Adrien?" Sabine asked.

"I...I had to dumb him. He understands." Marinette responded as she aviods eye contact with her mother. Sabine walks towards her to ask her more questions, but was stopped by Tom's hand. But this didn't stop the mom from asking:

"But you loved him so much Marinette?" Sabine asked. Tom makes a small scoff sound.

"Who cares! Adrien may be rich, but Nathan is the sort of man that will care for our daughter. He will make her a proud wife and a respectful woman. One that won't go out in the middle of the night to have sex with lustful demons. Such as Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Nathan told me about you and Chat's little fun you had in the car. And I promised Nathan that would be the last time you see him."

"Wait a minute, did you just make a decision on my life that you contribute nothing to?" Marinette growled at her father. The brown haired male smiles fades from his face as her mother sighs.

"Marinette, I feel as though you shouldn't marry Nathan." He mom said. "Adrien loves you so much! He's open up to and let you into his world, don't hurt him my baby."

"Adrien and I have talked about this, he is fine and we will remain friends." Marinette tells her mother. She then turns her head to her father. "And as for you, do me a huge favor and never talk to me! Its enough I have to marry that mean guy, I don't need two in my life."

And with that, Marinette goes storming into her room. Leaving her parents in a heated argument that sounded quite loud and voilent. Once she was in her room, she goes into her clothing chore and pulls out the peacock feather boucher. Seting it to the side, she pulls out a makeup box that had green color themed designs on it. Pulling out a eyeshadow pallete in the shape of a peacocks tale, Marinette looks at the verioty of colors that were expose to her.

* * *

"Today is a glorious day!" The mayor started. Two hours had past since Marinette's talk with her parents, and so far she felt that she needed to puke. "Today we see two individuals, who have been in love since their younger days, come today to tell us of their love. I am proud to announce that Nathan shall be marrying the town si- I mean fashion designer!" The mayor said. Marinette felt like pushing him off the stage after his slip up. But she considered that a bad idea.

"Rise!" The mayor ordered. Marinette and Nathan do as told and rose from their seats. Sabine was looking down to the ground, not wanting to see her daughter touch that man. The two young adults walk on stage, smiles on their faces, as the town claps and cheers for the two. Marinette smile fades as she bows to the town, her mind was racing with horrible things, but she kept them to herself. Nathan, who was right next to Marinette, was blowing kisses and winks to Chloe, who was sitting in the first row. Marinette just rolled her eyes at this action.

"How disgusting!"

A voice from the crowd shouted. Everyone's heads turn to three figures in mask that were making their way towards the stage. Marinette could help but to giggle at the sight of the three, especially Lady WiFi. She was wearing a long blue/white-ish drench coat that stopped to her knees. The top part showed off her exposed small breast that were being held up by a bra with similar color of the coat and her mask. Chat and Bubbler outfits remained the same. The three made their way onto the stage, The Bubbler pushes Nathan to the side as they walked right past Marinette. Chat stood right next to The podium for a few seconds before pushing the Mayor to the side.

"Oh why thank you!" Chat said as he took stage. "Hello everyone! As you all know, I am Chat Nior, prince of sex, BDSM and ect. I am to tell all of you that you are invited to the opening of my new club. Which is located right next to the back side of City Hall."

"What?" A person from the crowd asked.

"You heard me, as of tomorrow night, the Akuma will be right next to your town. And before you lay blame to me, I just want you all to know that this is all your towns sweet Chloe fault." Chat said as she looks down to the blonde. "She burned my club down to the ground, so its just fair I take one of your buildings and make it my own."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The mayor shouted.

"Oh I can, there is no law in Paris saying that I can't. And the best part is, this is not the half of the announcement!." Chat continued. "I just learned that this is Premare land, owned by one of our deceased senators. (Which is all fake, as far as I know).

"Which means?" Marinette asked.

"Premare made a couple rules for his land, one of them being legal prostitution." Chat said. Everyone in the area, including Marinette, stared wide eyed at him as if he had lost his mind. "Starting by tomorrow, prostitution will be legal! And you are all invited to the club! Town member discount, have a fun night!" Chat said before waking off stage. Marinette was trying her best not to laugh as Gabriel growled and muttered cruel words to himself.

(Next day)

"This place looks amazing!" Marinette said with a huge smile on her face. She was standing right in the middle of the new Akuma club. The place looked like Christian sex chamber from 50 shades of grey...with a small hint of a Berserk (Comic and Anime, if you do not have a strong stomach I suggest not searching it up) sex theme going on it. Chat Nior and Lady WiFi walk past Marinette as they were discussing some sort of business. Marinette crosses her arms as they ignored her presence. Nino walk up behind her holding a box of chocolates with Marinette name on them.

"From Chat." Nino said in a joking manner. Marinette smiles and giggles before taking the box out of Nino hands. She then opens it ans see's heart shape chocolates.

"Awww!" She said before picking one up. She places it on her tongue and smiles, enjoying the melting chocolate in her mouth.

"Come on Mari!" Nino said as he follows the other two. Marinette follows Nino to a room that appeared to be an office of somesort. Chat Nior and Lady WiFi removes their mask, becoming Adrien again with big green cat eyes, and Alya with silver-blueish lipstick. On his desk was pictures of Chloe, Nathan, the Mayor, and the rest of the council besides Gabriel.

"Who should get first?" Adrien asked. Giving Marinette a quick wink.

"I think ladies should go first." Marinette said as she points down to Chloe. "I say we shave her bald."

"Oh no, lets take picture of her and post them online!" Alya said.

"I have something even better." Adrien said. "I heard a nasty rumor one that princess here is into BBC." Adrien said as he looks over to Nino.

"Oh hell no!" Nino growld. "You are not going to convince to touch that tart!"

"I am confused." Marinette said.

"I want to video tape Chloe doing that nasty with some of my male prostitutes. All my black male prostitutes."

"That's dark, and a little too far. don't you think?" Marinette asked.

"She got us kicked out of school, I could be worse on this." Adrien said.

"Yes, but I don't you to go to jail or anything. Look, lets just try to think of something else."

"Like what?" Alya asked.

"Well for starters, there is no way Chloe would come to the new club. And we can't bring the male hookers to her ether." Marinette said.

"Mari has a point." Nino said.

"So what do we do?" Adrien asked. Marinette crosses her arms as she stares at Adrien. The blonde male stared back at her as a ideas begin to develop in her mind...

* * *

"Adrien?" Chloe asked. The blonde male was standing the blonde female house.

"Hi Chloe, I um...was wonder if you would like to go out with me tonight." Adrien said with a sweet smile on his face. Chloe mouth went a gap at his question.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you like to go out on the town tonight." Adrien said with a wink. The blonde girl in front of him blushes ear to ear at his request.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Chloe asked.

"Of course!" Adrien said. "Chloe-kun!

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe said before hugging Adrien. The blonde male hugs her back with a smile on his face.

"Is that a yes?" Adrien giggled. Chloe looks Adrien for a quick second before kissing him on the lips. Adrien separates his lips from her and smiles at her.

"I take that as a yes then?" Adrien said with a small chuckle. Chloe nods her head at his question.

"Wait, what about Marinette?" Chloe asked.

"When I heard the rumors about her and Chat, it broke my heart. She really is a sin of lust, to believe I waste all my years chasing her when you were right in front me. I am so sorry I never appreciated you. Can you forgive me?" Adrien asked. He made his green look as is they were puppy dog eyes. Chloe smiles back at him with a kind angel like smile.

"All is forgiven if you buy me a milkshake tonight?" Chloe said, making Adrien wink at her.

"Its a date!" Adrien said. Chloe jumps up and down as she cheers, waving her arms in the hair and swinging her ponytail. Adrien waves goodbye to her before walking away from her house, once he turned the corner of her block, he begins to spit and make growling sounds. Marinette, who was waiting for him, watches the blonde male force himself to puke, but utterly failed trying.

"This is an awful plan!" Adrien growled. "We should have stuck with mine!"

"Oh yea, then watch Chat Nior get arrested for invasion of privacy, or some shit like that." Marinette said. "Look, this revenge is going to work the best for her. She is already in love with you. All you need to do is play the part of her boyfriend. And then when she gives you her heart, you crush it underneath your feet! Easy plan!"

"I get the feeling I have rubbed off on you in a terrible way." He tells the blue haired girl with a sinsieter smile on his face.

"You have." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. She walks up to Adrien, pinning him against the wall as she smiles up at him. She looked so angelic in his eyes, her freckles, her blue eyes and her nose made me him want to hug her. "I will give you everything you ever wanted when this is all over."

"Everything?" Adrien asked. "Do you even know what I want?"

"What do you want Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"I want to know in the end your mine. I want everything that is yours, body, mind and soul. I want it all, and I want you to give it all to me." Adrien said

"Okay." Marinette said. "You have it."

"No, I don't want it that way." Adrien said. The look on his face was serious, something Marinette hasn't seen before. He grabs both of her hands then holds them close to his chest.

"Marry me."

* * *

Kikkie: Much like the orginally, just a few differences. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a nice day!


	19. Chapter 19

"Will you Marry Me?" Adrien asked the blue haired girl in front of him. Marinette removed herself from his embraced and looks down to the ground in worry.

"No Adrien, I won't marry you." Marinette said as she looks u from the ground.

"Why not?" Adrien asked. "We both love each other? We both can't live without each other? Were practically are made for each other." The blonde male purred. His body was getting closer to hers, when close he forcefully grabbed her by her hips. He yanks her small body towards his then pushed their body against the wall. The young woman gasped when she felt his hand lift her leg, allowing him to grind against her. "We both satisfy each others urges."

"Chat, you really need to get back in your cage. Don't you know its past your bed time?" Marinette said as she gently pushes the blonde male off her body. Only to be pushes up against the wall again. His hand quickly grasp her breast tightly, sending chills up her spine, her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she tries not to moan. Adrien saw this and removed his hand from her breast.

"Aww, sweet Marinette. Its so cute that you think your not going to be mine in the end." Adrien said with his famous Chat Nior smirk. "But you'll see, by the end of our little game, you'll be crawling to me."

"I haven't started yet." Marinette said.

"Soon." Adrien said as he smile ear to ear.

"How soon? When your gray and I am saggy, or when I hit the road with some jacked up hottie." Marinette taunt. Adrien knew she was joking so he didn't snap at her.

"Me-ouch!" Adrien purred.

"MARINETTE!" Nathan shouted as he ran towards the two. Adrien removes his body from his crush, he then growls as he stared at the red head walking towards them. You think after watching that video between him and Marinette Nathan would back off by now. But no, he is still trying to get Marinette to be his, and it made Adrien furiouse!

"I will end him..." Adrien thought to himself.

"Hello Nathan, how are you?" Marinette responded, trying her best not to sound annoyed. And most of all, trying to ignore Adrien's death aura.

"Great, my art show is in a couple of days." Nathan said. "The town is excited, I hope Ladybug comes."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Because she is my main painting." He said. A vein could be seen popping on the side of Marinette head when she heard those words.

"I thought I was your going to be your main attraction?" Marinette asked.

"Well...originally, but then the Mayor thought what I painted shouldn't be the main display." Nathan said.

"What did you paint?" Adrien asked in worry.

"The views of Marinette seen by the towns people." Nathan said. Marinette mouth goes agape at the horrible images that filled her brain. "Don't look like that, I promise you its not as bad as you think. I promise you won't look as bad as Chloe. Well, I used dark colors for you and light color for Chloe...while giving her more lighting...

"You are burring yourself dude." Adrien said with a chuckle.

"CHLOE'S IN IT!?" Marinette shouted in anger. Gaining the attention of the town's folk around her. Adrien taps her shoulder to give her the hint that she was too loud. Nodding her head at him, she looks back at Nathan with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Babe calm down." Nathan said.

"I am going home to eat beef jerk and drink soda. When I see you, my painting better not be some sort of fucked up biblical look shit!" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette you need to calm down, people are starting to talk." Nathan said.

"When are they not talking?" Marinette asked. "Oh my god, don't touch the sin! The sin works here! I don't want to sit in the sin's chair!"

"Actually, their saying something different." Nathan said. "There's this rumor going around that you and Chat Nior are having an affair. Like your his side girl when he is not with Ladybug."

"Oh Nathan, you already know that rumor is true." Adrien thought, trying to his his smirk from Nathan.

"Let me guess, Chloe started that rumor?" Marinette asked. Appreantly Marinette didn't remeber the evens in the car that welly. All she remebers his screaming Chat Noir's name while getting the pounding of her life. And boy did she enjoy that car ride.

"I don't know who started it, but people are actually started to get scared of you now." Nathan said. "And frankly, I agree! You have been acting so vulgar lately, like your annoyed or something."

"I AM ANNOYED!" Marinette growled. "If people are getting this NOW. Then prepare for the shit storm that is coming their fucking way!"

"Shit storm?" Nathan asked.

"Shit storm, its me not taking shit from anyone anymore! I am done with the whispers and taunts and all the horrible shit this awful place has done to me! One of them being stuck with you!"

"What are you talking about."

"Oh nothing, I am just tell you now...if you hit me again, I will end you." Marinette said with a smile.

"I don't like threats." Nathan growled

"That's not a threat, that's a promise. I am done being your whipping girl, and if I am going to marry you, your going to need to change your ways."

"What ever, just leave your wannabe Ladybug attitude behind when you move into the house this evening."

"What?" Both Adrien and Marinette asked with confused expressions on their faces.

"Didnt your mom tell you, were moving into a house bought for us by the Priest." Nathan said, making the color of Marinette face become white as a sheep. Adrien was staring at the ground as he thinks of ways to get back at the priest.

"I wonder if I will burn in hell for all eternity if I cross that man?" Adrien thought to himself. "Eh, Marinette worth it!"

"Aww dammit!" Marinette growled before running out the area. Leaving the red head male and the blonde haired psycho alone. Nathan turns his head to Adrien before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked.

"How much you love Marinette. She's only using you to get at me. And its sad really, considering she's screwing Chat Noir." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Dipshit I am Chat Noir." Adrien thought before saying:

"And you still want her, knowing she's Chat's sloppy seconds?" Adrien growled. He wasn't upset at Nathan when he said that, he was pissed off at himself. Calling the love of his life sloppy seconds was a stab to his soul!

"She doesn't realize her obsession with me, poor girl." Nathan said.

"Your joking right?" Adrien asked.

"Don't you see how crazy in love she is with me, and how much she pities you? Sure she hooked up with Chat Noir, but the second she heard me ask for her hand in marriage, she dropped to her knee's and said yes. She is deeply in love with me." Nathan said.

"And here I thought I was crazy..." Adrien thought to himself.

"NO!FUCK YOU!"

Marinette voice coursed through the town in a vulgar way. The two males ran over to the bakery, which surprisingly wasn't that far from Chloe's neighborhood. The ran up to the bakery to see Marinette fighting with a large man over a game of tug a war that was a brown shoe box.

"GIVE ME THE BOX!" Marinette shouted as she tries to take the box away from the man.

"You'll get it when you get to your new house." The man growled.

"THIS IS MY PROPERTY!" Marinette shouted on the top of her lungs.

"And?" The man said.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOX!" Marinette shouted. The large man lets of the box, making Marinette gasped as she fell backwards, having everything in box fall to the ground. The blue haired girl grabs everything off the floor in haste, hoping to the heavens no one saw the pictures and notes. but her luck wasn't that high, for Nathan and Adrien saw everything. And boy let me tell you, Nathan was pissed. He walks over to Marinette and grabs the box out of her hand after she had just finish collecting all the scatter items off the floor. The blue haired girl looks up with a confused expression on her face as Nathan looks inside the box.

"Obsession much Mari?" Nathan asked, making Marinette look down to the ground in shame. Adrien watches Nathan walk over to a nearby trash can and dump the box of Adrien items. The blonde just stood there, staring at the red head, as if he wanted to say something, or do something awful to him. Nathan gives Adrien a quick cocky wink before walking away from the two. Marinette stared down at the ground with sadden eyes.

"Did you...see them?"

"See what?" Adrien lied. He saw everything and his heart was racing so fast.

"Your lying." Marinette growled. Before Adrein could respond, his phone begins to ring. He looks down at his phone and saw his father was calling.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Nat?" Gabriel asked his son.

"No, I havent seen her in the last couple of days actually. I think she's sick or something." Adrien said.

"Then you come here, I need help with my files." Gabriel said over the phone, making the blonde male sigh.

"Sure, I guess. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Adrien said before hanging up his phone. He looks over o Marinette with a worried face. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Can you keep an eye out for Nat, this isn't like her." Adrien asked. Marinette nods her head at his request.

"Well, gotta get ready for Chloe tonight." Adrien said, he then grabs his neck and moans a little. "Ugh, I think I am going to puke."

(Unknown area)

In a building that was completely covered in darkness, a person with a dark blue hoodie on stares at the two young adults. The figure's blue eyes stare directly at Marinette for a bit, then moves over to the Adrien. The figure scans Adrien's posture and looks before smirking. They then look back to Marinette. Reaching into the front pocket of their hoodie, they pull out a phone and begin to dial a number. Seconds later, a male answer the call.

"Why are you calling?" The male asked, making the figure smile.

"I am just making sure you're prepared for tonight." The figure spoke.

"I am well prepared, just don't do anything rash to the girl. We need her safe but scared, Luka." The voice responded, making Luka chuckle on the other line.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Just like the old days, expect you weren't old and less of an ass."

"Just get to work you sicko." The man growled.

"Take's one to know one!" Luka responded before hanging up the call. Looking back at Marinette, the hooded figure releases a small chuckle before saying:

"Here we go."

(Marinette)

"Nat?"

Marinette asked the tall brown haired woman who was standing in front of her mother's Bakery. Nat turns her head and looks over to Marinette with a weak smile. She wasn't wearing her usual business suite, but a plain grey dress that reached her knee's.

"Hi." Nat spoke.

"Where have you been, Adrien and Gabriel are worried about you." Marinette said. Nat looks down to the ground with the weak smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have had a lot of things on my mind. How are the Agreste?" She asked.

"Worried!" Marinette repeated.

"Oh right!" Nat said. "I am about to go to lunch, would you like to join me?" Nat asked. Marinette nods her head. The two made their way to the Cafe Marinette and her friends normally ate. Nat ordered a salad while Marinette ate a hamburger. After eating their meals, Marinette had to ask:

"Where have you been?"

"Away, I decided to take a vacation day." She said.

"Hows that going?"

"Sad." Nat said as she stared down at her empty plate of food. Marinette sighed before asking.

"Something is wrong. Please tell me."

"Can I trust you?" Nat asked.

"I will won't tell a soul."

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant!?" Marinette asked in shock.

"Yes, about 12 weeks. Its really starting to show now." Nat said. "I JUST learned two days."

"How?" Marinette asked in shock."

"I asked my doctor that. Turns out 1 out of 5 women will be luck not to get the symptoms. I was the 1 in some sort of 5 women."

"Does the Agreste's know?" Marinette asked.

"No, they don't."

"Why not?"

"You try telling your boss you forgotten to take birth control for a week. I feel rather stupid for letting it happen. Two days ago I know I am pregnant, try telling that story to Gabriel." Nat explained. "The man head's is made of metal, anything you try to tell him and he will slap it right back in your face."

"You don't know that," Marinette said.

"I know, truth is I am scared."

"Of what?"

"Gabriel, I am scared that he is going to accuse me of planing to get pregnant so that I can take his money. But that is not even the truth."

"Do you love him?"

"Dearly," Nat said with a smile. "He's so handsome."

"Really?" Marinette asked in shocked.

"Yes, but don't worry, I heard Adrien gets 90 percent of his looks from his mother," Nat said with a giggled.

"Oh thanks god." Marinette muttered. "So, how come you called me?"

"I wanted your opinion on baby clothes," Nat said.

"Shouldnt you wait till its born till you buy things for it...uh...him...her?" Marinette said as she tries to find the word for the unborn creature in Nat.

"I will be buying both pink and blue. Will you help me?" Nat asked.

"Sure, but why are we shopping here?"

"Well, remember the time you went shopping with Adrien?" Nat asked.

"Oh..." Marinette muttered. "Good point."

The two females made their way to the only store that sold baby clothes. Marinette helped Nat pick up a couple of onesies with funny prints on them. She even picked a couple that was designed by the Agreste company. Once done, the two made their way to the women clothes designed for pregnant women, once there, Nat stops Marinette search.

"Um, there is another reason I wanted to see you," Nat said, making the young woman look at Nat with concerned eyes.

"Why are you whispering?" Marinette asked.

"Because we might be getting followed or something," Nat said as she looks around the area. Once she saw that the coast was creal, she looks over to Marinette and said:

"I think you and Adrien might be in seriouse danger." She tells the young woman, making Marinette stop what she was doing.

"What?"

"Remeber the night the club burned down. Gabriel wasn't at the club, he had to meet someone. A very special client. But he left his phone in his office at the club. There was this number that kept calling, it was 12-21-11-1. I answer the phone three times, but the caller would always hang up. Then, when the fourth call hit, a voice told me to get out of the building. At first I was spectical, but then I got worried and went out the back. That is when I notice the fire."

"So your saying who called Gabriel started the fire?" Marinette asked.

"No, because here is the thing. In the background, I heard Gabriel's voice. I heard him mutter a name. Who ever was calling, Gabriel was already with them."

"What name did you hear?

"I don't know, it was low and shaky. The person calling Gabriel's phone told me after I left the building to go find you and Adrien. Then they hung up. Then I met Gabriel at the house, he was shaken and sweaty. Like he did something wrong, I didn't know. And that number, 12-21-11-1, I know I heard of it before."

"It was the name of the caller?" Marinette asked. Nat nods her head at Marinette's words. Marinette's eyes then moved to the rough a bit before closing them. Shaking her head a little back and forth, she opens her eyes to respond:

"Its a name," Marinette responded.

"What?" Nat asked.

"My mom use to work for this rich guy as a side job to pay the bills when the bakery wasn't making money. Apparently this man loved to do puzzle and stuff, and one puzzle was putting messages into numbers. 12 is L, 21 is U, 11 is K and 1 is A. Basically the number's were the position of the letter's, my mom use to do those puzzles with me all the time as a kid." Marinette explained.

"So...Luka?" Nat asked, making Marinette responded.

"That name sounds familiar," Marinette said.

"I know, I heard it before, but where?" Nat said with a worried expression.

"What ever the reason may be, I am sure Gabriel is just making a deal with someone," Marinette responded with a smile.

"Yea, your right! If anything, we would have to be more worried about Adrien than Gabriel." Nat chuckled. The two enjoyed their moments in the area before turning their heads. There they saw Chloe. Marinette just growled as she tries to ignore the blonde. She seemed to do fine for a while until Chloe noticed her.

"Oh look, if it isn't the sin!" Chloe shouted at Marinette. The blue haired girl growled as she tried to ignore the blonde. She puts the green shirt back in its place before looking at Nat.

"I think the stripped dress would look great on you. You seem to be able to pull it off with your hair and eyes." Marinette said. Nat her head as she writes down Marinette words. Chloe makes a grunting sound as she glared at the two.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Chloe shouted. "I am talking to your sin. Look at me when I am talking to you, SIN!"

"Why don't you call her by her name," Nat muttered under her breath. Chloe attention moves from Marinette to Nat. Her blue eyes practically turned red as she glared dagger at Nat. She walks over to the tall beautiful woman.

"And who the hell are you!?" Chloe shouted.

"Council member Gabriel secretary, and you are," Nat asked as she adjusts her glasses. She didn't seem to be scared of the upset blonde before her. Marinette pressed her hand to her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"The fucking daughter of your bosses' boss!" Chloe shouted. Nat looks down to the ground for a second before looking up at Chloe.

"My dear, has anyone ever told you about peppermint? How it refreshes the breath and makes it smell good." Nat asked with a smirk on her face. Chloe's face was turning red!

"You…little…BITCH!" Chloe shouted at Nat. The older woman looks over at Marinette. She then puts her note book in her pocket

"Look, I am 27 years older than you. You may be the mayor's daughter, but you obviously do not have the manners and good sense not to insult your elders. Good day Chloe." Nat said. She turns her body around to head down the stairs to exit the building. Chloe left eye twitches in anger before walking over to Nat. She lifts her leg up and kicks Nat back, making the woman fall 45 feet of stairs. The color on Marinette face fades to pure white while chasing the woman down the stairs. Chloe stared down at the stairs, down at the woman she had just hurt. Everyone in the store ran over to the staircase, looking down at Nat. Marinette eyes widen in fear as a red spot begins to appear on Nat skirt. The woman moves her body, looking around the area she begins to moan.

"Did I fall in a puddle," Nat asked.

"Not exactly…" Marinette muttered. Nat looks down at her skirt. The red spot becomes bigger and bigger until it looked like some had spilled red juice on her skirt. Her lips begin to tremble, her lungs fill with air, and her heart pounds faster than her mind could process the problem.

"Uh…I…" Were the only words that seem to come out of Nat's mouth. Marinette grabs her phone, that had fallen out of her pocket when she hits the ground, and begins to dial Adrien number. Once done, she tries to move Nat out of the store. With a little upper body strength, she was able to lift the woman up from the ground long enough to drag her outside. She dragged her out to the red bench she hid under her first night sneaking back into the town from the night club. When she sets her down, she looks at her hand and it covered in blood. Nat gasped at the sight of Marinette hand.

"It's gone…" She muttered. "I…Its gone. My baby is gone."

It takes the Agreste nearly 30 minutes to arrive at the towns clothing store. When they got there, Nat was on the ground crying while Marinette was holding her body close. Gabriel saw her bloody skirt, realizing that the theorize had had earlier were true, he helps the woman up from the ground. Marinette watches the two blondes carry her to the car, after explaining what had happened, she watches the black car zoom out the town. Leaving nothing but dust and black markings on the ground.

Marinette looks down at her blood cover hands. Tears begin to form in her eyes while the town folk around her begins to talk. Marinette takes a deep breath before closing her eyes. She then looks over her shoulder and saw Chloe talking to her friends as if nothing happened. Marinette heart beat was slowing down, her head started to feel fuzzy, and her legs felt like jello. The young woman shakes her head as she walks over to the towns water fountain, once on the marble concrete, she dips her bloody hands into the water. Trying to rinse off the blood of Nat dead fetus.

"Well well, the baby killer has struck!" Chloe spoke. Marinette was too busy to even look at Chloe. Which provoked the blonde girl to continue her insults. Sabrina, Chloe friend, just stood there and watched Chloe bash on the young woman in tears.

"Oh no, is the baby killer crying? Well, you should be, you're the cause of her child's death! God saw how to think abortion is good, then cursed you with killing children." Chloe shouted, the people in the area begin to talk amongst themselves, speaking words of hate towards Marinette name.

"Did she really kill that woman's baby?"

"I thought the sin of lust created kids, guess I was wrong."

"Oh god! She will kill our baby!"

"Why is she still here?"

"We need to call the mayor!"

"ALL OF YOU CAN KISS THE FATTEST PART OF MY ASS!" Marinette shouted before walking away from the fountain in anger.

* * *

Kikkie: Next chapter should be up soon, thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

"Stupid assholes..."

Marinette muttered to herself as she makes her way to the courthouse of town. The sun was setting and everyone seemed to be closing shop. As the area darkness, Marinette begins to feel...as if someone was watching her. Somewhat uneased, she looks over her shoulder multiple times to see if something was lurking in the shadows. Sadly, where she should have been looking was her front. Turning around to look face foward, a hand with a dark blue towel reaches over her face and presses againt her nose. Struggling a bit, the figure wraps their arm around her neck, holding her down as a terrible stinging fume seeps into her notrols. Slowly, he body becomes weak as her eyes blink a couple of times. Without realizing it, her eye lids start to become heavy as her legs stopped trying to escape their attacker.

A second later, the napkin was removed from her mouth and her body goes limp. Leaning back, the figure pulls her into their arms, then holds the young woman bridally style. Turning around, the figure disappears into the darkness that was the unknown. With them, a sleeping figure that was about to enter something of their deepest nightmares.

* * *

(Adrien)

"How is she?"

The young blonde male asked the professional in front of him. He was standing by the front door of Nat's hospitail room. Behind him was Gabriel and another employ that worked for them.

"She is fine." The doctor informs them as he looks through his notices.

"She's pregnant?" Gabriel asked the doctor in front of him. When Gabriel found Nat on the bench with blood on her skirt he knew right away that she was pregnant. Although the news the doctor told him was a bit of a shocker.

"The baby is fine." The doctor said.

"Where is all that blood coming from then?" Gabriel asked.

"Her hip bone cracked and pierced the side of her hip, causing internal bleeding that leaked through her urethra. The fetus is perfectly fine, she lucky to, an inch lower and her baby would have died." The doctor explained.

"So its fine?" Gabriel asked.

Yes, we will begin preparation for the the surgery." The doctor said. Gabriel looks up at her in shock at her words.

"Surgery?"

"If her hip remains where it is, she will bleed to death. We must putting it back into place and seal up the pierce. It will be a long surgery and she may have to stay here for a couple of days for observation." The doctor explained. "If you want you can see her now. She's very weak, so please no shocking news or anything."

"Of course." Gabriel said before the doctor left. The older blonde sighed before entering Nat room. There he saw Adrien sitting next to Nat on her bed. The two were smiling and giggling, not aware of the blonde male presence. Multiple tubes were connected to Nat's arms and nose in order to keep her alive. Her skin was a dark shade of pale and her eyes looked dilated. But here she was, alive, well and smiling at the young man in front of her.

"If its a girl can I name her Alice?" Adrien asked.

"I think you need to talk to your dad on that one." Nat said in a low weak voice. Her eyes moved from the smiling young man to the serious looking male behind him. "Hello."

"Hello Nat." Gabriel spoke in a low tone of voice. Adrien turns his head to look at his father. The young man nods his head before standing up from the bed.

"I'm going to get myself a soda. Talk to you later Nat." Adrien said before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Gabriel takes a seat on the side of her bed. He didn't look upset or disappointed, instead he looked confused and worried.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked.

"Not bad, they gave me something to numb the pain." Nat said. "I can't feel my lower regions. Did the doctor inform you? Of the baby?"

"Its alive." Gabriel said.

"Great." Nat said with a weak smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel asked the weak woman. Nat looks at her covered feet for a moment before saying:

"I didn't know what to say." Nat said.

"How did this happen?"

"I forgot to take the pill." Nat said.

"How far are you?"

"12 weeks." Nat explained. "I am so sorry Gabriel."

"Do you want to keep it?" Gabriel asked. Nat hand gently moves from her side to her stomach. She gently rubs the small bump as a smile appears on her face.

"I do." Nat said.

"Alright, we will talk about this later." Gabriel said before standing up from the bed. He walks out the room, not bothering to turn back to the woman. Outside of the room was Adrien, holding a can of soda in his hand.

"That's going to give you pimples." Gabriel growled.

"My modeling career is the least of our worries right now." Adrien said before taking a sip of his soda. When he was done, he looks at Nat door then asked. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"Its an Agreste, we have to keep it." The older male responded. Before Adrien could come back at him with a sly comment, his cell phone rang. Quickly, he digs into his pocket to pull out the device to an unknown number.

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

"Hello Adrien! How is my little blonde model doing!" The voice spoke, making shivers up Adrien's spine.

"Luka!?" Adrien shouted, making Gabrile look at his son with worried eyes.

"That's right. Hey, do me a favor and switch your phone to camera mode. I want to show you something." Luka tells Adrien. The young man bits his bottom lip before walking towards the nearest bathroom he could find. Gabriel follows him closely. Once inside, Adrien does as Luka asked and turns his camera on video mode. Allowing him to see what Luka...or a hoddied figure with a mask over his face. The only think Adrien could get out of the image before him was Luka's eyes...they were blue.

"Hello Adrien, glad to finally see you face to face." Luka spoke. His voice sounded a bit different, like it had a bee was stuck in his throat.

"What do you want?" Adrien asked, nearly growling at the person on the screen.

"You havent been playing my game. You have been avioding it, or cheating." Luka said. "I recently learned you knew my location, but you couldn't pin-point where I was."

"Okay." Adrien responded.

"Look, I don't care much for powny things. But recently, something happened and I want you to fix it." Luka said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"I want you to break into thge mayor's office, and get me something I would like." Luka said.

"As if, you break into his office if you want something then! Your good at hiding in the shadows. And also being a total asshole!" Adrien said. This made Luka chuckle a bit.

"I knew you would say that, that's why I decided to get a little...something to better perswade you." Luka tells the blonde.

He then turns the view of the camera to the most disturbing thing that Adrien had ever saw in his life. It was something that only existed in his nightmares, and yet it was right there.

"Marinette?" He asked. The video image showed Marinette sitting on a metal table with her hands cuffed behind her back. Her hair was a mess, because it was missing a ponytail, while her clothes seemed to have been torn off her. Leaving only her undershirt and panties on. Black circles were very noticable under her eyes since her skin was paler than normal.

"She's so pretty. I can see why you would want to screw her too." Luka tells Adrien as he moves the camera to her, allowing Adrien to have a closer look at Marinette. Her eyes were somewhat out of it, like she was dreaming or something. Her mouth was far apart and her skin was glowing, meaning she was covered in water was was producing a lot of sweat. Luka puts a hand on Marinette's face, cuping her cheek as his thumb slowly moves to her pink lips. In somewhat of a disguesting sexual manner, he sticks his thump into her mouth.

"Stop it..." Adrien growled. His left eye twitches in anger as his muscles tense up. His hand begins to grip the phone tighter, making a smile of a crack appear on his screen. His heart was beating at full throttle, blood rushing and brain of full blast, Adrien was ming up with millions of ways to kill Luka that very second.

"She so out of it Adrien. I can drop my pants now and have so much fun, she won't even remeber." Luka tells the blonde. Gabriel wince's a little at what he was seeing. Luka removes his thumb from her mouth, then moves his hand to her chest. Gripping one of her breast into his small hand.

"So big and soft..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"

Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs. He was so loud and sudden that Gabriel nearly fell to the ground in shock at his own sons' rage. But could you blame him? He was watching the girl he loved being voilated right before his eyes. It would make anyone feel unconferable, maybe even...kill. Luka chuckles at Adrien's reaction, removing his hand from Marinette's skin, he turns the camera to his face.

"In the mayor's office is a folder full with disc's. I want that folder, because inside is a disc named: CLEO. Get me that disc, and I will give you Marinette." Luka explained. "Oh, and Adrien! For every hour you waste, I remove a pice of her clothing. And once its all gone...well, use your imagination."

And with that, Luka hung up the phone. And when the screen went black, heaven saved us all. Adrien lost his mind. He throws his phone across the bathroom before letting out screams of rage. Kicking trash cans, whaling around, even punching the wall with his fist till it bled. Then, nothingness. Adrien fell to his knee's. Both hands on top of his head, he begins to take deep breathes, trying to calm down.

"I am such an idiot..." Adrien mutters to himself. "I knew he do this...fucker."

"So what do we do now?" Gabriel asked.

"What he says, get the disc and find Marinette before Luka does something to her." Adrien says as he rises to his feet. "Get Gorilla, tell him to bring my suite. I am going to pay my favorite client a-NO!"

Gabriel shouted at his son, cutting Adrien off mid-sentence. The blonde turns to his father, widen eyes and a heavy heart. Adrien for the first time in their...messed up relationship didn't have anything to say to his father sudden reaction.

"Please don't go to him Adrien." Gabriel says. "Please don't let him hurt you. I can't take it, I still can't handle the thought of...you and him."

"Dad..." Adrien spoke. Gabriel sighs a bit before walking over to his son. Placing both his hands on Adrien's shoulder, he looks his son dead in the eyes before saying:

"Let me handle this. You just try to figure out where she is." Gabriel tells his son. Before Adrien could say another word, Gabriel leaves the bathroom. Leaving a confused and scared Adrien alone in the bathroom.

* * *

(Gabriel )

"Gabriel Agreste!" Andre shouted as Gabriel enters his office. The older male sighs as he enters the office of his...friend-enemy. Taking a seat on the chair by his window, the blonde male pulls out his phone for a second. Clicking away at his phone, the older male glasses flashed a bit before tucking it into his pocket.

"Vodka?" Andre asked, making Gabriel chuckle a little.

"I am a bouren person, you know that." Gabriel said with a smile on his face. Although deep down inside he wanted to scream his head off at Andre. Watching the larger man pour the dark brown liqiods into the glass, Gabriel begins to think about Adrien. Wondering if his son will keep his promise to him.

"So, what brings you here?" Andre asked Gabriel as he gives him his glass of poisen. Gabriel smirks a little when his hand grips the cold glass.

"Well, I have been meaning to ask about my sons credits. I feel that he and his friends should be given their credits back." Gabriel started. Looking down at the glass, he takes a small sip from his glass before setting it down. He then sets the glass down on coffee table in front of him as Andre takes a seat next to him.

"Gabriel, I wish I can do that. But I need to show the other kids that there are consequences to their actions." Andree explained.

"But to take something they worked so hard on. Why do that to them? Can't you let them off with a warning?" Gabriel asked. His eyes begin to scan the area a bit, searching for that file.

"I wish I could Gabriel, but rules must be followed. We can't have it like the old days when we were young." Andre started. "Parties, kids missing church, loud music in the night."

"Last I checked you were in some of those...parties," Gabriel said.

"And I hate myself for the mistakes I have made.

"You did have fun though."

"Ugh, compare to you! Don't even start."

"I wasn't that special..." Gabriel said.

"I know, I never knew what made all the girls go after you? You were such a nerd."

"That nerdy charm is what attracted the love of my life Emilie." Gabriel said with a smirk. "God rest her soul."

"Your better without her Gabriel." Andre started. "She was beautiful yes, but she was a bit of a harlet with too many secrets under her belt. And possibly inbetween her legs."

"Emilie was a lot of things, but she wasn't a cheater," Gabriel explained.

"Gabriel, you don't need to lie to me. We both know Emilie was a tart. She couldn't keep her legs closed for any reason. Its a good thing she was able to give you a boy though before God punsihed her for her sins." Andre said with a light chuckle. Gabriel was trying very hard not to punch him, even bit down on his tongue to keep himself from cursing the man in front of him.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Hm?" Andre spoke. Standing up from his seat, he walks over to the front door of his office. He gasp a little at the sight he saw before him.

"Sabine Cheng! What do I owe the honor?" Andre asked as Sabine walks into the room. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the sight of the blue haired woman with bags of food in her hands.

"Mr. Agreste asked me to bring in some food. I hope you don't mind." Sabine said in a low but sweet voice. Gabriel looks to the side of the room as Sabine scans the area.

"Uh, where shall I put this?" Sabine asked the large male in the room. The mayor leads her to his desk, moving a couple of items, he gives Sabine the go to set the food down. As she does this, Andre sits back down next to Gabriel.

"I must say, I am honored you give me quite a feast," Andre says as he looks over to Sabine. The older woman was currently bending over, showing off her widen birthing hips and butt. Not on purpose, but you know how some men are.

"She's a mother," Gabriel growled.

"And still fertile," Andre said, making Gabriel sighed. Standing up, he gives Andre a head gesture to leave the room. Seeing this, Andre nods his head before following the blue-eyed blonde male out of the room. Closing the door, he looks at the older male in front of him.

"I came here today to tell you that if I ever see you near my son again, I will kill you," Gabriel growled, not caring about Sabine presence that was right behind the door he closed.

"Gabriel..."

"No!" Gabriel growled. "I don't know what exactly your into, but it needs to stop! Starting with my son, and ending with what ever child molesting shit you're into!"

"What do you mean?"

"Luka has been telling me what you are doing behind closed doors. He pissed." Gabriel growled.

"Luka!? He has talked to you?"

"He kidnapped Marinette! Luka is insane!" Gabriel growled. "He know's everything WE have done! He even knows who killed Emilie!" Gabriel shouted. Andre's eyes flashed for a split second with fear before returning to their normal image.

"Oh my god..."

"What ever disgusting shit your doing, keep it on the down low! Or better stop it, because Luka is out for blood and I will be damn if I lose my son again. Especially to you!" Gabriel growled before re-entering Andre's office. There, Sabine was about to leave when Gabriel bumps into her. Accidentally making her fall to the ground too.

"Ow." Sabine moaned.

"I am sorry Miss Cheng!" Gabriel shouted as he helps her up to her feet. The older woman sighs before patting Gabriel's chest. She then walks away from him, passing Andre along the way. Gathering his things, Gabriel picks up the glass of liquor and chucks it down his throat. He then sets it on the table, before giving his dear old friend a glare.

"Don't do anything stupid." Gabriel growled before leaving the office.

* * *

 **(Adrien, outside of the town hall building)**

"Dad!"

Adrien shouted as Gabriel walks out of the building. Fixing his tie, adjust his glasses and taking deep breathes, the older blonde male looks over to his son with sadden eyes.

"Its done," Gabriel said. Before Adrien could respond, his phone begins to ring. Quickly, he digs into his pocket to pull out the device. Pressing the green button, he presses the device to his ear.

"Hello, Adrien! I see your daddy got the disc. Now here is what you're going to do-wait a minute!" Adrien shouted, cutting Luka off.

"Show me Marinette is safe and I will give you this disc!" Adrien shouted. A split second later, the call was cut. Making Adrien nearly faint from the noise of the call ending. Tears begin to form in his eyes as his hands started to shake. Then the phone rang again. In haste, and possibly quicker than light, he answers the call again.

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

Do you feel that?" Luka asked. "That's the feeling of ordering me around. Now, place the disc inside Mister Fu trash can."

And with that, Luka hangs up the phone. Doing as told, the two males throw the disc into the large containment that had food, trash and all sorts of other disgusting things in there. Even if they wanted to go in and grab it, there was a high chance that they are covered in nasty food. SOmething neither of them wanted. Once the disc was inside, Luka called Adrien again.

"Good job! You make a great errand boy!" Luka chuckled.

"Please..." Adrien begged.

"Right, go to the Bakery she lives in. You'll find her there sleeping on the bench. As promised, since you got the disc in under an hour, I didn't take off anymore more of her clothes off. In fact, I put some more on her, wouldn't want her to freeze." Luka explained. And with that, he hung up. Adrien gasped loudly before turning around and practically sprinting to the Bakery. Running past multiple people and jumping over objects, to get to the Bakery. Once there, he saw Sabine checking over her daughter.

"Marinette!? Sweety!?" Sabine shouted as she shakes her daughter's body. Trying to get a sound out of her daughter. Marinette moans a bit but doesn't moves or speak. When Adrien was near the two, he gets to his knee's to examine Marinette. She was fully clothed just as Luka somewhat said. But her skin was still pale and the dark circles under her eyes were still there.

"Mari!?" Adrien shouted, taking her face into his hand. Leaning down, he presses his nose against her as he tries to hide away his tears in the shadows their bangs produced.

"I am sorry Marinette. I am so sorry my love. I will never let you get like this again. I promise. I swear on everything I am you will never get hurt again. I swear to you, just please wake up for me. I beg you, wake up."

He begged as he kept pressing his nose against Marinette's. Small moans kept escaping her noise, but no movement what so ever. Well, for a bit, a second later he felt a hand slap him across the face. Making him fly down to the ground. Sabine gasp at the sight of Adrien falls to the ground. Marinette on the other was not too happy. In fact, she was pissed! Opening her eyes, she looks at her mother and sighs in annoyance.

"Hi, mom…"

* * *

Kikkie: And that is the third chapter I am producing! I wanted to show how evil Luka was, so I hope this chapter was a full taste for you! Thank you very much for reading! I will post again, but not right away like this time.

Please review and have a lovely day!

PS: I just got an Instagram! Or I found the old account that I rarely use... if you want to follow me, please go tp the search engine and type in: kikkie_a!


	21. Chapter 21

"Marinette Dupen-Cheng, what the drug user bullshit did I just fucking witness!?"

Her mother shouted at the top point of her voice. After helping her into her living room, Adrien had no choice but to explain the situation to Sabine since she was threatening to call the cops. Sadly, the older blue haired woman was not pleased. I mean, what mother would be pleased in learning that their daughter was somewhat forced into becoming a pet to a sex-prince? And to answer that question from Sabine point of view, no, no they would not.

Now, sitting on her purple-blue couch next to her boyfriend. Marinette was half gazing at her mother, while the other gaze was elsewhere. No seriously, Marinette was acting like she was tipsy a bit, nearly to the point of being drunk. She could barely concentrate, so Adrien was her brain.

"Long story short, I dragged her into a game of secrets, dungeons, and fuckery," Adrien responded.

"I don't want to hear one fucking word out of your little dirty mouth! It's enough I just learned you're the reason the Mayor is batshit crazy!" Sabine growled. "But this! You drag my daughter down into your disturbing little nightclub and make her a sex slave!? Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"Its so weird hearing you curse," Gabriel muttered. He was behind the kitchen counter drinking tea and eating biscuits. Allowing the older woman to lecture the two young adults, so far he was enjoying himself, and his snack.

"I didn't do it on purpose, she agreed to it!" Adrien explained, this made Marinette look at her mouth to say:

"Technically I was high on sex when I signed the paper. When I tried to get out of it, he threatens to tell everyone in town." Marinette explained.

"You blacked mailed my child!? UGH! Are there no good men in this godforsaken world!?" Sabine shouted. She then takes a couple of steps towards Adrien. Eyes nearly red with anger, she glares down at him an inch away.

"Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp," Sabine growled.

"Uh…I am a better husband for your daughter." Adrien responded with a smile on his face, Only to receive a slap from Sabine from it.

"OW!" Adrien cried before Sabine looks over to her daughter. Grabbing her by the hand, she pulls her up from the couch. Woobly a bit, Marinette is able to stand on her own two feet as her mother drags her to the back of their apartment.

"I have had it! We are leaving town! I can't take this!" Sabine shouted before stopping in her bedroom. A tiny room with a twin size bed that took nearly the entire wall. The older woman sets her daughter down on the bed before walking over to her closet. As she gets to work in packing, Marinette couldn't help but chuckle at her mother's reaction. She was giggling so loud that her mother stops mid-way and looks at her.

"What?" Sabine asked.

"It amazes me…" Marinette started. "That out of all the horrible things that have happened to me in this town…this is the one thing that makes you want to pack up and leave."

"Don't start with me Marinette. When I am done packing, we will get your stuff and-no." Marinette says, cutting her mother off mid-sentence.

"I am staying here…I am staying and fighting." Marinette says. Sabine looks over to her daughter. Worried and scared emotions fill up inside of her.

"Mari, that isn't your fight."

"It is," Marinette responded. "All my life, I have let this town beat me down like…a rag doll. Now, with what little power I have, I want to use it and you taking me out of the town."

"Marinette, this is not your war. This is their's!"

"Well, I want it to be my war now…" Marinette started. "Mom, you don't realize…how sick this place makes me feel. How revolting and throat gagging I get when I think about this place, especially the people!

"Marinette."

"You don't realize what I am feeling mom. The rage, the anger, the frustration, the sadness! Everything! It hits me like a wall of bricks! I hate this feeling, and I will do ANYTHING to destroy it!" The blue haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs. She was so loud that Adrien and Gabriel were staring at the roof with worried expressions.

"Listen to yourself! You're sounding crazy!" Sabine shouted at her daughter.

"What's crazy is that you waited this long to NOW decide that we should leave. Congrats on growing a pair mom, next time you should do that after Nathan slaps me! Or maybe after the mayor and his cunt of a daughter are through making me their bottom bitch!"

"Where is this sort of talking coming from!? This isn't you sweetie! You're a kind peaceful creature."

"I am done being nice mom! These people have made our life's a living breathing hell long enough! I am not taking this shit anymore!"

"Don't you curse like that in front of me! You don't think I have had it with this town!? I hated this place before you were even born!" Sabine shouted. "Only one good thing has come out of this town…and that's you."

"What?"

"I know your hurting. I know you're in pain. I know you hate yourself. I know my darling, I see it every day in your eyes. I know…I know. But the truth is, I am the weak one. Marinette, you are everything to me and more. If anything were to happen to you, I would never find the will to live again."

"Mom…"

"I know you want revenge, and sometimes I want some too. But to get revenge is ugly. Something done in anger, it will only lead to more pain and suffering."

"Mom…"

"I won't pack. I won't leave. But you have to promise me that whatever you're doing with Adrien. You let him do the work. Dirty hands aren't pretty. I know one group in high school that got their hands dirty all the time. They always called themselves…L.U.K.A."

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked.

"L.U.K.A, or 12-21-11-1. It was a group of kids in my high school that was secretive. They were that creepy group you never messed with." Sabine explained. "Also doing something secret, having their eye on everyone. It was all fun and games."

"Did you just say 12-21-11-1?"

"Oh yea, that was their code. They used it on their phones to talk to each other. They would sometimes talk in numbers when they were in public. Weirdo's if you asked me…Marinette?" The older woman asked when she scanned the room. Only to see her bedroom door hanging opened and no child inside.

Marinette storms straight down the stairs of her mother's room, sprinting straight towards the kitchen. Just in the nick of time, she saw Adrien opening the front door to leave with his father not too far behind him.

"ADRIEN!" She shouted. Making the love of her life stop everything he was doing to look over to her. Leaning against the corner of the room with little breathing in her lungs, she points to the older male to say:

"You! Hiding! Something!" Marinette breathed. Regaining what little energy she had, she takes another breath of air into her lungs before saying:

"You!"

"Yes, father, he is here." Adrien chuckled.

"No! He know's Luka!" Marinette shouted as she walks towards them.

"What are you saying Marinette?"

"12-21-11-1!" Marinette yelled. Pointing at the older male again, this time on her feet with a stern upright stance. "You have been getting calls from a group called L.U.K.A!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nat saw it on your phone! You have been getting calls from L.U.K.A!" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette, I am confused."

"Ugh! Luka isn't a person! L.U.K.A is a group of people! Think about it, how is it that this ONE person can not only get all the information he needs to hurt us. But somehow, knows where we are every second of the hour. It's not possible!"

"Marinette, you don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel chuckled.

"And your part of L.U.K.A!"

"I am not part of anything."

"Really?" Sabine asked. "Then answer me this Question…how was it that Luka knew Adrien was about to get raped by the mayor in the courthouse…when no one else was in the area but you?"

A long silence echoed throughout the room. A quiet, but very ghastly one that made Marinette's palms sweaty. Adrien's green eyes slowly move from his beloved to his father. His signature shadow making an appearance over his eyes, only for his father to ignore him.

"I rather not talk about it. Come, we are going home." He says as he walks towards the front door. Only for his son to block his way by standing in front of it. Leaning against the wooden frame, he crosses his arms and looks his father dead in the eyes.

"What is L.U.K.A?" Adrien growled at his father.

"It is nothing," Gabriel responded on cue. He reaches over to the knob to grab it, only to have his son place his hand over the golden handle. His expression unchanging, the young man started to glare dagger at his father while producing a distinct evil aura.

"Tell. Me." The blonde growled loud and clear. Sabine felt her heart jump at the sound while Marinette's body begins to shake. Realizing that his son wasn't going to quit, the older male closes his eyes and sighs. He then looks over to Sabine.

"Could you make some tea, this may be a while," Gabriel says. He then proceeds over to the couch. Taking a seat, Adrien removes himself from the door and sits across from his father. Marinette takes a seat next to Adrien as Sabine fills her tea kettle with water.

"Where do I start?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, L.U.K.A. Well, it was a mistake I will tell you that."

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"It was a group your mother and I was part of." Gabriel started. Sabine sets the kettle on the stove before giving Gabriel her full attention.

"In my youth, before I married your mother, we and a couple of other friends were bullied a lot as youngsters. And the bullying didn't get bad until high school. My dear sweet friend, Cleo, was part of that group. She was a beginner in computer science and wanted to make video games and such. Before I met your mother…my heart belonged to her. Because she was my only friend."

As Gabriel speaks, his eyes begin to turn a bit pink. They shine a small bit before looking down at the coffee table. Avoiding the eye contact of the two adults in front of him.

"One day, we were walking home in the middle of the night from school. And these bullies came, who always hurt me, came out of nowhere and started to beat on me. Calling me weak, saying fashion was for gays and such. Five against one, not a fair fight, but no one stopped it. When I was bleeding on the ground, I saw them rip Adriana's clothes off and…violated her. They kept calling her horrible names like fag and dyke. They called her those names because she was dating Emilie at the time. I laid there bleeding to the death as they raped my best friend. And then I heard a crack."

A tear slowly falls down his left eye. Lips trembling, his nose begins to turn red as his breathing becomes more noticeable.

"They broke her jaw, killing her on the spot. Allowing her body to go limp like a rag doll in the cold. I never cried so hard in my life. I held her body until she was no longer warm. By the time the emergency came, it was too late. A week later, the five male's get off free with two days in prison and a slap on the wrist. Why? Because one of them was the son of a judge, and that judge thought it is wrong to ruin their life's over…a lesbian's death."

Tears now falling from both sides of his cheeks. His left-hand grips the clothing of his pants tightly, trying to hold back his emotions.

"The anger I felt was nothing compared to Emilie's. One night, Emilie came to my door, wearing nothing but her black pumps, underwear and a bra. In her hand was a flash drive. But what got to me was the bloody eye she had. This was the first time we met without Adriana, and wouldn't be the last. Apparently that night, she drugged the judge after seducing him. She stole all of his contacts, his bank information, she stole everything and put it on that flash drive. And she was crying and laughing at the same time. She was telling me all the stuff they did, and she laughed because, in the end, she beat the living shit out him. Then she cried because it dawned on her that she would never see Adriana again."

"How does this little story tie in with what's going on now?" Adrien growled, ignoring his father's tears.

"That judge was a pedophile and apparently linked with other rich pedo's and criminals that did wrong in the world. So during my senior year in high school, Emilie decided to use this information to her benefit. In other words, she would blackmail these men for money and information on other crime lords. Once she got their attention, that's when she created L.U.K.A. With the financial help of all these criminals, she started her own group crime. Starting with her nightclub. There, she invested into sexual medical science and prostitution underground. And anyone that went against her, well, everyone has dirt on them. Compare to other criminals, she would be the only one smart enough to leak their private crimes to the police. And the best part, no one knew who she was, everyone knew her as Alice. When her business was becoming bigger, she decided to move from criminals to Senators and governors. Finding dirt on them, she was able to change the law by the flick of their finger. And all she did was either blackmail them or hide their secrets."

"And that is how L.U.K.A started?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, we were a secret group that stole secrets and blackmailed people. But on the outside, we were normal people." Gabriel explained.

"We?" Adrien asked.

"Yes. There were seven of us running the show at the time. I was in fashion. Audrey was responsible for broadcasting with her new station. Andre was responsible for government, or potential targets and-or enemies. Your mom ran the Akuma of course. Mr. Damocles was responsible for targets children, in case we could use the kids as dirt for their parents. The priest, because it's easy to admit your sins."

"Wait, that's six people. Who is the seventh member?" Marinette asked.

"Funny thing, I never met them. But their job was to keep an eye on all of us. You know, in case we decided to go off the board." Gabriel explained. "This unknown person, the seventh member, always hid in the shadows. Emelie was the only one that knew them. We never met, so we would always call this unknown member…Luka. Luka and Emilie were the starters of the group."

"What happens in the end?" Adrien asked. "How did this group fall to shit?

"Audrey and Andre divorce, that is what started it all." He explained. "We recently learned from LUKA that Andre was having an affair with one of Damocles students. A little boy turns out Andre had a bit of a disturbing fetish. What was even more disturbing is that kid he was screwing was the son of a homicide detective."

"Oh shit," Sabine muttered.

"And things just got worse. Not only did this man have literal proof of rape, but he also had video proof. We were in the shit hole and we started to panic. We were going against each other, saying it was his fault, her fault, and what knot. In the end, Audrey was the one that betrayed us all."

"What did she do?"

"She told this man who we were, what we do and even some names of our clients. It was then we realize that we were screwed…weeks before your mother died. Audrey came to us and told us that the man would let us go record, law-breaking free if we gave him our client list."

"What did you do?" Adrien asked.

"We agreed. We couldn't go to jail, we had you, I had a name to hold. Emilie knew this, hell she was even willing to go to jail for me. So we agreed. We gathered up all the client's names, all the bank routing numbers, illegal transfer of our blackmail money, medical discovers that was done illegally, Your mom sex research that was worth billions, money laundering and transfer, we did all of it. It was written down in those journals Emilie kept. And the night she was going to give all those books away…"

"She was killed." Marinette gasp with widen eyes. The very next second, the kettle turns on. Making Sabine jump up a bit before twisting her body around to turn the pot off. Taking a low sigh, she turns her attention back to the three. To her surprise, they weren't looking at her, instead of looking down at their hands and feet.

"Mom died trying to save us," Adrien muttered.

"Yea, although her efforts were for nothing I guess. I ended up in jail."

"When?" Adrien asked.

"When I had no choice but to leave you with Andre."

"But…you were sick!" Adrien said, only for his father to shake his head no.

"No, I went to jail. Without anything to get me out, I was sentenced to 30 years in jail for many charges."

"Wait, but you're here." Marinette pointed out.

"Because a few months in, Luka came to the prison to talk to me. With his face covered, but my dear Emilie peacock brooch in hand. He informed me of what was happening to Adrien…and he explained to me that I was sold out by Andre."

Gabriel explained. Finally looking up from his knee's, his eyes were red while he cheeks burned a dark shade of pink. It didn't take a genius to know that he was a hurt man.

"I needed to get out, I needed to get to you. So Luka offered me a deal, if I gave him a couple of Emilie work, Luka would get me out. He knew a way to get me with a clean record and I took it. Once out, he made me do a couple of designs for people, get me back on my feet, and then just disappeared."

"You gave him my mom's journals?" Adrien growled.

"Only the ones with the contact list and back numbers. I didn't give him your collection obviously." Gabriel explained. Leaving everyone in the room speechless.

"I am sorry Adrien," Gabriel says. "I didn't know Luka would come back into our life's. I didn't know what he was doing."

"You're a monster," Adrien growled as he rises from his seat. "You sit there my entire Chat Noir career, judging the choices I make and how I do things…when, in reality, your nothing more but a piece lying shit."

"Adrien…"

"I never got upset you because I thought you were sick. I thought you became ill…I even ignored my rape to give you some sort of peace," He scoffed. "And mom, you lied about her too. You are so fucking stupid…fucking moron!"

The blonde shouted on the top of his lungs before thrusting his foot against Marinette's coffee table. Making it hit his father's knee lightly but in somewhat a violent manner. Grabbing his things, he storms out of the building in a hurry. Not even looking back at the staring eyes that followed him.

The silence in the room was terrifying. And what was worse, is that everyone knew more was to come.

* * *

Kikkie: Yes-yes! I know, it was selfish so I posted it. I hope you enjoyed this!


	22. Chapter 22

Kikkie: Before you start this chapter, I posted the last chapter on here. So enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Adrien…"

Marinette muttered as she sends the 100th text message to Adrien. Two days have passed since the reveal of L.U.K.A, and two days have passed since anyone saw Adrien. Not even a word from his home, all of his servants are going into a panic, while Gabriel remains calm. But in reality, he was falling apart slowly. It was so bad that he hasn't told Nathalie yet because he knows in her condition it would make her worse.

Alya and Nino have been making calls, but none of them could find Adrien or even Chat Noir. Setting her phone down, Marinette presses her head to the hard wooden table of her nightstand. She was currently in her new home with her…might-soon to be husband Nathan. Although Nathan wasn't in the house, he was someplace else.

"This sucks," Marinette muttered before looking up at the ceiling. The bright brown color that the previous owner painted didn't look good. Her mind was wondering, she was lost, and this color was not helping her.

"Ugh, if I was a perverted asshole, where would I be?" Marinette asked herself. A second later, her heart skipped from the sound of her cell phone ringing. Thrusting her head forward, she looks down at the caller ID.

"Unknown?" Marinette asked before answering it.

"Hello, Marinette. Long time no sees." The voice said. Raising from her seat, she looks out the window that was by her bedroom door. Scanning the area to see where Luka was calling.

"Calm down, I am not in the area you think I am."

"Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, are you mad at me?"

"You kidnapped me." She growls. "Mad cannot describe my feelings towards you right now."

"Okay, I understand. But let's put that aside for a bit. I have a mission for you."

"A mission? Why the hell who I do anything for you!?"

"Because I know where your kitten is. And I know you're worried to death for him. You haven't left your house in two days, and when you did, it was only because you heard sighting of him."

"How did you know?"

"I have been watching you, my dear girl. Now, if you want to find your little kitten, you will do as I say." He growled over the line. Marinette's free hand balls up into a fist before it slammed down to the wooden table in front of her.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I have a package for you, I left it on your doorstep. Go get it." And with that, the call ended, making Marinette remove her small device from her ear. Shoving the device into her back pocket, she runs downstairs and heads straight to the front door. There, as Luka said, was a package. Or morally, a wrapped present with a blue bow on top. Curious, Marinette picks up the box. And without consideration, she pops open the lid. To her surprise, what was inside nearly made her turn white. Inside this box that took two hands to hold, was a pregnancy test with Marinette's name written on the box.

"What is this?" The bluenette asks herself as she enters her home. Setting the box down on the coffee table in front of her, she removes the pregnancy test from the inside. Looking at the un-used tube that had her name written on it with some sort of black marker.

A second later her cell phone rings. Making her not only hit her shin against the edge of the coffee table but also knocks the large box over.

"Fuck!" She growls before grabbing her phone. Pressing the small device to her ear, she hears the chuckling sound of Luka over the line.

"What it this!?" Marinette growled.

"I have a secret to tell you Marinette. One I think you need to know." Luka started. "I heard a rumor about you Marinette. You have been having mood swings and is a lot. So I had to wonder, did it work?"

"Did what work?" Marinette asked.

"Did all those holes in Adrien's condoms worked?"

Instantly, without a moment of thought, the phone in her hand falls to the ground as she gasps. Rising quickly to her feet, the young woman nearly jumps over the stairs that led to her bathroom. In haste, she runs straight to the toilet. Not even bothering to close the bathroom door, she pulls her pants and underwear down quirkier than a weak bladder child that has been holding it in.

Bitting onto the tiny plastic cover over the stick, her teeth grip onto it before ripping it apart from its holder. Then, opening her legs, she presses the device to her area. Closing her eyes, she takes a couple of deep breathes. Relaxing her body, it doesn't take long for the sounds of falling water to appear, along with the warm feeling of liquids splashing her hand.

A short period of release, but something that did the job. The young woman sets the test on the sink counter before cleaning her hand. She then goes down the stairs to retrieve her phone. Picking up the device, she saw that she had missed two calls.

"I see you couldn't see me through the bathroom walls," Marinette mutters to herself before redialing the number. She wanted to see what he had to say. It didn't take long for Luka to answer, and as always he answered with a chuckle.

"My dear, how is life?" He asked her. Much to her annoyance.

"Why did you put holes in Adrien's condoms?" She asked, wasting no time to get her answer.

"Oh, I think this is the first time I heard you sound serious."

"Answer me." The blunette growled. Only this time she sounded sterner with venom at the tip of her tongue.

"I didn't put holes in his condoms, he did."

"Your lying!" Hissing over the line, the only response she received was another chuckle.

"Lying? I didn't make you sign a contract to be a sex slave. I didn't humiliate you till you felt like shit. I didn't force you to dress up like a slut, or even act like one at times. No, that was Adrien's doing…so what makes you think he wouldn't poke holes in the condoms he used?"

"You're trying to brainwash me to go against him. Arent you?"

"No, to be honest, I don't hate Adrien. But, he is a cocky little shit that needs to learn a lesson or two. Let's be honest Marinette, Adrien is a demon, but he's not the devil. He's just a victim turned monster, and their the worst because they do the worst sometimes. Am I wrong?"

"True," Marinette responded.

"No, I want to go after the real evil. And you can help me all the way."

"I feel as though your words are venom trying to stab me." She muttered, sadly Luka heard her.

"Oh darling, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. You're the definition of Carrie, if you take out the crazy mother. All I am waiting for is for you to get telekinesis and kill everyone." He tells her before letting out a laugh. Her hand balls up into a fist as she bites her bottom lip.

"Your such fucking piece of shit!" She growled.

"I am, so why don't you gather up what dignity you have left and help me take down Andre. And if not, then I won't tell you where Adrien is. And trust me, he needs you now more than ever. Especially after what I am planning…"

* * *

Kikkie: Short, I know. Just been having writing trouble. Anyway, thank you for reading. Oh, if you didn't notice. I posted the other chapter that I didn't last week. A lot of you were upset and I am sorry. At the same time, thank you those who did have a Tumbl*r page and liked me. WIll I do this again? Maybe, who knows. Anyway, thanks again for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh god…"

He moans as he stares up at the floral decorative ceiling before him. A white bed with, what use to be clean white sheets, were now covered in red wine liquids. Adrien was in a fancy hotel room with city view and even a hot tube. The mere sight of the unconscious blonde on the bed upset Marinette a bit before sighing.

Dressed in her signature Ladybug costume, Marinette walks over to Adrien. Her heels click against the marble tile below her. Adrien wince's at the noise but doesn't seem to react to it. This causes Marinette to…well in the plain term, slap him! No seriously! She backed hand the blonde across his cheek. Forcing him to snap out of his drunken phase and look at the culprit.

Full of drunken rage, he stands up from his bed preparing to attack but stopped when he saw Ladybug standing in front of him.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, we need to talk and we need to talk right now!" Ladybug ordered Adrien. The blonde male ignores her words.

"Go away bug of my dreams. You're not really here." Adrien said, making Marinette sigh.

"I am here." She responded in a snotty voice.

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Long story short, they wouldn't let Marinette in, so I had to come as Ladybug. I also got donuts on the way here, you will be surprised at my current fanbase, it is creepy…" Ladybug explained. Adrien rolls his eyes at her before falling down onto his bed.

"How did you find me?"

"Luka told me."

The name Luka made something snap in Adrien. Forcing him to sit up and look at her with a smudged pissed off expression. His eyes turned into that of the famous Demon Chat Noir, and his mouth forms into a mean frown.

"How dare you speak to him, you traitors cunt…" He growls at Marinette, but all she did was roll her eyes at him.

"Cunt say, no say." Ladybug muttered.

"What did he tell you? What did he ask for?" Adrien growled. "Does he have dark secrets on you? Did he ask you to play with Andre to get him something!?"

"Not really, I already gave him what he wanted." Ladybug tells Adrien as she takes off her mask. Becoming Marinette as she sets the mask down on a nightstand. She then looks over to the pissed off Adrien glaring at her.

"Why are you here?"

"Sober up and I will tell you." Ladybug said in a high class like voice. She turns around to walk away from him but was stopped when Adrien's hands latched onto her elbow's then pulled her body against his. A sly smirk appears on his face as the dark shadow of his bangs covered his eyes. Since the room was somewhat dark, Marinette could hardly make out Adrien's expression. But from his aura, she knew he was pissed.

"How dare you speak to me like this…" Adrien growled before his hand that was on her left elbow snakes across her chest then onto her neck. Softly gripping the skin, holding her head up a certain angle.

"Did you forget who made you?" He asked the girl he held. Ladybug swallows the warm saliva in her mouth as she tries to remain calm. If there is one thing she knew about Adrien, she knew that he never held back from hurting her. Not in an abusive way, but more of a sexually abusive way. One most woman would love, while Marinette was still getting into the hang of.

"I made this prissy bitch your acting like, so don't get Nouveau riche on me!" Adrien whispered into Marinette ear. Forcing her to growl a bit.

"Luka was right about you… You're just like your mother. You enjoy hurting people for the sake of your own entertainment…" She growled. Adrien heard and snark at her before pulling her body down onto the soft cushion of the bed. Seconds later, she felt Adrien's full weight on her body.

"Adrien…" She spoke, only to have the blonde snap at her.

"Shut up! You know nothing! NOTHING!" He shouted. "I been rapped, I have been abused, and manipulated! I was made to think that I was useless, that my only purpose in life was to give pleasure to other people! That is what I grew up thinking, that is the only thing I know! That was the only thing I had accepted because I wanted to be just like my mother. But now, I realize that I am just following in the steps of a lair!"

"Adrien, no...I…"

"It's the truth! My parents are fucking liars! I thought my father was sick! I allowed that man to rape me so my dad wouldn't get worse! He lied to me! He lied to Marinette and now I am stuck with these horrible memories!"

"Adrien…"

"I can't…all my life I just wanted to know that everything going to be alright. I was willing to suffer so much, as long as I knew that in the end, everything would be alright. But now I feel…I feel that it won't be. For the first time in my life, I feel so scared."

His words are like raindrops against a clean window. Hitting hard, but never getting through. You can see the rain, how it falls and begs to get in, but it can't because it not welcomed. Or maybe the rain wanted to go in to escape its dreadful companions that fell from the same pit of birth. That what Adrien was. He wanted to escape but he couldn't. He could see his passage of freedom, but he could never get to it, he was rain, and rain is never allowed inside the house.

The pain he was feeling, Marinette knew this pain too well. She saw it once when she was a kid, being an outcast from the town. Feeling like she didn't belong even though she tried day and night to be like everyone. It was a feeling she had gotten used to, but never liked. Even though they both went through the different experience, the pain, in the end, was still the same.

"You know why I love you?" He asked her as tears form in his eyes. A small teardrop falls down from his face onto her cheek.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're the only one in this world who knows my pain. Even if it's a small bit, you know what is it like." He tells her. "That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted someone to know what it was like. To want to scream for help, only to ignore. To have visible scars that people would pretend not to see. I needed to be seen, but I was ignored. So I became Chat Noir so people would look at me. But that didn't fix my problem, not all the way. No, what helped me was you. You saw my scars, you saw my tears, you saw my pain and you came to me. You saw them because you knew what they looked like."

"Adrien…"

The young man sighs a bit before pressing his cheek against hers.

"I love you. I want you for eternity. You're the only one that I need in my life. I don't need my father, nor Chat Noir as long as I have you in my life." Adrien sniffled. "Please, I beg you, never leave me."

"I won't, I promise you I won't." She tells him. This makes the blonde nearly tackle her down into a bear hug. Marinette at the feeling of his warmth wrapping around her body.

"I am so glad you're happy. Now let's go home so that I can give you a nice warm shower." Marinette purred as she holds him close to her. Like a cat to its master, Adrien rubs his necks to the edge of her neck. Making her giggle and blush as he inhales his scent. The moment was beautiful and blissful to him, nothing could be ruined this moment!

Expect the question that he needed to ask.

Removing himself from her neck, he looks at her and asked:

"What did you give Luka to find?" He asked her.

"I…" She spoke as her smile forms into a frown. Her eyes begin to fill with fear before her mouth released a weak sigh.

"Adrien…I...shit."

"What?" He asked.

"I…Luka and I made a deal," Marinette tells him as she reaches to the side of her corset. On the back side of her hip was a pocket that she used to hold her phone. Pulling out the small red device, she clicks on her screen a bit before handing the device to Adrien.

The blonde takes the device with ease before gasping at what he is seeing. Various reports on Chat Noir being a father. With a worried expression, he looks at Marinette for answers."

"Luka came to my house with a pregnancy test. He promised me he would tell me where you were if I peed on the stick. Surprise, I am pregnant!" She says with a weak smile. "When I found out I was pregnant, he wanted the pregnancy test. I agreed to give it to him since he knew where you were. Sadly, I didn't think he would do this."

"You are pregnant?" Adrien asked as a smile grows on his face. Marinette nods her head to his words.

"A month now it would seem. Explains my weird mood swings, one minute I am okay, the next I feel anger." She tells him with a smile. "Think it's a boy?"

"I prefer a girl, to be honest." Adrien chuckled before hugging her. "My sweet Mari."

"My sweet Adrien." She tells him before hugging him back. The two held each other for a while before Adrien agreed to pack up his stuff and leave the room. The two went their separate way when leaving the room, for the sole purpose of not to cause a commotion when they left the building. Two hours later, Adrien was home in his sex dungeon like the castle. And the second he entered his home, he was greeted by a fist to the face. Followed by the words:

"YOU JERK!" With them before impact. All of his servants gasped as they stared at the blue haired girl hovering over him. Cracking her knuckles, she moves her body around his sleeping figure. Grabbing him by his arms, she pulls his unconscious body to the back. As she does this, no servant dare move a muscle.

* * *

 _ **(An hour later)**_

"Gorilla!" Gabriel called as he enters the house. Two servants run to him and remove his jacket and tie as enters his home. Gently rubbing the edge of his eyes, he releases a weak sigh. Gabriel was tired both mentally and physically. He had been so worried about Adrien that he nearly cost his company millions of dollars after making a couple of mistakes on some tax's forms.

"Uh, sir..." A servant started, gaining Gabriel's attention. "Mr. Gorilla is off to lunch. But Adrien is home. He is in his room."

"He's what?" The older blonde spoke before storming towards his son's room. Lightly jogging, the older male never missed a stepped in his running to see his son. HIs heart beating with joy as the stress building in his stomach suddenly disappeared. His mind was calm and at ease, filled with joy instead of despair.

Only for that happiness to disappear the moment he saw his son chained to his bed with a black blindfold over his eyes, a ladybug yo-yo in his mouth, and body completely naked.

"Adrien! Adr…ri…ien?" Gabriel asked at a disturbing, yet not expecting sight that he saw before him.

The sweet, loving blue haired girl that always wore bright colors was now dressed in a familiar wear similar to that of Adrien's dark taste. Wearing a black leather halter top that had a triangle cut design on her chest area. The gap was so big that her breast was barely contained, but was covered enough not be considered naked. The bodysuit barely covered her bottom as well, so she looked like she was wearing a high rising bathing suit bottom. Showing off her V-lines, and also part of her tight toned cheeks. On her legs, black laced thigh highs that had army heel like boots on her feet. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was about to do something sinister to Adrien. Something that Gabriel sensed and had to put a stop to.

"Okay…" Gabriel started with his eyes closed. He didn't want to look at the blue haired girl any longer, plus his son naked body.

"I am happy to see my son back and all, but can you explain to me why you went to the dominatrix side, Marinette?" Gabriel asked the blue-haired girl.

"Your son poked holes in the condoms we used during sex and now I am pregnant," Marinette informed the older blonde in the room. It didn't take long for Gabriel nod his head at her words before agreeably saying:

"Have fun, don't any bones," Gabriel responded before turning around. Adrien turned his head to the side a bit as he watches his father walk out of the room.

"HMPH!? (DAD!?)" Adrien shouted.

"Sorry son, you made your bed. Now you have to lay in it." Gabriel tells the boy before leaving the room. Once the door to his bedroom slammed shut, Marinette went back to her torture with Adrien.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I think something about a Yo-Yo toy?" Marinette purred. This made Adrien moan in annoyance at the pain and pleasure he was getting from the woman. Especially in between his legs. He couldn't tell if this actually tortured…or a new form of fetish he might get addicted to. Either way, he knew it was going to be a long night. So he just closed his eyes and started to think of a way to bring Luka out of the shadows.

* * *

Kikkie _ **:**_ I have been trying to get this chapter up but not knowing how to was difficult. Then I saw the latest episode with Marc and got the idea for the ending! Marc is so cute, and for some weird reason reminds me of OC named Blake a while ago. Oh well, anyway!

Since Star wars the Clone Wars is coming back, I have decided to dedicate some time to re-writing my old Star Wars fanfics in honor of the return. Plus I just love Ahsoka!

So, I will lay off the MLB stories for a bit. I will get back with them later, until then-

Thank you for reading, please review and have an awesome day!


	24. Chapter 24

"O…okay! Les…le…leso…lesso….lesson le…learn!" Adrien moaned before cumming once again inside the love of his life. Dizzy, tired, and nearly out of breath. The blue haired girl takes slow and deep breathes before crawling off the blonde. Allowing him to slide out of her as she lays next to him.

"I think…that was…the best sex we ever had!" Marinette chuckled as she pulls the, somewhat stained with bodily fluid, blankets over their naked body. She then snuggles up against Adrien's chest, enjoying the warm his body produced.

"Did you enjoy yourself Chat Noir?" Marinette purred.

"I think my penis is dead…" Adrien moaned in shame. His left-hand covers his eyes as his right wraps around Marinette's waist. Pulling her close to him as he blushes.

"Well, seven hours of sex does that to a man. I know I won't be walking for a while." Marinette chuckles. The mere sight of her blue eyes brightening in glee could melt away the nicest hearts in the world. Adrien knew that first hand himself.

"I love you." He purred.

"I love you too, my Chaton." She says to him as she closes her eyes. Slowly, the two descend into a deep slumber. Only to be awakened by the loud buzzing sound of Marinette's cell phone. Normally she would ignore it, but something about this call caught her attention. Crawling out of bed, she walks over to the discards Ladybug costume and pulls her cell phone out. Looking at the color ID, her eyes widen in shock at who was calling her.

"Who is it, babe?" Adrien asked.

"LUKA." She responded, making Adrien's eyes pop wide open. Jumping straight out of his bed, after struggling to remove the blankets, he rushes over to the blue haired girl then grabbed her phone out of her hand. Pressing the green button, he presses the device to his ear and shouted:

"Look, whatever she agreed to, I will give it to you! Leave Marinette out of this!" Adrien shouted over the phone. What he got was an unexpected chuckle.

"Oh no, our deal is done. I already got what I needed out of her." Luka responded.

"What did you take?" Adrien growled.

"Oh, Adrien…have you looked on the news lately? You have been the main topic for quite a while." Luka tells him before hanging up the call. Staring down at the device in his hands, he looks over to Marinette with a worried expression.

"What did you give him?" Adrien growled at her. Making her looking to the ground with a worried expression.

"I gave him my…I gave him the pregnancy test."

"You did what!? Why!?"

"It was our deal! He knew where you were! I needed to find you!"

"Luka kidnapped you and you helped him!? Are you fucking insane!?" Adrien shouted at the blue haired girl. Tears begin to form in her eyes as her body trembles. Looking down to the ground, low sounds of sniffles and whimpers escape her lips.

"I was scared…I was scared that I was never going to see you again. I was so scared…" Marinette whimpered.

"Mari…" Adrien sighed. Walking over to her, he wraps his arms around her waist then pulls her into a tight hug. Kissing the side of her neck, he takes in her scent as he calms hers.

"I am sorry I gave him my pregnancy test."

"No, it is my fault, I shouldn't have left. With all that's going on, I shouldn't leave you nor everyone else. This is my fight, I should be the first one to take hits and fight back. Not you or anyone else." Adrien tells Marinette. "Get dress Ladybug, we have to go. There is someone I need to talk too in town."

"Who?" Marinette asked as Adrien pulls away from her. Walking over to his bed, he leans over his night stands to grab his cell phone.

"Andre."

* * *

(town)

"Adri-kins!"

Chloe shouted at the young man as he exits out of his Limo. Marinette exit out of the same car, but on the other side so she didn't notice. Once out of the car, she walks straight home to see if Nathan had notice she was gone. To her surprise, when she came home, she heard moaning and screams coming from her bedroom.

"Wait…Chloe not here." Marinette thought before she made her way to their bedroom. Walking up the stairs that led to her bedroom, the sounds of moaning begins to become louder. It wasn't until she was at the front of her bedroom door is when the sounds of pleasure were high.

"Whoever he's screwing really has lungs…" Marinette thought before opening the door. Just as she thought, Nathan was having sex, but with someone, she didn't think he actually would like.

"Marc?" Marinette asked.

Gasp escaped the young man's lips as he looks over his shoulder. Staring at the blue haired girl as she enters the room. Quickly, he removes himself from Nathan as the red-haired male fixes himself. He then looks over to Marinette, ignoring the young man getting dressed by the side of his bed, and growled:

"Where the fuck have you been!? I was worried sick!"

"Hardly..." Marinette muttered as she looks over to Marc. The young male was blushing ear to ear at as he dressed. Marinette couldn't tell if he was ashamed of this moment, or felt embarrassed because he got caught.

"I am so sorry..." Marc muttered as he bows down to Marinette. She does a hand gesture to make him go away. Once gone, she looks over to Nathan and sighs.

"Asshole, I was with my mom last night, you could have called," Marinette growled. "Anyway, I have news for you."

"What's that?"

"Chat Noir and I are through, he gave me the news yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that! Rumor has it, he knocked up his partner in crime Ladybug! Its all over the news, Paris Vogue is calling them the new IT couple of the century."

"That's a lot..." Marinette thought as Nathan laughed.

"How does it feel to be replaced by a two-timing asshole like him?"

"It hurts, but not as bad as seeing my fiancee get it on with a guy," Marinette growled before leaving the room. Nathan sighs a bit in anger.

* * *

Kikkie: I'M BAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK!


	25. Chapter 25

"You did what?" Andre asked the blonde male in front of him. After talking with Chloe, Adrien went straight to Andre to inform him of the news. Although the news he told him was something completely different…

"Yes, Ladybug is with Child, and I am the father. Not Chat Noir as everyone was told." Adrien whimpered.

"Wait, aren't you Chat Noir?" Andre asked him. Making Adrien look at him with a worried expression.

"What!? No! I am only his friend. Chat Noir and I are two different people! You did know that, right?" Adrien asked with a confused expression on his face. Andre stares at the young man for a few minutes, before bursting out into laughter.

"Funny my dear boy, telling me that Chat Noir and you are different!" Andre shouted.

"But I am serious. We are different, and he's very pissed at you Andre." Adrien pleaded, but his words were pushed to the side by Andre's hand.

"Adrien, missing for two days is one thing. But coming back and lying straight to my face is another! If I was you, young man, I would apologize to your elder's right-HI!"

A deep voice shouted, making both heads turn to the front of the office. There, was the prince of sexual pleasure himself, was Chat Noir leaning against the door frame. Wearing his signature pants with a sleeveless shirt, exposing his muscles, the young man gives the mayor a wink.

"What…" Andre spoke as he points to Adrien. Adrien gives him a weak smile before standing up from his seat. Walking over to Chat, he nods at the blonde before saying:

"I tried to explain it to him. But he wouldn't listen to me." He tells Chat, making the Cat-themed male shrug.

"Oh well." Chat chuckled before entering the office. Leaning over the mayor desk, he glares down at the chubby male with those cat green eyes. "He'll learn his lesson soon enough."

"This is not normal…your Adrien! You're supposed to be one in the same!" Andre shouted.

"Oh, is that what you believed?" Chat Asked. "Well, here's a fun fact! All those naughty things you did to Adrien…I taught him."

Raising from his seat in a furry, he grabs Chat's arm with all of his strength, making Adrien gasp. He practically runs over to Andre to stop him but was stopped when Andree growled in pain and let's go. Three claw marks on the hand that grabbed Chat's arm.

"Ugh, I can see why Adrien get's nightmares when it comes to you." Chat growled. "Now them, official business."

"What do you want Chat Noir?" Andre growled at the sex prince. With ease, the cat-man takes a seat on the chair Adrien was originally sitting and smiled.

"Well, long story short…I am buying a piece of land that is near town. I wanted you to be the first to know about it before construction workers started."

"What?"

"That's right, I am building a new club right next to the town. But construction is going to be a while, so I am going to use the banquet hall as a backup."

"Wait…what?" The mayor asked.

"Oh yeah, I talked to a couple of friends, turns out I can rent land in the town because you guys don't own everything." Chat Chuckled. "So in about…two days, your banquet hall will be my tempory club. And since it will be a public domain for a while, your gates will be forced to stay open. Funny how things come full circle, huh?"

"Full circle?" The mayor asked.

"Yea, you know, your daughter burning my club…" Chat growled. "It's funny. Anyway, Hope to see you and everyone in town at the grand opening!"

"You can't have your club here! This is the home of the many respected people!"

"Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy sleeping in morning. Because the sounds of excasty will be lighting the town up." Chat said before rising from his seat. "See you soon."

And with that, Chat left the room with Adrien behind him. Slamming the Mayor's door in the process. Once he was outside, he and Adrien enter the limo waiting for them outside. Once inside, Adrien sighs before sticking his hands into his shirt. He then begins to peel off parts of what appeared to be skin plastic. Soon, the tips of his fingers slowly pull off the plastic off the face. Revealing a brown-haired young man with brown eyes.

"So, how many people know Adrien is Chat Noir now?" The brown haired male asked.

"Thanks to you Wayhem, the ones that need to know." Chat tells him. "Also, thanks for coming on short notice."

"No problem, when I heard the rumors about you having a baby with this Ladybug girl, I was shocked. I didn't think you were the father type Chat Noir."

"I am not, but Ladybug is special…"

"And who is Ladybug?" Wayhem asked as he sticks his hand into his pocket. Pulling out a thin box similar to Adrien's father. Opening the box, revealing black cigarette looking cigs. Placing one in his mouth, Chat pulls out a lighter and lights it for the young man.

"She's a friend that...I have had feelings for...for a while." Chat said, making the brown haired male stare at him wide-eyed.

"Is she the blue haired girl you based Cindy off of?" Wayhem asked, making Chat Noir gasp.

"Oh my god, my book! I finished it ages ago and I haven't published it yet! Ugh, call my manager, I need to send him the script!" Chat shouted before looking at Gorilla.

"My house, now!" Chat Noir ordered the large man. He nods his head at the young man before starting his car. As the black vehicle leaves the town, Chat spots a large truck coming into the area.

"Oh, looks like my party makers are here." Chat Chuckled.

"Hopefully they won't fuck up this time like they did last time." Wayhem chuckle before blowing smoke from the side of his mouth. "

"Speaking of fuck, how would you like to get laid dressed up as me?"

"Wait, isn't that rape?"

"Technically she saying yes...

"But she thinks it is you."

"Still..."

"The answer is no."

"Oh come on! I need to get revenge on someone! What better revenge is humiliating a girl through sex?"

"Has anyone ever told you your borderline crazy?"

"Has anyone ever checked your internet history?" Chat asked with a smirk on his face. "Because last I check, you got some weird fetishes."

"You know, if you just want to run away with this girl, which I assume from all the stories you tell me, then just do it," Wayhem growled.

"It's not as simple as you say. Now that I got the girl, made my baby, part three will finally start." Chat said.

"And part three is..."

"Oh...burn that entire fucking down till its ash! Or, own it myself. And this club will finally be my key!

* * *

Kikkie: Two chapters! One day! Yes!

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure you want to do this? Were not exactly allowed on school grounds after getting our credits taken away."

Alya asked Adrien as she makes his hair into a wild mess. She, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino were currently inside of the newly made AKUMA club located inside the town! What once was a banquet hall for parties and stuff, was now a large room of dark fetish. The funny thing was, it only took two weeks to finish!

The red soft rug was replaced by pitch black tiles that somewhat mirrored those who stood above them. The cream painted was were now covered in metallic black wallpaper. The ceiling remained the same but had a special chandelier attached to the ceiling. Giving it a special sparkle to the room when it lights up. All that was needed now was his clients and guest.

"I am positive. Nothing will wind that man's gears up then the whole school running to work for me." Adrien chuckle before sticking his hand into Alya's make up box. He pulls out black eyeliner and begins to color his eyes.

"Beside's, my new book just went on the market! Grossing me 1.7 million dollars in sales on the first day. I got cash to spend!" Adrien said with a smirk.

"That's a lot of money for you Adrien." Nino chuckled.

"Better for me to take care of all of us with," Adrien responded. "Now then, for Chat Noir to get started on his work."

"Wait!" Alya spoke loudly. Stopping everyone from doing their work. Heads turning, all eyes were now on her.

"Marinette…" Alya spoke. "Are you SURE you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to go out there and announce your pregnancy to the Town. To your mom, Nathan, and even the Mayor. I don't want to be that sort of person, but if you expose yourself, you will basically be proving everyone who has talked crap that their right." Ayla explained.

"Let them be," Marinette tells her.

"But Marinette-Alya!" Marinette spoke, cutting the young woman off half way.

"I know you're worried about me. But I don't care about them anymore. The only opinions, thoughts and even presence that I care for…is in this very room." Marinette started. "Beside's, people were going to learn anyway. Why not show it off with a big bang!?"

"Alright," Alya muttered before looking at Adrien. "If you hurt her, I will cut your balls off."

"Durably noted," Adrien responded before standing up from his seat. Putting his mask on, he walks over to Marinette and gives her a kiss on the lips. A long desired kiss that involved his arms wrapping around her waist. Pulling her in as his tongue slithers and wraps around her tiny tongue. Pulling and tasting her for his own, please.

"Adrien…" Nino muttered, snapping Chat from his thought. Looking up at his friend, his eyes widen at Nino giving him a sign to move. Nodding his head, he gives Marinette a peck on the lips one more time before turning around to leave. Marinette was blushing ear to ear at the aftertaste of his lips.

(In front of the Town's school)

"Oh my god! It's Chat Noir!" Rose shouted at the sight of Chat noir approaching the outdoor lunch area that many of the students were located in. Many of the students normally ate outside because being cooped up in a dusty old building for three hours takes a lot out of you.

The young blonde woman runs over to Chat Noir with his book in one hand. While the other had a gold metallic marker. She practically shoves the book in his face shouting:

"Can you sign my book! PLEASE!" Rose shouted.

"Rose get away from him!" Alix shouted as she rose from her seat. She walks over to her small friend to somewhat save her from Chat, but it was too late. For her book was signed by the cat-themed sex prince.

"Anything for a fan." Chat said as he gives her back her book.

"Ugh, you're going to be in so much trouble…" Alix muttered as she pulls her friend away. Once out of sight, Chat opens his mouth to say:

"Hello younglings, last I saw you, you guys were behind bars." Chat started. Frowns and angry expressions were staring straight at him. This just made him giggle a bit before continuing.

"Awww, what's with all the glares? Didn't I get you out of that mess?" Chat asked.

"Yea, and afterward, we nearly lost all of our credits!" Vincent shouted at the blonde male. "Because of you, the mayor took away all the kids permission slips to leave town! All of us!"

"Yea, not to mention we lost the smoothie place, our curfew has been changed to five, and we all get a shit ton of homework!" Alix growled at the blonde. A second later, Chat found himself giggling at her word with his signature sadistic smile. The one where his bangs create a shadow over his eyes, making him look un-human.

"I get it…" He started. "Your all pissed that you fucked up! Your all upset because even with my help, you still got in trouble. Even after I lost my club because you dumb-dumbs couldn't see the evil in your group? I lost a club that day and still came to help you. I even helped you escaped, but you did get into trouble in the end. Which, is totally understandable, but you're directing your anger to the wrong person. You should be mad at the Mayor. Not me."

"I am pissed at the large piece of tard!" Mylene shouted. "But he runs this town, and I rather not end up like Marinette and her group."

"Oh, Marinette?" Chat Noir asked. "My angel."

"You're what?" Kim asked.

"My angel, my sweetheart, the mother of my child."

"Wait, what?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, you all didn't know. It was Marinette who convince Ladybug and I to get you all out of jail. Oh, my sweet angel." Chat purred. This made Alix chuckle.

"Your kidding right? Sweet, innocent, wouldn't curse if her life depended on it Marinette?" Alix asked.

"Yes." Chat purred.

"The girl behind you, Marinette?" Aurore asked.

Chat's eyes widen a bit before looking over his shoulder. His green harden eyes met with Marinette big sparkling orbs that were filled with warmth and love. Grabbing her in a hug, he leans towards her ear and whispers:

"You're not supposed to be here just yet my love…" Chat muttered.

"Uh…I ran into a problem." Marinette muttered right back. She then pulls at shoulder part of his suit, forcing him to look up behind her to see the Mayor standing right behind her.

"I swear, this man has some sort of six sense when it comes to fun or me…then again I am both, so why am I even saying that?" Chat chuckled before separating himself from Marinette.

"Well-well, look who's here! The large tard himself!" Chat chuckled. "As I live and breathe, tell me, what took you away from the office?"

"You are not allowed near the youth of these children Chat!" The mayor growled.

"Youth, half the kids here are 18." Chat said in annoyance. "And you must be kidding me right now."

"Kidding?" Andre asked.

"You standing there high and mighty, like a false prophet or something. Your not fooling anyone, and remember, I know your darkest secrets."

"Why are you even here?" Alix asked in annoyance, making the cat man look at her.

"Oh, yea! I need to get the news out that the club will have an opening tonight. But I need someone to spread the news…" Chat said. "Or…a couple of people."

"What do you mean?" Alix asked.

"Here is what I propose, I will give you each then grand if you not only go into the city of Paris. But also work a night in the club as servers and dancer's." Chat said.

"Ten grand!?" Mylene asked. Her eyes widen in shock at his words. "Wait, is that each of us."

"Mylene!?" Ivan shouted at his girlfriend.

"Each ten grand, cash in hand and everything." Chat said. "And if you do an amazing job, I will give you another ten, maybe 20. Depends on how good you work that cut ass of yours." Chat chuckled before walking over to Mylene. Once close, he lays an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, I know you want to get out of this shit hole. I mean, doesn't Chloe insult you constantly on your weight? Next to Marinette, you're the second shit hole child here." Chat explained. This caused Alix to run over to Chat. Grabbing the arm around her shoulder, she pushes Chat off Mylene a bit.

"Don't even!" Alix growled. "Look, you might persuade Marinette to join you, but you're not going to sink your claws into us! We are good kids, and we are staying here! Unlike Marinette, we have some respect!"

"Hey!" Marinette growled. Walking towards the two girls, she lifts her hand up to them, pointing her red painted names before saying:

"How dare you say that about me! I have never done anything wrong to your guys!" Marinette shouted.

"Are you insane!?" Alix shouted back. "These last couple of months have been insane, and its all YOUR fault! Chloe got sick which to all of us never having movie night again!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Marinette lied. It was Vincent's turn to come in.

"Then, you had that stupid incident when you broke into Chloe's home to kick her ass!" Vincent shouted.

"Yea, because she raped Nino!" Ayla shouted.

"And afterword's, we were forced to clean up the house damages! And where were you? Gone!" Vincent growled.

"And then our credits were threatened after yours were taken away! Do you realize how far to the edge you pushed US in?" Juleka asked. "If one of us makes one more mistake, we are all doomed! I am not going to let you ruin all my years of hard work, just because you want to have fun with HIM!"

The goth looking girl shouted before pointing to Chat Noir. The green-eyed young man just sighed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yea, and let's not forget the fight Nino and had with Nathan and his gang! We all got detention after that!" Kim growled. "You know how is it's going to be for me to go in the leagues with a detention on my file."

Many "YEA'S" and nods were being thrown left and right. Fingers were being pointed to her, and in the background was Andre chuckling. It drove Marinette to the wall…making her snap!

"Let's face it, Kim, you weren't going to get far in life anyway!" Marinette snapped at the tall brute. She then turns her head and looks at the rest of her classmates. "And yea, let's all blame me for your failures in life!"

"Failures! If anyone's a failure here, it's you!" Alix shouted. "You're so stupid and irresponsible that it cost you your friends credits! But from the looks of it, you don't even care!"

"Yea! What about Nathan? Have you ever thought about him this whole entire time? Have you ever given one ounce of a thought for that read head?" Mylene asked. "It is like you don't care!"

"Oh my god!" Marinette shouted with a smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. "Your right! I don't care! I don't fucking care anymore! I don't give two shits about any of you! You two face assholes!"

"Marinette…" Juleka spoke, only to be silenced by the furious blue haired girl.

"NO! You shut up! You all shut up!" Marinette shouted. "I should have let you ROT in that cell! I should have let that fat-jerk expose you! But I didn't! I convince Chat to get you out because I cared for you! And these things you guys were being punished for? Why didn't you tell me? Instead of just sitting in the background like a bunch of useless anime characters!"

"You're always gone!" Alix shouted.

"Oh, cell phones' don't exist!?" Marinette growled before tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I see how it is. You don't want to blame the ACTUAL person causing your pain. So instead, you go after the SIN!"

"That is not how it is!" Mylene shouted.

"Oh no! I have known each and almost every one of you since middle school! Yet, this is the actual moment where you all speak more than a sentence to me! A sentence! Seven fucking years, and we are NOW having a conversation! Why, because I am a SIN, and because I am a SIN, you never wanted to accousate yourself with me. My only friends were Adrien, Alya, and Nino!" Marinette shouted.

A long silence filled the area before Marinette finally came to terms with the situation. No one accepted her, but only a few. And now was the time to accepted it, and act upon. Wiping her tears away, she does a small sniffling sound before saying:

"I am not going to die here," Marinette growled. "I have been bulled by Chloe my whole entire life. I have been called horrible names because no believed my mom was raped. I have been slapped around by Nathan, and no one cared. And now I see, you don't care…"

Marinette turns her body around to look at the Mayor. His smile fades away when his eyes met her blue ones. Seeing the pain she suffering from.

"I have a message from Luka…" Marinette started, making Chat's ears perk up.

"He says that…the end is coming. He finally got his proof, and not only will you be exposed, but those who helped you will."

Marinette tells the older male before walking away. Chat sighs at the failed mission before following his girlfriend. The two walked towards the gates of the town, their heads held lower in shame.

"Can't believe they hate us," Adrien muttered.

"They don't hate you, they hate me," Marinette muttered.

"Aww, baby," Chat muttered before wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her close to him for a kiss, but was stopped when she heard her named being shouted from behind her.

"Marinette!" Mylene shouted before tackling Marinette in a hug, breaking her away from Chat in the process. The cat themed male felt his left eye twitch at the sight of the dreadlocked girl holding his lover, but ignored his anger when Mylene opens her mouth to say:

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel awful!" She shouted as she separates from Marinette. Tears running down her cheeks as she tries to finish her sentence. "I know what its like…to feel horrible. For the world to talk crap around you for no good reason! I don't want to stay here, I want to get out!"

"Mylene," Marinette spoke.

"I need to get out Marinette. The town is a horrible place to live, I couldn't survive raising a kid here!" Mylene shouted. "I need to get out, I swear I will clean up sperm covered rooms if needed! I just need to get out of here!"

"Trust me, you will not be doing that." Chat said with a smirk. "But, I have the PERFECT place for you."

"Really?" Mylene asked.

"Yea, but you need your own costume…one that makes your colorful hair pop." Chat said as his fingers entwined with her dreadlocks. "Maybe a light purple?"

"I am seeing pink." Marinette chuckled.

"How about both?" Mylene asked.

"Perfect!" Chat shouted. "How are you when it comes to large amounts of people?"

"I do my best. I held my father prepares for his pigeon shows by serving drinks." Mylene said, making Chat smile ear to ear.

"I have the perfect job for you then! And the best part, you're not going to be doing much! But I will pay you 50 grand for your work."

"I thought it was 10 grand?"

"Well, your asshole of friends aren't here. So you get all their earning. Now come on, we need to get you a costume!" Chat said in glee.

* * *

Kikkie: been a while. Sorry


	27. Chapter 27

"What the actual fuck is going on here!?"

Chloe shouted at the sight of Mylene's new makeover. No longer in rags or dull colors like many of her peers. But now in bright colors and wearing makeup that made the small cute features of face pop out more. Plus, her dreadlocks were colored in! So instead of being plain brown, her hair was now a dreadlock of rainbows.

The young woman was in class sitting amongst her peers, looking pretty as ever, only to be lectured by Chloe when she walked in. It must have been Mylene new look or her happy aura that attracted the blonde demon because she became PISSED when she saw Mylene sitting in her seat with a huge smile on her face.

"Chat Noir gave me a whole new makeover yesterday," Mylene said with a smile. "He said I needed to look pretty to be one of the hosts of his club."

"Excuse the fuck me!? You stood up in my town and left with that freak of nature and his whore of girlfriend!?"

"You mean Marinette?" Mylene asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. Something she didn't do often, and something that was never un-notice.

"Excuse me!? Don't get an attitude with me you obese shit! If you want to act smart, start going on that diet I suggested you two years ago!" Chloe growled. This made Mylene stand up from her seat and growled back at the blonde:

"Your diet suggestion was to stop eating!" Mylene growled. "And you have no right to talk down on my appearance! Little miss my dad owns the town so I get to treat everyone like shit!"

"Don't you dare start acting like Marinette! Do you want to end up like her!?" Chloe asked.

"End up like Marinette? She's marrying a multi-billion stud who's helping her with her fashion degree. What do you have to show for it?" Mylene said with a smirk on her face.

Chloe's face turns deep red. Like, fire in her eyes raging volcano anger red! She was beyond pissed at this point, and it wasn't because of Mylene. It was because of Marinette! All of her life, she was better than Marinette. She prettier than her, she popular than her, she had more opportunities than her. But, when it comes to survival, Marinette was winning.

Chloe came from a family of wealthy, but they were nothing compared to Chat Noir's income. While she was rich a hundred thousands to a couple of millions, Chat was worth billions. And if that was the case, then Marinette would later become worth millions, and that pissed Chloe to the max!

"This is bullshit…" Chloe growled at the girl. "And if you follow them, I promise you, that you will fall with them."

"I think I am prepared to do that then," Mylene growled before taking her seat. Grabbing her textbook, she places it in front of her face to ignore the blonde. A small chuckle could be heard at the back of the room. Chloe had just been owned by Mylene, right in front of the pack. It was both shameful and insulting to Chloe. But what was worse, was that it was just the beginning.

Turning around, she marches straight out of the classroom, leaving everyone inside with question marks over her head.

(The Akuma)

"We got our credits back!?"

Ayla shouted at the email she had just received from her teacher. She wasn't the only one either! Adrien, Marinette and even Nino got his credits back overnight! Plus, calls from their teachers and missed work mailed to them! It was a shocker even to Gabriel!

"I don't trust this…" Gabriel muttered as he looks over each of their emails, seeing if there was some sort of hidden message. Only to see that everything checked out.

"Same, Andre is planning something," Adrien muttered at the sight of Marinette's email on her phone. A second later, Mylene came walking towards the group a holder of a variety of drinks. She was wearing her normal clothes, not in uniform at all. She places the large plate on the table near the group, allowing the kids to take their drinks with ease. Mylene picks up her drink, but stops mid-way before asking:

"Its still the morning, should I really be drinking?" Mylene asked.

"You're out of class, drink it or throw it away," Adrien informed her. The young woman shrugs her shoulders before grabbing her drink to guzzle it down. Marinette was about to take a huge gulp of her drink but was stopped by Gabriel's hand.

"That better not have alcohol in it," Gabriel asked her. Marinette puts the glass down in shame.

"Right…" Marinette muttered. A servant that nearby took the glass away from the young girl A few minutes later, he comes back with a smoothie looking drink.

"So, does this mean we can go back to school?" Ayla asked.

"I don't trust this…" Nino muttered. "Like, why give us our credits back out of the blue? What happened that made our cold-hearted mayor have a change of heart? This does not sound right to me."

"Nino has a point," Marinette said. "But at the same time, we need our credits. We're so close to getting out of here. We need to get out of here."

"So your saying go into the trap?" Adrien asked.

"Basically," Marinette responded. Adrien looks over to his father, giving him a small wince of annoyance look before looking back at Marinette. Shaking his head at her, he picks up his drink. Leaning his head a bit, his three pals watch at the dark green liquids slide down his throat with ease. Once done, he set the glass down and before letting out a chuckle.

"I say we call bluff. Allowing him to think we don't suspect anything. And while we're at it, we recruit more of our peers into the system." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Recruit them?" Ayla asked with an annoyed look on her face. "Their all a bunch of asshole who blames Marinette for everything Chloe has done. Why would we want them here?"

"Because, if we convince them that there is a world outside of this place, they would want to leave. The number one issue Andre has with the four of us is that was passionate. We have goals, and those goals are outside of the gate of the town. If the children leave this place, there will be no one to take of it. No one to boss around for the next generation. That is why he doesn't like us, and that is why we need to persuade those kids out of there." Adrien explained with a smirk on his face.

"That sounds nice and all…" Marinette started. "But I still don't feel conferable going back to class after everything they said."

"Mari…" Adrien started. Standing up from his seat, he walks over to the blue haired girl and hugs her. Wrapping his around her shoulders, holding her close. "They can all go fuck themselves. Remember, you and I have a goal, and that revenge. You don't have to like those people, you just have to persuade them to get out."

"I know," Marinette muttered. A smile then creeps up on her face. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"So much fun my love!" Adrien said in glee. "And speaking of fun, we need to get you a new wardrobe, I want you and the baby to be matching when it comes."

"Baby?" Ayla asked.

"Oh, yea, Marinette pregnant with my child! Isn't that awesome!?" Adrien asked with a huge smirk on his face. His two best friends, on the other hand, …they had different things to say.

"What the actual living breathing fuck is wrong with both of you!?" Nino growled. NINO! Nino, the calmest member of the group…snapped! And his snapping did not go unnoticed! Adrien and Marinette's eyes widen in shock at his words, while Alya jumped back a little.

"Woah…" Marinette spoke at the angry aura coming from Nino at this very moment. It was so terrifying that even Gabriel was keeping his distance away from the glasses-wearing young man.

"N-Nino…" Adrien spoke, only to be stopped by Nino's hand slamming against the table.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you actually did that to her!"

"Nino…" Adrien spoke lightly, trying to calm Nino down. He lets go of Marinette and walks over to Nino with his hand in the air. "Can we talk in the back?"

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Nino growled. This made Adrien point to the back room of the club. Nino muttered something cruel before standing up and walking away from the table. Adrien waves at Marinette before following Nino from behind. Once the two were far away from the girl's in a random room, Nino snapped!

"You are fucked up! You know that!" Nino growled.

"I mean, yes but you just as bad. You just sit back and watched." Adrien chuckled with his famous Chat Noir smirk.

"Look, I know you have some weird fetish obsession with Marinette, but telling her she is pregnant NOW then two months ago is fucked up!" Nino growled. "Have you told her about the experiment?"

"What, no!" Adrien growled back. "The last thing I need right now is for Marinette to learn what I have been doing to her body."

"How long have you been pumping that shit in her body? That medicine so she won't have any pregnant systems!?" Nino growled.

"Oh, my latest product! So far it's a doll! A pill that allows you to have babies without the horrible side effects just as vomiting, swollen and-or headaches. So far, it's working like a charm for my dear sweet Mari!" Adrien said with a grin. "Well, until Luka fucked it up for me. It's going to be a while before her body gets used to not having that medicine inside her. Once its out, she will have the common symptoms, making her think she's recently pregnant instead of two months."

"You're just as bad as Nathan!" Nino growled. "Hell, maybe even worse!"

"Oh come on, Marinette is happy."

"You knocked her up the first time you fucked! And instead of saying anything, you made her sign a contract!" Nino growled. "You basically have been pumping medicine into her body without her knowing about it! What if it was deadly!?"

"I have been experimenting on this thing for years. It's the last product my mom made before she died. I wouldn't be giving it to Marinette if I had known it was deadly." Adrien responded. His sadistic smirk soon becomes a frown of darkness.

"You're not going to tell…are you?" Adrien asked the glasses wearing male. Nino looks down in shame at Adrien's words. "Because last I remembered, you knew well about it too. Isn't that WHY you kept Alya off our tails for a while. The last thing we needed was her to get into our business."

"She's my friend…" Nino muttered as tears formed in his eyes. This dark secret he was holding inside was killing him, and Adrien says this.

"She is…but she's mine. And I REFUSE to give her to Nathan. If I can't have her to myself, then I will at least have something that was once part of her. Be it her soul, or her child. Either way, at the end of all this, were leaving. And I will be damned if ruin my happy ending."

Adrien growled at Nino. The young man closes his eyes before nodding his head, agreeing to Adrien's words.

"Just promise me…this will be the last time you do this to her," Nino asked. Adrien's dark expression turns bright and happy. Like an angel that just descended from Heaven's gate.

"I promise! I will watch over her with all my heart and soul! And then we will get married and have kids!" Adrien said with a gleeful expression. Ignoring Nino's worried expression that was in front of him. Far to the left corner of the room was an open door…

An open door that hid a hooded figure from the two line of view. This hooded figure lip forms an angry upside smile face, creating a frown of anger. Their hands ball into a fist as their teeth push against each other. Slithering into the darkness of the unknown, the figure walks out of the area and into the streets of the town. Once on the streets, they pull out their phone and begins to dial a number.

The numbers collide together quickly before the green button was hit. Still, in rage, the hooded figure presses the device to their ear before growling:

"Hello…we need to talk."

* * *

Kikkie: I am debating weither or not to have Luka reveal their identy soon. My series is become a soap apera, need to end it soon before shit hits the fan.

Anyway, thank you for reading, please review I would love to hear what you all are thinking of the story so far.

Have a lovely day!


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow…"

Marinette muttered as she enters her classroom. Today was the first day Marinette has come back to in nearly two weeks. Normally she would be excited beyond words, but considering her classmates hate her and they knew she was pregnant…yea today wasn't going to be the best day for her.

"Marinette?" Rose asked as the blue-haired girl enters the room. The other pals of the group were someplace else, unaware that Marinette was currently on campus grounds. All heads turned to the blue head when she entered the room. Forcing her to give them an awkward smile back before waving her hand to them.

"Hi…" She spoke.

"Huh, it's weird seeing you without Nino, Alya or Adrien around," Rose said in a deadpan voice.

Its true, the four of them were always together. But today was different! Adrien forced Marinette to get an examination of her stomach before heading to school. Now he was home looking at something involving her body while Nino and Alya were at the Akuma.

"Well, we are a… Quadrilogy!" Marinette said in shame. "I think that's the word…"

"Why are you here?" Alix asked next with a snarky remark. Her tone of voice made the Ladybug in Marinette want to come out and be mean, but Marinette knew better than that.

"Just to attend class," Marinette said with a smile.

"Where's Chat Noir?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Working!" Marinette answered.

"And Ladybug?" Ivan asked.

"Also working!" Marinette said.

"I thought you were expelled?" Vincent asked next.

"No, my credits were on hold. Which means I couldn't…couldn't…." Marinette words slowly became mutters. The blue haired girl lets out a small sigh before her eyes blink a couple of time. When they stopped, they remained half opened with her pink lips bickered out a bit. She was annoyed!

Removing her book bag from her back, she practically slammed it on the desk. Standing high and mighty, she looks angrily at her classmates before saying.

"Okay! I see you all hate me because you believe I hurt you physically. But you're all very stupid…IF YOU BELIEVE THAT!" Marinette shouted at them. "I refuse to come into class and be treated like a black sheep of the pack for doing nothing wrong."

"You slept with Chat Noir!" Rose shouted. "How do you think Nathan feels?"

"He feels!? Nathan cheated on me with Chloe and other people! And to tell you guys the truth, I NEVER loved him." Marinette growled.

"You don't know what we have been through! Chloe is a monster!" Alix shouted.

"Oh cry me a river, Alix! Then when you're done, why don't you paddle in it and find someone who generally cares for what you're saying! Because last I checked, these last couple of weeks you have been suffering from Chloe has been my ENTIRE LIFE!"

"You know what, your just as bad as Chloe!" Alix growled at Marinette. Making her sweet blue eyes widen in shock at the purple haired girl's words. "Maybe even worse since you don't care about anyone than yourself! I mean, Chloe is the one that got you back into class, and your sitting her insulting her name! Chloe may be a bitch, but your an absolute CUNT!"

"You know..." Marinette growled before grabbing her bag. "I hope you enjoy Chloe's presence! Enjoy her mean spirit and her horrible way of thinking because you know what, I REFUSE to stay in this shit hole forever! Do you want to take Chloe side? DO IT! And suck it up when she acts like a total bitch, because when you get older…she's going to be WORSE than her father. It doesn't take magic or science to see that shit happen." Marinette growled to the girl before turning around to grab her book, then shoving them into her bag. Just as the large fabric bag hits her back, Chloe enters the room with a smile on her face.

"Oh look! If it isn't the little sin!" Chloe chuckled as she enters the room. Marinette, who was already pissed off at this point. Looks straight over to Chloe and growled:

"Eat me you spoiled bitch!" Marinette growled before pushing her to the side a bit. Walking out the front door of her classroom, Marinette pulls out her phone to call Adrien. Only to get his voice message response instead.

"Adrien…" Marinette muttered as she stares down at her phone. Feeling defeated and tired, she closes her eyes and releases a weak sigh. Trying to gather her thoughts while she stands in the middle of her school. Sadly, her thinking caused her not to notice the blonde demon sneaking up behind her.

"I got bad news, turns out Chloe was the one who got us back into the school, but why?" Marinette thought to herself as she stares down at Adrien's text list. Debating whether or not to text him for help, or handle it herself.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted at Marinette, causing the blue-haired girl to look at Chloe. The blonde young woman walks over to her with a huge frown on her face and an aura that just screamed: BITCH to you. Something that would normally make Marinette run and hide, but after these last two months...well let's just see where this goes.

"Yes?" Marinette asked.

"How dare you come back into my school wearing heels and a mini skirt! No one wants to see your disgusting legs!" Chloe growled.

True Marinette was wearing a bubblegum pink circle skirt with white spaghetti top tucked underneath. And true she was wearing open toe five-inch heels, for whatever reason, she didn't remember. But the outfit made her look completely different then what she was two months ago. And everyone both saw and disliked it, especially Chloe.

"Okay, Chloe!" Marinette shouted before turning around. "I am leaving, bye!"

"HEY!" Chloe screamed this time, making Marinette stop in her tracks again. She turns her body fully around to look at Chloe. The blonde woman was pissed! Her hands were balled into a fist, her left eye was twitching, and she looked like she was grinding her teeth. If this was not the face of a demon, Marinette didn't know what was!

"You are not allowed to leave school grounds until three! Go back to class right now!" She ordered Marinette. The blue haired woman shoves her phone into her pocket before rolling her eyes. She sees Alix and Kim hanging from the doorway, watching with curiosity and anger in their eyes. Shaking her head, she looks back to Chloe to say:

"Yea, I am going over to the Akuma for a drink. You can try to stop me, but I won't let you." Marinette informs Chloe.

"I will call security on you!" Chloe shouted at Marinette. This caused her to give the blonde a light chuckle before digging into her bag. A second later, she pulls out a pink taser with a peacock top at the end.

"See, you can try. But in the end, you know what's going to happen?"

Marinette asked as she slowly walks towards Chloe, waving her taser around as she slowly makes her way to the high society acting blonde.

"After I take down that big asshole you call in, I am going to walk straight to you, taser you, then shave you bald. I don't care if I get arrested, I honestly don't."

She tells her, by the time she had taken her final step, she was inches away from Chloe.

"You don't scare me anymore. I have LITERALLY been through worse. I have drugged, possibly raped, got into a deadly fight and-or maybe gave someone an orgasm by beating the crap out of them. These small things are NOTHING compare to you now. And I promise you if you lay one hand on me, or my friends, I will make you regret EVERYTHING. That is not a threat...its a promise."

Marinette informs Chloe before turning around to walking down the hallway. Chloe gasped loudly before running after the young lady as she leaves. Not noticing the large crowd that soon followed her a few feet away.

"YES! OH, GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL CHAT NOIR!"

A large man in literally a skin-tight leather body suite shouted as he holds Chat foot in his hand. Chat was sitting on his normal throne that was created by multiple, spray painted dildo's that created a relaxing vibrating chair without the necessary needs of being penetrated. His left foot lays on the shoulder of one of his servants from home, while his other foot was being worshiped by the large man. Much to his disgust, luckily for him, this man adored him in an a...pedophile way.

The blonde haired male eyes were glued to multiple pictures that contained is the current future child. X-ray examines of Marinette's progress into her secret pregnancy, and also the progress of Chat's secret drunk. Something that will make him BILLIONS, the ultimate product.

In a room of darkness, moans and groans could be heard left and right. Bodies smacking against each other as others laid limp. Sex toys being thrown across the room, clothes being ripped from bodies, and laughter surrounded the room. Much to Chat's annoyance since he was doing something important. But this was a paying job, and this man on his boot was a sponsor for him. So, like always, Chat sucked in his pride and let his clients have fun...for now.

"Beside's that kick Ayla did to Marinette, everything seems fine." Chat thought as he looks over the multiple pictures of Marinette developing fetus, amazed at the beauty that will one day set foot on this world. Being the ultimate symbol for the eternal love, something Chat has dreamed of ever since he knew his feelings for Marinette.

"Chat Noir?" The man kissing foot asked, making Chat look up from his notes. "I was wondering if I could...take a couple of your workers with me to a special event."

"No," Chat responded quickly.

"But Chat Noir, I think I deserve it after all the times I have given you large sums of money."

"After I give you service. I am not your sugar baby, your, not my sugar daddy, I earned my money." Chat responded in annoyance. In anger, the large man grabs Chat boot, using his large hand to grip the black leather around his ankle. Chat's eyes widen in fear for a bit before swiping his claws the large man's face. Forcing him to fall down backward, screaming a little in pain as Chat rises from his seat.

"How dare you!? I am not to be touch that way!?" Chat shouted, making the large man look over to him.

"Your nothing more but a brat! A childish brat!" The man shouted. As he rises to his feet, two large men, nearly the size of a baby elephant walked over to him. Grabbing him by his elbow, they lift him to his feet with ease. Chat smirks at the large man before saying:

"Have you forgotten that you're in MY playhouse! My little fantasy world where you can cheat on your wife all you want without any hint of getting caught. My world on which I worked my ass off! At my age, you were probably trying to get your father to give you money to fuck that whore across the street? "Chat growled.

"This right here is my job. I am responsible for EVERYTHING that happens here. And another thing, my employees do not do WORK outside of my sight. I may run a house of pleasure, but I will not have employees, clients, or even my business put in danger because you want to fuck one of my teenage looking whores!"

"And?" The large man chuckle.

"And..." Chat repeated before shrugging shoulders. "You are black-listed from the Akuma."

"What!?" He shouted.

"That's right if you ever want to indulge in your dark pleasure's again, I suggest finding a good hotel room."

Chat growled before snapping his fingers. Making his two meatheads of security drag the large man out of his sight. Once gone

"I wonder what Marinette is doing..."

"ARE YOU HAVING A DRINK!?"

Chloe shouted at Marinette from across the large, empty, dark Akuma base room. Marinette was sipping on a Chat Noir signature drink: CataLyzm! It was the only drink Marinette could drink because of her pregnancy. It barely had a shot of liquor and it was mostly made from tea herbs then flavored syrup. Although she knew she shouldn't drink, she just didn't care.

"Go away!" Marinette shouted at Chloe from across the room. Sadly, her words fell on deaf ears as Chloe walks straight to her, grabbing the cup from Marinette's hands, she throws the glass to the ground. Making Marinette jump a bit at the sight of Chloe's anger.

"That was my drink!" Marinette shouted.

"Your drinking liquor in the morning! My god Marinette, I knew you were pathetic but I never saw you as this pathetic!" Chloe growled at the blue haired girl.

"I am not pathetic, I am annoyed..." Marinette growled as she stares down at the broken glass before her. Slowly rising from her seat, she glares at the blonde woman in front of her. "I paid for that drink."

"Go to class, before I call my father," Chloe growled.

"CALL YOUR FATHER!" Marinette shouted at Chloe. With every word that escaped her mouth, her fist was banging on the table next to her. Adding on fear and hatred for all to see when she spoke. The front doors of the club open to reveal Marinette's classmates, much to the young woman's horror.

"Oh my god, you too?!" Marinette growled before standing to her feet. She points to the group of kids.

"Marinette, just come back to class," Alix growled.

"I don't want to! Your all being assholes!" Marinette growled.

"You're the asshole," Chloe said. "You're willingly putting everyone in danger just to have a drink.

"No one will get hurt if you just come back to class Marinette," Alix begged.

"I am not a dog, go away!" Marinette growled at her, making Chloe step in.

"Hey, we're just doing what is right for the youth of our town!" Chloe growled. "Why don't you stand by example Marinette?"

"You nearly killed them when you set the Akuma on fire!"

"They weren't supposed to be there! They would have gotten into trouble if I hidden stop them!"

"By setting the Akuma on fire!?" Marinette shouted at Chloe in disbelief at everything she was saying.

"Hey, at least I'm not here drinking in a club that shouldn't be here! Let alone would ruin the town's image!"

"News Flash! You're the reason why its here!"

"ENOUGH!" Mylene shouted at the same time, making the two girls look at the chubby girl in the room. when the room died down a bit, Mylene opens her mouth to speak.

"Marinette is right!" Mylene started. "You scare us into following you to do the dumbest of things! Then you lie to our faces and tell us it for our own good!"

"Mylene stay out of this!" Chloe growled, but the girl shakes her head no before looking over to her classmates.

"And all of your are pathetic!" Mylene shouted at them. "Marinette has done for much for us without asking. And we always avoided her to avoid Chloe."

"Mylene!" Alix shouted next.

"No!" Mylene shouted back. "Let's face it, were upset at Marinette and Ayla because they upset Chloe. Were upset because Chloe turning her rage onto us. We shouldn't be upset at Marinette because didn't want to be picked on anymore. If anything, we should be upset at Chloe for ruining our lives!"

"I did not such thing!"

"Oh really? You made fun of me because of my weight, you humiliated Kim that one valentines day because you didn't like his outfit, you made Rose's boyfriend dump her because you thought he was too good for her, and that is just the tip of the ice burg!" Mylene growled.

"I do things because I care, if anything, you all should thank me for keeping your sorry asses out of trouble! I mean, look at Marinette, she's pregnant with the child of the most disgusting guy in the world." Chloe growled.

"I mean, big dick, worth billions, is a hell of hot and is loyal. What more can a girl ask for?" Marinette said with a wink.

"Pride?" Chloe growled. "Something you never had."

"Oh Chloe, I have more than you think," Marinette growled. Her facial expression turns a little dark, producing a dark shadow over her eyes as she crosses her arms under her breast.

"I am Chloe..." Marinette started in a stereotypical dumb blonde movie character voice. "I live in a big mansion that my daddy pays for by ramming fear into the hearts of everyone in town. I even do the same to my classmates because I think I am better than them. I even tried to kill them and I got away with it. I sleep with so many boys but call girls to whore behind their backs so that no one will notice how wide my legs are. Especially, Adrien, I want to marry him so that I can be well kept till my tits sag and my pretty face goes wrinkly. Because I don't have a brain, so I need a man to take care of me."

The words Marinette said were not only daggers but ones with FIRE at the edge of them. The words Marinette spoke were that of forbidden text from holy parts of a bible. Truthful words you shouldn't say, but know exist! Marinette had just thrown all she had at Chloe. And the girl in front of her...

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self." Chloe growled. Her face was practically red! All the blood in her system was burning in anger. Forcing her fingertips to twitch uncontrollably. This made Marinette chuckle, before allowing the words that would finally set Chloe off fall from her mouth.

"Actually...I rather fuck Adrien." The blue haired woman chuckled. She then places her hand over her belly. "I mean, it's not like we didn't."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, Chloe...I am a slut, remember? I fuck any guy I know, and for that, I am not 100% sure that this child inside is even Chat. For all I know, it could be Adrien's!" Marinette chuckled. "And if its Adrien...well, I guess I get that perfect life you want...right?"

And that was the final straw. Chloe lunged at Marinette! She lunged at her like a bloodthirsty dog wanting to sink their teeth into its innocent prey. Her body lunges against Marinette's chest, causing them both to fly over the bar table and land head first hard into bottles. Marinette's body was the first to hit impact, so while she was trying to regain herself, Chloe grabs a bottle smashes it against Marinette's head.

Marinette falls forward a bit before kicking Chloe in her stomach, allowing her to stand up to her feet to escape. Jumping over the table, she leans her body forward to grab her book bag. Chloe jumps over the table to continue her assault on the girl. A broken glass bottle in her hand as she marches towards Marinette. Before she could even stand up, she felt her hair being forcefully pulled down. Causing her to fall down again to the ground, only this time Marinette did scream.

"LET ME GO!" Marinette shouted. Which Chloe did do, but kicking her back so hard that a chunk of blue hair stuck to her hand as Marinette falls forward.

"Bitch!" Chloe shouted. "Your such a fucking whore! Just like your mom, you can't keep your fucking legs closed! And just like your mom, you will be alone."

"Don't talk about my mother..." Marinette moaned. She slowly gets to her knees, ignoring the blistering-stinging pain of glass piercing into her sensitive skin.

"Your mother is a fucking whore! And just like her, you were born a filthy whore, and you WILL die as one too! Even if I have to have my dad beat the baby out of you, you will NEVER get Adrien!" Chloe growled. "I refuse for a fucking little half-breed Japenese cunt to have MY future life! Especially one, who's the daughter of the biggest fucking WHORE in this town!"

Chloe's words are daggers. They don't just stab into you, they leave a horrible mark. One no one should have in their life. Marinette has been weak for most of her life. She's never gotten into fights, never had arguments, nor even display anger unless she was abused to the max. Nothing normally would make her upset, except for one thing. When people would talk down on her mother. The only thing in her life that has loved her since the beginning of her life, the only person who she said "I love you." for the first time too. Her mother was everything, and by Chloe calling her that name...made The Innocent Sin...SNAP!

Grabbing a broken piece of glass, she turns around swiftly and rams the piece of shard straight into Chloe's knee. The blonde girl stares down at her knee for a few seconds before dropping the bottle in her hand. She then lets out a loud scream before falling to the ground. Holding her knee as she makes loud moaning sounds of pain. As she did this, Marinette stood up from her position. Her legs were wobbly, blood was leaking from the side of her head, she had cuts and bruises on her legs, and she even had a couple of cuts on her hands. But that didn't stop her from standing up straight and tall to hover over Chloe with a face that even trained killer wouldn't fuck with. A girl that has reached her limit.

"You think you're fucking special..." Marinette growled. Her voice was a little deeper than normal, even a small bit of rustic. Something no one has possibly heard. "Adrien will NEVER love you. No matter how pretty or how smart you are, he will NEVER love you. You're too much like the man who raped him, hell! You even have a raped victim. And I know for fact after this...he will rain hell upon you before he cuts your daddies dick off. I only pray what he does to you is as bad as how you're treated me all these years. And F-Y-FUCKING-I! I am Chinese!"

Marinette growled at the blonde. The words coming from her mouth sent chills up Chloe's spine. She couldn't tell if Marinette was serious, or if she was joking. Then her feelings turn from fear to joy when three police officer's and her father came walking into the club with Sabrina behind them. Marinette looks at the cops as the Mayor points to her before shouting:

"Arrest that woman!"

* * *

Kikkie: Hello everyone! I know its been a long time since I have posted. I have been having a lot of distractions in my life, causing me to set this aside for a bit. And for that I am sorry. Sometimes life gets to you, and you need to give up some of things you love in order to manage other things. I guess writing was mine. I had the time, but I didn't have the energy to write. It was weird to me, although I was working on the chapter, I didn't finish in a day-or two like I always do. Plus, my writing has sort of change and I see that in my work.

Its weird putting this message at the end of the chapter, but I wanted too.

I am doing better now, and hopfully I will be writing much more stories and chapter's in the future. But until then, I think I am going to try to take it easy. So thank you all very much for being patient with me. thank you for your kind words and critisim. I deeply do love to see the reviews and to see how people are taking this story. This might atcually be one of my darkiest stories, and I cannot wait to show you all the end. You will all flip, I promise you that!

Thank you very much, I hope you review and have a lovely day!


	29. Chapter 29

"Nrg…"

Marinette moaned as she grips her stomach with her small hands. A horrible stinging pain surged up her spine, making her cringe a bit. Her eyes closed, a dark blanket over her body as she laid on top of a dirty mattress.

Surrounded by navy blue painted walls, the only sign of light was the one seeping through the bars that blocked her way from leaving her current cell. Yes, cell! Marinette had gotten arrested, and what was worse, her pregnancy secret got to everyone's ear.

"I think I am going to be sick…" Marinette moaned as she turns her body around. Leaning her head to the side of the bed, she opens her mouth to release a green substance from her body. Allowing what left her insides to join its siblings on the grounds. A semi-large puddle of vomit sprayed the ground. All the vegan stuff Adrien forced her to eat finally coming back at her. Or in this case, falling out of her.

"Ugh, again!?" The police officer growled as he watched Marinette wipe the puke from the side of her mouth. She then leans back onto her mattress. Closing her eyes, she throws the grey itchy blanket over her head.

Outside of the cell were two police officer eating donuts and talking about the most random things. They were ignoring Marinette's conditions, which were being in a freezing room for a pregnant woman. Something they didn't seem to care about. Sadly, that was the least of the problems Marinette had coming towards her.

"Marinette!" Adrien called to her. Her head quickly turns from the dirty pillow she rests her head on to see the green eye hunk staring at her from the bars.

"Adrien…" Marinette moaned.

"My baby!" Adrien shouted at the love of his life before turning around to look at the two officers. "How dare you put a pregnant woman in this room! You know how many germs are in here!?"

"Oh be quiet." One of the two growled at Adrien, ignoring his pissed off energy filling the room.

"The mayor wanted her to be on 24/7 watch." The other one informed Adrien. "He said after she stabbed Chloe, that he wanted to have Marinette baker acted. But, from video records the Akuma gave us, it shows Chloe attacking Marinette first."

"Okay?" Adrien asked the cop. The old man continued:

"Meaning she is not going to be bake acted, but she is waiting for a trial. The Mayor is pissed young man, if I was you, I would stay on his good side." The officer warned Adrien. The blonde gives the older male a scoff before looking back at Marinette. She was laying down slowly falling to sleep. At the moment, she did look peaceful.

"Shit…" Adrien muttered before turning around. Leaving the office in a hurry, the young man rushes to the outside of the building. His mindset on the goal of getting to the Mayor's office, only to be stopped by his father grabbing him on the arm.

He stood in front of one of his black limos. A door hangs open with a shadowy figure inside.

"Adrien!" He shouted, making the blonde male release a hiss at the older blonde.

"Not now, my foot needs to be rammed into someone's ass!" Adrien growled at his father. Only to be yanked to the side then pushed up against his father's limo door. Before Adrien could process why his father was doing this, a third-hand grabs him by his belt, forcing him into the car. Once his butt was on the cushion, his eyes met with a blue pair.

"Hello, Adrien." The owner of the eyes said. Adrien's eyes widen in shock and fear at the voice. He knew that voice too well. Hell, that voice was the new member of his nightmare list, right next to his childhood, losing Marinette, and Andre.

A hooded figure sat before him. A red cloth hangs over their face, a dark blue hoodie covered the head, and the black clothes they wore blended into the scenery of the car so much that Adrien couldn't tell their figure.

"Luka?" Adrien asked as his body begins to tremble. The very person that has been causing him to pain all these past days was finally sitting across from him. But the real question was…why?

"Hello Adrien, so glad to see you face to face," Luka said before their blue eyes look over to Gabriel. The older blonde climbs into the back, taking a seat next to Luka.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked.

"Son…" Gabriel started, ignoring his son intense stare at Luka. "Luka has come to me…to…to…"

"What?" Adrien asked. He saw easily his father's fear of the very figure before them. The knowledge alone could make Adrien cry at a glance.

"I have a proposition for you." Luka started. "I want you to let Marinette go."

"What?" Was all Adrien could muster to say at that second. The very creature that has been making his life a living hell wanted the only thing he has ever loved!?

"You heard me. I want you to back away from Marinette." Luka says again. "I want you to stay away from Marinette, or I will expose you for the shit you are. I will tell everyone who you are and I will ruin you."

Luka's voice was soothing but terrifying. Every word that escaped Luka's mouth was tiny needles seeping into Adrien's brain. Forcing tears to form in his eyes as he grips the edge of his pants. His heart was beating fast and his mind was racing. He knew if he attacked Luka, it would be game over for him and his father, along with their legacy. But still, Marinette?

"Go ahead," Adrien growled.

"What?" Luka asked.

"You heard me, you can tell the world." Adrien started. "But I will never leave the woman I love. Now if you ould excuse me, I need to find a lawyer! After I beat the shit out of two idiots!"

The green-eyed male growled before reaching to the door. Pulling the door open, he rushes out the car to avoid his father's hands. Slamming the door practically in Gabriel's face, Luka lets out a small sigh.

"Fucking brat you have there Gabriel," Luka growled before reaching over to the side of their hood. Pulling it down, revealing dark blue navy locks. Luka's hand then goes to the clothes of their mouth, removing it, exposing their face to the older blonde.

"Well, we can't all be masterminds…Sabine."

Gabriel growled at the Chinese-blue haired woman sitting across from him. Crossing her legs, she leans back a bit to give Gabriel a sadistic smirk similar to that of his son. The blonde male sigh, tapping his glass window, alerting his driver to start the engine and move. So he did, making the car start to move.

"I never wanted to be a fucking mastermind." Sabine grabbed before taking a cigarette from Gabriel's box. Pressing it to her lips, she pulls out a light from her pocket and ignites the stick filled weed. Taking a deep breath of weed into her lungs, she closes her eyes a bit before letting the smoke out through her nose.

"I just wanted to protect my daughter." She growled. "But no, I had to let her hang out with your emotionally freak of a son."

"Your daughter isn't so innocent Sabine, I have seen her naked more times than you," Gabriel growled. This made the woman swing her right hand over his knee. Causing him to growl a bit at the pain before giving her snarl growl.

"Don't talk about my child like that. My girl was pure and innocent before your son stuck his demented cock into her! Ruining her and everything that was her!" Sabine growled. "You should have stopped him, but you let him have his way with my daughter."

"He didn't rape her Sabine."

"No, but he drugged her, forced her to sign a contract, made her do awful things!" She growled. "You should have stopped it, instead you let Adrien have his fun."

"I watched over her."

"You suck at your job then." She growled.

"I suck?" Gabriel chuckled. "What about you? You have been harassing my son constantly. Causing him to have nightmares and other things!"

"Did your son NOT but my daughter in chains, one day on his fetish stage? Did he not humiliate her by forcing her to wear stuff she didn't want to?" Sabine growled. Her words were hurtful, but truthful as well.

"My son's a monster, but he meant no harm," Gabriel responded.

"You lied to me…" Sabine growled to the blonde male in front of him. Gabriel looks to the ground in shame, shaking his head, he opens his mouth to say:

"I did no such thing." He responded.

"You sit there right now, with your dick in your hand, lying to the very WOMAN who KNOW'S EVERYTHING." Sabine hissed at Gabriel. "You think your big shit? Just because you live in a lavish world of the riches. While Marinette and I wasted so long in that town. Being called a whore and sin, being tormented!"

"Jesus Sabine!" Gabriel growled. Slamming his fist against the side of the door. "My wife died! My son was getting raped by a man I considered my brother! And I was trapped in a cell for crimes I didn't do! How much do you want from me!? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"I never wanted you to hurt…" Sabine hissed. "I wanted to trust you with my child. I wanted to make sure that when the shit hits the fan, I wanted to know my daughter was going to be safe. That's all that I asked for. Nothing more, nor less."

"Sabine…" Gabriel muttered, his upset expression turns soft as tears begin to form in Sabine's eyes.

"I lied to my daughter, for 18 years. And in exchange for that lie, I tried to give her hope for the future. And that hope wasn't your fucked up in the mind son. My dream was for her to do all the stuff I was so close to doing, but failed to achieve because I put everything into Emelie." Sabine explained. "I loved Emelie, and what happened to her was horrible. What happened to you and Adrien was worse. When I what Andre was doing to Adrien, I knew that I had to do something, and I did. I took all the money I had gathered during our time. The money that I was going to us to leave that place, and I paid for you to get out. And what did you do…you disappeared! And what's worse, you disappeared with my clients too! My contacts, you took everything!"

"If I had stared there, you know what would have happened to me?" Gabriel asked. "I would have gotten arrested again for kidnapping my son! I had to sell EVERYTHING Emelie left him in order to get my spot back in the fashion world."

Gabriel explained, making Sabine chuckle at his words. Sitting up from her leaning position, she looks over to Gabriel with half eye opened smile to say:

"You left me, Gabriel." Was all Sabine told him. "You left me…and what's worse, you left me with Marinette."

"I love Marinette," Gabriel said. "I may not act…like…you know."

"A father?" Sabine asked with a small chuckle. "No, let's just stick her half-love sick-possible brother on her. Don't even bother to tell her the truth, or get a DNA test."

"Adrien was so happy," Gabriel muttered. "He was so happy to find someone he loved. Someone he loved more than me. Someone that would make him forget. Marinette helped him in so many ways."

"You…" Sabine started. "Are going to risk the creation of an inbred, incest child, possible deformed child to satisfy Adrien's needs…For your sake, and that of your son's sanity, you better not be Marinette's fucking father."

"And what about you?" Gabriel growled in annoyance. " You know as bright as a day of everything. How do I know you're not fucking with me? How do I know Marinette's real father isn't Tom?"

"You don't!" Sabine said with a huge smile. "Which is why I am enjoying every minute of this."

"Your legs ARE wider than a high way."

"And your balls carry psychopaths. I rather be a whore than to be able to create monsters." Sabine informs Gabriel before moving her body across the seat. Sitting next to Gabriel with a smile on her face, she moves her hand on his chest, then leans her face upwards to his.

"You know, it's a shame." She slowly spoke. "I think we would have made an awesome couple. But, you decided to go with your assistant/sex-slave."

"I wouldn't call our relationship that." Gabriel chuckled. "Plus, we're not getting married. I am just… going to be a father again."

"Well, you may not that far if Andre is on our asses," Sabine said before turning around, allowing her body to lay on his lap. Her feet on top of the edge of the door. Staring back at Gabriel, she lets out a small sadistic giggle.

"I have the perfect thing to put him away for life." She started. "But, my services aren't cheap."

"And is this thing you have over Andre is?" Gabriel asked.

"Not cheap, but something that WILL bring him down. I promise you." Sabine tells Gabriel with a wink.

* * *

(Marinette)

"Oh, Mari," Ayla muttered as she wipes the puke from her lips.

Alya and Nino were inside Marinette's cell. Ayla was holding her with one hand while wiping the puke from her mouth. Nino, on the other hand, was trying to get a hold of Adrien before he did something bad. Like...possibly murder. No, Adrien was above that sort of thing...but Chat Noir...

"Nothing!" Nino growled before looking over to Marinette. Dark circles under Marinette's eyes were strangely noticeable along her extremely pale skin. Or maybe not pale, just white. Her eyes looked fuzzy and dull as if there was nothing there.

"Mari?" Ayla asked her friend. The young woman moaned against Ayla's chest but didn't move that much. Ayla shakes her a bit, causing Marinette to blink a few times, before leaning down on the bed. Her head allows the dirty pillow to engulf her weak shivering body. This made Alya look at Nino with a pissed off expression.

"Find that shit head, NOW!" Ayla growled before tending to her sick friend. Nino nods his head as he leaves the cell, ignoring the cops glares as he makes his way out of the building. Once outside, he looks around town to see if anyone was in distress, or morally if Adrien destroyed anything in anger. Seeing that everything was fine in the world, gave Nino hope that Adrien wasn't on a rampage. But, the universe can be a cruel person at times. Even when you least expect it, especially for Nino when his phone rang.

Pulling the device from his pocket, he looks down at the device. He nearly dropped the small black device trying to swipe the green button on the screen. He then presses the device to his ear.

"Dude!? Where are you!?" Nino shouted over the phone.

"Uh...I think I might have...gone too far." Adrien whispered over the phone.

"Dude, why are you whispering?" Nino asked. He heard a light chuckle from the other line before hearing.

"I am at Chloe's house. Please come quick, I think I might have gone too far this time." Adrien whispered before hanging up the phone. Nino stared at the hung up sign of his phone for a bit before shoving it back into his pocket. He then heads over to Chloe's and Andre's house with ease. Once in front of the large house, he freezes a bit at the sight of the Mayor's home. Remember the last time he was there...with Chloe.

"Be strong, Nino," Nino muttered to himself. Walking towards the grey painted the door, he knocks on the wood a couple of time. Trying to hold it in, he closes his eyes and takes a couple of breaths. Calming his shaking body as the door opens. His eyes widen in shock at the sight before him. Adrien staring at him with wide open eyes. His face and clothes stained with blood and a kitchen knife in his right hand.

"Wha..." Was all that escaped from Nino's mouth as Adrien pulls him into the house. Closing the door behind him, he sets the knife down on the floor.

"Before you say anything, no I did not kill anyone!" Adrien informed Nino.

"Then why is there blood on you?" Nino asked calmly.

"I...uh...well..." Adrien was lost for words. The thing that answered Nino's question was a loud horrifying scream that reached to Nino's ear. Eyes widening to their fullest, he runs towards the voice of the screaming woman. Going up the stairs, he runs straight to the door of the screams. Only to stop at the pink colored painted door that said, Chloe. Biting his bottom lip, he slowly backs away from the door. Only to stop when he heard another scream! This one louder and more horrific, like a girl in a movie.

Quickly, he latches onto the knob and opens the door. The sight before him nearly made him faint. Chloe tied down to a chair by duck-tape and possibly belts or ropes. Her ponytail was tied above her head and being held up by a rope that was holding up the chandelier in her room. The cut where Marinette had stabbed her was bleeding out as if it was re-opened forcefully. Making her stain her pink rug below her feet. The sight before Nino was terrifying! But shockingly...he didn't pity her.

"Help me..." Chloe cried as she stares at Nino. Her black eyeliner was running down to her cheeks and her body was shaking.

"Jesus..." Nino muttered. Right next to him was Adrien, looking pale and scared.

"Uh..." Adrien muttered, making Nino look at him in shock.

"I know this looks bad, but I can explain everything!" Adrien said, only to have Nino give him a horrifying expression.

"Adrien, this is some American Horror Story shit. What the hell man?" Nino growled. Adrien raises his hands up in defense as he nods his head to Nino's words.

"I am sorry, I panicked! I mean I lost it!" Adrien shouted. "She was talking about bribing the guards to beat up Marinette. She was splatter stuff about having her food poisoned."

"Why?" Nino asked.

"Because I told her Marinette was having my child. Then she just snapped and screamed and lost her shit!" Adrien explained. "Saying how Marinette was this and that! Telling me she was trying to carve my baby out of her. She went nuts!"

"So that gives you the reason to cut up her stab wound!?" Nino shouted.

"Technically I didn't do that. She fell to the ground and it split open. Then started to scream how the stitches were peeling her skin open. So she got a kitchen knife and forcefully removed them..."

"And the chandelier?"

"Yea that was me, it was to keep her head on straight. If you get what I mean." Adrien chuckled.

"Adrien you just tied up a girl that will bleed to death if her wound isn't treated! While Marinette is literally getting sick in jail!" Nino shouted at his friend.

"I didn't come here for a pleasant visit Nino, I came to convince Andre to let Marinette go!" Adrien growled. "Then she lost her shit! Over a fucking pregnancy!"

"Oh my god, you are crazy!" Nino shouted before walking over to Chloe. Without hesitation, he unties the rope from her hair, allowing the large light source in the room to hang from its wires than the rope. He then works at her hands and feet. as the young man removes her restraints, Adrien begins to think of a way out of this mess he created. Not realizing the shadow by Chloe door when he thought of a solution.

"Chloe?" Andre asked. Making Adrien jump nearly out of his shoes. When Nino had removed the last restraint off of Chloe, the blonde girl snapped! Standing up, she pushes Nino to the ground with both her hands. Gasping, Adrien launches at Chloe, only to be stopped when Andre wraps his arms around him. Holding him in a firm grip as the blonde male tries of so hard to break free. Chloe kicked and scratched Nino like a madman, she even grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the edge frame of her doorway.

"This was not part of the plan dad!" Chloe shouted at her father as she stands up on her knee bleeding leg. "You promised me, Adrien if I got you a reason to arrest Marinette! What the fuck dad!?"

"Oh, you little bitch..." Adrien growled. He then lets out a loud gasp when Andre held him tight. He could actually feel his bones cracking a bit at the weight of being held by Andre was causing him.

"Its okay Adrien, you are going to learn how to love us." Andre chuckled. "Once after we get rid of Nino, we'll blame him for your...disappearance."

"You'll never get his money!" Nino growled. Chloe looks over to Nino, rolling her eyes, she walks over to him. Or, morally limps towards him, ignoring her bleeding leg as she walks. Nino's eyes widen a little as he back away from slowly.

"Awww, we don't want his money. We don't his throne." Chloe started as a smirk grows on her face. "We just want him."

Stop. Nino stopped at the edge of the staircase rail in front of Chloe's door. The wooden rail that would protect people from falling to their deaths, or a serious injury, was now the blocking point of either death or an escape.

"What the hell?" Nino asked as his hand grip the staircase.

"Yea, we just want Adrien. He's so cute and funny, just the thought of having him with us makes me so giddy!" Chloe chuckle.

"You know what Adrien is right? You can't just kidnap him!" Nino tells her.

"Oh no?" Chloe asked before looking at her father for a quick glance. Giving him a wink, she looks back to Nino to say:

"Adrien's aggressive negro friend, who has a history with violence and false rape accusations suddenly disappear when his best friend goes missing? Does that sound right to you, Nino?" Chloe asked as she raises her hands slowly.

"No!" Adrien shouted from afar. He saw it coming, he knew what was coming, he felt it coming. Only to see it happen before his eyes. Her small thing arms pushing Nino over the railing. Watching Nino's body flip over the wooden rail so easily. Just like he and Ayla did not too long ago. He watched his friend fall till his body disappeared at the edge of the floor. Soon, a loud thump sound followed, and with it, sorrow.

 **"NOOOOO!"**

Adrien screamed, tears running down his cheeks, his body violently shakes against Andre's grip. Kicking the older males legs as he arches his back to try to wiggle out of his grip. But nothing worked, nothing set him free, only the realization of defeat calmed him down. While sorrow and pain rained over him.

"Nino..." Adrien coughed, his eyes becoming red from his river of tears. Chloe practically skips towards Adrien with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, don't worry. I will give him a proper burial...under the house!" Chloe chuckled. Ignoring the whimpering sounds escaping his lips.

"He was everything to me. He was part of my holy trinity." Adrien whimpered.

"Its okay, I can replace Nino," Chloe said with glee. "And so can daddy!"

"Nino was the only man I ever loved. And you took him away from me." Adrien cried. "Why?"

"Because he was annoying. He kept you away from me, like that four-eye bitch and the Asian-cunt!" Chloe growled. "Speaking of, I suggest you say goodbye to those two too, because when Marinette finally dies, I will blame everything on Ayla. Knowing your dad, he will probably kill her in her sleep."

"No..." Adrien whimpered.

"And then, your holy trinity will be gone. Leaving you with me and daddy." Chloe chuckled. She was so close to Adrien, inches away from his whimpering body. She could kiss him if she wanted too, there was no way to fight it. But from her viewpoint, she was enjoying the moment. She was enjoying so much...she didn't realize the front door had just opened.

* * *

Kikkie: Yes, series is getting dark. And trust me, it will get even darkier! And possibly longer! This is my longest series and I love it!

But until then, Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	30. FIN part 1 of 3

**"Nino!"**

Ayla shouted to the injured young man she was pulling into her mother's minivan. She was holding him up by under his arms while her older sister Nora carried him by his feet. The young man in Ayla arms moans and groans in pain as the sisters try to maneuvers his injured body into the back seat. Once laying down in the back of the van, Ayla jumps out of the back to catch her breath. Her eyes moving around the area, scanning the colors and objects around her to help her regain her sense. Quickly, her hands move upwards in front of her chest, showing her the stain brown skin that had crimson all over them.

That was all she needed to confirm what today is, or what was happening.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE! HELP!" Adrien screamed as he fights against the large man. The younger twin pulls out her cell phone and begins to record Adrien's voice as he screams. The other twin listens in horror. Staring up at the staircase where they had witness Nino fall from, listening to the screams of a familiar voice.

"Is that Adrien, Ella?" The pink shirt wearing twin asked as she holds her phone. Allowing it to record as much as possible.

"Uh, we should go Etta…" Ella, the light blue shirt wearing twin says as she cowards slowly towards the front door.

"I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GOO!" Adrien screamed in anger. Making both twins eyes widen in fear as their lips turn into frowns.

"Let's take him to the dollhouse daddy!" Chloe purred in glee. Seconds later, the two girls heard footsteps upstairs. The two girls turn around and ran out the house quicker than they normally run. Heck, Etta would have passed her P.E. mile test if she ran out of the house that quickly. They didn't even bother to close the door behind them.

The two ran into Ayla, Etta first then Ella. They both make a "UFF" sound when their faces smashed against their second older sister breast. Both looking up, Ayla grabs them both by their elbows and dragged them towards the mini-van. Etta stared down at Alya's hand in disgust when she notices the blood staining her shirt.

"Is that Nino's blood?" Etta asked.

"No…" Alya responded. Now in front of the car, she pushes her sisters inside. The two small girls climb into the middle of the car, taking their seats and ignoring Nino in the process. Ayla steps into the front seat as she pulls her phone out. Her hands shake as she pulls up directions to the nearest hospital outside of the town. All the clicking sounds she was making caught the attention of her older sister. She glances over at the phone before asking:

"Why are we going outside of the town. The hospital is a few turns away?" Nora asked.

"I don't trust this hospital!" Ayla growled before setting the direction on the monitor between her and Nora. "You need to get him out of here."

"Me!?" Nora asked as she turns the street, driving towards the entrance of the town. Ayla unlocks the door then opens it, not even bothering to tell her sister to stop. But since the town wasn't that big, people normally didn't speed on the road.

Once out of the vehicle, she closes the door of the passenger seat then looks over to her younger siblings.

"Look after Nino, and send me that video!" Ayla ordered.

"What video?" Both of them said, making Ayla sigh.

"You will not get into trouble, I promise you. Just send me the video."

"Where are you going?" Ella asked.

"I need to be with Marinette," Ayla tells her sisters before backing away from the car. The small girls looked at each other in worry as they watched their sister turn around and run towards the police station.

In haste, she ran straight to Marinette's holding cell, where all nightmares of horror appeared before her. Marinette on her knees, her hands covered in blood plastering over her face as her body shakes. The sound of pain and whimpering escaped her lips as her body trembles from pain. Around her, was a small puddle of blood that stained her legs. The mere sight of it was terrifying! It was so scary that even the two police officers stared in horror while the doctor near her begins to pack his belongings.

"Mari?" Ayla whimpered, making all heads except for Marinette to turn to look at her. One of the police officers in the area walks over to her. Gently moving her out the room, he closes the door to the holding area to allow the two privacy.

"What happened?" Alya asked.

"The baby didn't make it." The office tells her bluntly. Ayla scoffs softly at his voice, he looked sad but he didn't sound like it.

"So what now?" Ayla asked.

"Well, we can't get a hold of her mother. And this is far beyond our responsibility, plus she has served her time…" The cop's voice trails off a bit, making Ayla left eye twitch in annoyance.

"What does it fucking mean?" Ayla growled.

"It means since you're her closest friend, we're going to give her to you to care for." The officer explained, but that didn't demolish the pissed off look on her face. The anger inside of was being ignited. Flaming up to be more powerful enough to burn a house down or even a city.

"I have a questioning officer…" Ayla started. "When she was puking her guts out onto the ground when her body became that of an ice cube when she was practically trembling in pain…"

Ayla's voice was becoming more rugged and deep, adding to the feeling she was experiencing at this very moment.

"Why the fuck, did you decide to call a doctor NOW!?" She growled loudly, even banging her fist against the door in anger. "AFTER THE FUCKING BABY DIED! Or maybe you fucking rotting soul decided to FINALLY WORK!"

"I didn't…" The officer spoke, avoiding her line of sight as she glared angrily at him. A glance so strong enough it was making him think of many choices he made in his job.

"You didn't what? Care?" Ayla asked. She then reaches for the doorknob, opening the door, she gives the older male an angry glance before re-entering the cell room. There, she found Marinette sitting on the bed. Her legs and hands were still stained of blood, and now her face hand bloody handprints on them. Her body had stopped trembling, but her eyes didn't stop releasing tears.

"Mari?" Ayla asked, making the blue haired girl look up at Ayla. The sight of her friend caused her to cough up a weak breath of relief, but sometimes that's not enough to take the pain away.

"What happened?" Ayla asked. Marinette just shrugs before saying:

"I don't know," She responded. "When you left to find Nino, I started to bleed."

"Mari," Ayla muttered, but Marinette shakes her head to her.

"I lost my baby Ayla. The doctor said it was caused by some sort of…ingesting that would have killed me too. But the baby took most of it…and I puked up the rest."

"Oh, Mari!" Ayla whimpered before tackling her friend into a bear hug. She holds her friend close, closing her eyes to the pain that was her friend. Holding her tight to her chest as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't know exactly the pain Marinette was in, but she could imagine it, and it was a horrible experience.

"I am sorry." The doctor tells Marinette, placing her hand on her shoulder. Only to have it shrugged away by the blue haired girl. Marinette's eyes wrap around Ayla's waist, holding her close as she cries even louder. Ayla lets out a weak sigh before looking over to the doctor. Her red hair and blue eyes made her have an unusual appearance to the glasses-wearing girl, but she ignored the appearance of the professional and smiled.

"Thanks…" Was all she could say. The doctor smiles at the two before leaving. Her heels click against the tile as she walked. Listening to those heels click against the tile sent chills up Ayla's spine, it made her unease. She didn't know why, but that woman had a bad aura to her.

"I want to go home. I want to be with Adrien" Marinette cried.

"Oh…" Ayla muttered, moving her eyes to the crying girl. "About Adrien…"

* * *

(Sabine and Gabriel)

"This is so cute Gabriel!"

Nat nearly screamed at the baby sewed clothes. Gabriel was nearly smiling ear to ear at the cheerful woman holding little baby clothes that he had spent weeks on working. Onesie's, tops and bottoms, all for their soon to be a child.

"I thought you would like the colors I have picked out for you," Gabriel tells her as he feels the silk cloth onesie he spent three days creating.

"Their beautiful Gabriel!" Nat said with glee. "It makes my heart beat knowing you made all of these!"

"Just for you," Gabriel responded. He sat at the edge of her bed, watching her in delight at the amusement she was having while looking through the box of gifts he had brought her. Today was Nat 23rd day in the hospital. And although it was a boring stay, it was one that was necessary. Because of her injuries, her bone pierce her hip, she had to have major surgery to fix her problem. Which Gabriel paid for without problem, only there was a small problem.

After the surgery, Nat and Gabriel would later find out that Nat may not be able to walk if she had the baby. The surgery to fix her hip was a major success, but like all surgeries, you couldn't do anything drastic for a long period of time. Even have a baby for that matter.

Since her body was constantly changing, the doctors informed her of getting an abortion so that her body could heal fully. But Nat refused, she wanted the baby, even if it meant never walking again. When Gabriel heard this, he had brought in nearly every professional known to man to help Nat through this year. To make sure she was conferable, not stressed, happy, and most of all, able to walk in the end. It's anything a person can ask for at this point.

"Where's Adrien?" Nat asked as she sets the orange piece of clothing down by her leg.

"He is…somewhere I guess." Gabriel responded. "I can't keep track of him anymore Nat. One minute he is working on some project his mother left him. The next he is trying to make a new way to keep Marinette to himself. We rarely talked, and when we did he never paid me any attention."

"Why would you say that?" Nat asked.

"Because I actually gave Luka to him, and just walked away," Gabriel informed her, making her look at him in worry.

"Luka? You gave him Sabine?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Gabriel muttered. "And speaking of Sabine, she is pissed at me."

"Sabine? You told him everything?" Nat asked in worry.

"Not everything! Hell, he doesn't even know Luka is Sabine. He just saw her with a bandana and a hoodie on. A disguise of some sort in you asks me." Gabriel explained. "And he just walked away from it. I gave him his tormentor and he ignored it."

"Adrien has many things on his mind, Gabriel, I am pretty sure he didn't mean it like that," Nat explained. "Especially with Andre acting weird and everything."

"I am pretty sure Andre wouldn't do anything drastic to him," Gabriel muttered, allowing Nat to not her head at his words. As the two spoke about the blonde male, Sabine sat in the lobby of the hospital. Reading a book called: AWAY. A story of two cross star lovers trying to be with one another. As her eyes scanned the book, her ears picked up two voices that made her look up at two small girls staring down at their phone.

"Ella? Etta?" Sabine asked. Standing up from her seat, she walks over to the two girls watching their screen. She hovers over the girls, looking over at their video. From her point of view, she didn't see them, but what she heard terrified her.

 **"I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME! NOOO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK INTO THE DOLLHOUSE!"**

Adrien screamed from the blind spot of the upper staircase that the girls recorded. Sabine's eyes widen in shock at what she was hearing. The very sounds made her think of the first time she actually heard those words coming from the same person.

"Adrien?" Sabine asked, making the two sister's look up at Sabine.

"Miss Cheng?" Etta asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for a friend, why are you here?" Sabine asked with a small hint of worry.

"My sister's boyfriend got hurt," Etta responded.

"Which one?" Sabine asked.

"Nino," Ella informed her. Sabine's gasp before looking over her shoulder. Walking over to the front desk, she demanded the room of Nino, and when asked the front lady asked her:

"Are you family?" The woman asked.

"Yes, well no! Sort of, I know the boy's family." Sabine responded.

"That's not an answer miss." The lady responded in a sly remark, insulting Sabine in a way. The blue haired woman gives the young lady a sly smirk before frowning to her. Leaning over the desk, she looks her straight into those hazel eyes and said:

"You know what's funny about working in the hospital…" Sabine started. "Is knowing that is someone dies, you hold responsible for it."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Sabine said. "Black boy dies because cunt nurse decided not to let his one of few adult figures come and see him. I wonder how the how much racism will pile up after this?"

Sabine question lingered in the young woman's head. Her eyes scanned the area for a while before looking back at Sabine.

"He's in room 372, critical condition. But the doctors are allowing people to see him. His sister is in there now." The young lady tells Sabine. The older woman wasted no time leaving the Lobby. Mutter cruel words under her breath as she walked to the room the woman told her. It didn't take long to get there, just an elevator and a few minutes wasted, Sabine found herself on the third floor. Soon, she was standing in front of a closed door that read: CRITICAL CONDITION.

"Nino…" Sabine thought before opening the door. The sight of the young man laying on the bed with tubes and wires attached to his body sent waves of horror up her spine. A young man, no older than 18 was on the verge of death with but a swift flick of someone finger. Tubes attached to his otter parts to remove waste, to help him breathe, to allow those on the outside to hear his heartbeat. A slow heartbeat that could barely pump his weak blood.

"Nino?" Sabine asked as tears begin to form in her eyes. Her soft voice made Nora turn to look in the older woman's direction. Tears in her eyes as her nose made sniffling sounds.

"I never liked him…" Nora spoke. "When I heard from Ayla that they were dating, I never liked him. I always felt that he was too weak to protect my little sister. Heck, he couldn't even hold up an arm weight when I dragged him to my gym. He never was strong, I disliked him so much for it!"

Nora spoke in anger. The left side of lip raises up in disgust, her fist clenches hard, making her blood rush through her veins, quicker than her brain could process.

"Then, I heard about his rape. Or his alleged rape at the time." Nora explained. "I thought he cheated on Ayla, and I encouraged her to beat the shit out of him. Then she came home with him, telling me how I encourage her to hurt him. She made me sit down and look at her, she was screaming her head off. She was crazy, and in the back was Nino…crying. He was crying about the rape."

The tears would not end for her, nor would her body trembling. The regret she had hidden inside of her was showing, it was practically shining at this point for all to see.

"You don't hear it often, an 18-year-old man getting raped. And his girlfriend trying to kill his rapist." Nora chuckles weakly before continuing. "I mean, they probably exist but you don't hear about it. Now here he is, with the one person who has talked shit about him. I feel like such an asshole, talking down on him for so long, not realizing that he was a true man. He didn't protect my sister, because she didn't need protection. Now here I am, sitting by his side when she's supposed to be here. I am shedding my sister's tears, and I feel like shit doing it."

"Oh god…" Sabine muttered again as she walks over to the young man. Looking at the bandages around his head, seeing the small red spot in the corner. A deep red spot that was slowly becoming bigger of one looked close enough.

"What happened?" Sabine asked as she stares down at the poor child. Reaching out to Nino, she gently rubs his shoulder.

"She was pissed about something to do with Chloe again." Nora started. "Picking up Ayla from the hospital, she ordered me to take her to Chloe's. Which I did, with our sisters in the back. The second we got to the front of her house, we heard yelling. It was Nino's voice, saying stuff like kidnapping. The door was half opened, so Ayla opened it and strolled in, with me behind her. And not one foot in, we saw Nino falling to the ground hard. I remember holding Ayla mouth shout, to stop her from screaming. The two of us then heard Chloe talking about something as we grabbed Nino."

"What did you hear?" Sabine asked.

"I heard Adrien mostly, scream help me, or let me go. It was terrifying, he sounded like a character from a horror movie. I was frightened myself, I wanted to get out of that house as quick as possible. And when I got into the car, I nearly drove away, until I notice my younger sisters weren't there. Before I could react, Ayla was shoving them into the car. And as she shoved them, I could hear more screams coming out of the door."

"What else did you hear?" Sabine asked as she removes herself from Nino.

"I don't want to go back. Back to the Doll House." Nora said. Sabine expression turns from sad to fearful. Her eyes scanned the room for a bit before turning around to leave the room. Quickly, she makes her way to the first floor of the hospital. Ignoring all the people in the area, sick, old disease and injured, she makes her way straight to the back of the hospital. Where all the rich nice people stayed in luxury rooms. They even had security in the front doors, but they were no match for the Asian woman. Especially when she pushed one to the side like he was an airless mannequin.

Inside the pink colored hallway that smelled like roses, Sabine walks straight to Nat's room. She didn't even knock, she just opened the door to find Gabriel talking to Nat. The door slamming against the wall made them both jump up a bit and looked at her.

"The hell?" Gabriel growled.

"Adrien's in The Doll House," Sabine said. The hand on Nat's hand removed itself from the soft flesh. Standing up, his blue eyes met her fearful ones.

"No, we sealed that place away, long ago," Gabriel tells her.

"No, Andre stuck Adrien in there. The Doll House, oh my god…" Sabine muttered. "We couldn't survive a day in that house! Imagine Adrien!"

"The Doll House?" Nat asked.

"It's a long story," Gabriel responded as he looks around. Turning back to Nat, he gives her a sad look before saying: "I need to go, I will see you soon."

And like that, he was out of the room like the wind. Sabine followed closely as the two walked in haste, she even past Alya sisters. Which she grabbed Etta's phone on the way out. This upset the little girl for a bit, but Gabriel threw her a couple of hundred dollar bills, turning her frown into a gleeful one.

* * *

(Marinette's home)

"A dollhouse?" Marinette asked her friend. She was naked in her bathroom, cleaning her leg of the crimson liquids that stained her skin. Cleaning the remains of the life that once lived inside her.

"He was screaming about it in fear. Begging them not to take him back." Ayla explained. "Did he ever mention the dollhouse."

Ayla asked as she rummages through Marinette's closet. Picking up clothes to pack into the large pink suitcase that rests on her bed. She was practically lugging gulps of clothes into the container, not carrying if it will fit or not.

"No." Marinette quickly responded. "All he told was that Andre raped him, he never mentioned anything else because it was too painful."

"Well, we need to figure it out. This town is crazy, that man and his kid are crazy, and we're all fucked if we stay here!" Ayla shouted before closing the suitcase. Only for it to close half way. The glasses wearing girl growls at the shitty luck she was experiencing. With little patience, she sits on the top of the suitcase and forces it to swallow in all of Marinette's clothes.

"We need to find Adrien first. We can't leave without him." Marinette tells her friend.

"And the second we do, we get the fuck out of here!" Ayla shouted back. "This place is a nightmare, a literal nightmare! The town is fucking on acid, the kids are idiots, your husband is possibly in some sex torment chamber…now that I think about it, that should be right up his alley."

"Ayla!"

"You know what I mean!" Ayla shouted back to her friend. She was tense, anxieties, and nervous with a large mixture of fear. Out of all the days she had gone through some sort of madness in this town, today may have been her last. She was actually considering to leave her family just to know she was safe. Now, Ayla is not selfish, she knows her family is safe. But she also knows that if she stays any longer, she is doomed for a worse fate than being thrown off a fleet of stairs.

"Okay, I think I packed everything!" Ayla tells her friend. "We go to Adrien's house, live there till Nino's healthy and we find Adrien. Then, we get plane tickets and get the hell out of here! Okay?"

"Cyrstal." Marinette moaned before wiping off the last bit of blood from her body. Even though she was still dripping, she wasn't a huge mess. Grabbing the adult diaper the hospital gave her, she throws the semi-plastic feeling material on under her dress before standing up from the tub side. Passing her blood cover clothes by the toilet side, she walks out of the bathroom to find Ayla texting on her phone.

The bottom part of her home was dark, and Nathan was nowhere to be seen. The sun had fallen, which is the worst time to be scared in your life. Especially for Marinette. Steadfast, she feels her way to the kitchen, and once inside she turns on the lights. Giving her a small portion of light in the kitchen.

"I will be back," Marinette informs her friend as she walks out of the room. Running down downstairs, she walks to the kitchen in haste. Wincing a little at the pain coming from her womb, she lets out a low growl before sighing. Taking a couple of deep breathes, she regains some strength to open a cabinet to find a half-empty vodka bottle standing amongst the spices.

"Thank god for Nathan drinking habits," Marinette said to herself as she grabs the bottle. Removing the top, she presses the cold glass to her lips and started to chug the burning liquids down her throat. She only lasts two gulps before removing the bottle from herself.

"Ugh!" Marinette growled. "How the hell does Adrien do it?"

"He numbs his tongue first."

A voice from behind answered. An unknown voice that she had heard before but wasn't familiar with. Turning around quickly, her blue eyes met with a lighter shade of blue staring right back at her. A black cig her mouth, lighting her face to the young girl.

"I know you?" Marinette asked the red-haired woman, a bit unsure of herself, but she knew she heard that voice before.

"You do, I was with you not too long ago." The woman tells Marinette, stepping forth from the shadow, the woman face was fully revealed.

"You're the doctor!" Marinette shouted at the woman. She gives the blue haired girl a light chuckle.

"Yep and a pissed off one none the less." The red-haired woman tells the young woman in front of her. She was taller than Marinette, about three inches taller to be exact. Her red hair was in a crimson bun, with a wavy bang on her left side that was black. Her eyes were almost the same color as Marinette, although they seemed two shades lighter than hers.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. The older woman in front of her gives her wink before saying:

"Someone opened the dollhouse. A place we as a group said we would never do, but people just don't listen. Now, my husband is on my ass about this and I can't find a certain someone responsible for it. So I am going to let it all out on you." The red-haired woman growled.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Where is Chat Noir, Chloe." The woman growled at Marinette, her voice sounded as if venom was at the tip of her tongue. Preparing to attack Marinette at the sign of movement.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked, relaxing her body a bit. "I am not Chloe, my name is Marinette!"

"Don't play with me Chloe, where's your father?" The woman asked, making Marinette sigh.

"My name is not Chloe, it is Marinette! I am not Chloe, my father is not Andre and who the hell are you!?" Marinette growled at the red-haired woman. In anger, the woman flicks her cigarette at Marinette, having it bounce from her shoulder. Marinette back steps into the counter to avoid the cig but fails. The red woman walks over to what appeared to be Marinette bookbag. Sticking her hand into the bag, she begins to pull out multiple its from the container until her fingers pull out a small pink wallet. Quickly, she unzips the folder holder, seeing what was inside, her eyes widen at the sight of Marinette's driver's license (Don't know if Paris has driver's license's. If so, I don't know what they're called.)

"Oh shit…" The woman said as she turns to look at Marinette. "Oh, Marinette! I am so sorry, please don't tell you, mom!"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Marinette screamed at the red-haired woman.

Was it lack of blood? Was it the situation, or was it a mental problem that was developing inside her? Whatever the reason may be, it was making her go insane! It was making her mind flip and her emotions to run wild. She was no longer seeing rainbows and butterflies, now she was seeing blood and hatred from all corners of the world. And this woman was not helping in any way.

"My name is Tikki! I am your guardian." She responded.

"Guardian? An unknown hero?"

Marinette thought as she examines the woman's body. She had never seen this Tikki before, let alone heard of her name. The woman before was new, and something Marinette did not need in her life right now. She would do anything at this point to have Tikki standing in front of her, but luck is never on her side. Even though she is Miraculous Ladybug, she seemed to be able to take Adrien's bad luck as her own.

"I have a guardian?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I am your guardian, chosen by Luka!" Tikki said in glee. "I am so glad to finally meet you Marinette! Just by your voice, I can see you becoming a great leader of the C.H.A.R.M."

"The what?" Marinette asked.

"The C.H.A.R.M! **C** haos, **H** appiness, **A** gony, **R** omance and **M** oney," Tikki explained as a smile grows on her face. "As the second born, I think you're in charge of Happiness."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marinette growled at Tikki. The older woman walks straight over to Marinette with a smile on her face. When she was just a few feet away, she gets down on one knee and takes her left hand into both of her hands. Holding her hand with a grip.

"Oh, you're so beautiful in person! Better than your baby pictures! I am so pleased to be your guardian!" Tikki said in glee. The lights in around the kitchen suddenly came on, revealing Ayla holding Marinette's suitcase in her hand. Her eyes widen at the sight of the grown woman holding Marinette's hand as if she was about to ask her to marry her.

"Girl?" Ayla asked.

"I have no clue…" Marinette responded.

* * *

Kikkie: Part one of the three parts of the end. No more holding back! And stay tune because the next chapter might not be too far!

Thank you for reading! Thank you so much everyone for all the nice and helpful review you have left me. I am so grateful for all your words of hope.

Thank you again, please review, and have a lovely day!


	31. FIN part 2 of 3

"ARGH!"

Adrien screamed as high as his lungs could produce. His head falling back to the point the edge of his head rubbed against the bottom part of his neck. The red lines that pumped blood into his pupils twitch, trying to maintain itself and not burst from the pain its host was experiencing.

"Oh shut up you big baby," Chloe growled at Adrien as she sticks a thin needle into the young man's skin. At the end of the need was yellow and black leather thread that would soon be covered in blood as it slides through Adrien's skin. He could feel the texture's moving inside of him, the touch cloth stinging his insides, making it feel as if his skin was on fire.

It was too much, too much for both his body and his mind. His body forces itself to relax, to find a way to ease the pain this devil in front of him was causing. His toes twitch a little, but that was nothing compared to his beating heart pumping leaking blood from his system.

"There, all done!" Chloe practically sang as she rose to her feet in her leather five-inch black thigh high boots. She wore a yellow, black stripped strap dress with a puffy bottom that stopped around her thighs. Showing off her long legs that were covered by the black leather, the same material she was sewing into Adrien's flesh. On her arms was the same black material, and it went all the way down to her elbows. She wore thick black eyeliner that practically circled around her eye, making it look like she was inhuman, which at this point may be true. Also, she wore dark purple lipstick and had her hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon tied in.

Chloe twirls in front of him, showing off her pretty but yet sadistic dress she was wearing. Allowing him to see not only the black and yellow designs of the fabric but also the red spots. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had blood on her dress. But who's is what worried Adrien. From the look of the place he was in, it didn't look like he was the first victims.

"Where's your dad?" Adrien asked. It was the only thing on his mind now. He didn't want to concentrate on anything else. Especially the room…

A desk lamp lighted the room, its yellow rays reflective off the dark oak below his feet. All around him, on each wall, was a doll that sat on a shelf. Each doll was unique in its own way, some had marble eyes, while others were drawn in. Some were plastic, other's glass, and human skin. Hair that could be plastic or human hair. Pretty clothes, dirty clothes, some naked with cuts over their private areas. All girls, not boys. Adrien couldn't tell, but he knew one thing, all the eyes of the dolls, smiling, frowning or even crying, were staring at him. Watching him as he was tortured.

"He's busy, no need to worry about him," Chloe tells Adrien. Walking over to the desk where the lamp stood, a large tool size box. Painted orange, it stood out in the room. Chloe opens the box, revealing multiple items such as needles, threads, rubbing alcohol, a phone, a couple of syringes loaded with unknown liquids, and possible dirty torturing devices.

"I don't feel good." Adrien whimpered. His eyes moved to his sewed body parts. They were sewed around the chair, being held down by threads in his skins. He couldn't look down at his legs, but he could feel the pain of the string attached to the legs of the chair. Binding him to this unspeakable pain.

"Oh come on, we did this a lot when we were kids, what makes this so different?" Chloe chuckled. She opens a bottle of rubbing alcohol, then gently tilts it to the side, allowing it to soak a white napkin she had in hand.

"I want to live this time," Adrien muttered, making Chloe stop pouring the liquids and looked over at Adrien.

"Let me guess, for her?" Chloe asked.

"I love her Chloe…I always will love my Marinette." He tells the blonde girl. In a flash, the table with lamp CRASHES to the ground. The table holding it soon follows, dreading the room in complete darkness. Adrien's eyes widen and his chest rises up and down in haste. The memories, his nightmares, they were slowly coming back.

"You love a pig!" Chloe yelled in the darkness. "You love a fucking pig! Compare to me, a diamond in the shit bucket! I am worth more than the fucking bitch! And you pick her over me! Why!? Why Adrien!?"

"Because I hate you…" Adrien growled. "You stood there…and allowed your father to rape me. You didn't call the police, you didn't do anything. You just stood there and let him hurt me."

"You were daddies toy," Chloe tells Adrien.

"And because of that, you will NEVER get my love," Adrien growled.

A long silence soon followed. A very long silence, one that would make someone think the conversation was over. But it wasn't. Soon, Adrien was blinded by a bright light that came from Chloe's cell phone. The young woman lifts the table up along with the box of random tools and the lamp. Soon, the room was lighted again, revealing a black teared stained Chloe standing before Adrien. For the first time, she looked truly hurt.

"I hate you," Chloe said. "Daddy was always violent, he kept bringing other's home…he wouldn't pay attention to me."

Her lips twitched as her eyes stared down at him. The running eyeliner added to her emotions right now. Unstable, sad and worse…crazy.

"Then you came and everything was perfect. You made him happy, and you made me happy…" She explained before more black lines fall down her cheeks. "Then you left, and we were both so sad. He was never the same after that. He kept thinking about you, wondering when you were going to come home. It was you and work, you and work…never me. I had to attack other people just for him to look at me."

"Is that why you raped Nino?" Adrien asked. Chloe lets out a small chuckle.

"No, I just wanted to see if the things said about black guys was true, to be honest. I don't really care about Nino, but he is a great size."

"Yea…" Adrien said in shame as he looks down to his manhood. "I don't know how Ayla does it."

"Anyway, I want a new doll, Adrien. A life-size one…" Chloe started, making the blonde look up from his crotch to the girl with tweezers in her hand. "I think you would look amazing…with Hazel eyes."

"Chloe…" Adrien spoke in fear as she walks over to Adrien. Before he could react, her hand latches to the top of his blonde hair bang. Holding his head steady before raming the metal pointed object right into his socket…

* * *

(Marinette)

"Oh my god."

Marinette muttered from the news she just heard. The woman in front of her known as Tikki had just spilled the beans on EVERYTHING. And by EVERYTHING, I mean EVERYTHING!

"Gabriel may be your father!?" Ayla shouted in disbelief, did I forget to mention she was there as well.

"That can't be…I don't look like him! Do I?" Marinette asked Ayla. The glasses wearing woman bites her bottom lip at the question.

"Well…now that I am looking close enough," Ayla muttered, making Marinette sigh.

"I am not his daughter! If I was an Agreste, wouldn't that mean the child Adrien and were about to create-was an incest child?" Ayla interrupted. The thought sent shivers up Marinette spine. Seeing the girls panic, Ayla raises her hands up in worry to calm her down.

"I mean, that doesn't really mean anything!" Ayla said, but her words didn't reach Marinette.

"Oh my good god, my mommies a whore!" Marinette shouted before rising to her feet from the couch. "But never mind that, I need to get to the dollhouse and get Adrien!"

"She shrugged that off quickly," Tikki said.

"Yea, she does that. But don't worry, the problem will come back soon." Ayla tells her. As Marinette marches out of the room. The two watch the young woman go up the stairs of her home. Moments later, she comes down in haste with red fabric in her left hand and a brush in the other. Walking over to Ayla, she hands her the red cloth and her hairbrush.

"Go to the hospital and get this examined. Say its on Agreste order." Marinette tells Ayla. The dark skin girl takes the clothes into her hand, then gasp at a white stained part.

"Please tell me this isn't…"

"Cum, yes," Marinette said.

"Ew!"

"Oh, like you don't have any sex stained clothes!" Marinette growled at her friend. Causing her to blush ear to ear.

"I…clean them!" Ayla said in shame before walking over to her bag. Shoving the clothes into her bookbag, she looks over to Marinette to ask:

"What about you?" She asks, Marinette looks over to Tikki. "She's going to take me to the Dollhouse."

"Excuse me?" Tikki chuckled. "I may be your guardian, but I will not be responsible if you get hurt or lost in the dollhouse."

"What is the DollHouse?" Ayla asked. This made the redhead rub her nose with her index finger. Her other hand places a cigarette in her mouth. Already lit and producing smoke into her healthy lungs. She was acting nervous, trying not to make her fear noticeable, but it was.

"What is the DollHouse?" Marinette asked with curiosity. Adding a stern voice into her question.

"A place of fucking horrors that I refuse to go back to," Tikki growled at the girl, ignoring her intense stare.

"Fine, you don't have to go there. I will go there." Marinette tells her. This caused Tikki to chuckle.

"You don't even know where the dollhouse is," Tikki tells her, sadly though, she didn't know Marinette. She didn't know how determined our young heroine was, nor did she know how smart the blue head half-Asian was ether.

"No, but I might know someone who does." She tells Tikki before walking over to her bag again. Pulling out her cell phone, she dials a certain number was like writing on your skin with a sharpie. Pressing the device to her ear, she waited for the other line to respond.

* * *

(Sabine and Gabriel)

"Hello?"

Sabine answered her small device. An old fashion cell phone where you had to type in the number in order to make a call. She was sitting next to Gabriel in the back seat of his limo car. Being stuck in traffic didn't help the problem either. Paris can sometimes be the most romantic place in the world. But right now, it was Gabriel and Sabine's nightmare. Especially with their history, thank god Marinette called to break the ice for Sabine.

"Luka we need to make a deal," Marinette responded on the other line, causing Sabine's eyes to widen.

"No deals today sweety, I am having a shitty day," Sabine said, ready to hang up the phone any second.

"You and me both, MOM!" Marinette shouted over the other line. The skin color of Sabine faded into the color of a deceased spirit. Leaving a white tarp like creature sitting next to Gabriel.

"Oh, sweetheart…you must be confused," Sabine spoke with sweat falling from the side of her head. She was trying her best not to snap and panic.

"Tikki told me everything. Gabriel is possibly my father. Your part of this weird group they made. In fact, your one of the creators. And also, YOUR FUCKING LUKA!" Marinette screamed over the line, causing Sabine to nearly drop her phone. Marinette voice was so loud, even Gabriel could hear Marinette's voice.

"Sweety! I know this is a lot to take in but you- Listen to me now…" Marinette growled over the phone, causing her mother to stop talking and listen to her daughter. The same angry aura that Gabriel would normally feel from Adrien when he was pissed or annoyed with something…was now coming off of Marinette.

"Oh god…maybe she is my daughter." Gabriel thought.

"I have been drugged…" Marinette started. "I have been forced to sexual thing to both my body and other's, and personally I terrified of the result I got. I have gotten into more fights these last past few weeks, then I have had my entire life. I have been to both hell and back, and somehow, I still have my sanity. But today…is the day I know I might fucking break."

"Mari…This is not your war. This has nothing to do with you."

"I lost my baby mom."

Her words hit Sabine hard, right in the chest too. With all that was happening today, she didn't even check on Marinette. When she heard those words, her eyes went soft and her body goes a little limp.

"What happened?" Sabine asked.

"Chloe poisoned my food. Tikki told me that I would have died, but my baby took most of the poison." Marinette explained, holding back the tears. "I am wearing a diaper now, to contain the blood. But my baby is a dead mom, and Adrien got kidnapped by his former rapist and daughter…I think I am on the edge of losing my shit. And this had never happened before."

"Then let me get Adrien for you. I will go to the dollhouse, and you stay home and rest."

"I want to get Adrien, mom! I am not some damsel in distress that needs to be saved or have others do the saving! Tell me where the dollhouse mom. Please…"

Her voice was becoming more hosed. She was starting to sound like a crazy person to Sabine, scaring her a bit at the thought of her daughter's pain. Biting her lip, she opens her mouth to say:

"Behind the back of the town, where Mister Fu's massage parlor is, there is a door. It's right by a large trash bin. Right through the door are the outskirts of the town. Across the street, is the forest, walk into the forest by eight steps. Then turn right by three steps. Once inside, you will see a neon-painted trap door on the ground with solar panel lights shining it. Once inside, you have to find your way."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"The DollHouse that is part of the Catacombs of Paris. You're going to have to find your way through the tunnels in order to find the Doll House. Be warned…that place is really scary at night."

"Okay…" Marinette whimpered over the line. Hanging up the phone, she looks over her shoulder to see Tikki and Ayla gone. Possible doing what she asked them to do, leaving her alone in the house. Scanning the area, she begins to gather things for her rescue mission.

Sabine, who was staring down at her phone with a terrified look, grips the device in her hand tightly. Her chest begins to rise up and down in a quick motion as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Oh fuck…" Sabine muttered. Gabriel looked at her with worried eyes. To see his old friend scared like this made him realize that today was the start of something horrible. And he knew because he was about to do something that would possibly cause their troubled relationship to spiral into a worse state. Leaning his hand over, he grips it soft. Sabine's eyes move from her device to Gabriel Gabriel's soft blue eyes.

"She's going to learn everything. From her birth to all the fucked up things I have done…Oh god…" Sabine muttered.

"Maybe it was time Sabine, she was going to learn eventually," Gabriel informs her.

* * *

(Marinette)

"There!" Marinette shouted to herself as she runs over to the trapdoor that her mother explained to her. Seeing the orange lighted up like this, made her realize, why didn't she seen this door the first time she had snuck out of town? Was this door now brighten up because someone was in there? Or was it purposely turned on because someone knew someone else was going to use it? Whatever the reason for it, Marinette knew she going down a rabbit hole of unknown darkness.

The second the door opened, a foul smell attacked her nose. It was so strong she had to look over to the side and cough a bit. Taking small breaths, she closes her and her mind to the smell. Sticking her hand into her back pocket, she pulls out her cell phone. Turning on her locator, she jumps down the hole into the unknown darkness.

The drop wasn't that deep, shockingly, but the smell had worsened. It was so strong at this point that Marinette could not ignore it. Quickly, she turns on the flashlight on her phone, then nearly faints at the sight before her. Black ash covered skulls everywhere, bones on the ground, and the aura of death filled the room. This was that part of the catacomb you would never see in a tour. This section is that place where you would hide from the tourist so you would get a bad review.

"This is for Adrien…" Marinette though as she walks into the dark unknown. Mostly having the light towards her feet. Her brain kept thinking of zombie movies and the ghost tells she would hear on Halloween. Something that you shouldn't be thinking of at this time, but her brain refused to listen to her. Slowly, she continues to walk down the hall of the unknown, griping to little she had. As she walks down through the hall, she begins to notice some things off. Such as hidden doors with small labels on them.

"Agony?" Marinette asked herself as she passes a door with neon yellow word that spelled the word. Moving her light to another area, she found another door on the other side with the words:

"Lipkin?" She asked herself. Stopping in front of the door, she grabs the yellow knob and pulls the door towards her. Shining the light in the room, her eyes widen at the sight of pictures. One that caught her gaze in a second.

"Emilie?" Marinette asked as she enters the room, closing the door behind her. Her light shines on multiple pictures all around her, revealing things she had never seen. One picture about Emelie got to her. As she walks up closer and closer to the picture, it started to become more clear.

Once up close, she saw the image fully. It was Emelie, Adrien's mother. She holding a baby in her arms and smiling ear to ear. The thing was, that baby didn't look like Adrien, it had blue hair and blue eyes…just like Marinette's.

"What the hell?" Marinette asked. Reaching to the wall, she yanks the photo off the wall to shove it down into her pocket. She then moves her flashlight all around to see various other pictures of people she knew. Most of them were of her though, and Adrien. Multiple pictures of her being carried many people, one of them had a man with black hair and green eyes. He was holding both Marinette and what she assumed was Adrien. Removing the picture from the wall, she looks on the back of it to find words written:

"To my loving best friend's daughter. May everything you have been true and more." Marinette read. Wondering who wrote this and what exactly was going on! Even though Tikki explained some things, she didn't give Marinette the whole story it would seem.

"ARRRRRGH!"

Screams of a man in pain! It was Adrien, Marinette knew it was him! Let's just say their foreplay would spiral out of control sometimes. Anyway, she dropped her book bag to the ground and stuck her hand into the large bag. Pulling out a kitchen knife she collected with her on this rescue mission.

"Okay, just try to not to stab her in something important." Marinette thought as she held the knife by her hip. Slowly, she leaves the room, and her book bag, to follow the noise of Adrien's screaming voice. Holding her phone, she walks over towards a square light closed doorway with the label:

 ** _DOLLHOUSE._**

"Okay…" Marinette spoke. Reaching over to the knob, she pulls the door slowly open and peaks in. To her horror, the room everyone was talking about was exactly what they were telling her. Dolls, blood, torture tools, and the chair of horrors. But what got her the most, was Adrien

Bound to a chair by his skin. The chair was nailed to the ground, so he couldn't even break free if he wanted too. His blood was seeping down to the floor, creating a small red stain around him except for under the chair. His hair was messy and his skin was pale white. But the thing that got to Marinette was his face.

Cut's over his cheekbones, side of his bottom lip and an X mark around his left eye. Adrien's face looked mutilated! His right eye was half open, showing off the inside of his mutilated socket that once held hid beautiful green eye.

"Adrien…" Marinette whimpered, trying her best not to cry. But her mind couldn't stop the horrible truth standing in front of her. "No…no…you can't be…"

She moans before falling to her knee's. The knife falling to the ground as both of her hands clasped over her face. Her body trembles cries escape her lips as her mind races. Her voice echoed through the catacombs, bouncing off the walls, making her whimpers become louder.

"Adrien…I am so sorry…." She cried. "Your dead…and its all my fault…I am so sorry…"

She cried, not noticing the body in front of her moving its head. Wincing a bit, Adrien's dried crack, semi-covered blood lips opens to say:

"My Lady…" Adrien said weakly, making Marinette snap from her crying phase. Looking up, her tear stained face gasped before standing up. Running over to him, she runs the young man. But by doing that, she pulls his skin that was sewed to the chair. Causing him to scream loudly and straight in her ear. Remembering his situation, she removes herself from his body and gasp.

"Baby, I am so sorry!" Marinette shouted.

"It's okay…" Adrien whimpered. "Just free me, please. This hurt and I pretty sure rust is inside me."

"Right!" Marinette tells him before grabbing the knife from the ground. Cutting the string around his leg, she removes the leather from his skin. Causing him to growl a bit and bite his bottom lip.

"I could so go for a bottle of gin right about now…" Adrien growled as Marinette pulls the leather from his inside. He could actually feel every fiber that was made into this thing ripping past his skin.

"If we make it out of here alive, I would gladly give you a blowjob." Marinette joked. Although Adrien took it literally since his one eye widens in surprise.

"Really!?" He asked in a joking matter. Marinette chuckles along with him. Standing up, she starts at his arms, beginning to cut the leather strings in his arms. As she does this, Adrien couldn't help but look loveling at her. Admiring all her nice features and actions.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marinette asked.

"I am the luckiest man in the world," Adrien said. "Knowing that I have you in my life, makes everything bad that happens in it amazing. You're my diamond in this shit storm, I now release, that you are my shining light and I love you so much. "

"Uh…" Marinette spoke, she was lost for words at this moment. Almost done freeing Adrien, she was at odds end of what to do at this moment. Should she tell Adrien that they were possibly siblings? Or that her baby died? Or, maybe her mom was Luka, his tormentor. All of these things were currently surrounding her head and she didn't know what to do.

"Really! I prefer to call her a sin like no other!"

A voice spoke, both heads looked at the direction not too far from them. What they saw must have been a classic OH SHIT moment for the both of them. Because here is the killer, with a weapon, and holding a jar with a green eyeball floating in yellow liquid.

Cutting the string that connected Adrien to the chair, Marinette holds the knife firmly in her hand. This made Chloe chuckle at the blue-haired girl's appearance.

"What are you doing?" Chloe chuckling.

"Preparing to cut you a moment if you dare come near us!" Marinette shouted. Adrien started to slowly stand up from his torture chair, growling and moaning from the pain and gushing blood.

"Oh please, you couldn't even lay a punch on me at the bar," Chloe growled.

"Really, I remember stabbing you in the leg," Marinette responded.

"Lucky shot."

"For you, because next stab I do to you, it will be fatal!" Marinette yelled at her.

"Mari…" Adrien moaned as he falls down hard. Creating a loud thumping sound that shook Marinette a bit. Looking to Adrien, she removes her attention from Chloe. Giving the blonde girl a chance to charge at Marinette.

"MARINETTE!"

Adrien screamed, making her look back at Chloe. Sadly, she was caught off guard when the blonde girl tackled her to the ground. Kicks, hair pulling, screaming, scratching of skins. All of it was displayed before Adrien. A mixture of pink, blue and yellow blinded him from his lady to the attacker.

Suddenly, with a YELP, the fighting ended. The colors divided into their separate owners…and a body trembles!

"Oh god…" A voice whimpers. Adrien's eyes widen as Marinette pushes Chloe off her body, rolling her onto her back. The two stare in disbelief at the sight of Chloe having a knife in her stomach. The blonde woman begins to cry at the sight of the knife in her flesh. Blood begins to form in her mouth as she stares at the metal inside her. Looking over to Marinette, she reaches out to the blue haired girl and cries:

"HeLp...AhHahAH...MaRi...HeLp..."

"Oh god…" Marinette muttered. Adrien, on the other hand, was quick to move. Crawling over to Marinette, he wraps his arms around her and begins to whisper words that made her heart beat.

 _"Just leave her…forget her…she deserves this…its okay… **let her die** …"_

* * *

Kikkie:...not going to say anything.

Please review, thank you for reading and have a great day!


	32. FIN part 3 of 3

"We can't just leave her Adrien!"

Marinette shouted at Adrien. The young male was pushing trying to push Marinette out the room, but with little strength he had, he wasn't doing much. Heck, he couldn't get her to the doorway because she was stronger than him at this point.

"Yes, we can!" Adrien growled. Wrapping his arms around her upper body. He held her in a bear-like hug, forcing her arms down from fighting against him. He lifts her small body up to move it towards the doorway, but Marinette elbows his side, forcing him to drop her down in a painful manner.

Falling to her knee's, she crawls over to the panting Chloe to check her wound. How the knife stood in her stomach, creating a small blood around it, staining her yellow-black dress sent horrors up Marinette's spine.

"I am sorry! I panicked! I was so scared." Marinette cried. "Please don't die, well get you help!"

"Were not helping her!" Adrien growled. "The best thing we can do now is slit her throat and call it a day!"

"No!" Marinette shouted at her husband. "We're not leaving her like this Adrien! Please, we need to help her!"

"Let her die Marinette!" Adrien growled in annoyance. Using the doll shelves around him, he pulls himself to his feet. A low growl escapes his lips as his blood falls to the ground. Everything was fine till the shelf broke, causing him to fall to the ground, and have dolls follow him down as well. Marinette turns around to see Adrien on a wooden shelf and dolls, not moving.

"Adrien!" Marinette screamed. Running over to him, she removes all the dolls from his torn body. Once off him, he looks at her with his one worried eye.

"Marinette we need to go…" He says. "I am bleeding, I might have rust poison and various infections. I need to go now."

"But her…" Marinette whimpered.

"You can't carry us both," Adrien tells her. "Forget her, this is Karma."

"No…" Chloe cried. "Don't leave me…please…"

"SHUT UP!" Adrien screamed. "This is what you deserve! You raped Nino! You pulled out my eye and sewed me to a chair like a fucking dolly! You poisoned Marinette and above else, you are just a plan cunt. You deserve this, and you deserve the eternity in hell your about to go to!"

"NO!" Both Chloe and Marinette shouted at Adrien.

Both hands gripping her blue-haired scalp. Marinette closes her eyes and begins to think of something, something that might save the day. But nothing came to mind, she couldn't call help because her mom and Gabriel was nowhere. Ayla and Tikki were both in the hospital. And worst of all, Nino was injured. There was no one she could go to at this moment, no one to call…or was there.

"I have an idea," Marinette said in a low voice before looking over to Adrien. "And you are going to hate me for it."

Pulling out her phone, she dials a number she never thought she would even use in her lifetime. Pressing the device to her ear, she bites down on her bottom lip hard. Hoping to get a response soon. Then, it happened:

"Hello?" A voice spoke.

"Mister Mayor…" Marinette cried. "I need your help."

* * *

(Outside of the Dollhouse)

"ARGH!" Adrien screamed as his nails grips into the light blue fabric of Andre's suite. The large man sets Adrien down in the back of his car next to Chloe, who still had the knife in her stomach. Marinette was outside of Andre's car as he set Adrien down. His newly suite was stained with his blood, which was not making him happy.

"I cannot believe Chloe did this," Andre muttered. "I told her to just tie him to the chair, not sew him to it."

"Well, your daughter doesn't listen to instructions." Marinette chuckled. She walks over to the side of the minivan to enter the car. Only to be stopped by the large man hand. He gently scoots her to the side and makes her stand away from the car.

"What?" She asked as he goes to the driver's seat, ignoring her voice, he climbs in and starts the engine.

"Andre!?" She shouted. Walking over to the driver door, she taps lightly on the window to gain his attention. Andre looks down a bit and sighs before pressing the dor button connected to the car.

"Why can't I come?" Marinette asked.

"Because Marinette, you're the reason these two are dying. And I don't want Adrien or Chloe to panic knowing you're near them. Plus I need to get someone at the airport. Someone special that can...help in this situation." Andre tells her. Her blue slowly turn dark as anger rose inside her. Luckily, she had already planned for this!

"Okay, I told Gabriel you will be meeting him at the hospital. If you're not there, he will call the police on you. And told me he has some things on you, so don't try anything." Marinette informed Andre. With a light tap to his car, she turns around and begins to walk towards the gates of the town, ignoring the large man gaze as he starts his engine.

The car slowly descends to the road before fading into the darkness of the night. By the looks of the headlights, it would appear Andre was taking the two to Paris for their treatment. Just to Marinette's delight. Taking a breath, she turns around to the side and begins to walk towards the town secret door. Slowly, opening the back door, she enters the silent town of nothingness to her.

Walking past the dumpster, she finds herself heading towards the park. It was a quiet night indeed, with everything closed and no one in sight, Marinette could be alone for once. Spotting a bench with a light shining down, Marinette takes a seat on the cold wood to relax. Leaning back, her head tilts back as a smile forms on her face. It was soon followed by laughter.

"Fuck…" Marinette moaned. The stars aligned to her liking tonight, giving her some sort of ease as she relaxed on the bench.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting there like that." A voice called to her. At this point in her life, she was tired of jumping and gasping at unknown figures. So instead of getting ready to run or attack, she looks in the direction of the voice in a calm manner. To her surprise, she might have known this person.

"Plagg?" She asked. The figure not too far away from nods his head.

Sucking the toxic funs from a cig, he holds the thing in his mouth as he walks over to her. He was tall, almost as tall as Tikki. He wore a black suit similar to Gabriel's, only it was pitch black with a neon green jacket. His tie was like Gabriel's too, but instead of a strip khaki-red tie, his was black and neon. His eyes were green and his hair was black, the only thing that was off the color of black and green was his skin.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"I was called in to check on my student," Plagg informs her with a smile. Walking over to her, he takes a seat next to her on the bench. Not even giving her a question if she wanted it or not.

"Let me guess, Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Yep, and from the looks of things, I see everything going to shit," Plagg said.

"Where the hell have you been Plagg?" Marinette asked the male. "I haven't seen you since you gave me those…peacock make-up kit."

"You were six, right?" Plagg asked.

"Seven." She responded.

"I have been a busy kid. Keeping secrets, watching over others like you, and all other stuff." He explains.

"Did you know mom was Luka?" She asked.

"No. That was a surprise, even to me." Plagg said.

"What is C.H.A.R.M?" She asked next.

"That's something your mom needs to explain," Plagg responded before removing his cigarette. "Come on, I need to take you to the hospital."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Because of your bleeding." Plagg pointed to the stained blood below her. Marinette looks down to her feet and sighs again. This time louder with more aggravation into it. Plagg just chuckled at her words as he stands up. The blue haired girl soon followed, not even bothering to look back at the stained she had just made.

"Ugh, right…" Marinette said in shame as she stood up. "You know, with everything that happened, I completely forgot I lost my baby. I am not sure how to tell Adrien."

"You must be in dying pain," Plagg said.

"No, not really," Marinette informs him as the two walks through the town. Admiring its unique scenery, while ignoring the history behind it.

"This place is so beautiful, too bad its run by Andre," Plagg said.

"Run?" Marinette asked.

"I will tell you after we check you out."

"Check me out?"

"Yea, all that bleeding and no pain. I am not sure you had a miscarriage." He informs her as they walked. Marinette just gave him a light chuckle. After all that has happened today, maybe something good would come out of it.

* * *

(Two days later: The Hospital)

"You're pregnant."

The doctor informed the blue-haired girl in a hospital bed. After Plagg admitted her into the hospital, she was taken immediately to the emergency to be examen. A few hours later after being put into a room, her mother and Ayla came storming in with tear stained cheeks on their faces. Hugs and smiles, Marinette accepted all the empress, and the horrible news.

Not too far after their reunion, she was informed by Ayla that Adrien had suffered a stroke. The doctors found multiple parts of rust in his arms and legs, plus with a large amount of blood loss and the guard out an eye, Adrien was lucky that he was still breathing. Which was through a tube! How he was still alive surprised many people, including the best minds in the office.

Needless to say, Adrien was fine after a blood transfer and some morphine later. The thing that would be a big effect on him though was his brain. Turns out Chloe stuck that tweezer way into deep, piercing his skull and the brain. The doctor said the piercing was at his frontal lobe, causing him a massive headache that needed major medicine.

Same went for Chloe, who got it easy compared to everyone. The stab wound missed her vital organs, so all she suffered was blood loss. A couple of stitches, an overnight to watch over, and she was better.

Nino had woken up from his coma, with only a few broken bones, the doctors gave him the right away to leave. Much to Ayla's joy when she brought him home. Today was a wonderful day for the kids, especially Marinette when she got the wonderful news.

"I am still pregnant!" Marinette asked with a smile on her face. Both her hands on her stomach with a smile only heaven can create. Sabine, who was standing next to her the whole time, jumps up and down at the wonderful news. But stops mid-way to ask:

"Wait, why was she bleeding earlier?" Sabine asked.

"Intensive bleed happens sometimes in the body. Stress sometimes causes the muscles to squzze more than it should, which is possibly why the body bled so much. I suggest staying away from anything stressful." The doctor informed her.

"So I am pregnant…" Marinette said with a smile on her face. "I am still going to have a baby."

"I know…" Sabine muttered in annoyance. Marinette was happy, but Sabine was not. Marinette could sense her hostility, and it wasn't a pretty one.

"Mom, we need to talk," Marinette tells her mom as she removes her hospital gown, exposing her undergarment wearing body to her mother without shame. Sabine looks straight at Marinette's stomach, seeing the tiny bump that would soon turn into a boulder.

"Hm?" Sabine asked.

"First off, is Gabriel my father?" Marinette asked. The blue haired woman rolled her eyes at her daughter, sensing her aura.

"No, Gabriel isn't your father. I had you checked when I pursed your dad for child support. You're not related at all." Sabine explained. "If you were, I would have lost my shit entirely the second I saw Adrien drag your skinny ass into my house."

"You're talking differently…" Marinette growled.

"Well, mommy has pissed that her daughter knows what she is hiding in the closet," Sabine growled, making Marinette roll her eyes.

"That's what you're pissed about?" Marinette said. "You're not upset at the fact that you lied to me, or the fact that your part of some sort of…secret organization?"

"Shit, you didn't need to know," Sabine growled.

"Oh what, you become a vulgar cunt now that your daughter knows everything!"

"You don't know shit."

"I know enough! And what I know is that you are the biggest lair of them all!" Marinette growled to her mother before putting her shirt on. The fabric ruffles her hair, forcing her to fix the blue mess.

"And if you don't tell me the rest, I am moving in with Adrien!" Marinette growled, making Sabine's eyes widen.

"No! You will not move in with them, especially now that Plagg and Tikki are here." Sabine growled.

"Then tell me the truth! Why did you tell Gabriel I was his daughter?" Marinette growled at her mother. The doctor in the room stares at the two with sweats falling down the sides of his head. Slowly, he slithers towards the door. Once there, he opens the entrance to say:

"Take all the time you need." He tells them before rushing out the room, avoiding the killer aura the two blue heads were producing. The two look down in shame for a bit before looking at each other in the eyes. Marinette crosses her arms before giving her mother Adrien's Chat Noir glare. Sabine sighs at this.

"Fine, I will give you some details. I will save the rest for part two of this series." Sabine started. "I don't have a father, and my mother dumped me on the streets when I was 12 because she couldn't afford me anymore."

"Jesus…" Marinette muttered. "You told me they were dead."

"Oh, I fucking wish, my life would have been simpler," Sabine growled. "Anyway, I was adopted and brought to the town. There I met Emelie and I started to devote my life to her cause. L.U.K.A, or 12-21-11-1", you know."

"Okay…" Marinette spoke.

"At some point in our friendship, Emelie revealed to me that she couldn't have kids. But she wanted to have a child with Gabriel so bad…" Sabine explained. "So, I agreed to be her surgent mother…while at the same time having an affair with your father secretly."

"Oh my god, you are a whore." Marinette whimpered.

"I wasn't-why don't people ever look at the men! I mean really, Gabriel was having sex with multiple women and no one says anything! I have sex with two guys, and you think I am a whore!" Sabine growled.

"Sorry…" Marinette muttered.

"Okay, back to the story." Sabine started. "Yes, I had…intercourses with Gabriel. I was trying to get knocked up with a kid. And when I did, Emelie tells me she's also pregnant. So here I am, young, have cash, and about to have a baby. So, in the end, I just decided to keep you…and not tell Gabriel you may or may not have been his daughter."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted Gabriel to surfer!" Sabine growled. "I was one of the founding members of our group! I did so much, and you know what they did, they left me in the town by myself! With a seven-year-old, alone and scared! I thought they were my friends, but the ditched me and I was so mad…for a while."

"A while?" Marinette asked. "You stayed in that town! Why!?"

"Around the time I thought they ditch me…turns out Emelie died, and Gabriel went to jail." Sabine whimpered. "I remember the day Andre came to our home, he told me everything. And I was so scared that someone was going to find me for my crimes. I was scared that someone was going to take me to jail and you would end up with Andre. And at the time, I knew what he was doing to Adrien! To think of what he would have-wait, what!?"

Marinette cuts her mother off, the words she had just heard shocked her beyond words.

"You knew about Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Yea, I did," Sabine said. "But…not fully."

"What do you mean."

"I saw Adrien go with Andre on the first day. After that, I didn't see anything else. I never saw him leave the house, or even play outside. At first, I just minded my own business, I didn't say or do anything. But when Andre came to my house, saying all those stuff, I had to get something on him. And that's when I learned about Adrien." Sabine explained. "I then told Andre about it, but he didn't take me seriously. He threatens to have you taken away next…so I bailed Gabriel out. I knew he was scared of Gabriel, so I had him do it. I had him fight Andre."

"Oh my god…" Marinette muttered. "You used Adrien as a green card? A bribe? Your way out!"

"Our way out!" Sabine shouted. "Andre would have sold you on the streets! He would have made you a crack whore or something!"

"But you didn't help Adrien! You knew his situation and you waited for the right time to use him!"

"That is not how it was!" Sabine shouted. "I begged Andre to leave us alone and to hand Adrien over to me. I didn't wait a year, a month, a week or even fucking day!"

"You used him, mom! You used a child for your own gain!"

"What gain!?" Sabine shouted. "I lost everything! I gave all my cash to help Gabriel out, we got stuck in that stupid town for years! Adrien was not my problem at the time, you were! You were my main problem!"

"You used Adrien! You saw him and you used him, you didn't get him out or anything, you just waited and used him!" Marinette shouted at her mother. Tears form in her eyes at the pain when she realized that her mother was not the sweet kind person she grew up to know.

"You left a child there! You used him like he was a bargaining chip!" Marinette shouted.

"Well, you know what, it doesn't matter! His father got him, and left us in that shit hole of a town!" Sabine shouted at her daughter.

"You tormented Adrien about his past, you did awful things to him…I don't know how you can stand there and be so mad at him." Marinette whimpered. "You hurt him so much."

"The boy is fucking insane Marinette! I'll admit, I did wrong by him when he was a child. And for it, I was stuck in that town. But don't forget HALF the fucked up shit he has put you through. I am not the only one lying to Marinette, I promise you that!" Sabine informs her daughter. Marinette bends down to pick up her pants. Throwing them on, she gives her mother an angry scoff before storming out of the room.

Once out of the room, barefooted I may add, the blue haired girl walks straight to the back of the hospital. There, she gives the guards a special key card Gabriel gave to her to get in. Once inside, she runs over to Adrien's to see how the blonde was doing. To her surprise, he wasn't in bed! He was standing by the window, admiring the beautiful city below him. His skin was now back to his normal color, his cuts were stitched up, and over his pulled out eye was a bandage.

He looked so peaceful. Especially with the pink and orange lace like curtain shining colors into the room, making his glow amongst the scenery. Marinette couldn't help but smile before opening the door. Snapping Adrien from his staring, he looks over to the girl and smiles.

"M-mim-m-m-m-m -my La…la…lad…d-d-d-d-d-d-y!" Adrien spoke or merely tried to spite out. After saying his word, he covers his right mouth in shame. He felt horrible by his words. Shamed of what has become of his brain from his injury.

"It's okay," Marinette tells him before walking over. Taking a seat at the edge of his bed, she gives him a warm loving smile. One that could brighten anyone's dark sorrow day.

"Mee…my wou-wou-woun-D!" Adrien hand slowly twitches toward his forehead, his speech wasn't the only thing damaged. After his hand didn't rise to where he wanted it to go, he forces it down in anger. His right-hand slaps over his mouth before he lets out a low growl.

"Adrien, its fine," Marinette tells him before raising her hands up to him, backing him to come to the bed. But that doesn't take the pain away for him.

"Du…Duesss…Duess-ss-snt ta…tay…take! Pa…aa…ai…nn! AWAY!" Adrien shouted. His last word causing him to growl growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Adrien, the doctor said with some thereby you can talk normally again," Marinette tells him, but that doesn't stop his green eye from tearing up.

"I…we-e-e-e-Ak!" Adrien said. "Cou-ld…nt! Sa…say…V! SAVE! N-nen…nin…Nino…"

"Nino is…" Marinette blushes a bit at the thing she was about to say: "Alive, and getting bowled on by Ayla."

"Lie!" Adrien said. Only Marinette to be corrected by him by pulling out her phone. Standing up, she walks over to Adrien, then pulls him over to the bed. Taking a seat, she sits next to him and shows him her phone screen. To his surprise, what she had on her phone made him blush ear to ear.

"Nino!" Ayla screamed from the phone. Adrien was currently staring what he believed…to be a sex video of Ayla and Nino doing it in Marinette's house. He knew it was Marinette's house too because he saw Nathan's art pieces on the side of the screen.

"Give me more!" Ayla moaned loudly, making Marinette chuckle before turning off the screen.

"Their fine Adrien. Nino had fun last night, kept me up too." Marinette said. She then looks over to the blonde, admiring his features and all his glory. At the same time, realizing all the shit that would soon fall upon them in a few days. Hours if their luck was that shitty. Marinette really didn't know what to tell Adrien, in fact, she didn't know what to tell herself. So much has fallen on her that she doesn't even know who is right, wrong, trustable or not.

Plus, she possibly had the wrath of someone deadly on her shoulder. Andre mention bringing someone to the town, but who and why? Plus, there was still some secrets Sabine was hiding. Hell, even Gabriel! Plus, let's not forget about the spooky tunnel with the multiple doors! If Marinette had to bet on something, it was this chaos she had been going through was not ending...it was only beginning.

"I love you."

Adrien whispered into her ear. It was the first words he had said normally without stuttering or smacking his face. Marinette turns to look at him, only to have her lips be captured in a wet kiss by him. Her soft lips press back against him, opening a little bit, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. It slithered in but was stopped when she backed her head away from Adrien.

"Adrien, are you sure you can…you know?" She asked as she points to all of his bandages and cuts. Adrien looks down at his wounds before shrugging at her.

"Eh, Bee-En! Been! Th-o-o-o-row-gh! Oo! Thorugh! W-w-w-w-w-OKAY!" Marinette shouted before tackle Adrien down onto the bed and covering him with kisses.

FIN?

* * *

Kikkie: THE END! For now...

Anyway, of you have any question, please review me and I will answer them soon enough!

Until then, thank you very much for reading! Please Review, and have a safe lovely day!


End file.
